Kanto's Guardian
by Night of StarClan
Summary: In 'Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader' Ash battled Bianca's father with the price, she would be allowed to continue her journey if she won. When Ash lost, he had to go home. This is my version of what could've happened if Bianca's father Actually demanded Ash to go home. Summary inside.
1. Prologue

**I've had this idea spinning in my head for quite some time now, so I wantedt to try it out.**

**I always wondered, what would've happened if Bianca's father really demands that Ash returns to Pallet Town. Well, here's my version of what could've happened.**

* * *

**Summary:**

_**After Ash's loss, against Bianca's father, the young trainer returns to Pallet town. Afterwards he disappeared for three years without a trace, yet a mysterious Aura-Guardian appears and takes down Tema Rocket by himself. After this, he comes to Unova, trying to enter the league. What adventures will Kanto's Guardian face until he can take on the league-battles.**_

* * *

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

Sighing thirteen years old Ash Ketchum leaned against the ferry's railing. He stared out at the sea, the happenings of this day repeating themselves in his head.

_Flashback_

…"_Now Oshawott use Aqua-Jet", shouted Ash. _

_"Darmanitan use Flare-Blitz!", shouted Bianca's father back. _

_The small water-type and the big fire-type powered their attacks up. Ash crunched his teeth. He knew very well how powerful Flare-Blitz actually was. Infernape had gotten them out of tough jams with his. _

_That was, when the two Pokémon shot forward. They crashed together in the middle of the field. And, like he'd seen it so often in his travels, the connection water- and fire-type-attacks caused bolts. For a while the two simply tried to overpower each other, when it happened. The explosion came and smoke covered everything. _

_Despite the fact that Ash wasn't very good with Aura, since his meeting with Sir Aaron's Lucario, he could feel it when one of his Pokémon couldn't battle anymore. It was like a punch in the stomach. Just like right now. Yet, Ash hoped that this one time, his sixth sense was wrong. The smoke started to thing out. First they saw Darmanitan, gasping, but fine. Then Oshawott became visible and though the fact that the teen knew it beforehand, he gasped in shock. "_

_Oshawott is unable to battle. Darmanitan's the winner", called Elesa out and raised her right hand. "And the match goes to Bianca's father!" _

_"Red flash Darmanitan, return!", called the man and retreated the Pokémon. _

_Dread sunk deep into Ash, he knew that he hadn't just lost a battle now. Yet he put no blame on Oshawott. The young Pokémon hadn't been with him for so long. He knew, the longer a Pokémon was with its trainer, the stronger it was. Squirtle would've won, because of his experience. _

_"Oshawott return!" _

_The next second Ash's knees gave in. He tried to be strong, but that was a hard punch. Not even Paul's wins against him had hit him like that. Because even with type-disadvantage he'd done more damage to the purple-haired Trainer's Pokémon than Oshawott had done now. "Since Ash lost, does he have to go back to Pallet Town?", asked Iris as if she hadn't been there the whole time. _

_Ash smirked weakly. _

_And she called him a kid? _

_"I'll restart", shouted Ash full-heartedly. A new start didn't sound so bad at all. _

_"You still lost", stated Bianca's father. "Shall I take you to the next plain?" _

_Ash stood up and shook his head. "No thanks. I'll take a train to Nuvema Town, then a ferry home. Might take a little longer, but I got a few things to think over."_

_End of Flashback_

The young Trainer sighed deeply. He missed Unova already. All the new Pokémon, his new friends. He truly wondered how his mom would react when he suddenly showed up on her doorstep.

"Pikapi?"

Looking down, he found Pikachu staring up at him. He smiled and whispered: "It's okay Pikachu. It's not like I haven't lost before."

"Pika Pikachu Pi-Pika!", argued Pikachu angrily.

"Yeah, it was a high price this time, but I'm sure we'll get along." Pikachu smiled sadly, then climbed up to his shoulder and rubbed his cheek against Ash's. The teen snickered when the saved electricity tickled him and stated: "Buddy, you know how to cheer me up."

At this Pikachu grinned at him.


	2. Back Home

**Summary:**

_**After Ash's loss, against Bianca's father, the young trainer returns to Pallet town. Afterwards he disappeared for three years without a trace, yet a mysterious Aura-Guardian appears and takes down Tema Rocket by himself. After this, he comes to Unova, trying to enter the league. What adventures will Kanto's Guardian face until he can take on the league-battles.**_

* * *

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

Ash took a deep breath and smiled. Kanto had its own air. He could always tell the difference. True, he couldn't tell why, but there was one. "Home, sweet home, eh Pikachu?", asked the teen.

"Pika!", exclaimed the rodent, then gestured to Ash's bag. The teen nodded. He had all of his Unova-Pokémon in there, none of them knowing what happened yet.

Taking another deep breath, he pulled the nine Pokéballs.

"Come out guys!"

The nine balls sailed through the air and the Pokémon appeared. Immediately all of them looked around confused. They could tell that this wasn't Unova. Then they all focused on Ash, who looked at one of them after the other. Oshawott, Snivy, Tepig, Tranquill, Scraggy, Swadloon, Palpitoad, Boldore and Krokorok all stared at him curiously.

Ash smirked sadly and stated: "Well guys, welcome to the Kanto-Region?" Eight pairs of eyes widened, Snivy stayed her normal calm self, yet narrowed her eyes. It was easy to read that she demanded an explanation.

"You see guys, Bianca's father wanted her to come back home, so I battled. If I had won, she would've been allowed to continue her journey, but I lost, so I had to go back home." He sighed deeply and turned away. "I don't blame you if anyone of you is disappointed now. If you don't want me to be your trainer anymore, then say it and I'll release you."

He waited, yet no Pokémon said anything, then he suddenly felt a slap on his back. Looking up, he found Snivy pulling her Vine-Whip back and smirking at him. He translated it as; _Are you kidding me? I'm staying!_ He smiled.

"Thanks Snivy." The grass-type nodded, then gazed around. "Common, explore", offered the teen. "I'm not planning to leave for Pallet Town before it is day again." The sun was setting already and Ash didn't want to come home in the middle of the night.

In the next second the Pokémon rushed off already, even Pikachu, yet Snivy stayed.

"Is something wrong Snivy?", asked Ash. Snivy shook her head, then made a 'follow me' gesture and walked off. Ash raised an eyebrow, but followed. Near a small stream, Snivy stopped and stared into the stream. The teen bent down next to her and asked: "What's wrong?" With a nervous glance at him, Snivy used her vines to push her yellow collar away, just over her scruff. Ash gasped at what he saw.

It was a scar.

"Snivy…what…how…" Snivy angrily hit the water with her vines and pointed at Ash's Pokéballs. "Your former trainer did that?" The grass-type nodded and glared down at her reflection. "But…why showing me now?" Now Snivy smiled up at him gently and placed a paw over his heart. "Because we're friends?" She nodded and Ash said: "I promise I'll never do that to you?"

The Pokémon nodded, then the two made their way back to the rest. Pikachu, Tranquill, Swadloon and Tepig were back already. Ash sat down under a tree and stared up to the stars. His Pokémon gathered around him. Soon, with everyone back, Ash fell asleep under the tree, dreaming of all his old adventures.

* * *

The next day he awoke from ice-cold water getting poured over him. Shooting awake, he jumped up and looked around wildly. Pikachu, Snivy and Oshawott stood nearby, cracking up. Ash scowled at them, then shook his anger off and laughed as well. After a quick breakfast out of berries and apples, he recalled all of his Pokémon, except Pikachu, and started the last part of his journey to Pallet Town.

"You know what buddy?", asked the teen after a while.

"Pi?"

"I'm kinda excited about getting home. You too?"

"Chaaa!", agreed Pikachu and pumped his fist into the air.

"Thought so", chuckled the teen. Somewhere around four in the afternoon, they reached the outskirts of Pallet Town. "Once again. Home, sweet home", stated the teen, then ran on.

"PIKA!", exclaimed Pikachu and clung to his shoulder.

Ash darted through the streets to his home. In front of his house he stopped. He heard humming, so his mother had to be in the small backyard, gardening. "Alright, here goes nothing." Pikachu petted his cheek in sympathy, then they walked in. Rounding the house, he saw her. Delia Ketchum, his mother, need in her flowerbed, her Mr Mime next to her. Gulping hard, the teen walked closer and said: "Hey Mom."

It was amusing to see his mom spinning around fast enough, so she fell backwards and hit her flowers.

"Mom!", exclaimed Ash and ran up to her.

"Ash", gasped the woman. "Oh Ash!" And the teen got pulled to the ground and hugged to death. After a few seconds, he began gasping and choked out: "M-Mom…c-c-c-can't breathe!" His mother let go, then both got up.

"Ash, how come you're home yet?", asked Delia.

Ash sighed deeply, then asked: "Uh, can I tell you and professor Oak together? I…really don't wanna tell it twice."

The woman nodded and together they made their way to Oak's lab. They knocked and the old man himself opened the door. "Delia, how wonderful of you…" Then he did a double-take at the boy behind her and asked: "Ash, my boy, why are you back already?"

Smirking sadly, the teen explained: "I…kinda had to come back."

Both adults raised an eyebrow, then Oak said: "Very well, come in you two, then we can talk." The Ketchum's followed Oak into the lab and together the three sat down in the living-room. "Well?", asked Professor Oak. Ash looked at Pikachu, who gave him an encouraging nod. The teen nodded back, then started his explanation.

Bianca's battle against Elesa, he father, Ash's battle with him and their deal, Ash's loss and his way back. After he was done, he sunk his head and muttered: "I'm a loser. I can't get anything right."

"Now young man", called the Professor out immediately. "I don't even want to hear these words whispered again. You are no loser."

"But…"

"No buts dear", agreed Delia and hugged him. "I mean, who else besides you managed to beat Tobias' Darkrai in Sinnoh?"

"And you beat Paul and Gary. That isn't to ignore either."

"And you won the Battle Frontier. You are much, but no loser Ash."

Ash stared at his mother and the man who gave him Pikachu three years ago, then smiled and nodded. "You're right. I shouldn't think like that. I'm gonna train here for a while, then maybe train in other regions I visited already and then I'm gonna go back to Unova."

"Pika Pi Pikapi", cheered Pikachu and jumped up.

"Now Ash, why don't you visit your old Pokémon and introduce your new ones."

Ash grinned, then already dashed out of the lab and into Oak's very big backyard. "Hey guys! I'm back!" For a while there was silence, then something in the grass moved. Ash recognized his Bulbasaur.

"Bul-Bulbasaur!", cried the small Pokémon, then leaped into Ash's arms. Soon he was followed by all of Ash's other Pokémon. He got hugs, got nuzzled and even frozen and burned.

After everyone was done, he grinned a them and stated: "I missed all of you guys too. Now, time to meet your new friends! Common guys!" Ash threw his Pokéballs into the air and his Unova Pokémon appeared. They all stared shortly at Ash's other Pokémon and a few shrunk back at the ones he called his Powerhouses. Infernape and Sceptile, to mention two.

Sceptile just moved forward to greet. Ash found a smirk on Snivy's face and she jumped forward. "Sni-Snivy Vy!" Sceptile burst out in laughter at that, almost losing the twig in his mouth, but calmed down and answered back. The answer got Snivy to smile and she leaped onto his arm. The two talked and Ash grinned. _Finally Snivy seems to have found a friend_, though the teen.

Then he smiled happily.

Snivy had broken the ice and his Unova-Pokémon were happily greeted in the group.

Tranquill flew with his other flying-types, Oshawott showed what he could do with his shell to Corphish and Glalie, Tepig talked to Infernape, who occasionally petted the pig's head for comfort, Swadloon talked to Heracross and Bulbasaur, who always had to use his vines to get the blue bug away from his sap, Scraggy stood around alone, when Torkoal and Kingler walked up to him, Palpitoad had gotten caught up in a game of tag with Totodile and Buizel and Boldore and Krokorok where competing with Torterra about who was stronger. Nearby Gible and Quilava were cracking up, since Torterra easily beat them.

The trainer and his first Pokémon shared a grin.

Maybe coming back home wasn't so bad after all.


	3. Back to Unova

**Summary:**

_**After Ash's loss, against Bianca's father, the young trainer returns to Pallet town. Afterwards he disappeared for three years without a trace, yet a mysterious Aura-Guardian appears and takes down Tema Rocket by himself. After this, he comes to Unova, trying to enter the league. What adventures will Kanto's Guardian face until he can take on the league-battles.**_

* * *

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

_-THREE YEARS LATER-_

* * *

It was a stormy night. A small ferry fought its way through the waves. Near the peak of the ship, stood a lone figure, seemingly unharmed by the strong winds and the rain. It was almost pitch-black.

_"Master, you shouldn't be out here alone_", stated a firm voice.

"Ah, old friend, you worry too much about me", answered the figure with a chuckle. "Please, don't do that."

Another figure, smaller than the first one appeared and argued: _"Master, with all my trust. It was in such a storm that we lost…"_ He trailed off when he felt his master's Aura flash in anger. _"I apologize Master. I shouldn't have started this subject"_, said the voice quickly, sorrow clouding it.

"Again, do not worry so much my friend. I over-reacted. This happening…I should finally leave it behind…let's go inside and rest. We should reach Nuvema Town in the morning."

With that both disappeared inside the ship.

* * *

The next day greeted with bright sunshine and a cloudless sky. The ship stopped at the pier and the passengers went off board.

The last person to leave the ship was a sixteen years old teen. Black hair, bright blue-eyes and slightly tanned skin. He wore white jeans, dark-blue boots, a black T-Shirt and a blue cape. On his head he wore a dark-blue hat, with a midnight-blue coat and a white feather. A staff with a bright-blue crystal was in his hand.

A few people stared at the stranger confused.

Who would wear such an outfit?

Yet they all agreed that it somehow fit him.

The teen coldly ignored the gazes on him and swiftly walked up to a certain house. Unova's Pokémon laboratory. _Still looks the same as three years ago_, thought the teen with a smirk. _Yet I'm not the same anymore_. Then he knocked at the door. After some time, a woman with brown hair opened the door and asked: "Yes, may I help you?"

"Professor Juniper?", asked the teen, to make sure she was the woman he remembered. She looked like she'd gone through a hurricane. Her hair was ruffled up into every direction and her clothes dirty.

"Yes. I do apologize for my appearance, but the new starters make trouble, not to mention all those trainers that destroy my garden in their battles."

She shook her head and the teen asked: "Do you need any help. I would offer it."

"Are you sure? You surely came for something else."

"Actually, I wanted to ask if me and my Pokémon could stay a while before we move on. They didn't have much to do on the cruise to Unova."

"Well, I gladly let you stay. But you aren't the only one. I have a Sinnoh native here as well."

The teen nodded, then asked: "Where is this native? I'd like to meet him."

She groaned and said: "In the backyard, battling someone."

Chuckling the teen walked in and through the house after her. Then they already reached the backyard and the teen laughed. Two teenagers faced each other. One had strangely grey hair and commanded a Carracosta, a blue-coloured sea turtle, a rock-water type. The other used a familiar Electivire. The trainer was just as familiar. Purple hair, a blue jacket.

"Electivire I'm getting tired of this. End that battle with Brick Break!"

The electric-type charged forward, intending to fully knock the half-fainted turtle out, when the teen called out a Pokémon.

"Block it!" The Pokémon dashed forward, got between and blocked Brick Break with Focus Punch. "Really Paul, give that poor turtle some space to breath. Everyone can see that it's defeated already", stated the teen grinning while he walked up to the fire-fighting-type, which smirked teasingly at Electivire, who grinned back.

First Paul looked confused, then he scanned the monkey and started to smirk. "Very well. Then show him what a real battle is. Infernape against Electivire. He's been so excited about a rematch ever since he lost."

"Bring it Paul."

"With pleasure Ash", called Paul back, both ignoring Professor Juniper's surprised gasp at Ash's name. "Or should I say, Kanto's Guardian?", teased the Sinnoh-native.

The Kanto-native smirked and stated: "I'd prefer my actual name."

"Very well, shall we then?"

"Gladly. Read Infernape?"

"Ape!", cried Infernape and slid into a battle-stance.

"Let's do this. Electivire use Thunder!"

"Counter with Fire-Spin!" The Fire-Attack met the electric-attack half-way and both fought to push the other back. Suddenly Ash grinned and ordered: "Aura-Sphere into the Fire-Spin!"

"Can Infernape even learn that?", asked Paul.

Ash shrugged and answered: "Normally not, but with the training we did, all my fighting-types can use it now." The next moment the blue-glowing sphere shot through the Fire-Spin, and powered up by just that, easily pushed Thunder back. "Focus Punch!" Infernape shot through the smoke and his white-glowing fist hit Electivire's cheek.

"What?!", exclaimed Paul.

Ash smirked and stated: "You're not the only one who's gotten stronger Paul. I say we call it an end. First, Infernape is still a little groggy from the long time on ferry, second, Electivire seems to have taken a few hits from Carracosta and third, you underestimated us."

Paul scowled, then smirked and stated: "Very well Ketchum, but I demand a rematch. A full six against six battle."

"Deal", agreed Ash and held out his hand. Paul grabbed it and they did a hand-shake. The next second, Ash got hugged to death by Professor Juniper.

"Oh Ash, I thought I never see you again. You didn't even say goodbye when you left."

The teen grinned sheepishly and said: "Sorry Professor. Had a lot on my mind around that time."

"Ah, I know how you can make it up to me."

"Really?", asked both teens with raised eyebrows. Paul's former opponent had left long ago, before Infernape and Electivire had started to battle.

"Of course. Show me all your Pokémon. I think they will like my backyard and they also get some time to move."

Ash nodded and stated: "Sure thing. Uh, region after region or all of them at once."

"You carry all of them with you?", asked the Pokémon Professor.

"I do that too", interjected Paul. "Why so surprised now?"

The Professor laughed and answered: "I simply assumed, after all Profesor Oak told me three years ago, all those Pokéballs would be heavy."

Ash smirked and stated: "Nah, they aren't that heavy...Alright, then I start with Kanto and the Orange Islands."

"The Orange Islands?", asked Paul.

"Yeah, I only caught two Pokémon there, that's why they're with Kanto. Alright, let's go for it guys."

He threw the balls and his Kanto- and Orange Islands-Pokémon appeared. Venusaur, Blastoise, Charizard, Kingler, Muk, Tauros, Primeape, Butterfree, Pidgeot, Lapras, Snorlax and Gengar. And at last, to everyone's surprise, Pikachu. The small yellow rodent had actually been in his ball.

"Impressive. And they are all from Kanto?", asked the Professor while she eyed the Pokémon. Pikachu immediately recognized her and ran up to Professor Juniper to greet her cheerfully. The Professor laughed and Ash explained: "All but Lapras and Snorlax. They're from the Orange Islands."

"So you have all three Kanto-Starters, plus many other impressive Pokémon. Even a ghost-poison-type."

"Guess I have. Hey guys, say hello to Professor Juniper. We'll be staying with her for the while, so be nice." Everyone nodded and Venusaur used one of his vines to do a friendly hand-shake with the Professor. She beamed at that and Ash decided to mention: "Venusaur is pretty special. He can solve almost any conflict."

"Impressive…and you actually have more Pokémon? Even this collection is impressive."

Ash smirked, then called: "Alright, Johto it is. Common guys!" Once again his Pokémon appeared. This time it was Heracross, Meganium, Typhlosion, Feraligatr, Noctowl, Donphan and a Tyranitar. The Pokémon Professor stared, then Meganium suddenly dashed forward. Ash sweat-dropped, then he got Body-Slammed to the ground by the affectionate grass-type. Meganium rubbed her head against his cheek and laughing Ash cried: "Meganium…get off…of me, please!" After a while, and with much dragging and pulling from Infernape, Primeape and Typhlosion, Meganium was off of her trainer and while Ash got up, he explained: "Sorry Professor. Meganium just likes me pretty much."

"It's quite alright Ash, though it's still hard to believe that you have even more Pokémon."

"Wanna see Hoenn?"

She nodded and the teen released his Hoenn Pokémon.

It were Swellow, Sceptile, Crawdaunt, Torkoal, Glalie and, despite the fact that this form was more known in Sinnoh, Froslass.

Soon Sinnoh followed with Staraptor, Torterra, Floatzel, Garchomp, and Gliscor. Infernape leaped towards them, but Ash hesitated with the last three balls, then shrugged and threw them as well. A Gardevoir, a Gallade and a Lucario appeared.

"And you've also caught those three in Sinnoh?", asked Professor Juniper. A

sh nodded then a voice asked: _"Master…this woman will not try to take blood-samples like the last Professor, or will she?"_

The teen chuckled and stated: "Don't worry Lucario, I don't think she'll do that."

He knew Professor Juniper followed the happenings with awe, then gasped: "Unbelievable, your Lucario can use telepathy."

_"Not just him woman"_, stated another male voice and Gallade crossed his arms.

Gardevoir raised hers in a calming manner and soothed: _"Now, now brother. I know you are no fan of Pokémon Professors, but there's no need to be rude."_

Gallade huffed, then stalked away to stand besides Infernape. Lucario joined them while Gardevoir shook her head and walked up to Froslass.

"Now only Unova is missing, if I recall right", stated Paul. The other teen had stayed silent, yet Paul's Aura had told Ash that the Sinnoh-native was pretty impressed by his collection. Ash nodded and threw his last Pokéballs.

"Welcome home my friends!"

And his Unova Pokémon appeared. Serperior, Samurott, Emboar, Unfezant, Leavanny, Seismitoad, Krookodile, Scrafty, Gigalith and a Zorua.

"Imprssive, would you mind allowing me to examine some of them?", asked Professor Juniper.

"As long as you have no needles with you", answered Ash with a shrug, having Pikachu grin and make fun of Lucario and Gallade, who'd developed a fear of needles after the last Pokémon Professor they'd met. Soon the Pokémon, his and Paul's, were scattered over Professor Juniper's backyard, having fun and training.

Ash walked up to Paul and sat down next to the Sinnoh-Native.

"So, what brings you to Unova?", asked Ash.

He narrowed his eyes when Paul frowned and looked away.


	4. The same Enemy

**Summary:**

_**After Ash's loss, against Bianca's father, the young trainer returns to Pallet town. Afterwards he disappeared for three years without a trace, yet a mysterious Aura-Guardian appears and takes down Tema Rocket by himself. After this, he comes to Unova, trying to enter the league. What adventures will Kanto's Guardian face until he can take on the league-battles.**_

* * *

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

"Paul?"

The other teen had been dead-silent for ten minutes now.

Growling Paul shot up and spat: "Stay out of my privacy Ketchum!" Ash groaned mentally and thought; _I can't believe I'm actually doing this now._ Getting up to, he grabbed Paul's shoulder and concentrated. "Ketchum what…"

Ash didn't hear anything else, since Paul's memories rushed through him. He ignored most, searching for the reason that Paul was here and in this mood.

_Paul's memories_

_Paul walked up the small hill to Reggie's house. He'd trained with his Pokémon today. Grunting he, once again, had to admit that Ash had had at least one point in his training strategy. Ever since Paul showed his Pokémon that he actually cared for their well-being, they'd battled harder than ever before. Suddenly he heard an explosion. _

_Looking up he gasped. _

_Smoke came from Reggie's house. _

_"Reggie!" _

_The teen ran on. If anyone dared to hurt his older brother, they would pay dearly. Fast he reached the house, to find Reggie struggling in the vines of a, to Paul, foreign grass-type. It had a red flower as head and seemed to be wearing a dress. "Good Job Lilligant, let's go", called a voice. Paul saw a strangely clothed old man in a helicopter. The helicopter was black and had a strange sign on the side. It looked like a connection of the letter P and Z. The Pokémon, Lilligant, nodded and then a grey bird with pinkish-red mask swooped down. _

_"Oh no you don't", exclaimed Paul and threw a Pokéball. "Electivire use Thunder on this bird!" _

_The big electric-type followed and the bird got hit. "How dare you attacking a Pokémon of Ryoku, one of the Seven Sages?!", exclaimed another person and Paul frowned. The person looked far too much like a Team Galactic grunt in his strange white clothes. _

_"I dare because no one kidnaps my brother", shouted Paul back and called out a new Pokémon. "Weavile free Reggie with Ice Shard!" Weavile nodded and shot his attack. Lilligant winced, but didn't drop Reggie. _

_"Paul, be careful, those guys are strong!", yowled the breeder. _

_"I'm not weak either", snapped Paul back. "Weavile use Metal-Claw. Electivire use your tails to get this helicopter down!" The tow nodded and followed his orders. _

_"Sir Ryoku, we're sinking!", exclaimed the guy from before while Electivire pulled them down. _

_"Not if I can help it", argued the man and released a third Pokémon. It was a blue and red dragon. "Druddigon get us out of here!", ordered the man. Druddigon nodded and attacked with Outrage. In order of that both, Weavile and Electivire, got flung backwards. _

_Immediately the three Pokémon retreated into the helicopter, which flew off before Paul even had time to react._

Ash groaned when he got punched to the ground and found Paul glaring at him. "What the hell was that Ketchum?! How did you get into my head?"

The raven-haired smirked weakly and answered: "Well, you wouldn't answer me, so I had to use my Aura to find out what's going on…and I'm going to help you freeing Reggie, like it or not."

"I don't need your help!"

"Alright, then you free your brother while I take down Team Plasma. And still, we're after the same guys then."

"You're infuriating Ash Ketchum."

"Can't you just accept that I'm not gonna let you take on these guys alone!"

"I can do that!"

"No you can't!"

"Oh really, you took down Team Rocket alone!"

Ash winced back at that, then clenched his fists and whispered: "At a high price…a price I probably wouldn't have to pay if I had accepted someone's help Paul." He turned away and gazed over the field. Lucario answered his gaze, worry shining in the fighting-steel-types red eyes. Ash shook his head, signalling he was alright. Lucario watched him a little longer, then turned back to Infernape, Primeape and Gallade, who he'd been sparring with.

Suddenly Paul stood next to him and sighed: "Fine, come with me Ketchum. But only if you tell me what just hit you like that."

Ash frowned, then nodded and sat down. "It was about half a year ago…okay, you probably know I did take down Team Rocket around that time." Paul nodded. "Well, I was just facing Giovanni, when he did something terrible…

_Flashback_

_Ash gasped hard while he stood in front of Team Rocket's boss. Giovanni scowled at the young Aura-Guardian and the teen couldn't help but smirk now. "Give it up Giovanni", called Ash. "Team Rocket is history." _

_Suddenly the man grinned evilly and asked: "Oh is it?" _

_He snapped his fingers and Ash's heart stopped beating for a few seconds. Tied up and gagged, right behind Giovanni, under his Persian's claws, lay his mother. "MOM!", yowled the teen. The woman looked at him and though he couldn't see her mouth, he knew she smiled at him. And it was a smile he knew far too well. The last one close to him, who he had lost, had shown him the exact same smile. _

_The next second, Persian's claws slashed through her throat. _

_"NO!" _

_An Aura-Sphere hit Persian and flung him from the dying woman, strong enough to knock the cat out. Ash glanced left, to find Lucario standing there, his paws smoking from the forceful attack he'd unleashed. While all Ash felt was deep grief, his partner's Aura flared in uncontrollable rage. _

_"A-sh…" The teen's head snapped up and he raced forward, past Giovanni, to collapse onto his knees next to his mother. "M-My…brave little h-ero. I-I'm proud o-f you", whispered the woman, her eyes glassy. _

_"Mom…I-I'm sorry", cried the teen, tears dripping down his chin. _

_His mother slowly shook her head and breathed: "D-Don't be s-orry dear…great wins some-times need sacrifice…and…I'm glad t-o pay i-t…" With that her eyes closed. "I love you Ash." _

_Her last words rung in Ash's ears while he had to watch how his mother's Aura flared up one last time, before disappearing. An agonized cry tore itself from the teen's throat and he collapsed on his mother's chest. _

_Delia Ketchum was dead._

_End of Flashback_

Ash found Paul staring at him.

"They never mentioned that in the news."

"Sure they didn't", whispered the Kanto-Native. "I asked Officer Jenny to not to…and to not reveal my real name. I…couldn't take all that publicity after what happened."

_"Master?"_ Both teens looked up, to find Lucario standing with them.

"Yes Lucario?"

The Pokémon smiled gently and said: _"I just wanted to let you know…how glad I am that you told the story. Your Aura…it's not flaring as much as it used to the past six months."_ Then he saddened and whispered: _"Yet I'm awfully sorry I wasn't there in time. If I'd come a few seconds earlier…"_

He trailed off and Ash softly stated: "Don't blame yourself Lucario. You had to fight off all the grunts that didn't leave yet…so, almost every grunt that wasn't held off by the others already…and that was quite some number."

"So if I get this straight", said Paul suddenly. "You tell each other to not blame yourselves for this, but still do it, really?" He smirked. "Despite how terrible what happened is, that's just pathetic."

_"Now you…"_, raged Lucario and Ash felt how he powered up an Aura-Sphere, when he stepped between.

"Now, now Lucario. Paul actually got a point." The teens smirked at each other. "We do exactly what he said…and it actually is pathetic."

Lucario took a more relaxed stand now, then asked: _"Master…what will we do then?"_

"Well, I actually planned on competing in the Unova league again." He glanced at Paul. "Why don't we both compete there while we look for Reggie."

Paul stood up and nodded.

"That's a deal!"

And with a handshake, another deal between the two was fixed.


	5. Bianca

**Summary:**

_**After Ash's loss, against Bianca's father, the young trainer returns to Pallet town. Afterwards he disappeared for three years without a trace, yet a mysterious Aura-Guardian appears and takes down Tema Rocket by himself. After this, he comes to Unova, trying to enter the league. What adventures will Kanto's Guardian face until he can take on the league-battles.**_

* * *

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

_-THREE DAYS LATER-_

* * *

"…careful. And don't stay up to long and…"

"Okay Professor we get it", laughed Ash and waved his hands. Professor Juniper was worse than an overprotective mother. Even Paul smirked at her behaviour. All in all Ash had been surprised to see that Paul had warmed up to him and the woman pretty fast. They managed to talk for an hour without getting into an argument by now. And Paul didn't insult his way of training Pokémon anymore.

"I'm sorry, but you two made me feel a little less lonely here", said the woman. Then she suddenly pulled both teens into a bone-crushing hug.

"Professor!", exclaimed both.

After a while she let go and said: "A safe travel you two. And Paul, take good care of Snivy."

The purple-haired teen nodded, then the two turned around and started their journey through Unova.

"Pika Pikachu Pika?", asked Pikachu from is usual spot on Ash's shoulder. The only reason he'd been in his ball, was that he'd used up much of his electric-power lately and Professor Oak had modified the ball in a way that it would help Pikachu recharge.

"I'm not sure if I will catch any Pokémon Pikachu", answered Ash. "I have plenty with me. Of course, when some want to join in, I won't say no either." Pikachu nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"Say", began Paul suddenly. "I've been wondering this all the time. How does everything you have with you fit into that small bag?"

Ash grinned and gazed at his bag. It seemed barely big enough for Pikachu, yet contained all his Pokéballs, enough food to have his Pokémon satisfied for a week and other useful stuff. "Aura", answered the Kanto-native finally. "I found the way to do it in an old book."

Paul smirked, then stated: "Next question, how can you find anything in there?"

Again the rave-haired grinned back and answered: "Again, Aura. I just need to think about what I need when I reach into the bag and it comes. I can do that to yours too if you want."

"We'll see", answered Paul. "After all, I left almost all of my Pokémon with Professor Juniper."

Ash nodded. The only ones Paul had with him were Torterra, since it was his starter, Electivire, his strongest fighter, Honchkrow, one of his flying types, and the Snivy he'd gotten from Professor Juniper. They walked in silence for a while, then Ash stated: "Thinking off grass-types. Maybe Serperior could teach your Snivy some moves. Though, not attract. She doesn't like giving her signature move away."

Paul smirked and argued: "You know, don't let Snivy hear this. I have the feeling it…"

"She", interrupted Ash. At Paul's raised eyebrow he explained: "Yours is a girl too."

"Alright, she. I have the feeling she will only be more eager to learn it then."

Ash chuckled and nodded. "Guess so."

Again silence fell over the two, when suddenly...

**"Look Out! Look Out! Look Out! Look Out!" **

Both spun around, to see a nineteen years old girl with blonde hair running at them. Ash groaned, the next second she rammed into him and the teen got flung into the stream next to them.

"Just like always", sighed Ash while he stared at his old friend. "Pikaaaaa", agreed Pikachu, shaking his head. Then the girl turned to look at him, to stare in disbelieve.

Suddenly: "Oh my god! ASH! It's you. It's so great to see you again." Somehow she managed to pull him out of the stream and hugged him strongly.

"G-glad to see you too B-b-Bianca but…C-Can't breathe", coughed the teen out, which resulted in Bianca dropping him in a way, that had him falling into the stream again. Paul stared at Bianca wide-eyed. Seemingly her personality horrified the Sinnoh-native. Ash stood up and dried himself in less than a second with his Aura. "Paul, meet Bianca. Pokémon trainer from Unova. Bianca, that's Paul. He's from Sinnoh."

"Oh how great to meet you", cheered Bianca and smiled at Paul.

The teen snapped out of his surprise and frowned at her, yet said: "Likewise." Then turned to Ash and stated: "Somehow, with your taste of friends, Ketchum, it's not so surprising anymore."

Ash laughed at that, then asked: "So, what are you up to Bianca?"

"This", cheered the girl and showed him a small box.

Ash raised an eyebrow, yet opened it and smirked: "So, your dad finally allows you to be trainer. Three badges, not bad."

Bianca smiled, then said: "I was just on my way to Nimbasa City to try beating Elesa again."

"Great", answered Ash, then offered: "Hey, how about a battle?"

"Sure. That would be a great training", answered Bianca.

"Then I'll be the referee", offered Paul. Ash stared shortly. He had believed Paul would scowl at him when he asked that. But the trainer had offered it by himself.

"Thanks Paul."

And with that they took positions.

"Ready Bianca?", asked Ash.

Bianca nodded and threw a Pokéball. "Cinccino go!"

"Alright, Samurott let's go for it!"

"Uh, Oshawott evolved? Wow. It's cute!"

Ash chuckled when Samurott blushed and glanced away. "Well, seems like Minccino evolved too."

"True, now, Cinccino use Iron Tail!"

"Samurott dodge with Aqua Jet!"

Samurott focused and easily avoided getting hit by the small chinchilla-like Pokémon skidded to a halt and Bianca ordered: "Now Attract!" Ash smirked and stated:

"Won't work. Remember, Samurott is a guy too!"

"Dammit, I forgot it."

"Too late." That was when Samurott easily destroyed attract and Ash ordered: "Megahorn!" Samurott shot forward and hit Cinccino straight.

"Cinccino, no!"

"Cinccino is unable to battle", called Paul when they saw the fainted normal-type. "The winner of this match is Samurott."

"Great Job Samurott."

"SA!"

"You were great too Cinccino."

"Cin", whispered Cinccino before he got recalled. "Alright, Emolga go!"

Ash smirked and asked: "So you finally caught one?"

"Yeah…now Emolga use Shock-Wave!"

The attack shot forward and Ash crunched his teeth. That attack was impossible do dodge. _But maybe I can make it less effective_, thought the teen. "Samurott use Ice-Beam on the Shock-Wave!" Samurott nodded, yet made no move to follow Ash's order yet. Then, a few feet in front of him, Ice-Beam shot forward in less than a heart-beat, wearing Shock-Wave down to almost nothing. The water type easily shook the small hit, he received from the actually dangerous attack, off and Ash ordered: "Attack back with Ice-Beam!" Once again Samurott made no move, yet scanned Emolga's flight.

Bianca stared confused. "Why doesn't he follow…" Her question was interrupted when Ice-Beam suddenly hit Emolga straight. The Squirrel fell, yet pushed itself up. "Aerial Ace, quick Emolga!"

"Ice-Beam once more!"

Again the Ice-type-attack hit the flying Squirrel, which fainted.

"Emolga is unable to battle. Samurott wins another round."

"Wow", cheered Bianca while she recalled Emolga. "That was great. You've gotten so much stronger." Then her gaze hardened and she called: "But I'm not done yet. Musharna go!"

Ash scanned the Psychic-Type, then grinned and ordered: "Night Slash Samurott, followed by Megahorn!"

"WHAT?"

"Sorry Bianca, but I made sure my Pokémon can defend themselves", answered Ash with a shrug. Then Samurott had already finished his combination. Musharna collapsed, but pushed itself up again.

"Impressive that it still moves after those attacks", stated Paul from the side-lines. Ash nodded, then Bianca ordered: "GO, Hypnosis!"

"Block it!" Hypnosis moved for Samurott, who built up a wall of water with Aqua Jet. The attack absorbed Hypnosis and Ash ordered: "Quick, freeze the water before Hypnosis finds a way to reach you." Samurott nodded, then shot his Ice Beam at the water. "Now Megahorn!" The water type rammed against the ice-wall and the shards were sent flying.

Musharna yowled when the shards hit it, then fainted.

"Musharna is unable to battle. Samurott won the third battle."

Bianca stared, then said: "You know, I think it's enough. The only Pokémon I got left at the moment is Emboar."

Ash laughed and asked: "Don't wanna send out a fire-type against Samurott, uh?" Bianca laughed as well, but nodded. That was when a loud rumble echoed over the path they were on. Ash sweat-dropped and stated: "And it wasn't my stomach screaming for food this time." Pikachu blushed beet-red and rubbed his head.

"I guess we take a break for some lunch", offered Paul.

Ash nodded and looked at Bianca. "Are you going to join us Bianca?"

"No, sorry. I'm meant to meet up with Cheren."

"Who?", asked Ash and Paul together.

"Oh yeah, you don't know him. He's from Nuvema too. Old friend of mine."

"Well, good luck on the rest of your journey then. I'm sure you'll be sending Pikachu and me bathing again sometime."

Kanto- and Unova-native laughed, then Bianca ran off.

"Strange girl", stated Paul while he looked after her.

"No kidding."


	6. Striaton City

**Summary:**

_**After Ash's loss, against Bianca's father, the young trainer returns to Pallet town. Afterwards he disappeared for three years without a trace, yet a mysterious Aura-Guardian appears and takes down Tema Rocket by himself. After this, he comes to Unova, trying to enter the league. What adventures will Kanto's Guardian face until he can take on the league-battles.**_

* * *

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

"So that's Striaton City", stated Paul and looked around.

Ash nodded in agreement and said: "Doesn't look much different from the last time I was here."

"Sni!" Both trainers looked down, to find Paul's Snivy glaring at something. Pikachu leaped from Ash's shoulder and asked: "Pika Chu?"

"Snivy!"

"Pika Pikachu!", argued Pikachu and shook his head wildly.

"What is it Pikachu?", asked Ash and crouched down while Paul scooped the still glaring grass-type up.

"Pika Pikachu. Pika Chu Pikapi!", exclaimed Pikachu.

Ash nodded in understanding. A few years ago, after he'd started training his Aura, he'd come to understand everything his Pokémon said.

"I see."

"What is it?"

"That Pansear over there seemingly teased Snivy with just winking at it", answered the teen and gestured to the Fire-Type.

Paul nodded in understanding, then scolded: "Snivy you don't have to get angry because of that. Ignore it. Ash got into loads of trouble because he couldn't."

Deciding to not get angry at the truth Paul was speaking, he said: "He got a point there Snivy. Now let's go. The Pokémon centre is two streets away and after we healed ours, we can make our way to the gym." Paul nodded and started walking. Ash waited shortly, for Pikachu to jump onto his shoulder, then ran after Paul. Smirking he ignored the few glances he got for his choice of clothes.

It sure was unique, but Ash was proud of his status as Aura-Guardian he'd gained two years ago.

_Flashback_

"…_so, what exactly is this final test?", asked the teen while he kneed in front of Queen Ilene, the ruler of Cameran Palace. Next to him kneed a small blue dog-like creature. It was the Riolu he'd saved over a year ago from Hunter J. _

_"That young fighter", answered the queen. "Is unknown to anyone besides the ones who perform it and the one creature that assigns it." _

"But…who will assign it then Queen?",_ asked Riolu. A few weeks ago he'd managed to learn telepathy. _

_"The only thing I know, is that you have to go to an old shrine in the middle of the great forest." _

_Ash and Riolu shared a glance. The great forest was pretty close to the tree of beginning and neither of them was eager to disturb its peace. Yet both nodded, bowed their heads and Ash said: "We shall go then, Queen Ilene." _

_Both stood up and moved to leave, when Ilene called after them: "Might Aaron watch over your path." _

_"And yours", answered Ash. With that the two left the throne room. _

_Riolu climbed onto Ash's shoulder and stated: _"Unbelievable actually that we came here just ten months ago and knew barely a thing. And now, we're already facing the final test."

_Ash nodded and answered: "I'm actually just glad that I soon can see Pikachu again. I've never been separated from him for that long." _

_Riolu nodded, then they already left the palace and the Pokémon dared: _"Race you to the forest."

_And he leaped forward and ran. "Oh I get you for that", shouted Ash and ran after him. The two ran through fields, trees and cliffs on their way to the shrine and reached it shortly before sunset. Acceptable considering they left before the sun had even risen. _

"So, that's the shrine?",_ asked Riolu after he'd gathered his breath. _

_"Appears so", answered Ash and walked up to it. S_

_uddenly it glowed. Both jerked back, then they heard it. "Mew! Mew Mew!" _

_Ash sweatdropped when a pinkish cat glomped him. _

_"Hey Mew", greeted the teen. "Mew! Mew Mew Mew Mew!" Ash's head fell to the side while he tried to understand what exactly Mew was trying to tell him. Suddenly he asked: "Wait, so you hold the test?" Mew nodded and did a backflip in mid-air, to drift farther away from them. _

_"Mew!" _

_Ash glanced at Riolu, who stated: _"She…said…catch me."

_"She wants to play tag?!" _

_"Me", cheered Mew and tipped onto the teen's nose. Then she flew off and with a shrug to his partner, the teen raced after the playful legendary. You would think catching Mew wouldn't be a test, but it actually was pretty hard, since Mew's way forced them to use everything the two Aura-Fighters had learned the past few months. F_

_inally, around noon the next day, Ash found Mew doing acrobatics just over the tree-tops and ordered: "Okay, you climb that tree, I'm that one, Riolu. Then scare her in my direction." R_

_iolu nodded and said: _"You can count on me Master!"

_Ash bit back a retort. He was still very uncomfortable with hearing someone call him master. Then the two got to work. Soon Ash crouched in the tree he'd shown Riolu, high, but still low enough so the branches wouldn't be too weak to hold him. Closing his eyes, since he could see neither Mew nor Riolu through the leaves, he sent out his Aura. Aura-Sight amazed him again and again. To actually see how much life was around him. _

_Then he focused on the pinkish-blue glowing creature in the sky and the bright sky-blue glowing that advanced to it. Riolu was doing good so far. Ash could tell that he made almost no noise, no matter how many leaves blocked his path. Then the small Pokémon jumped. Mew's Aura brightened a bit in surprise and with a flick flack she dodged the Aura-Sphere Riolu shot at her, just to get into reach of his Shadow-Claw. Again she dodged and took off in Ash's direction, Riolu chasing her in the trees. The teen tensed, then leaped into the air and over the tree-tops. _

_Mew crashed against his chest and immediately the teen wrapped his arms around the psychic-type, while he fell back down. Using the branches to slow his fall, he landed safely on the ground, Riolu next to him immediately. Then Mew freed herself and grinned at them. "Mew! Me-Mew!", called the Pokémon and her hands glowed pink. _

_Ash looked at Riolu, now having truly no idea what the legendary Pokémon was about to do. Riolu gave him a glare that said: Trust her. Ash nodded, then the Pokémon approached them and gestured them to knee down. They followed and then she placed a paw each on their fore-heads and hummed a strange melody. A strange sensation flooded through the teen, then he gasped. New energy rushed through him, as if their whole chaise and the missed sleep had never happened. His Aura flared up, as did Riolu's and both combined with Mew's. _

_Now the teen understood. It wouldn't need to be Mew especially for the test. But the moment your Aura bonds with the one of a legendary, it shows that you passed the test you needed. Then Mew floated away from them and smiled. Then she nodded her head and took off. _

_Ash smirked at Riolu, who breathed: _"That was…wow."

_"I know, let's go back and tell Queen Ilene we passed the test."_

_End of Flashback_

"So", began Paul and snapped Ash out of his memories. "What are we up against in the Striaton City Gym?"

"Well, that's the tricky thing", began Ash. "There are three gym-leaders. They all specialised on one type. Fire, Water and Grass. You can actually choose which one you wanna battle. I battled all three and with two wins, got my badge."

Paul nodded, then said: "Guess that's more interesting than one battle."

"It sure is", stated the other teen. Then they already walked into the Pokémon Centre and unfastened the six Pokéballs on his belt. The ones in his bag didn't need a Pokémon centre.

"Hello and Welcome in our Pokémon Centre", greeted Nurse Joy. "What can I help you with?"

"We'd need two rooms for the night and check up on our Pokémon", answered Paul. Nurse Joy nodded and took the balls the teens gave her, to give them two keys. The next few hours they spent exploring the city, then returned to the centre and gathered their Pokémon.

"Alright", called Ash. "Striaton City Gym, here we come!"

Paul simply shook his head.


	7. Ash vs Chilli and Cress

**Summary:**

_**After Ash's loss, against Bianca's father, the young trainer returns to Pallet town. Afterwards he disappeared for three years without a trace, yet a mysterious Aura-Guardian appears and takes down Tema Rocket by himself. After this, he comes to Unova, trying to enter the league. What adventures will Kanto's Guardian face until he can take on the league-battles.**_

* * *

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

After just a few minutes the teens reached the gym and walked in. "Look out the gym-leaders..."

"Welcome", greeted a sudden voice. Paul jumped while Ash shook his head. A red-haired waiter stood in front of them.

"Please, take a seat." With that a blue-haired waiter showed up and pushed them to an empty table.

"But we…"

Ash elbowed Paul and whispered: "Leave that to me."

The Sinnoh-Native stared, then nodded and allowed Cress to gently shove them onto two chairs. That was when a third waiter showed up. Green hair and eyes. "Welcome guests. What can we get you. A wonderful lunch, something to drink, a…"

"Actually Cilan", began Ash and smirked. "Paul and I are here to battle you three." All three blinked, then Pikachu hopped out from where he'd hidden under Ash's coat and waved at Cilan happily.

"Wait a second, I know that Pikachu", stated Cilan. Then he stared at Ash. "Ash? Is that you?"

"It sure is", laughed the teen and leaned back. "So, can Paul and I get our battle?"

"But of course", answered Chilli and yanked the two out of the chairs. "Let's go. I'm sure your friend already knows the rules of our gym."

"Ash told me, yeah", agreed Paul, though Ash had felt a nervous wave in his aura at the word _friend_.

"Great, then follow us", said Cress and the three males walked up to wall, which opened to an Arena with a Rock-Field. The five walked through and Ash sweat-dropped when he saw the cheerleaders he knew from his last battle as well.

"So, now it's time to choose your opponent", stated Cilan.

"Actually", began Ash. "Paul and I would both like to battle you guys like I did three years ago."

The three brothers smiled at that and Cress said: "Very well, then you shall choose the Pokémon we use and we shall choose yours, deal?"

"Deal", answered Ash and Paul together.

In unison the three brothers threw three Pokéballs each and their Pokémon appeared. Cilan had Pansage, Simisage and Sawsbuck, Cress had Panpour, Simipour and a blue Jellicent and Chilli had Pansear, Simisear and Lampent.

"Wow", breathed Ash. "Really cool what you got there."

"Why thank you", said Cress, then asked: "So, your Pokémon."

Ash sweat-dropped and said: "Uh, that's gonna be a bit difficult since I carry over a dozen with me right now."

At this the three gym-leaders eyes widened and Chilli offered: "Then we'll simply pull out one of your Pokéballs and you'll use that one against us."

"Alright…uh, Pikachu I think you need to get into your Pokéball for a sec." Pikachu groaned, but allowed him to recall him. Then the teen opened his bag and thought; _all of my Pokémon_. "Okay, here you go." All three gym-leaders lunged into the bag and pulled out one ball.

"Now, before we show you what we have, why don't you decide who to battle."

"Sure, what about you Paul."

"Well, considering I have left Snivy at the Pokémon centre, I only have three Pokémon with me now. And...Simisage, Simipour and Simisear would be interesting opponents."

Ash nodded at the Sinnoh-Native's words and said: "Alright, then I go with Sawsbuck, Jellicent and Lampent."

"Very well", said Cilan and asked: "Who will start?"

"Why don't you Ketchum?"

"Sure thing", answered Ash. Then Chilli stepped onto the trainers-stand and Ash did the same. He caught the Pokéball Chilli tossed towards him. "Ready?", asked the fire-type trainer.

Ash nodded and threw his ball. "Let's go for it!"

"Lampent go!"

Ash's ball snapped open, to reveal a Pokémon that had him grinning, though he felt nervous too.

"Ape", shouted the monkey.

"Uh, never saw that one", stated Chilli.

"That's Infernape. He's the final evolution of the fire-type starter of Sinnoh."

That was when Cilan, who was referee, shouted: "This is a one on one Pokémon battle. The match ends when one opponent is unable to battle."

_I can't hit Lampent with Fighting-Type attacks and Fire isn't very effective either_, thought Ash. _In other words, I'm screwed._

"Lampent use Fire-Spin", ordered Chilli. Bluish-violet fire shot towards the monkey-like creature and Ash shouted: "Infernape, use the same!" The two Fire-Spin's collided in mid-air and caused a fiery explosion. Then Infernape shot out of it, blue flames surrounding the fire-fighting-type.

"Flare Blitz", commented Cress from the side-lines. "Not a very good idea considering the damage Infernape will receive too."

"Yeah well, I can't very well have him using Fighting-Type attacks on Lampent now, can I?", snapped Ash. Infernape's attack hit and Lampent got thrown back through the impact. Infernape jumped to Ash's side of the field and winced under Flare-Blitz' after effect.

"Now Lampent! Use Shadow Ball!"

"Infernape dodge!"

Just in time Infernape moved out of the way and managed to duck away under a new Fire-Spin. "Answer with Fire-Spin again!" Once again Lampent got hit, yet wasn't damaged much, while Infernape gasped slightly. _Dammit_, thought the teen and clenched his fist. _Infernape can't do that much longer_.

"Too bad you can't use your fighting-type attacks on Lampent", teased Chilli.

That was when Ash got an idea. Sure, he couldn't use Fighting-type-moves on Lampent, but how about something else? "Infernape Aura-Sphere onto the ground. Again and again", ordered the teen. Infernape obeyed immediately. None of Ash's Pokémon questioned his motives in moves, no matter how crazy it sounded. Again and again the blue sphere hit the ground and after the fifth, many shards of rock flew into the air. "Now use Focus Punch on them and sent them to Lampent!" Infernape grinned when he got what Ash had been up to and soon their improvised Stone-Edge hit Lampent straight.

"LA!"

"Lampent!", shouted Chilli when the ghost-fire-type fell.

"Lampent is unable to battle", called Cilan. "Infernape wins!"

"Yeah, great job Infernape!"

"Ape Infernape!", cheered the Pokémon and hugged Ash, who hugged back gladly. He didn't recall his friend afterwards, but left him outside so he could watch.

"Alright, it is my turn", stated Cress and threw a Pokéball at Ash. Ash couldn't help but grin when his Aura told him who he held. "Now Jellicent. It's your turn!"

"GO!", shouted Ash and everyone gasped when a certain yellow-furred rodent materialised in front of Ash. "Pika Pikachu!", shouted the electric-type, happy to be used in battle. "Yeah, but be careful buddy", called Ash. "We don't know if that Pokémon has or has not Cursed Body as ability." Pikachu nodded, then took a battle-stance.

"And begin!", shouted Cilan.

"Pikachu Extreme-Speed to get closer!"

Pikachu nodded, fell onto all four and ran off. Everyone gasped at the speed Pikachu had, yet Cress ordered: "Jellicent Double-Team!" In less than a heartbeat a dozen Jellicent appeared and Pikachu skidded to a halt, not knowing who to attack. "Now Jellicent use Hypnosis!", ordered Cress, having Ash smirk and shout: "Pikachu Counter-Shield!"

"What-Shield?", asked the gym-leaders Unison.

"Counter-Shield", answered Paul who watched with crossed arms. "The Pokémon spins around itself while sending out a beam-like attack. In Pikachu's case, Thunder." That was true. Lightning surrounded the yellow rodent and he easily managed to block Hypnosis and destroy all copies. Jellicent got thrown back by the attack and hit again and again.

"Jellicent!", shouted Cress shocked.

"Pikachu go on with Electro Ball!"

"Jellicent get up and Shadow-Ball!"

"PIKA!"

"JELL!"

The two attacks collided, to explode. Then Jellicent rushed through the smoke with an Aqua-Jet. Pikachu tried to dodge by using Extreme Speed, but got thrown into the air through the force of the attack. Ash frowned when he found a dark Aura enveloping Jellicent and found Pikachu's Aura waving as well. _Dammit, so cursed Body is its ability_, thought the teen. _Alright, that means if I_ want_ to use Iron-Tail, I gotta time it well._

"Well, so much for Extreme Speed", declared Cress proudly.

"We're still not done yet", argued Ash.

"True. Jellicent use Double-Team again, then Aqua-Jet once more!"

"Pikachu dodge it!"

And Pikachu jumped and dodged. One Illusion after the other missed, when a Shadow-Ball blasted the electric-type to the ground, to have the real Jellicent hit another Aqua Jet. Pikachu grunted while he pushed himself up, then Ash asked: "You okay buddy?" Pikachu nodded, a furious gleam in his eyes. The yellow rodent had taken a terrible disliking to Pokémon with type-disadvantage beating him. How was beyond the Kanto-Native. It must've happened while he'd been at Cameron Castle with Lucario.

"Alright, Electro Ball once more."

"Shadow Ball!"

Again the spheres collided, when Ash shouted: "Now Thunder!" Everyone gasped when Thunder hit Jellicent from behind. Pikachu had used the moment the spheres had collided to change position and hit Jellicent from behind.

"Some might call that a coward-move", stated Ash with a grin. "But it's effective no less. Pikachu Counter-Shield one more time!"

"PIKACHUUUUUU!"

The yellow Pokémon once again created a cage of lightning. Jellicent got thrown from one hit to the other, much like the other ghost-types Ash had already beaten with that strategy. When Pikachu stopped, Jellicent fell to the ground with a loud 'thud'.

"Jellicent is unable to battle!", shouted Cilan. "Pikachu wins this round. So with winning two of the three battles, the winner is Ash from Pallet Town!"

"We did it!", shouted the teen, then got glomped by Infernape and Pikachu.

"Not bad Ketchum", commented Paul after the teen had managed to get his Pokémon off of him.

"Yeah, I've gotten better", answered Ash with a smirk. "Good luck."

Paul nodded, then took position in front of Cilan, who would battle him first now.

"Are the two of you ready?", asked Cress, who was referee now.

"I am", answered Paul and raised a Pokéball.

"Me too", called Cilan.

"Then let the battle between the gym-leader Cilan and the challenger Paul from Sinnoh begin!"


	8. Paul vs Cilan and Chilli

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

"Simisage!"

"Torterra!"

While Cress and Chilli raised confused eyebrows at Paul choosing a same-typed Pokémon as Cilan, Ash simply smirked. That was Paul. Always making it a little more difficult than he needed to make it. From what the teen knew from his rival, he would most likely, if necessary, use Electivire against Simisear and Honchkrow against Simipour.

"Alright Simisage, use Dig!" The green monkey dug underground, having Ash and Paul smirking unison.

"Torterra use Frenzy Plant!" Torterra's body became outlined with green and it slammed its forelegs down. Giant roots with spikes came from the ground, one of them carrying Cilan's grass-type with them.

"Simisage!", called Cilan in shock, then got out of it and ordered: "Use Brick Break as long as Torterra is unable to move!"

"Take it!" The monkey's attack hit Torterra straight on, but then Paul grinned and ordered: "As long as it's close by. Giga Drain!" "TOR-TERRA!", roared the turtle while the three rocks on its shell started to glow. Then green light erupted from it and chained Simisage. Slowly but steady Torterra recovered from Brick Break while Simisage took damage.

"Simisage you have to get out of there! Use Energy Ball!" Simisage struggled and managed to draw his head back.

"Torterra stop Giga Drain and block Energy-Ball with Stone Edge!" Immediately Torterra pulled away, to have Energy-Ball blasting forward not one second later. "Now!" Stone-Edge shot forward as well and the attacks collided. Smoke filled the Arena and after it wouldn't and wouldn't fade away, Ash called out the first flying type he could grab. It was Noctowl.

"Noctowl blow that smoke away."

Noctowl nodded and got to work. Soon the Arena was cleared again, to show the two battling Pokémon standing on front of their trainers. Simisage gasped hard, while Torterra seemed pretty unfazed. Well, if you ignored the few bruises on its forehead because of Brick Break. "Torterra end this with Hyper Beam!" At this Ash's eyes widened shortly. He knew that Torterra once knew that move, but he hadn't expected Paul to have Torterra relearn it. Torterra prepared the attack, when Cilan shouted: "Simisage hold against it with Solar Beam!"

The next second the beams shot forward and Ash almost laughed when he saw how easily Hyper Beam pushed Simisage's attack back. The monkey got hit and thrown past Cilan, into the wall.

"Simisage is unable to battle", called Cress. "The winner is Paul's Torterra."

Cilan sighed, but smiled and called Simisage back.

"Good Battle Torterra", stated Paul, then recalled the Pokémon and gave Ash a glare. The teen had been too stunned to give a comment anyways. Paul had actually praised his Pokémon for something. Infernape next to him seemed just as surprised and Pikachu's head had fallen to the side in wonder.

"The next battle is between the gym-leader Chilli and Paul. Begin!"

"Simisear let's do this."

"Electivire go!" The two Pokémon appeared on the field and then Paul ordered: "Electivire use Brick Break!"

Electivire shot forward, having Chilli shout: "Simisear dodge with Dig!"

"Thunder into the ground!" Like Ash remembered it from their Lily of the Valley Conference-battle, Electivire pushed his tails into the ground and unleashed the powerful electric-attack. The ground, more the less, exploded and Simisear got catapulted high into the air, to immediately attack with Flame Charge.

"Careful Paul", shouted Ash, not being sure if Paul had ever seen Flame Charge. "Flame Charge increases Simisear's speed with every time it uses it!"

Paul nodded and ordered: "Protect!"

The greenish shield appeared around Electivire and Simisear couldn't land the hit. "Catch it with your tails!" Like Ash had seen it so often in their battle, the electric-type's long tails wrapped around Simisear and Paul ordered: "Thunder!"

Simisear screeched in pain and Chilli cried: "Simisear!"

Electivire wouldn't let off on Thunder, when Paul suddenly called: "Enough!" Electivire nodded, stopped the attack, released Simisear and stepped back. The knocked out fire-type crashed to the ground and Cress called: "Simisear is unable to battle, Electivire wins. With this the victory goes to Paul from Sinnoh."

"Great Job Paul", shouted Ash. Paul smirked at him, then nodded to Electivire in approval and recalled the electric-type. The three gym-leaders walked up to the two teens and Cilan held Trio Badges out to them.

"That was one of the best battles I ever took part in", explained the grass-type trainer. "So much compassion and fiery strength, a wonderful combination of ingredients." Ash sweat-dropped while Paul raised an eyebrow. The teen had the feeling he would have to explain a lot of things to Paul in the next time.

_-LATER-_

"…I…guess that's it", stated the raven-haired trainer. He, Paul and Cilan sat on a few stones near the Pokémon Centre. The Kanto-Native and the gym-leader had just finished explaining everything they thought as worthy to explain. Paul nodded in understanding, yet Ash could sense that the whole _Subway Connoisseur_ thing freaked the Sinnoh-Native out. Suddenly something came to mind and he asked: "Cilan, what about Iris? What did she do after I left?"

"She travelled with me until I was back here in Striaton City. Then we separated. As far as I know, she is always in the woods around here, training with her Pokémon. She stops by at times for a friendly talk or a battle."

"And her Pokémon?", asked Ash.

Cilan smirked and explained: "Well last time I saw her, her Axew hadn't evolved yet. Yet Emolga had learned Sky Attack and her Druddigon is pretty powerful."

"So she actually has another Dragon-Type next to Axew?", joked Ash.

Cilan nodded and Paul stated: "I haven't heard much from that girl yet from you but…shouldn't someone who wants to become a Dragon-Master have mainly Dragon-Types?"

Ash nodded and answered: "Kinda strange huh?"

"Not stranger than this other friend of yours."

"Oh, you mean Bianca", laughed the teen.

"You met her?", asked Cilan. "I haven't seen her since her gym-battle one month ago. That was a battle. Emboar wiped the floor with Simipour."

Ash laughed at this, then Nurse Joy appeared from the bushes and turned to Cilan. "Cilan a young girl with violet hair and an Axew awaits you in the lobby."

"Perfect timing. Thanks nurse Joy."

The nurse smiled at them warmly, then left again. "I guess I'm going to meet this Iris today?", asked Paul.

Ash nodded and recalled all of his Pokémon but six. Those six were Pikachu, Lucario, Serperior, Sceptile, Unfezant and Scrafty. Paul recalled everyone but his Snivy and Electivire and then the three made their way to the Pokémon centre. On the field behind it, Ash turned to his Pokémon and said: "Alright, all of you guys wait here, except for Pikachu. Common buddy."

"PIKA!"

Pikachu leaped onto his shoulder. Just before he walked in he glanced back and smiled. Serperior was trying to teach Snivy Vine-Whip, Lucario was sparring with Scrafty, Sceptile was using his Leaf-Blade against Paul's Electivire's Thunder Punch and Unfezant kept an eye on everyone from above. Then they walked in and almost immediately Ash spotted Iris. She saw Cilan and ran up to him.

"Hi Cilan."

"Hey Iris, great to see you", greeted Cilan back.

That was when Axew popped out of her hair and spotted Pikachu. His eyes widened, then it smiled brightly. "Xeeeeew", cheered the small Dragon, then jumped at Pikachu, having both of them falling to the ground in process. "Chaaa!", cheered Pikachu back and the two hugged. "

Axew we don't jump on strangers Pokémon."

"Well, I wouldn't call myself a stranger", argued Ash with a shrug. Iris spun to him at that and her eyes widened.

"Ash?"

"The one and only!"

"Oh it's so great to see you again." Iris hugged him shortly.

"And that's Paul. He's from Sinnoh." Paul nodded to Iris, obviously uncomfortable around so many cheerful people. "How about we go back out to the Pokémon", offered the teen, hoping to help Paul relax a bit. Immediately he sensed relief from his companion and he nodded.

Iris nodded too and so the four left the centre again. Out there Iris gasped at the Pokémon. That was also when Serperior, Unfezant and Scrafty spotted her. The three, to Unova, native Pokémon quickly came over, greeting Iris. Axew immediately recognized Scrafty as the young Scraggy he'd always played with and the two happily reunited and hugged. Everyone awed at that, then Cilan asked when Ash and Paul planned to leave.

"I guess tomorrow", answered Paul. "Or is something holding us here?"

Ash shook his head and Cilan stated: "Would you mind if I join in. I need to get out of the gym again. It's too crowded at times and I'd like to travel with Ash again."

"I'll join in too!", exclaimed Iris immediately.

Ash saw Paul pale at that and offered: "Uh, can we think about it till tomorrow. Paul was, more the less, a lone wolf. It took me long to get the okay to travel with him."

"Sure", answered the two.


	9. Female Rivalry

**Summary:**

_**After Ash's loss, against Bianca's father, the young trainer returns to Pallet town. Afterwards he disappeared for three years without a trace, yet a mysterious Aura-Guardian appears and takes down Tema Rocket by himself. After this, he comes to Unova, trying to enter the league. What adventures will Kanto's Guardian face until he can take on the league-battles.**_

* * *

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

**Oh yeah, one of the main-pairings in the story will be announced in that chapter. Unbelievable that one Reviewer figured it out with what...one hint? And i personally think that wasn't a very effective one.**

* * *

"I can't believe I agreed to this", groaned Paul while he fell back into the grass. Ash burst out in laughter, dropping the fire-wood in process.

"C'mon, travelling with Cilan and Iris is not that bad…it could be Dawn." The Sinnoh-Native paled even more at the thought of the energetic coordinator. After some coaxing, he stood up and the two resumed gathering fire-wood. Then they returned to the small lake, where Cilan was preparing lunch and Iris the food for the Pokémon. She though seemed to be a bit overstrained with the amount of food that needed to be prepared for Ash's little army. Smirking the raven-haired teen dropped the wood with Cilan and walked up to the girl. "Need any help?"

"Yeah, how do you keep this organized?!", exclaimed the girl, gesturing at the numbers of cans and boxes Ash had gotten out of his bag.

Ash grinned, then gestured to each box and said: "Grass-Types, Fire-Types, Water-Types. Those are for Fighting, Psychic, Dark, Ghost and Dragon and…"

Iris slapped her hand onto his mouth and cried: "You know what, do your group yourself!"

Ash nodded with a grin, then swiftly prepared the food. When he was done, he whistled loudly, calling all of his Pokémon over. "You know how it goes", explained the teen. "Take yours by yourself. And Snorlax, do not dare to try to get more. I'll be watching you!"

Snorlax pouted at that, but behaved and simply got his bowl. It wasn't more than for the others, but was a special recipe Ash had created with the help of professor Oak. After a while all of the Pokémon had their meals and the humans could eat as well.

During their meal, Ash suddenly felt a disturbance within his Pokémon's Auras and cursed loudly. Immediately he leaped up and ran to the spot near the lake where his grass-types had retreated to for their lunch. When he reached it he cursed again and Iris screamed in shock. Serperior had coiled around Emolga, who tried to struggle free from the grass-type's grasp. But the snake was too furious and not even Volt-Switch helped Emolga out.

"What with Arceus happened?!", exclaimed Paul.

"What I feared", growled Ash. "Emolga dared to try to use Attract on Sceptile."

"So?", asked the three trainers with him.

Ash smirked coldly and continued: "Serperior is simply very protective of her boyfriend."

* * *

Serperior glowered at the small Squirrel in her grasp. She had no intention on letting the little troublemaker go anytime soon. The grass-snake had never like the other Pokémon, but at least Serperior had never had any close connection to any male Emolga used Attract on. Now she would immediately stop her from doing so to anyone, but what she'd done had truly crossed the line and made the serpent snap.

_Flashback_

"_Why hello." _

_Serperior growled loudly and looked up from where she was eating. She retracted her Vines back and scanned Emolga. What was that little pest up to now? _

_"Hello little one", greeted Venusaur kindly. Serperior swallowed a snort. Venusaur was the only one of Ash's grass-types she had actually expected fall for Emolga. He was too kind-hearted for his own good at times. _

_Emolga giggled and asked: "Might I try some of your food. My portion today was so small." _

_"Kid I don't think that's a good idea", cut Meganium it. "It is designed for Grass-Types. You could get stomach-ache from it." _

_Emolga pouted and, recognizing Serperior and flinching away from Torterra, turned to Sceptile. A low growl came from Serperior, that stopped when Sceptile gave her a slight glare. _

_"Please?" _

_"Sorry kiddo", answered the lizard with a shrug. "But Meganium does have a point. We don't want you to get sick." _

_Emolga pouted even more and alarmed Serperior checked everyone, yet no one seemed to fall for her cuteness. She allowed herself a short breath of relief and closed her eyes__, when a Sceptile cried out in shock. Immediately her eyes snapped open and in less than a second she pushed Sceptile away and took the hearts of Emolga's Attract. _

_It didn't work of course and angrily Serperior growled: "Try that again brat and I swear ash won't be able to keep me from seriously harming you!" _

_Emolga didn't take the serpent seriously, but simply rounded her with Aerial Ace and attacked once more, though this time it went for all the other Grass-Types. Meganium moved in front of Venusaur and Torterra immediately, taking their hits, while Serperior shielded Sceptile once more, finally losing her patience. T_

_he moment the attack had disappeared, the serpent had rushed forward and coiled tightly around Emolga, squeezing the electric-flying-type. Emolga cried out and hit her with Thunder and Volt-Switch, but every time Emolga tried to escape with the second attack, Serperior squeezed harder for a while, keeping the Squirrel where it was. _

_Around them Pokémon started to shout in surprise, but not even Sceptile could stop her rage at that moment._

_End of Flashback_

"Serperior", cried Ash's voice when he approached.

Being taught in Aura, like all of Ash's current Pokémon, Serperior could sense he was just a few meters away without looking at him. Not one taking her glare from Emolga, she used Vine-Whip to keep the teens away. They backed off, then Sceptile grabbed the Vines and pulled them away from the human. Serperior gave him a short glare, which Sceptile answered with a smug grin, the one he knew Serperior found particularly charming.

Then he started to talk. Serperior had to use all her will-power to not let go of Emolga.

"Serperior, let go of her, please. You know her the best and you know how she is. After all, you did stop Attract from hitting me, so where is the problem?"

Serperior wanted to hiss at him, but all that she managed was hoarse whisper. "I warned her. What would happen if she tried to use it on you again!" Her voice told Sceptile exactly what Serperior actually wanted to keep from him. That he was winning this battle. Why, oh why with the sake of Arceus did that lizard have to be everything she needed to be happy?

"C'mon, let go of her. It's not worth it."

Serperior looked into his eyes, then loosened her grip around Emolga enough so the Pokémon could escape. Sceptile smiled and nodded, hugging her close. Serperior smiled at the familiar feeling and remembered how the two of them even had gotten together.


	10. Sceptile and Serperior

**Summary:**

_**After Ash's loss, against Bianca's father, the young trainer returns to Pallet town. Afterwards he disappeared for three years without a trace, yet a mysterious Aura-Guardian appears and takes down Tema Rocket by himself. After this, he comes to Unova, trying to enter the league. What adventures will Kanto's Guardian face until he can take on the league-battles.**_

* * *

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

_Flashback_

_Snivy groaned, but pushed herself up none-the-less. One month ago she'd vowed to herself to not use Attract anymore until she evolved. It had appeared strange to most of Ash's Pokémon, but despite her skill, Snivy lacked much at rough battling. All of Ash's fully evolved Pokémon beat her without her landing just one hit. It was incredible frustrating. _

_The teen was away to train his Aura with a Riolu she hadn't had the chance to really meet yet. Of course Snivy was worried, but Ash's Sinnoh-Pokémon, who obviously knew that fighting-type said he was perfectly safe with Riolu. _

_"Are you sure we should go on?", asked a cold-female voice, that was laced with concern though. Snivy looked up at the big brown bird and frowned. Maybe she should at least have taken a different partner. Pidgeot had been with Ash almost from the begin with and the Pokémon was fully evolved, not to mention Snivy had a type-disadvantage. Snivy was clearly no match for her. _

_"I…won't…give up because…of a few bruises", growled the small serpent out and stood up. _

_Pidgeot seemed wary about her condition, when a firm voice cut in: "Really Snivy, I think it's enough for today." B_

_oth turned their heads and found Sceptile walking up to them, followed by Infernape. She'd seen the two before. Infernape tried to learn Focus Punch and Sceptile had volunteered to train with it. For the past two weeks, Sceptile's Leaf-Blade and Infernape's Mach Punch had met at least one hundred times per day. _

_"You think so?", asked Snivy while crossing her arms. _

_Infernape shot his head at this and muttered something about hopeless and stubborn. Sceptile shared a glance with Pidgeot, who nodded and flew up. Infernape announced he'd train his Fire-Power with Quilava, leaving the two grass-types alone. Sceptile looked at Snivy for a while, then sighed and said: "Follow me." _

_With that he walked off into the forest. Snivy tilted her head, but followed the older and more experienced fighter into the trees. After a while he stopped next to a fast flowing river and plucked a few Oran-Berries and turned back to her. __"Sit down there", advised the lizard. "And let me take care of those injuries. The Professor and Tracey are out till in the evening." _

_Snivy followed the order and sat down next to the river. Impressed she watched how Sceptile worked on the berries, made her eat a few and rubbed a paste of it on her worst injuries. After he was done, he leaned back and asked: "Now tell my, why are you so fixated on evolving. Bulbasaur and Squirtle would accept it if they do, but they don't really feel the need to. Why you?" _

_Snivy sighed and turned away. Finally she answered: "I…want to make Ash proud Sceptile. My old trainer…he tried to force my evolution, but I refused so long, always pushed it back. Sure, I learned Leaf-Storm and Leaf-Blade through this, but…it could very well be that I can never evolve again." _

_"Why shouldn't you be able to?", asked the lizard confused. _

_Snivy sighed and turned to face him. Red and yellow eyes met and she continued: "After I left my old trainer…I met a Gothitelle before I met Ash and…she said she couldn't sense it inside of me anymore. I…I still put the blame for this on my old trainer!" Rage started to build up in the normally calm Pokémon. "It's his fault. HIS! If he would've treated me right I would've evolved for him! Now! Look at me! I'm weak, I can't do anything right. Pikachu manages to beat his evolved form, and I don't. I lost against a Servine! A male one at that! I just…GAH!" Blinded by rage Snivy shot a Leaf-Storm into some bushes. _

_"Snivy stop", called Sceptile in worry, but Snivy simply continued to throw her leaves everywhere. "Stop, the bug-Types here will get angry!" She still didn't stop, when suddenly something black and yellow shot towards. With a scream Snivy spun to it and faced a bee-like creature with red lenses and drills. She clenched her eyes shut, just to very well hear but not feel an impact. _

_Opening her eyes again, she gasped. _

_Sceptile cowered over her, taking the bug-type's hits. More joined the first one and soon Sceptile grunted in pain. _

_"S-Sceptile what…" Snivy didn't manage to end the sentence. Why was he protecting her like this? _

_Suddenly he opened his eyes and grunted: "Do you…trust me?" _

_"Of course I trust you. Why wouldn't I? You…" Snivy trailed off when he slung his arms around her and pulled her against his body. "Sceptile?" _

_"Take a deep breath!" _

_And with that he flung both of them into the River. The current was strong and Snivy had to wrap her Vines around Sceptile since she soon felt him losing his grip on her. The got flung to the blue-nowhere for long, until they broke to the surface again. There Snivy, to her shock, had to realise that Sceptile had fainted while being underwater. In panic she looked around and found particularly strong branch nearby. Loosening one of her Vines, she threw it to the branch and wrapped it around the wood. Then she slowly started to pull herself and Sceptile out of the water. It was a tiring work, with Sceptile weighting at least seven times more than her. But somehow she managed it and soon they lay on solid ground. _

_Snivy was too tired to care that Sceptile was still gently cradling her, it actually felt quite nice. Soon she passed out as well. She awoke again, far too soon for her liking. Her stomach screamed for food. Looking up, she found that it had to be short before sunrise, which meant she actually had slept through the whole evening and night anyways. Glancing right, she found that Sceptile was still asleep. _

_Carefully she wriggled out of his arms, not to wake the still resting lizard. Snivy snuck away and looked around. She needed to find enough food to give Sceptile and herself the strength to get back to Professor Oak. After a while she found an apple-tree and was about to cut off a few apples with her vines, when a brown paw grabbed the vines. _

_Snivy froze in shock, then the one who caught her stepped out. It was a brown creature that wore a skull on its head. A small bone was in its hand. Behind him another creature stepped onto a tree-branch. This one was a little taller and the skull was shaped differently. "Who are you and what do you think you are doing?", asked the second one. _

_"My name is Snivy", answered Snivy while she tried to pull her vines back. "And I just tried to find food for myself and my friend. Sceptile got badly injured and…" _

_"We don't care about that, little brat", spat the Pokémon. "You're not getting anything in this forest. It belongs to us!" _

_Now anger burst through Snivy. "But Sceptile needs herbs, berries and something to eat!" _

_"Fine", said the creature. "Cubone let go of her Vines." _

_"Master Marowak", answered Cubone and let go. _

_"We battle little brat. You win, we allow you to take what you need, I win, you'll have to drag your friend out of here." _

_Snivy frowned. That battle could leave in a bad condition, but Sceptile needed help. "Alright! Deal!" The next second Marowak charged at her with a Fire-Punch. With a scream Snivy flipped away and asked: "What the…" _

_Marowak seemed to smirk and answered: "I did have a trainer once, so I can use attacks others of my kind can't. At least wild ones." _

_Snivy tilted her head. She actually just had been surprised that Marowak was so fast. She didn't have the slightest idea what kind of Pokémon this guy was. "Alright, Leaf-Storm!" Her leaves shot forward, but Marowak stopped them with Fire-Punch, just to get hit with Leaf-Blade. Marowak screamed and got thrown back. Surprised Snivy raised an eyebrow and asked: "Uh, are you, by any chance, a ground- or stone-type?" _

_"Ground", growled Marowak at her. "But don't get overexcited. Grass-Types are the reason I learned Fire-Punch." _

_Snivy cursed at this, then had to dodge another Fire-Punch. They battled till noon, no one would let off, when the bushes suddenly rustled. "Sceptile!", gasped Snivy when she saw the bruised lizard. _

_He looked ready to collapse, but groaned: "Snivy what the…what are you doing?" _

_"She's battling so you can get some herbs", sneered Marowak. "But it's pathetic. Don't really know her kind of Pokémon, but an evolution would surely do some good." _

_Snivy frowned at that and glanced away. _

_"S-Snivy", gasped the lizard. "Don't listen to him. You don't need to change." _

_She looked at him…and got Fire-Punched into a tree. Snivy screamed and slumped to the ground. Marowak grinned at her, to be hit away by Sceptile's Leaf-Storm. Marowak was about to attack him, when his legs gave away and he crashed down. The ground-type laughed at this and moved forward to deliver the final strike at Sceptile. The grass-type weakly glanced at Snivy and whispered: "You don't have…to change Snivy. Be proud of…what you are…and trust all of your abilities." _

_Snivy stared, then his words dawned to her. Marowak drew his arm back for a final Fire-Punch, wen Snivy called over: "Hey mister I'm the greatest!" He spun to hear and Snivy smirked. "Attract!" She gave him a wink and in less than a heartbeat the hearts of her attract surrounded him, to have Marowak fall for her. Snivy smiled proudly. She felt complete again. Attract was a part of her. She shouldn't have tried to do things without it. It was, kind of, her Signature attack after all. _

_Suddenly Snivy felt like something inside her snapped. _

_Fresh energy rushed through the Pokémon's veins and she saw while glowing erupting from her skin. _

I'm evolving_, thought Snivy in awe. _So it isn't always strength. It's about experience and learned lessons.

_She glanced at Sceptile, who smiled proudly. Then it was over and the snake shot-forward, hitting the still love-sick ground-type with Leaf-Blade, head on. The impact threw both back, but the grass-type did a backflip and landed safely on her legs, to shoot Leaf-Storm at the half-fainted, but still love-sick, ground-type. The attack hit directly and Marowak fainted. "I did it!", cried the grass-type, then realised how out of character she actually was and tried to calm down. _

_"Indeed…you did", gasped Sceptile, who had sat up and now leaned against a tree. "I'm proud of you Servine." _

Servine_. _

_Pride rushed through the serpent at her new name, then she said: "Wait here, I'll get some herbs and something to eat." Sceptile nodded and Servine rushed off swiftly. She soon had everything she needed and used her vines, she had no arms anymore after all, to take care of Sceptile's and afterwards her own injuries. Then the two returned to the river and ate the apples she'd gathered. Finally the two started to move. _

_They walked along the river, since Sceptile said it would be the easiest way to find back to the lab. When the night came, the two decided to rest. Servine watched confused how Sceptile lay down far away from the tree she was lying on, confused at that. The past few months in the lab, she and the other grass-type had become good-friends. Sleeping together had never been an issue, so why now. Though she didn't want to admit it, Servine felt hurt at the action. Shaking the strange feeling off, Servine curled up in her tree and closed her eyes. _

_In the middle of the night, she awoke for a reason she couldn't understand and looked around. The serpent was confused when she found Sceptile sitting at the river, awake as well, and shivering slightly. Silently she leaped from the tree and walked up to him. _

_"Sceptile?" He jumped and spun around, his Leaf-Blade ready to take on any enemy. Servine reared back at that. What with Arceus was going on with this Pokémon? When he saw her, he chuckled nervously and asked: "Uh, Servine, what's wrong?" _

_"You are", hissed Servine, suddenly angry. _

_"Huh?" _

_"You're freezing here and still demand to sleep alone Sceptile. What is wrong? Tell me, I thought we were friends." _

_Sceptile winced back at her words and turned away. "You wouldn't understand." _

_"Try me!" _

_"You wouldn't", cried the lizard. "Just let me be, Servine. I can't have my heart…" He trailed off and stepped back, his eyes widening. _

_"You can't have your heart what?", asked Servine, her heartbeat speeding up for some reason._

_ "Nothing." _

_"Sceptile…" _

_"Did I ever tell you how I evolved?", asked the lizard instead. _

_"No." _

_"Do you want to hear it?" Deciding to play along, Servine settled down next to him and looked up at him. _

_Sceptile sighed, then whispered: "It was while Ash competed in the Kanto Battle Frontier. We were on an island and…well, there was this Pokémon. A Meganium. She…" He trailed off and a pang of jealousy hit Servine's heart. _What the hell is wrong with me?,_ wondered the serpent with a frown. "I got injured through a Tropius that crushed on Meganium too and she helped me to get well again. In the end, Team Rocket captured Meganium and Tropius. I wanted to safe her, so I forced myself to evolve. But through that, and the heartbreak I had when it was finally proofed Meganium like Tropius back, I was unable to use any of my attacks for a while…" He trailed off, then asked: "Do you understand what I try to tell you with this?" _

_Servine shook her head while she stared to the river and tried to fight down the envy that rushed through her whole body. Sceptile gently made her look at him and said: "You mean very much to me Servine but…I don't want to risk losing our friendship." Servine stared at him for a long time, trying to take in what he said. After quite some time, it finally clicked in her head. _

Does he say he loves me? _Warmth rushed through Servine at that thought and she wondered; _But…do I love him back?_ The answer came when a new rush of warmth ran through her at the thought of him loving her, followed by a pang of lost when he finally let go of her chin. Servine smiled slightly. She did love him back. But how to tell? Smiling at him, she extracted her vines and wrapped them around him gently, hugging him close. _

_"Servine what…" _

_She shushed him with a vine and nuzzled his neck. "I love you too." Sceptile froze at this, then hugged back strongly. Tears of Joy streamed down Servine's face and she felt Sceptile shaking with sobs as well. No one let go of the other that night, so they simply lay back down together, enjoying the others warmth. When they awoke again, the sun was shining brightly already. _

_Servine smiled at Sceptile, who smiled back gently. They ate some fruit they found, then continued their journey back to the lab, talking and laughing. The sun started to set again already when they reached the shore Sceptile had treated Servine's wounds on and Servine whispered: "Sorry I didn't listen to you before. Those bees wouldn't have hit you if I hadn't lost it." _

_Sceptile nuzzled her and argued: "But then you wouldn't have evolved and we wouldn't have found this." He placed his claw over her heart at this. "And don't worry. Those wasn't the first Beedrill attack I took." _

_Servine stared surprised and he promised: "I'll tell you another time. But I think now it's time to go back to the lab. They must be worried sick about us already." _

_Servine nodded and nuzzled him shortly, before the two took on the last part of their little journey. Just before they reached the garden, Servine slapped herself. _

_"What's wrong?"_

_ "Oshawott", groaned Servine. "He's so going to laugh at me now and do his annyoing victory-dance all day long."_

_ "Why so?" _

_She smirked and giggled: "Because, since the first day us Unova-Pokémon joined you guys, he asked me every day if I finally am your girlfriend." _

_At this Sceptile chuckled and stated: "I doubt you have to worry about that Servine. He'll be too scared of me as to even try to laugh at you."_

_End of Flashback_


	11. Aura is pretty usefuly, isn't it

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R Please.**

* * *

_-a few days later-_

Ash groaned and face-palmed. "Iris you honestly blame Serperior for attacking Emolga? I mean LOOK!" The girl looked up from her work and to the Squirrel, who was just making fun of Serperior, who tried her best to ignore Emolga. Suddenly Emolga flew a bit away and headed for a certain lizard. "Serperior", shouted Ash in warning.

She looked up from where she'd tried to nap and followed his gaze. Her eyes narrowed and she swiftly slid after Emolga, who just used Attract on Sceptile and Gallade, who were training with their respective Leaf-Blades. At Ash's shout, both spun around and leaped away. Attract shot farther away and hit Gardevoir, who threw an annoyed glance at Serperior, who in turn growled at Emolga, indicating the attack had come from the electric-flying type.

Sighing Ash turned back to his friend, his eyes narrowed. "Honestly Iris. If you don't get Emolga to stop trying to use Attract on Sceptile, thus annoying Serperior to no end, I can't promise anything." Iris shrunk back from his glare nervously and Ash relaxed and tried to calm down.

Then Iris asked: "Uh, Ash I never got to ask, why are your eyes blue now…and why did they just glow anyways?"

The teen smirked at his friend and explained: "They turned to that colour once I started using my Aura. The glowing, well, that comes with emotions and right now I'm almost as annoyed with Emolga as Serperior."

With that he walked away and whistled loudly. Everywhere his Pokémon looked up, then came forward. They settled down in a circle around him, Pikachu and Lucario by his sides, and looked up at their trainer questioningly. "Well guys, we're nearing Nacrene City and our next Gym-Battle." At this everyone cheered, even the actually serious Pokémon smirked happily. "Lenora is a Normal-Type Gym-Leader. So, does one of you guys really badly want to battle."

At this there was a short silence. Given, Ash asked that often and though they all enjoyed battling, they wouldn't fight each other for it. Mostly one would finally dare to volunteer, followed by a few others. That was when Ash felt a tug on his pants and looked down. Zorua looked up at him with pleading eyes, having the trainer chuckle.

"Sure you can battle Zorua. It will be a great training for you."

"Zo!", cheered the small Pokémon.

"Bla!"

Ash grinned at his faithful water-type and answered: "Sure you can be in too Blastoise. I need one more of you guys, who's in."

_"Me Master, if you don't mind."_

Ash smiled at Gardevoir and answered: "I don't mind at all Gardevoir. Alright, Snorlax, Tauros, those three will need to train with you two. Unfezant, Swellow, Pidgeot, Staraptor and Noctowl, the three of them should train aiming with you guys, considering you all are partly normal-types." The five birds nodded and took off into the air. Ash observed how all of his other Pokémon made room for the three who would battle against Lenora's Pokémon. Snorlax stood proudly in front of Gardevoir, while Zorua and Blastoise trained their aim with the flying-normal-types.

While Ash watched his Pokémon train, he smirked. _Lenora won't have an easy time with us at all, that's for sure. We…_ "Huh?" The teen looked around confused when a strange sensation spread through him. It came again and again and soon Ash could feel that it came from a Pokémon. One that was scared and in pain.

Narrowing his eyes he was about to call for Lucario, when the Aura-Fighter stood with him already. _"I felt it too Master." _Ash looked at his trustful companion, then searched Pikachu's gaze. The electric-type answered his gaze and Ash gave him a short nod. Pikachu nodded in understanding, accepting that he was in charge of Ash's team till the teen came back, and returned to helping Zorua in controlling Shadow-Ball.

With a nod to each other, Ash and Lucario dashed off into the woods. The teen lunged under his coat and pulled out two blindfolds. It was easier to use Aura-Sight without having a chance to peek. The Pokémon nodded thankful when Ash handed him one, then both put them on and ran on faster. After a while Lucario stated: "_Master…the Pokémon appears to be fighting type."_

"I know, but no Riolu or Lucario, what surprises me", answered Ash. "It has a strong aura after all." Lucario next to him nodded, then both reached a clearing. There, in front of them, covered a small fighting-type and cried out in pain. Ash swiftly checked their surroundings, but found no danger, so he took of the blindfold and took a clear look at the Pokémon in front of him. It was a yellow, bipedal, mustelid-like Pokémon, with round ears, red eyes, round black 'eyebrows,' and pink nose with a whisker on each side. "A Mienfoo", muttered Ash while he bent down.

_"A what Master?"_, asked Lucario confused. That had the small fighting-type look up in shock.

"Mie-Mienfoo?"

Ash looked at Lucario, who answered in Pokémon speech. The Guardian listened clearly and heard him explaining to why he was able to use telepathy. Mienfoo seemed pretty impressed by what it got told, then Ash asked: "Lucario what happened to…"

_"Her"_, said Lucario at his trainer's hesitation. _"And to what, I have yet to ask. But…I do not believe she is ready to answer yet."_

"Very well." Slowly the teen extended his hand to Mienfoo, who reared back. Ash stopped immediately and soothed: "Don't worry Mienfoo. I don't mean harm. I'm Lucario's partner in Aura." The small creature looked at Lucario, who gave a nod in answer. Ash tried to touch the fighting-type once more and gently checked the wounds. "The most I can take care of with the help of Iris. That should help for a while, but you definitely need a Pokémon Centre."

He hid a sigh, knowing his next words could end with an attack.

"Mienfoo…I will need to carry you, alright?" He prepared himself for the blow of an attack, to find Mienfoo scanning him. That surprised the teen, but what surprised him even more was, that the small creature finally gave a nod in agreement. Not wanting to lose his luck, he tried to pick Mienfoo up as gently as possible. The Pokémon whimpered shortly, then found a position where it didn't hurt.0

"Let's get back to the others fast Lucario", said Ash while he walked off. "Maybe a few of the Pokémon can help us too."

_"Master"_, agreed the fighting-steel-type.

Together they walked off, both keeping a watchful eye on Mienfoo.

* * *

**I'm not sure yet if Ash will catch Mienfoo, but i always liked the thought of him owning that Pokémon, or its evolved form. xD**


	12. Healing and Training

**Summary:**

_**After Ash's loss, against Bianca's father, the young trainer returns to Pallet town. Afterwards he disappeared for three years without a trace, yet a mysterious Aura-Guardian appears and takes down Tema Rocket by himself. After this, he comes to Unova, trying to enter the league. What adventures will Kanto's Guardian face until he can take on the league-battles.**_

* * *

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

"Thanks Meganium", muttered Ash while he gently applied a lotion on Mienfoo's less serious injuries.

Iris was searching through the forest for herbs with the help of Axew, Torterra and Simisage. Next to Ash, Lucario continued to calm the nervous fighting-type down by gently speaking to it. The teen didn't try to listen in, so he had no idea what his friend was telling the wild Pokémon, but it seemed to help. Meganium was using Aromatherapy to help Mienfoo's wounds since Ash had to take care of the less serious injuries before he could concentrate on the serious ones. The teen was still pondering what could've beaten up the Pokémon like this.

"Need any help?"

Ash shortly glanced up at Cilan and said: "I think Mienfoo could use some food and something to drink. She's pretty skinny. Oh, and can you ask Paul to recall all of my Pokémon except those Gardevoir, Zorua and Blastoise train with?" Cilan nodded and with a last worried glance at Mienfoo, he walked off.

"Me-Mega Meganium?", asked the green Pokémon suddenly.

Sighing the teen muttered back: "I don't know Meganium. Lucario thinks it's no good idea to ask her yet. And I trust his opinion, especially on this subject." The Grass-Type nodded in understanding, then nuzzled him. Ash knew she tried to cheer him up. So, despite the dread and confusion he felt, he smiled at the Johto-Starter and said: "Thanks Meganium."

"Meganium!"

Then the two concentrated on Mienfoo again, who'd started to whimper without Aromatherapy calming her. Suddenly Iris came back, many herbs with her. "How is she?", asked the girl.

Ash shrugged and answered: "As good as I can get her to be. I'll leave Lucario and Meganium with you while you take care of her, okay?"

Iris nodded and asked: "Hey can you ask Cilan to bring her some…"

"Food and water, asked him that already. I'm gonna help him."

With that the teen walked off.

* * *

Iris kneed down next to the injured Fighting-Type and started sorting the herbs. After she was done, she started to pestle the right herbs. After a while the paste was done and Iris turned to apply it to the wounds. A hiss stopped her and then she had to back away when a greenish shield separated Lucario and Mienfoo from the rest of them. Iris stared in shock, and found Axew, Ash's Torterra and Cilan's Simisage stare with just as much awe, while Meganium seemed more worried since the shield was blocking Aromatherapy out as well.

"I didn't know she could use Protect", stated Iris.

_"Nor did I"_, said Lucario before he softly spoke to the small fighting-type. She looked up at the blue Pokémon, then allowed Protect to disappear. Iris wrinkled her nose when the scent of herbs and petals intensified, but Mienfoo relaxed. Meganium gained a thankful smile from Lucario for thinking of using her attack like this. Taking a deep breath, Iris got a bit of the paste on her fingers and gently applied it to a particularly bad bruise on Mienfoo's flank.

The small Pokémon hissed and Iris flinched back, fearing an attack, but Lucario managed to stop that from happening. It took Iris some time, but in the end she managed to take care of all of the wounds and told Meganium that she could stop Aromatherapy now. The Grass-Type seemed thankful for this. Iris was sure she was. She, after all, had continuously used her attack for quite some time now.

That was when Paul and Cilan returned, both carrying food and water. "We thought not just Mienfoo needs something in her stomach after all of this", stated Cilan. Lucario nodded in thanks, then gently coaxed Mienfoo to eat something.

"Where's Ash", asked Iris while she watched how Torterra and Meganium ate and shared the food they'd gotten with Simisage and Axew. Lucario wasn't eating, but continued to gently coax Mienfoo to eat. The Pokémon did eat, but every bite seemed to be hard for her.

"He's training with his Pokémon", answered Paul. "And that's what I'm going to do now too. I want to beat Lenora too after all."

With that he turned around and walked off. "Seriously, something's wrong with this guy", stated Iris after Paul was out of earshot. Cilan shrugged and answered: "Well, Ash warned us to not mention it to him and he just says that it's just how Paul is."

_"Miss Iris?"_

Iris eeped and jerked up, before spinning around.

Lucario looked amused at her reaction and asked: _"Did I scare you in some way Miss Iris?"_

The girl shook her head and thought; _No, you talking mentally is just creepy. I'm not Ash. I'm not used to so many strange things._ "No, I was just startled. What is it?"

Lucario glanced at Mienfoo, who was eating without coaxing by now.

_"She wishes to see Ash's training. I was wondering if it would be safe to let her watch. You took care of her injuries Miss Iris, so I ask you for answer."_

Iris stared shortly. The only thing that freaked her out more than the fact that a non-psychic-type was actually using telepathy was Lucario's strange way to speak. He called Ash Master, what she understood, but always calling her Miss and Paul and Cilan Mister was freaking her out. She had no idea if he referred to them like that while talking with Ash, but when he talked to them, he spoke pretty stuck up.

"I…guess it's okay, but you'll have to carry her", answered the girl finally.

Lucario nodded and turned back to Mienfoo, who'd finished her foot and now tried to stand up. Her face was a grimace of pain, that turned to confusion when Lucario gently picked her up. He explained himself to her in Pokémon speech, then the two, accompanied by the two trainers and the remaining Pokémon, made their way to where Ash and Paul were training.

Ash was using Staraptor, while Paul battle against it with his Joltik. Iris had to admit, Paul was just as impressive as trainer as Ash. He'd caught Joltik shortly after the four of them had left Station City, but it was incredible powerful already. Iris guessed he wanted to use it in the gym, since Ash used one of his part-normal-type Pokémon at him.

"Staraptor dodge with the help of Aerial Ace!", shouted Ash.

Staraptor shot forward, just narrowly dodging Joltik's Electro-Ball. They continued like this for a while and Lucario stated: _"This battle isn't for power."_

"Mie?", asked Mienfoo tilting her head.

"What do you mean?", agreed Iris with Mienfoo.

_"Look. I know Master's way to battle. Staraptor not once tried to land a hit on Joltik and is more concentrated on cleanly dodging the attacks instead of taking some head-on and launching one back. This training is for Joltik's aim and control."_

"_Correct"_, stated a female voice and Gardevoir walked up to them. "_Myself, Blastoise and Zorua did the same training with Unfezant and Noctowl."_

Then she turned back to the battle, silently observing it. Iris was impressed. She knew of course that Ash had changed over the past three years, but the many different training- and battle-strategies he had now took her by surprise day by day. Suddenly there was an explosion and a cry of pain. Staraptor fell out of the air, before catching himself and ascending once more.

"Good work Joltik", stated Paul.

"Sure was", agreed Ash. "Staraptor was twenty meters up. To hit him up there would've been hard for even Pikachu."

"PIKA!", agreed the yellow mouse and proudly pumped his fist into the air.

"Of course he's proud", chuckled Cilan.

"Huh?", asked Iris while Axew tilted his head.

"Pikachu taught Joltik Electro-Ball, don't forget this", explained the green-haired trainer.

"Of course", answered Iris and nodded.

"So, who else were you planning on using against Lenora?"

* * *

Ash smirked while he gestured Staraptor to come down and take a rest. The Pokémon followed his request and the teen turned to Paul.

"So, who else were you planning on using against Lenora?"

Paul smirked and answered: "Those two!"

He threw two Pokéballs. One was his Froslass from Sinnoh, the other his newly caught Rufflet. Ash nodded and said: "Well, I doubt Froslass needs that much help at aiming…how about we go for raw Power with Snorlax?"

"Thought the same. And while we do that, your Swellow could teach Rufflet a few tricks", added the Sinnoh-Native.

Nodding the Aura-Guardian asked: "Swellow, Snorlax, you heard?" Both nodded and while Swellow took off with Rufflet, Snorlax took position in front of Froslass. "Alright Snorlax! Use Harden!"

Snorlax nodded and then Paul shouted: "Froslass start off with Ice-Beam!" Ice-Beam shot forward, but Snorlax more the less ignored it. That set Froslass, who hadn't actually been trying, off. "Froslass use Blizzard!" An enormous Blizzard shot at Snorlax, who got frozen in process.

"Pretty good", commented Ash. "But not good enough. Snorlax use Rest!"

"Double Team and Shadow Ball! Get Snorlax out of that Ice!"

Dozens of ice-ghost-types surrounded the still sleeping Normal-Type and shot their Shadow-Ball at the ice. Slowly but steady it got blasted off of Snorlax.

"Snorlax use Fire-Punch!"

The last layer of ice on the normal-type got blasted away and Snorlax punched Froslass in the face with a flaming fist. She got thrown back, but not without an Ice-Beam that hit Snorlax forehead. Both Pokémon gasped and in unison their trainers shouted: "ATTACK!" Snorlax Hyper Beam and Froslass Blizzard met halfway, destroying each other and causing a big explosion.

Everyone coughed and Cilan called: "I think that's enough. When we move on now we can reach Nacrene City this evening."

"GREAT!", shouted Ash enthusiastic. He couldn't wait for his next gym-battle.

"Some things never change", muttered Iris.

"I heard that!"


	13. Nacrene City

**Summary:**

_**After Ash's loss, against Bianca's father, the young trainer returns to Pallet town. Afterwards he disappeared for three years without a trace, yet a mysterious Aura-Guardian appears and takes down Tema Rocket by himself. After this, he comes to Unova, trying to enter the league. What adventures will Kanto's Guardian face until he can take on the league-battles.**_

* * *

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

"Here we are Nacrene City", stated Cilan.

"Let's head to the gym right away", suggested Paul.

Ash smirked and teased: "Too colourful for you?"

Paul glowered at him angrily and simply started walking forward. Ash ran after the Sinnoh-Native and said: "Hey, sorry. Bad time I guess?"

The other simply sighed and admitted: "Today…is Reggie's birthday Ash."

Concerned the other teen asked: "Are you sure challenging the gym is a good idea then? At least we should wait till tomorrow."

Paul shook his head and argued: "No! It has to be today. If we don't…remember what I said about your and Lucario's thoughts of…well, you know." Ash nodded. It had to be spoken out some day and Paul had helped him immensely by saying that he and Lucario were acting pathetic. They were after all. Paul seemed highly uncomfortable, but finally admitted: "I'm going to make myself crazy over his kidnapping if I don't get something to do!"

_So Lucario was right in his guess for Paul's determination today_, thought the Aura Guardian, before he nodded and said: "I get it Paul. Then let's go to the gym and have our battles." At that Paul even smiled a bit.

Ash looked back and found Iris and Cilan following them. The two seemed curious to what Paul had said, but Ash gave them a look that said that it was better they didn't know yet. Cilan nodded in acceptance, while Iris glared back. Chuckling Ash thought; _For now it may really be better when they don't know why Paul is in Unova_. After a while they reached the Town-Centre. That was when Cilan seemed to spot someone.

"Ash! Lenora is over there!"

Surprised the teen followed his friends gesture and saw the Gym-Leader sitting on a bench near a big fountain, accompanied by a black-haired boy at the end of his teens. He wore a white shirt and a red tie. _Wonder who that could be_, thought Ash and Pikachu stated the same thing. The group moved forward and Ash was about to speak up, when Lenora spotted them.

"Cilan!", greeted the woman with a smile. "How wonderful to see you. How is one of Unova's greatest Pokémon Connoisseur's?"

"Couldn't be better Lenora. And thanks for the compliment. It's great to see you too."

Lenora smiled at him, then turned to the teen, who looked mildly interested. "Cilan, this is Cheren. He's soon going to be my successor as Normal-Type-Gym-Leader." Cheren nodded and Ash wondered; _Cheren, Cheren…where did I hear that name before. _He was about to ask Paul if the name was familiar to him as well, when he heard it.

**"Look Out! Look Out! Look Out! Look Out!"**

Ash had just enough time to face-palm, when someone rammed into him and he got flung in the fountain. "Every time", groaned the teen out. He face-palmed once more. "How she manages that is beyond me, but I land in the water every single time we meet."

"Piiiii", agreed Pikachu and copied Ash's face-palm.

"Oh my goodness. Sorry Ash, I didn't see you", exclaimed Bianca and helped him out of the fountain.

"Don't worry Bianca, I guess I'm used to it by now." That caused the other trainer to blush.

"You know them Bianca?", asked Cheren. That seemed to interest him.

"So he was the friend you talked about when we met after Nuvema Town", stated Paul.

Bianca nodded and introduced: "Cheren, those are Paul, who is from Sinnoh, and Ash. He's from Kanto. And this little cutie…" She pulled Pikachu from Ash's shoulder and almost hit it against Cheren's face. "Is Pikachu, Ash's first Pokémon."

"Pi-ka!", cried Pikachu and struggled out of Bianca's grip.

Suddenly Lenora's face lit up and she smiled: "My, my Ash, those three years did a few changes on you. I didn't even recognize you."

"Great to see you again to Lenora", answered Ash with a grin.

"So basically everyone knows each other besides me?", asked Cheren.

"I think you and Paul are in more the less the same boat", stated Iris smugly, earning herself a growl from the Sinnoh-Native.

"That aside", began Lenora, also sensing the upcoming argument between Paul and Iris. "What brings you to Nacrene City?"

"Ash and I want to challenge your gym", answered Paul.

Lenora nodded, then said: "Then I would have an interesting offer for you."

"Huh?" Everyone looked confused.

"Cheren shall take over my place at some point, so I thought we could have a double-battle. Myself and my apprentice against you two. Each trainer uses three Pokémon."

Ash and Paul shared a glance, then both nodded and the teen said: "I think that's a great idea Lenora."

"Then it's settled. Let's head to the gym right away." With that Lenora walked off, followed by Ash and co.

_-TIME-SKIP-_

"This will be a double-battle between the Gym-Leader Lenora and her apprentice Cheren and the challengers Ash and Paul. Every trainer is allowed to use three Pokémon and substitutions are allowed as well. Begin!"

In unison Ash and Paul threw their balls into the air.

"Gardevoir let's do this."

"Froslass I need your help here."

Lenora and Cheren followed not a second later.

"Herdier come out."

"Tranquill help me out!"

The four Pokémon took stance in front of their trainers and waited for an order. Ash had Gardevoir, Paul Froslass, Lenora Herdier and Cheren Tranquill. "Herdier use Shadow Ball!", ordered Lenora. "Tranquill power it up with Air Cutter!" The Shadow Balls got hit by Air-Cutter, turning the combined attacks into something looking like a ghostly-looking Psycho-Cut.

"Gardevoir block the attack with Energy-Ball!"

"Froslass you help with Shadow Ball!" The multiple green and violet spheres easily outnumbered the combined attacks of the two normal-types. Ash and Paul shared a glance and nodded. "Froslass use Blizzard!" Blizzard shot forward and directly at the two opponents.

"Herdier Protect. Include Tranquill!" Blizzard got stopped by the barrier and Ash shouted: "Gardevoir use Shock Wave and Energy Ball!"

Gardevoir raised her arms and started to power up the attacks. It took a little longer than normally, since she concentrated on two at once. Her left arm got surrounded by crackling blue electricity, while a greenish sphere formed in her right palm. The moment Herdier's Protect wore off, the attacks shot forward with Energy Ball hitting Herdier and Shock Wave hitting Tranquill.

Both opponents got up again and Lenora was about to call out a command…when the doors to the gym burst open!


	14. Ash & Paul vs Lenora & Cheren

**Summary:**

_**After Ash's loss, against Bianca's father, the young trainer returns to Pallet town. Afterwards he disappeared for three years without a trace, yet a mysterious Aura-Guardian appears and takes down Tema Rocket by himself. After this, he comes to Unova, trying to enter the league. What adventures will Kanto's Guardian face until he can take on the league-battles.**_

* * *

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

Everyone stared in utter surprise at the Pokémon that had just burst through the door. "Mienfoo!", exclaimed every human in the room who knew the small fighting-type. Froslass, Pikachu and Axew face-palmed/pawed while Gardevoir smiled but rolled her red eyes. Lenora, Cheren, their Pokémon and Bianca simply stared at the small fighting type confused. Suddenly they heard gasping and then Lucario rushed through the door, stopping his run and leaning against the doorframe.

Some exclamations in Pokémon-Speech came from the fighting steel type, which Ash understood as: "Arceus help us. That small thing has endurance beyond belief!"

"Lucario why are you two here?", asked Cilan confused.

"Yeah, I thought Ash left you at the Pokémon-Centre to keep an eye on her", continued Iris.

Lucario growled shortly, before turning to Ash and lowering his head. _"I'm sorry for failing in my task Master. Mienfoo wished to see the battle after seeing your training. I tried to hold her back, but she rushed out of the Centre by using Agility. I barely kept up."_ Ash frowned in thought. There were barely Pokémon who could outrun Lucario's speed. It was both impressive and frightening.

"It's alright Lucario. You did keep an eye on her after all…just not in the Pokémon Centre."

"Ash are those two your Pokémon?", asked Lenora and Cheren added: "And can that Lucario actually use telepathy?"

The teen resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the last statement, but caught a glance at Gardevoir, who did exactly that. "Well, Lucario is my Pokémon, but Mienfoo isn't. We found her in the forest, badly injured, and took her to the Pokémon Centre. And yes, Lucario is using telepathy. You heard him after all."

The gym leader and her apprentice nodded in understanding, then the referee asked: "Shall we continue this gym-battle or postpone it?" Lenora looked at Ash and Paul for answer. Both shared a glance, then nodded.

Directing his gaze to Lucario, Ash ordered: "Lucario, make sure Mienfoo stays out of this battle. She is still injured after all." The Aura-Pokémon nodded and walked up to Mienfoo, who stared up at him confused. Sighing he picked her up, much to her obvious dismay, and walked to Iris and Cilan. Ash suddenly saw something and muttered to Pikachu: "Buddy, see that bag Lucario carries?"

Pikachu tilted his head, then looked at Lucario, seeing that Ash was ride. A brown bag was slung over Lucario's shoulder.

"Pi!"

"Ask him what it is please. I doubt I can fully concentrate on the battle with not knowing that at least you know."

"Cha!"

With that the rodent leaped from Ash's shoulder and ran up to Lucario. "Alright, the battle continues!", shouted the referee.

"Gardevoir use Psybeam!"

"Since when can Gardevoir learn this?", asked Lenora surprised.

"They can't", answered Ash with a smug grin while Psybeam shot Tranquill from the air and right into Froslass Blizzard. "But mine is special."

"Aura?", muttered Paul before he shouted: "Froslass Double-Team and Blizzard!"

"Gardevoir power it up with Future-Sight!", shouted Ash before muttering back: "Just like my fighting-types learning Aura-Sphere, yeah." Gardevoir eyes shortly glowed red, that was it. A little after, Blizzard stopped and Froslass allowed her duplicates to disappear.

"How exactly did Future-Sight power up Blizzard now?", asked Bianca.

"Not at all actually, but it will help", answered Ash.

"Herdier Shadow-Ball!" "Tranquill Gust!" Gust sped up Shadow-Ball and it headed straight for Froslass before Paul even had time to take in what would happen. Ash sent out an order with his Aura swiftly. The attacks hit and Iris and Bianca shouted: "Froslass."

Everyone stared at the smoke-covered field and Ash found Lucario looking nervous as well. Then the smoke faded away and everyone but Ash and Lucario gasped. Gardevoir stood in front of Froslass, her back turned to the opponents.

"Gardevoir took Froslass' hit?!", exclaimed Iris in shock.

The Psychic-Type gasped heavily. She was well-trained, but taking this double-hit, and a ghost-type attack no less, had taken its toll on the brave Pokémon. Before anyone could shout out an attack, Ash called: "Gardevoir return for now." She nodded and walked over to her trainer, tumbling shortly when she reached Ash. The teen caught his Pokémon's arm and steadied her. "Are you sure you are alright? That you won't…", muttered the teen, making sure no one heard him. Gardevoir flashed him a weak smile and whispered back that she was alright. The teen nodded and let go of her arm. She walked on and took place little behind him.

Fiddling with his remaining two balls shortly, Ash chose one of his Pokémon and threw the ball. "Zorua let's do this!" The small Dark-Type appeared and took a battle-stance next to Froslass.

"Froslass use Blizzard once more!" "Zorua Faint-Attack into the Blizzard!"

While Blizzard once again forced against both opponent Pokémon, Zorua raced on and flickered out of sight the moment it reached Blizzard. Then Froslass let up on Blizzard, having Tranquill fall to the ground, beaten. Before the referee had time to react, Zorua appeared directly in front of Herdier and rammed into the dog-like Pokémon. It broke down too and the referee called: "Herdier and Tranquill are both unable to battle! The gym leader and her apprentice shall send out their next choices!"

Both recalled the beaten Pokémon and sent out new ones. Lenora had her Watchog and Cheren sent out Cinccino.

"Begin!"

"Watchog use Confuse Ray!" "Cinccino you use Focus Blast!" Both Pokémon got ready for their attacks, when Watchog suddenly grabbed his head and cried out in pain.

"Now Zorua use Faint-Attack again as long as Future-Sight affects it!" Zorua blurred out of sight and Paul shouted: "Froslass use Ice-Beam on Cinccino before it gets the chance to Power up Focus Blast!" Cinccino snapped back from staring at its battling partner in shock, to be hit with Ice-Beam. The small grey-furred Pokémon got thrown back by the force of the attack. Suddenly Watchog leaped up, having recovered from Future-Sight, to be met with Zorua's evil smirk.

"Pep it up with Fury Swipes!", ordered Ash. Zorua rammed against Watchog, just to dig its claws in the Pokémon's side. Then it pulled back and started to scratch Watchog like no tomorrow.

"Thunder!" Watchog got enough concentration for this attack and it hit both, Zorua and Froslass.

"Froslass return!", ordered Paul the moment the attack was over and his Ice-Ghost-Type got sucked out of the way of Cinccino's Hidden Power. "Now, Rufflet, go!" The small bird appeared and cried out in excitement.

"Cinccino use Hidden Power Once more!" "Watchog use Confuse Ray!"

"Zorua use Faint-Attack to dodge!" Rufflet ascend!"

Both Pokémon managed to dodge, just to have to continue doing exactly that. "With that fire Zorua can't get close enough for Faint-Attack." "Rufflet has nothing to get close either", growled Paul back. "RU!" Everyone looked up at Rufflet, who dived down suddenly. "Rufflet stop you…"

"Don't!", shouted Ash at Paul.

"Huh?"

"That's Aerial Ace", exclaimed Cilan from the side-lines.

"When did Rufflet learn that?", asked Iris.

_"Probably while training with Swellow"_, answered Lucario.

Rufflet gathered speed at an alarming rate, then suddenly stopped his dive and shot straight forward, hitting Cinccino directly. The blasts of Hidden Power disappeared and Ash shouted: "Zorua Faint-Attack at Watchog!" Once again Zorua blurred out of sight, but this time Watchog seemed to be ready. The only thing it didn't think of, was that Zorua sometimes made its attacks more tricky by itself, so this time it reappeared behind Watchog before ramming it.

"Great! Now Zorua, Gardevoir switch!" In less than a second Zorua had returned to Ash's side and Gardevoir was back on the field. She still looked beaten up, but had a knowing smirk on her face. The Pokémon knew what her trainer was up to. "Keep them busy Paul", muttered Ash to the Sinnoh-Native.

"Oh with pleasure", answered Paul and shouted: "Rufflet continue with Aerial Ace. Hit them, but don't let them hit you!" Rufflet nodded and attacked once more.

"Alright, that buys us some time Gardevoir. Use Future-Sight two times. You know why." She nodded and her eyes flashed a brighter shade of red two times. "Switch again", ordered Ash, not being eager to see his loyal friend taking any more damage. Gardevoir and Zorua switched once more and Ash shouted: "Alright Zorua, time to call out the big guns. Use Dark-Pulse!"

"Rufflet ascend!", shouted Paul. Rufflet shot in the air, yet one Hidden Power sphere managed to hit his wing. "FLET!", cried the Pokémon out and swiftly returned to his trainers side of the battle field. He landed, giving his wing some time to recover. Dark-Pulse shot forward and hit Watchog, who got thrown against Cinccino.

"Zorua stop! Too much!", shouted Ash suddenly. The small Pokémon had shot the attack more powerful than he'd expected and collapsed together with their opponents.

"Well, that came unexpected", stated Iris.

_"Actually it didn't"_, argued Lucario. He shook his head. _"Zorua has always been quite a hothead."_

"Zorua, Watchog and Cinccino are unable to battle! Call out your next Pokémon!"

"Rufflet take a rest…and good work." "Ru!", cheered Rufflet while he disappeared in his ball. Then everyone sent out their last Pokémon.

"Blastoise let's do this", shouted Ash. Paul followed swiftly and released Joltik.

"Stoutland I need you!", shouted Lenora and Cheren followed with a Bouffalant.

"Begin!", shouted the referee.

"Stoutland use Hyper-Beam!" "Bouffalant you use Giga-Impact!"

"Blastoise use Hydro Pump against that Hyper Beam!" "Joltik stop Bouffalant with Electro Web!"

Hydro Pump and Hyper-Beam met in the middle of the Arena, trying to overpower each other. Electro Web hit Bouffalant ran on. "Joltik run, you know where", shouted Paul. Joltik rushed off to Blastoise. Bouffalant ran after Joltik, when Cheren shouted: "Stop! It's a trap!" But too late. The bull-like Pokémon ran into Blastoise Hydro-Pump, which strengthened the electricity of Electro Web, and got pushed into Stoutland's Hyper Beam. The four colliding attacks exploded soundly and Cheren shouted for his Pokémon, which had gotten caught up in the middle. When the smoke disappeared, they found Bouffalant bruised and burned, but still standing.

"Stoutland attack with Superpower!", shouted Lenora. "Bouffalant you too!" Both got ready, just to suddenly wince back and cry out.

"Finally!", exclaimed Ash. He'd gotten impatient already. "Future-Sight, perfect. Blastoise use Rain Dance, let's go!" His faithful Kanto-Starter nodded and shot two big spheres of water from his canons. While the two normal-types finally shook Future-Sight off, it had started to rain in the arena. Ash nodded to Paul, who answered with a look that asked: "Are you sure?"

"Trust me", muttered Ash.

Paul nodded and shouted: "Alright Joltik use Thunderbolt!"

"But that will hurt Blastoise too", exclaimed Bianca, when Ash ordered: "Blastoise withdraw and then use Rapid Spin!" Blastoise nodded once more and disappeared in his shell, just when the electrical shock got released. The turtle started to spin around himself, effectively reflecting the dangerous attack. "Clever", commented Paul. "Thanks", answered Ash with a grin.

But the opponents weren't as lucky as Blastoise. Drenched from the rain, the two normal-types were hit even harder. The attack died down and everyone saw that Bouffalant had fainted, but Stoutland still stood. "Bouffalant is unable to battle!"

"You can have the honour of ending this", offered Ash.

Paul smirked and ordered: "Joltik Electro-Ball!" "JOLTIK!", shouted Joltik and suddenly burst out in white glowing. "It's evolving", exclaimed Bianca.

"Galvantula!", cried the Pokémon out once the evolution was finished. Ash pulled out his Pokédex. He barely needed it anymore, but there were still quite some Pokémon in Unova he didn't know. The Pokémon of Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh he knew perfectly already. _**"Galvantula, the EleSpider Pokémon and the evolved form of Joltik. Galvantula attacks its prey by shooting electrically charged threads and its front mandibles can hold down opponents." **_

"GA!" Now Galvantula fired the Electro-Ball. Only it was four times bigger than the one it could fire as Joltik. The attack hit Stoutland and the Pokémon cried out in pain before it collapsed. "Stoutland is unable to battle. Both, Lenora and Cheren have no Pokémon left. The winners are Ash and Paul!"

Ash grinned widely and hugged Blastoise and Zorua, who was awake again. Gardevoir simply smiled at him. The teen would've hugged her too, but she barely allowed personal contact with anyone but her brother. It appeared wrong to her and Ash wasn't going to try to change that. Glancing left, Ash found that Paul had called Froslass and Rufflet out again as well. Smiling he watched how the Sinnoh-Native congratulated his team.

Then Lenora walked up to them, Cheren by her side. Both smiled widely.

"It's been so long since I actually had to use Stoutland in a battle", said the Gym-Leader with a sigh.

"Thank you for such an intense battle. It was a great challenge for me as well", said Cheren.

"It wasn't that easy for us either", argued Ash. "It's been long since Gardevoir took that many hits. Even in double battles." Gardevoir nodded. She was the only one of Ash's three telepaths who didn't reveal herself to everyone she met.

"Well, I am very happy to give these Basic Badges to you."


	15. Virizion

**Summary:**

_**After Ash's loss, against Bianca's father, the young trainer returns to Pallet town. Afterwards he disappeared for three years without a trace, yet a mysterious Aura-Guardian appears and takes down Team Rocket by himself. After this, he comes to Unova, trying to enter the league. What adventures will Kanto's Guardian face until he can take on the league-battles.**_

* * *

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

"For goodness sake! Just catch her already Ash!"

The teen rolled his eyes at Iris' cry and shook his head. "I already told you Iris", answered Ash. "I will catch Mienfoo if she wants me too, not sooner."

"But Iris does have a point. I mean, she's always with us anyways. She's been for the past two weeks", argued Cilan and threw a glance at the young fighting-type, who leaped through the surrounding trees happily.

Ash groaned: "Mienfoo knows I will only catch her when she wants me too. And she obviously doesn't want it! And…What with everything Arceus stands for bothers you about her?!"

The two Unova Natives winced back, then Iris muttered: "Who is this stupid A-Thing you somehow pray to anyhow?"

So, Iris had been pretty angry for the last week. And none of the guys knew why. She'd just about complained and cursed everything. But now, Ash froze in mid-step at her words and he felt how Paul moved farther away from him, just as shocked as Ash was. True, Unova wasn't well known to other regions and they didn't know about Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh too well by themselves, but still. In less than a heartbeat he whirled around and pointed the wooden-end of, formerly, Sir Aaron's staff directly at Iris' heart. She screeched and backed away.

"For your information", growled Ash out, trying to control his temper. Unova or not, he would not allow anyone to talk about Arceus that way. "Arceus is _the_ Alpha-Pokémon. He is _the_ legendary Pokémon that created the Universe. All Pokémon all over the world are _his_ offspring, his children, and I will not tolerate anyone insulting him, his name or his doings!" Cilan stared at Ash confused and Iris simply kept an eye on Ash's staff, but the teen lowered it already. "I owe Arceus quite a few things guys. So please, if you want to know about him, don't fear asking, but do. Not. Ever. Dare. To. Insult. Him. Again."

With that he turned away again and continued to walk. They were close to the place Ash had wanted to find already. True, it had taken him the last two days and the help of Lucario to find this place with his Aura, but he did manage it. Now he simply hoped that the Pokémon that had created its home there was present and could bring the message Ash was meant to deliver to Reshiram and Zekrom.

"Where are we headed anyways?", asked Cilan after a while. He'd caught himself faster than Iris. Luckily he'd gotten used to the frequent temper-bursts Ash would have in certain situations and with certain topics. Once he and Iris had asked to how it had come to this, Ash had simply turned away. Yet this had given Paul everything he needed to connect the puzzle. _"It's because of what Giovanni did, am I right?"_ That's all the Sinnoh-Native had asked. Ash had simply nodded, not looking at anyone. Something inside of him had snapped, changed, disappeared, he didn't know. But his mother's death had hit him hard. Each legendary he'd met afterwards, a few had come to see of his mother and spend Ash some company, had its own theory to what exactly had happened to Ash, but no one knew for sure. Lucario had just as many concerns about Ash's well-being as Pikachu and the legendary Pokémon. Those fighters were the only ones he didn't manage to make believe it was alright, though he wasn't entirely certain he truly eased his Pokémon's worries.

Suddenly light blinded him and the teen forced himself to concentrate on the here and now. Closing his eyes, he allowed Aura-Sight to guide him and swiftly moved forward. The bushes and trees created a maze in this part of the forest and he'd already told his companions that it could happen that they would lose each other. God thing he did, considering he felt the rest of his group far behind and moving into the wrong direction.

Suddenly he felt an incredible fast creature moving at him. In the last second Ash side-stepped and it whizzed past him. Skidding to a halt, it charged once again, when the teen called: "Virizion, guardian of Pinwheel Forest and Pokémon all over Unova, member of the Swords of Justice, I am aware of your dislike of humankind, but I beg you hear my words."

Again and again a certain blue and white legendary Pokémon had hammered these words into his skull. Ash had grown tired of always reciting them quite quickly, but he also knew that Lugia just wanted the best for him.

There came no attack, but Ash kept his eyes closed.

First, if one came, he would faster detect it that way, second, Virizion hated human. He would not dare to look upon the legendary Pokémon with no allowance. This was too important to make a mistake. "You impress me, _human_." Right now, Ash couldn't care less for the way it…she, he realized, used the word human as an insult. She had talked to him, instead of attacking him. "Who told you this way of addressing me? It has been centuries since someone bothered this. The last I believe…was some ice-bird from Kanto."

"I indeed know that the last legendary, or Pokémon or human, till now, who addressed you in this way was Articuno, the Ice-Bird-Legendary of Kanto, sister to Moltres and Zapdos. Yet the one who taught me, was someone else. My Guardian if you want to say so."

"Who?"

Ash did his best to fight back a smirk. He'd actually raised this legendary's curiosity.

"It was Lugia, Guardian of the Seas, and it was him who requested me to deliver a message to Reshiram and Zekrom."

"Why would Lugia trust a mere human?", asked Virizion.

_"Disturb not the harmony of fire, ice or lightning, lest these titans wreak destruction upon the world in which they clash. Though the water's great guardian shall arise to quell the fighting, alone its song will fail, and thus the earth shall turn to ash. O Chosen One, into thine hands bring together all three. Their treasures combined tame the Beast of the Sea", _recited the teen the prophecy he was so familiar with, by now.

He felt how Virizion's Aura waved in recognition, then she stated: "Nothing, of all that happened in all of my years, could have prepared me for this. Every legendary pines to meet Lugia's Chosen One. And here I see him, a mere human-child. Yet with enough bravery to face me. I am deeply impressed Chosen One. You may look into my eyes while you tell me Lugia's message."

Ash opened his eyes and looked at Virizion. He'd seen her in Lugia's memories, but it was still a breath-taking sight. "It is more of a warning though", said the teen while giving a bow. Virizion bowed in return and while Ash dared to walk forward, he said: "Virizion, allow me to open a mind-link, because I cannot risk what I need to tell to be heard by the wrong ears."

The legendary's eyes narrowed, then she gave a curt nod and lowered her head. Ash placed his palm onto it and swiftly transferred Lugia's warning, actually the warning Arceus asked Lugia to give to Ash, in the Pokémon's mind. He stepped back and bowed once more.

"I give my thanks for allowing me your time", said the teen before moving his hand. Before he hadn't dared to, but now, after the mind-link, Virizion knew more about the teen than just what he'd shown her. Pikachu gave a happy grin and appeared from where he'd crouched in Ash's bag, to climb onto his shoulder.

"Chaaa", giggled the mouse and rubbed his cheek against Ash's.

Now the teen couldn't hold a snicker and chuckled: "Pikachu you know that tickles."

"Pi-ka?"

"Don't you dare to 'so what' me mister", growled Ash jokingly.

"Chosen One." Ash turned back to Virizion, who had her eyes fixated on Pikachu. The mouse waved, before giving a small bow to the Pokémon. At this Virizion even smiled and said: "You appear to treat those with you well. I have no reason for you to have my hatred. Chosen One, you and your Pokémon shall be welcome here at any time."

And with that Virizion disappeared.

"Now we can only hope she reaches Reshiram and Zekrom in time", muttered the teen.

"Pi."


	16. Mienfoo's Past

**Summary:**

_**After Ash's loss, against Bianca's father, the young trainer returns to Pallet town. Afterwards he disappeared for three years without a trace, yet a mysterious Aura-Guardian appears and takes down Team Rocket by himself. After this, he comes to Unova, trying to enter the league. What adventures will Kanto's Guardian face until he can take on the league-battles.**_

* * *

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

"No!"

"But…"

"Iris please cut it out!", cried Ash and covered his ears. For hours on end Iris had been pestering him to tell her what he'd done in the forest after he'd effectively lost them. Of course Ash refused to tell her. Even Paul, who knew the most of Ash's momentary plans, had no idea. Yet, much the Aura Guardian's relief, he kept silent about it and seemed to try to figure it out by himself. Ash felt that Iris was about to start their argument up again, when Cilan called: "I can see the Skyarrow Bridge!"

Everyone followed his gaze and smiled. The bridge was a breath-taking sight.

"Mie!"

Ash looked down and found Mienfoo blocking his path.

_"What is it little one?"_, asked Lucario, who'd been walking with them.

"Mie-Mien-Foo!", cried the small Pokémon.

Ash looked at Lucario, who asked: _"Are you sure?"_ She nodded and Lucario looked at Ash. _"She fears that in the big City someone will catch her so…she wants you to catch her first."_

"Pika?", asked Pikachu with a tilted head.

Mienfoo nodded and Ash dug in his bag for a Pokéball.

"Okay, just relax and when it's over I'll call you out again immediately, alright?" She nodded and Ash lightly threw the ball at her. It bounced off of her head and she disappeared in red light. Everyone watched silently how the ball shook for a while, then stopped moving. Ash picked it up and released Mienfoo. The small Pokémon ran forward and hugged his legs, shivering nervously. Chuckling Ash picked her up and soothed: "It's okay Mienfoo. It's okay." She hid her face in his coat, so Ash continued his way while carrying her.

"She's a little powerhouse, but still a little girl", stated Cilan softly. Ash nodded while gazing down at the small Pokémon. She had obviously calmed down, but still clung to him. Smiling he petted her head, having Mienfoo look up at him. Ash grinned down at her and she giggled, then hugged him.

"Mien-Mienfoo", cooed the little Pokémon, having Ash stop dead in his tracks and gaping at her. Lucario and Pikachu stared as well.

"What's wrong?", asked Iris.

Ash stared a second longer, then stuttered: "She…she j-just said…she isn't even half a year old."

"WHAT?", exclaimed Iris.

"Incredible that she has such a power for such a young Pokémon", breathed Cilan.

"Mi-Mie-Foo Mienfoo", muttered Mienfoo.

Ash tensed.

_"Team Plasma did what?!"_, cried Lucario out.

"Lucario", hissed Ash. The Pokémon stood back and muttered: _"My…apologize."_ Ash nodded, then turned to the small Pokémon and said: "Mienfoo you need to tell us everything. Please."

"Mie", argued the small Pokémon.

Ash glanced at Paul at that. Of course she had a right to know why they needed this information, but this involved Paul more than him. Emotionally that is. Paul frowned at the other teen, but closed his eyes and gave a nod. Ash nodded back and walked up to a tree. There he sat down, keeping Mienfoo in his lap. Everyone settled down around him and Ash explained: "It's your right to ask why Mienfoo. The truth is…well…I'm not just here to beat the league, but to take down Team Plasma, like I did with Team Rocket already..."

"Mie! Mienfoo Mien-Mienfoo-FOO!", interrupted the small Pokémon, drowning the gasps of Cilan and Iris.

"Yes", chuckled the teen. "I am Kanto's Guardian, the trainer many evil organisations are worried about. But, that is not the only reason I…we", he glanced at Paul. "Are after Team Plasma. The other reason is…they kidnapped Paul's brother." Mienfoo whipped around to stare at Paul, who had his eyes closed and his arms crossed. Cilan and Iris stared, then the Gym-Leader said: "Okay, I get why you kept silent about all of this. It's pretty dangerous when you know all that."

Ash nodded, then returned his attention to Mienfoo and asked: "Please Mienfoo. We need to know why Team Plasma needs you so badly." Mienfoo hesitated long, then began her tale. She had two breakdowns during it, crying out her eyes for ten minutes each. After she was done, Ash hugged her and had to concentrate to not let Lucario's rage become his own. Finally he ordered: "Lucario go far away and destroy something. You'll feel better then."

Lucario looked at him, then nodded and raced off.

"So, what is it?", asked Iris.

Ash looked down at the now sleeping kid, then explained: "Well, Mienfoo was born in one of Team Plasma's labs. They have the new theory that fighting-types are their best chance to reach their goals. Because of their raw Power. They want to create the ultimate fighting-type. Strong enough to rival Swords of Justice. This project has been going on for years now. Mienfoo is apparently Project Nr .3.6. Her father is a Lucario that was bred from a Gallade and a female Lucario, who both were bred from Gardevoir and Lucario. Her mother is a Mienshao, bred out of a male Mienshao and a female Lucario, and her mother was bred from two Lucario and her father from two Mienshao. All in all, she has traits of some of the strongest Fighting-Types there are. That also explains her strong Aura and her early strength. Her incredible accuracy with Agility is explained as well."

Everyone was silent, then Paul asked: "But, why was she in the forest?"

Ash frowned, then explained: "Her parents managed to get her and her Great-Grandmother, one of the Gardevoir, out of the base. The two ran for long, but Team Plasma managed to catch Gardevoir again."

"Well, it isn't surprising. I guess Gardevoir was old already and…"

"No", interrupted Ash Cilan. "And that is the terrible thing. Even the Gardevoir there are not older than ten years. They are trained to high levels and skills, but lose them after much breeding. Mienfoo was…the perfect match, if you want to say so. She is the kind of fighting-type they tried to achieve."

"That explains why they need Reggie", muttered Paul.

Ash nodded and said: "He _is _a great breeder."

Everyone was silent at that, then Lucario came back, huffing and out of breath. _"Master! At the Skyarrow Bridge! Team Plasma. They try to destroy it and there are people on it!"_, cried the Pokémon. Mienfoo had woken up from the shout and stared wide-eyed.

"Let's go!", growled the Iris.

Everyone nodded and ran off.


	17. Team Plasma1st Attack (Part 1)

**Summary:**

_**After Ash's loss, against Bianca's father, the young trainer returns to Pallet town. Afterwards he disappeared for three years without a trace, yet a mysterious Aura-Guardian appears and takes down Team Rocket by himself. After this, he comes to Unova, trying to enter the league. What adventures will Kanto's Guardian face until he can take on the league-battles.**_

* * *

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

When they reached the bridge, they all were shocked. The whole bridge was on flames!

"Oh no", cried Iris.

Ash's hand flew to his belt, unbuckling the ball of the water-type he'd stored there. "Blastoise I need your help here!" The big turtle appeared and tilted his head at Ash. "Blast?" "The bridge is on flames Blastoise", explained Ash, gesturing to it. Blastoise followed with his eyes and gasped. "Blast Blastoise Blast-Blast", stated the Pokémon and clenched its fists.

"I know it's been a while since you've seen a fire like this, but you have been in the Squirtle Squad once, so you know how to deal with that. I need you to lead on the other water-types so you can put out that fire." Blastoise nodded, when Paul asked: "Squirtle Squad?" "A group of Squirtles that are Fire Fighters. Blastoise led them", answered Ash while digging out his other water-types. "C'mon out everyone!"

In a bright flash of light Lapras, Feraligatr, Kingler, Crawdaunt, Floatzel, Samurott and Seismitoad appeared.

"Bridge on Fire team", explained Ash fast. "All of you into the water, try to put it out. Blastoise has command!" The Pokémon nodded and were about to dive in, when Paul called: "Wait." He dug out two Pokéballs. A while ago he'd agreed to have Ash using Aura on his bag. He now carried half of his Pokémon with him. "Tentacruel, Dewgong." The two Kanto-Pokémon appeared, looking up at their trainer. "I want you two to go with Ash's water-types to put out the fire on the bridge. You will listen to Blastoise orders."

Both nodded and dived into the water together with Ash's Pokémon.

"Let's find team Plasma!", cried Iris then and the four trainers ran off once more. Pikachu, Lucario, Mienfoo and Axew ran after them. They reached the steps to the bridge and pushed past worried bystanders. Suddenly Ash spun around and ran off. "Ash what the…", began Iris when Ash called: "Give me a minute!"

He ran behind some trees and pulled his bag off, followed by his coat and hat. He lunged into his bag and the first thing he pulled out was a heavy brown belt. He placed it around his waist. A few small bags hung on it, the sign of Cameran Palace was engraved on it. Then he pulled out a long-sleeved midnight-blue vest. He put it on, then pulled Sir Aaron's gloves over his hands. The next thing was that he put his coat back on and fished two more feathers out of his bag, one golden, the other had a slight pinkish hue. Signs for the Kingdom of Cameran and Mew. Putting the hat back onto his head, he once again slung his bag over his shoulder and grabbed the last clothing-item in his back. It was a black bandanna, only, he didn't put it over his head, but around his neck. In that way Ash covered part of his face. The last thing to return to him was his staff.

This was his actual outfit as_ "Kanto's Guardian"_ and he rather wore it now, to not have Team Plasma recognize him later on. True, his staff was really conspicuous, but strangely it was more his eyes than the staff what people remembered. Shaking himself back to focus, Ash left his hiding place and pushed through the crowd again.

In the front he found Cilan and Iris arguing with Officer Jenny to let them through and help, but she remained adamant. Taking a deep breath, Ash pulled the bandana a little higher and stepped forward. He grabbed Iris' shoulder and gently pushed her out of the way. The girl fell silent and stared at him confused. Cilan and Paul also raised their eyebrows at him, but Ash focused on Officer Jenny.

"Is there a problem myself and with my companions wanting to help in this situation Officer?", asked the teen.

"Yes, I cannot put innocent teens in danger", answered Jenny, though she also had lost a bit of the harshness that had been in her voice while arguing with Iris and Cilan. Ash guessed it was his appearance.

"I understand Officer Jenny, but fact is that my friends and myself have any right to help. At least anywhere where a Pokémon-League exists. And as far as I know, Unova falls under these criteria."

Jenny raised an eyebrow at him and said: "Very few know of this part of our law and even then you need a signed declaration of consent. And it has to be signed by…"

"…the current President of the league, in this case, Mr Goodshow", interrupted Ash while pulling something out of his bag. "The Region-Chief Jenny of each of the five Regions, in special occasion also the Chief-Officer Jenny of the orange Islands, and at least two of the current Champs, judged by the time the declaration got signed." Ash held the document they had talked about out to Officer Jenny and said: "I am permitted to help in any situation I deem my help necessary for and am allowed to accept all the help I want. Of course, if any injuries or other problems arise with my helpers, law will hit me, not my helpers or the league. Now, may we pass?"

Officer Jenny stared at him, then skimmed through the document, checking it to be real. Finally she handed it back to Ash and stepped side. "Am I at least allowed to know your name?"

Ash smiled, though it was hidden by the bandanna, and answered: "For the safety of myself and those I care about, I'm afraid I can't answer with my real name. However I did work under the title _"Kanto's Guardian"_ for the past few years."

Officer Jenny's eyes widened. Clearly she realised it was him who had taken down Team Rocket. Finally she even showed a stressed smile and said: "Well, maybe we do have a chance against them. Move on." Ash nodded and waved for his friends to followed him. They ran on and onto the bridge.

"So, what's with the change of clothes?", asked Paul.

"Just to be safe", answered Ash. "The criminal organisation know very much about _"Kanto's Guardian"_ but not who I actually am. I like to keep it that way. You…know what happened once Giovanni got behind my identity." Paul nodded in understanding. Ash had to blink upcoming tears away, then realised they weren't from sadness, but the smoke that blew over from the fire.

"The water-types should've put it out by now!", stated Cilan.

Ash frowned and sent out his Aura. "Unless something is stopping them", growled the teen. "Lucario can you sense what types of Pokémon are attacking Blastoise and his group?"

Lucario looked at him, then closed his eyes. His bangs rose a bit into the air and Ash saw Pikachu fighting down a smirk at Mienfoo, who watched curiously. _"I can sense Water-, Grass-, Poison- and Dark-Types Master_", answered Lucario. Ash nodded and called out his flying-types, as well as Charizard, Butterfree, Heracross, Garchomp, Gliscor, Gengar and Gallade.

"This is the situation", explained Ash once he'd everyone's attention. "Team Plasma is attacking this bridge. They set it on fire, so it's obvious they want to bring it down." By now Paul had called out Ninjask, Honchkrow, his Gliscor and Rufflet and Iris her Emolga and Druddigon. "We sent out the water-types to take care of the fire, but a group of Team Plasma's Pokémon is holding them off. I need you to get down there and make sure Blastoise' group comes through." The Pokémon nodded and Ash continued: "Pidgeot, Staraptor, Charizard and Garchomp, you all need to fly over the bridge and get the people away from here. We'll sent our fire-types on it too to give you some help. Pikachu, you, Gallade and Lucario go with the others to help the water types, got it?"

"Pika!", answered Pikachu with curt nod. Then he leaped on Swellow's back. Lucario got picked up by Gengar and Druddigon allowed Gallade to ride on him.

"Be careful", called Iris after her Pokémon.

The moment they were gone, a Magmortar and Heatmor rushed past Ash and into the flames. Ash threw a glance at Paul, who shrugged and stated: "Waiting for you took too long. I had them out already and let them listen to your instructions for the flying types. They know they have to help them."

Ash resisted the urge to face-palm, before calling out his own fire-types, safe Charizard of course. In less than half a minute Ash had the situation explained and the Pokémon, led by Typhlosion, ran off into the fire.

"And now?", asked Iris, hugging Axew close to her.

Ash picked up Mienfoo, before he answered: "Now, we look for Team Plasma."


	18. Team Plasma1st Attack (Part 2)

**Summary:**

_**After Ash's loss, against Bianca's father, the young trainer returns to Pallet town. Afterwards he disappeared for three years without a trace, yet a mysterious Aura-Guardian appears and takes down Team Rocket by himself. After this, he comes to Unova, trying to enter the league. What adventures will Kanto's Guardian face until he can take on the league-battles.**_

* * *

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

"Keep your eyes open for Blastoise and the others!"

Pikachu's order echoed around the group, Gallade's psychic-powers making sure it didn't sound too far. No one should know about what their group was up to. All Pokémon responded in affirmative, having Pikachu's chest swell with pride. Of course, as Ash's first Pokémon, he'd always held the role of the teen's second in command. But the last few years, with Lucario and Gallade coming in, the two of them had gained just as much respect as Pikachu had. Not surprising was then, that Pikachu had gotten pissed. He'd worked for three years hard to be Ash's top-fighter and then those two came just like that. Yet, before Pikachu's anger had gotten the best of him, Ash had pulled him aside and gotten him to talk about his frustration with the new fighters. After Pikachu had explained what his problem was, the teen had grinned and stated: "P, that's a valuable lesson everyone needs to learn. You can't always be the best. Sometimes you gotta step down and let other's do the job, okay?" And stepping down he did. Surprisingly for him, when Team Rocket had captured Pikachu and had cut him off from communicating with anyone, Lucario and Gallade had taken command, but had had a pretty tough time bailing Pikachu out. That made Pikachu realise one thing. In a few aspects, those two knew more them him, but when it came to experience in taking command, no one could beat Pikachu to it. Since then the electric-type had more the less mentored the dual-types in it.

"There!"

The shout had come from Emolga, having Pikachu blink in surprise. He hadn't expected her to be that interested in helping. _But again_, he figured. _Emolga is full of surprises_. Following the other electric-type's gaze, he gasped. A dome of water surrounded Blastoise' group.

"That's Lapras' doing", cried Swellow while he also scanned the water. "She's the only one capable of using Waterfall like that!" Agreeing murmurs arose from Ash's Pokémon.

"But…why is she creating something like that in the first place?", asked Ninjask in the first-place.

"Her variation of Counter-Shield", explained Pikachu while he scanned it. "Most likely she is trying to shield the group. But from what? I can't see any attackers." "

Lucario where are those Pokémon you sensed?", asked Butterfree.

Lucario shook his head in answer and stated: "That makes no sense. With Aura-Sight I can easily spot them, hammering away at Lapras' attack, but with open eyes, there's nothing."

"What if they have some kind of machinery turning the invisible", offered Honchkrow.

"I recall Hunter J had those", agreed Lucario.

"No", answered Pikachu. "The Power source would be too big for one Pokémon to carry. A Gyarados probably could, but not many others are strong and big enough for that."

"How do you know that?", asked both Gliscor together.

Pikachu shrugged and answered: "Been in her ship often enough." Then his ears perked up. "What if…this is the doing of Psychic-types?"

Everyone turned to look at Gallade for answer, before Druddigon stated: "But wouldn't Lucario have sensed those."

"Not necessarily", stated Gallade, suddenly becoming wide-eyed. "Pikachu could be onto something. When they really use Psychic-Types to make their fighter's invisible, they should be almost impossible to sense, since the main energy of their Aura and Power is spread over a great field. That's how Psychic works after all."

Everyone shared glances, then Heracross growled: "Then we gotta knock out those Psychic's first."

"Let's go kick some bad-guys butt!", agreed both Gliscor, having obvious fun in speaking unison.

"No!", cried Pikachu before they could change direction. "Not all of us. Blastoise and the other's will still need help!"

"But it would be safe if you go with the group that looks for the Psychic-Types Pikachu", argued Swellow. "I mean…no offence but…"

"I know my electricity", answered Pikachu with a frown. "Alright, here is what we do. Emolga, Gallade, the Gliscor-brothers", everyone chuckled at that one. "Heracross and myself go and knock out those Psychic-Types. The rest of you goes down there and helps the water-types. Lucario you're in charge!"

With that Pikachu leaped from Swellow's back on the back of Ash's Gliscor and Gallade switched from Druddigon to Heracross.

"Good luck", called Pikachu after them. "You too", called Lucario back before his group descended to the water.

* * *

Ash ran through the flames, using his Aura to clear the path for his companion's. _Man, Lucario was right that this bandana has more uses than just hiding who I am_, thought the teen. The cloth kept him from breathing in smoke. "We've searched half the bridge already", called Paul from behind Ash. "I know", answered the raven-haired teen, his eyes searching for any kind of clue.

"What if they left already", asked Iris. "I mean, why would they attack the bridge in the first place?"

"To attract a certain Aura Guardian", sneered a voice. Everyone spun around, to see an elderly man in a strange robe standing in front of them.

"And you are?", asked Ash coldly. Somehow the man seemed familiar to him.

"I…"

"You", snarled Paul suddenly, interrupting the man. Then it hit Ash. This was the man that had kidnapped Reggie. The man looked at Paul and narrowed his eyes. "Am I supposed to know you?"

"You bet you are", growled the Sinnoh-Native. "You kidnapped my brother!"

"Ah yes, you are the young trainer from Sinnoh. I have to admit, you are quite skilled, but not good enough!"

Ash frowned when Paul's Aura started to flare in rage and swiftly stepped in front of the teen. "You referred to an Aura Guardian. I guess you meant me?", stated the sixteen year old.

The man nodded and said: "Might I introduce. My name is Ryoku one of the…"

"The seven Sages of Team Plasma, I'm aware", interrupted Ash. "What I want to know is your business with me."

Ryoku nodded and said: "You see, it came to our ears that no one understands Pokémon better than an Aura Guardian. Our King, N, has caught interest in you." Ash simply raised an eyebrow. Ryoku hadn't gotten to the point yet. The man continued: "He requests your presence in his castle. Why, I do not know but…"

"No."

"What?" The man looked shocked.

"No", repeated Ash calmly. "I'm well aware about the nonsense you guys believe in. True, there are trainers out there that mistreat their Pokémon. But isn't it the Pokémon's own choice to be a wild Pokémon or stay with a trainer. You have no right to call yourself better than those abusive trainers out there, not with what you put Pokémon through to reach your goal." Now Ryoku seemed completely taken aback and Ash pulled out a Pokéball. "I have many Pokémon. And the first time I heard of your philosophy, I have to admit, I pondered if I was doing the right thing in training these creatures to fight battles. Yet, my partners answered me, I wasn't their master, I was their friend. They wanted to stay with me. That's how I held it ever since. Never would I catch a Pokémon that doesn't agree with it. Like this one. You should know her."

With that he released the fighting-type he'd caught not an hour ago. Mienfoo took one look at Ryoku, then staggered backwards and hid behind Ash's legs.

"That is…", breathed the man.

"Project Nr .3.6", ended Ash for the man. "The way you treated the Pokémon to breed her is wrong and abusive. Maybe you should rethink your own methods before you try to get people to listen to you." Ash allowed his eyes to glow in the unearthly blue they took when he was incredible angry and growled: "Now I would advise you to leave and tell your King, thank you, but no thank you."

One more second Ryoku stared, before he composed himself. "Very well, but if do not cooperate with us, then you will be counted as an enemy."

Ash gave a shrug and answered: "I took down Team Rocket. I'm not scared of you."

Ryoku gave a nod, before releasing his Druddigon and flying away on it. Suddenly an explosion rung in the four teens' ears and they exchanged glances before racing to the rail of the bridge. They gasped. Their Pokémon had a fierce battle with numbers over numbers of Pokémon, but they started to retreat. Suddenly, about fifty meters to their left, the water-types came up and Ash unclear heard Blastoise giving commands. Then they finally started putting out the fire.

The teens breathed out.

One catastrophe stopped, but Ash knew, many others would still follow.

* * *

**On my profile you find a poll about who Ash should get together with during this story. If you wanna vote, go ahead.**


	19. Nurse Joy

**Summary:**

_**After Ash's loss, against Bianca's father, the young trainer returns to Pallet town. Afterwards he disappeared for three years without a trace, yet a mysterious Aura-Guardian appears and takes down Team Rocket by himself. After this, he comes to Unova, trying to enter the league. What adventures will Kanto's Guardian face until he can take on the league-battles.**_

* * *

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

Pidgeot gently swooped down in front of the Castelia City Pokémon Centre. People looked up at the mighty Kanto-Pokémon and backed off when it landed directly in front of the Pokémon Centre. Ash jumped from the Pokémon's back. Lucario jumped off after him, Pikachu hidden under his coat. The teen was still in his Kanto's Guardian outfit.

"Good work Pidgeot. Now we can be sure Team Plasma left the city", stated the teen while petting the bird's wing. Pidgeot bent its head and gave a relieved sigh. "Take a good rest." With that he recalled the Pokémon and turned to the staring people. He made his eyes blaze blue and asked: "What is there to stare at?" Quickly the people scurried off and Ash turned away to walk into the Pokémon Centre.

Inside Paul nodded at him to follow. Ash nodded back and followed the Sinnoh Native to the rooms on the top-floors of the Pokémon centre. He opened one and the two boys walked in, to see Iris and Cilan waiting. The moment the door closed, Ash tore of the bandana and placed his hat on a table, brushing through his hair.

"Found anything?", asked Paul while Ash took of the remains of his disguise.

The raven-haired shook his head and started to pull of two of the three feathers on his hat, before he carefully placed them into his bag. "Not even a shadow. Team Plasma left." Giving himself a quick once-over in a mirror, he grabbed his back, allowed Pikachu to climb on his shoulder and nodded at Lucario to follow him. "I'm gonna take my Pokémon to get checked up by Nurse Joy. You need anything?" All three shook their heads and Ash left the room again.

_"This wasn't the last time we saw them"_, stated Lucario the moment the door was closed.

Ash walked down the hallway before he answered: "I know. If this N is interested in me and how I treat Pokémon, we'll see a lot of his goons in the next time."

"Pika", groaned Pikachu and held his ears flat against his head.

Both, Ash and Lucario, chuckled at the Pokémon's despair and Lucario said: _"That's one way to put it."_ Then he got shushed by Ash, since they reached the lobby. They'd soon found out that Lucario should not show everyone that he could use telepathy, since that would end with thousands and thousands of questions. Lucario nodded and then they walked up to Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy?"

She looked up. "Yes?"

Ash stared for a second, then asked: "Aren't you supposed to be in Celestic Town?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, then answered: "I didn't expect anyone to see that I'm not even from Unova young man. How did you figure out where my actual Centre is?"

Ash grinned and tipped his hat back. "But Nurse Joy, Cynthia properly introduced us about one and a half year ago.

" She stared for a second, before she grinned and laughed: "Ash Ketchum. Boy, you have grown in the one and a half year." Then she looked at Pikachu and Lucario and gave them a grin. "What about you two? How are you?"

"Pika Pikachu", cried Pikachu with a fist-pump.

_"Couldn't be better Nurse Joy"_, answered Lucario after a glance if anyone was nearby.

"That's good to hear. Now Ash, I guess you want me to take care of your Pokémon that helped when the bridge was on fire."

"You know me too well", answered Ash with a laugh, then pulled out the Pokéballs of his water-, flying-, bug- and Fire-types, as well as Gallade's and Garchomp's. "Are they ready till tomorrow?"

"That depends on the injuries", answered the nurse while placing the Pokéballs on a few batches. "But they'll be fine in two days the latest." A

sh nodded in acceptance, then asked: "So, why are you here and not in Sinnoh?"

"My cousin called me a week ago", answered Nurse Joy slowly. "She said there was a terrible emergency and that she needed someone to take care of the Pokémon centre for her."

_"Why you?"_, asked Lucario confused.

"As you might know, of all Regions, Sinnoh is the closest to Unova." The three in front of her nodded. "I'm the only Nurse Joy which can risk leaving her post, since my younger sister is old enough to run everything on her own for a while. That and Cynthia is having a break from being Champ at the moment, so she's back in Celestic Town as well."

Ash nodded, then asked: "What emergency?"

At this the Nurse froze, before responding: "To be completely honest, I don't know." Then she leaned closer and whispered: "Though I shouldn't have, I hacked my cousin's computer. It seems to be something with the gym. Many trainers are waiting here to challenge it, but it's been closed for days."

Ash tilted his head, then whispered back: "I'll take a look at it tomorrow. Can you make sure at least one of my flying types is healed by tomorrow?"

Nurse Joy gave him a thankful smile, then asked: "Do you have a Pokémon in mind?"

"Unfezant", answered the teen. "I'm already attracting enough attention with Lucario and Pikachu. I don't think a non-Unova Flying-Type will help."

She nodded and squeezed his hand in thanks. "Take a good rest Ash", said the woman when she let go and turned away. "I have the feeling you'll need it."

Ash frowned and Lucario stated: _"Master I think we should listen to that warning."_

"Agreed", murmured Ash while he made his way back up the stairs. "Nurse Joy is from Celestic Town after all. Wouldn't surprise me when she got some kind of sixth sense for mystery." Lucario and Pikachu nodded in agreement, then they reached the room already.

"What took you so long?", asked Iris confused.

Ash closed the door and answered: "Talked to an old friend."

"Who?", asked Cilan.

"Nurse Joy of Celestic Town."

"What is a Nurse Joy from Sinnoh doing in Unova?", asked Paul with narrowed eyes.

"That's the strange thing. She…" And so Ash proceeded to tell his friends what Nurse Joy had told him already.

* * *

"Closed up for indefinite time. We apologize to all our challengers", read Cilan out loud.

"Well, can fool enough trainers. But why would this City's Nurse Joy and Burgh lock themselves up in there", asked Iris.

"We'll soon know", answered Paul and walked up to the door.

"Wait." Everyone turned to look at Ash. The teen closed his eyes shortly, then said: "The gym is empty. No one's in there. Not even the many Bug-Types Burgh takes care off."

"How do you know that?", asked Cilan confused.

Ash gave him an incredulous look and stated: "Aura Sight."

"Oh yeah, sorry, I still tend to forget that."

"It is kind of freaky", added Iris.

Lucario, who stood next to his trainer, gave a warning growl, but Ash raised his hand and stated: "Calm down Lucario. She's is right, you know, it is an 'unusual ability."

"An ability once every human and Pokémon possessed though", stated a new voice. The four teens turned around, to find themselves face-to-face with a beautiful young woman. She had long blonde hair, green eyes and wore a white blouse as well as a pink skirt. A Mime Jr. was in her arms. While Paul, Iris and Cilan stared confused, Ash couldn't help the smirk that crossed his features, before he placed his right hand over his chest and gave a bow. Lucario copied his movements, while Pikachu gave a respectful nod. "Stand up Guardian", asked the woman with a chuckle.

Ash straightened up again, ignoring the confusion from his companions and asked: "Queen Ilene, with all honour, what are you doing out of the palace, and in Unova no less."

"A fair question young Guardian. The answer is nothing for publicity though. Why don't you and your companions join me for brunch in my suite?"

Ash raised an eyebrow for a second, before composing himself and giving another bow, shorter this time. Then he started following the Queen of Cameran Palace.


	20. Queen Ilene

**Summary:**

_**After Ash's loss, against Bianca's father, the young trainer returns to Pallet town. Afterwards he disappeared for three years without a trace, yet a mysterious Aura-Guardian appears and takes down Team Rocket by himself. After this, he comes to Unova, trying to enter the league. What adventures will Kanto's Guardian face until he can take on the league-battles.**_

* * *

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

Queen Ilene led the group to one of the most expensive hotels of the cities. "Too much in my opinion", voiced the Queen Ash's thoughts. "I rarely have the freedom to leave Cameran Palace and even then…" She sighed and shook her head.

"Pi Pikachu Pika-Pika-Chu", said Pikachu. The Queen gave Ash a glance, who translated: "Maybe you should ask Mew for help?"

At this she laughed. "An interesting idea", agreed the Queen after a while. "Although I doubt that even Mew can help me out with my duties."

"Okay this is getting ridiculous", hissed Iris suddenly.

Ash, sensing what worked her up, hissed back: "Wait at least till we're out of public before you start your tirade." Iris stared, then huffed and looked away. _How comes I matured in the past three years while she obviously didn't?_, wondered the teen silently. That was when Ilene led them into the hotel.

"Ah, my dear Queen Ilene. What may we do for you?", asked a butler. Is tone was practically dripping with sarcasm and faint cheer. Lucario gave Ash a glance and the teen nodded with a smirk. Amusement flashed through the fighting-steel-types red eyes, before he moved forward and started growling. The man backed off and exclaimed: "What is that thing?!" The word 'thing' just made Lucario growl at him louder. Deciding the man had gotten tortured enough, Ash moved forward and placed a hand on Lucario's shoulder. The Pokémon got the sign that it was enough and fell silent.

"You must apologize", said Ash, using the same tone the man had used on the Queen. "My dear companion is simply very protective of our Queen and does not take false intends on her well-being lightly. If you do have a problem in helping her, I advise you to ask someone else to do your job."

"Who are you to talk to me that way?", snapped the man back. Ash glowered at him, but felt Queen Ilene move forward, so he allowed her to talk.

"Mister, these two are Sir Ash and his companion in Aura and live Lucario. Both are Guardians of Aura and not just myself and my palace, but the whole town of Rota." Now the man paled considerably and muttered a quick apology before he led them to a secluded dining room. He gave a quick bow and the moment the door closed, Lucario, Ash and Queen Ilene almost fell over with laughter. After a while they'd calmed down and the Queen chuckled: "That was what I needed. Wonderful performance you two, really."

Ash gave her a grin, before turning to his friends and saying: "I guess you all want an explanation."

"Would be a start", said Paul and crossed his arms.

"Why don't we all sit down?", offered Ilene.

Everyone agreed and sat down. Pikachu sat on the table between the chairs Ash and Lucario sat in. At first the Jackal had wanted to stand, but Ilene had quickly made it clear she wouldn't accept him standing. "So, explanation?", asked Iris and scanned them all. Ash glanced at Ilene, who gave him a nod and returned her attention to some scrolls Ash saw the insignia of Cameran Palace on.

Understanding that explaining was left to him, he turned to his friends and started: "Well, as you surely figured, Queen Ilene is, like myself, from Kanto. She is an actual Queen. The Queen of Cameran Palace in Rota. Mew's Tree of Living is in the surrounding Area of the City as well. It's one of the very few still intact kingdoms of the Regions. Rota was the Kingdom Sir Aaron, the legendary Aura Guardian, lived in."

"Okay, so, how do you two know each other?", asked Cilan.

Ash leaned back and answered: "It was when I travelled through Kanto with Brock, May and her brother Max to win the Battle Frontier. We came through Rota when a festival in honour of Sir Aaron was held. I took place in it and won it. The price was the title Hero of the Year and got Aaron's sceptre, staff, whatever you want to call it."

"That one?", asked Iris and pointed to Ash's staff.

Ash nodded in answer and continued: "When I held it in the position Sir Aaron held it in a picture of his, the crystal started to glow. Turned out centuries ago he sealed the Lucario he had as an apprentice in the staff and since I had the same Aura as him, I freed it. Lucario didn't trust anyone at first, but decided to help me getting Pikachu back after Mew kidnapped him as a playmate. We went through a pretty big adventure and in the end found out that Sir Aaron never did betray Lucario, like he believed, but was the Hero the legends said. He used his Aura to help Mew restoring peace, but sacrificed himself with this, since he used too much. Lucario…did the same after Mew got ill because she saved us. He…left the world of living as well. But the tree of Beginning and all of Rota was saved." Ash took a deep breath. Sir Aaron's Lucario, despite their starting problems, had become a good friend and his leaving still hurt. "Three years ago, after the Riolu I met in Sinnoh came back to me, the two of us went to Rota to learn how to become Aura Guardians. We managed it and because of that I got Sir Aaron's staff. That's just about it." H

e opened his eyes and looked at his friends. Paul was obviously pondering over something, but Ash decided not to push it. Iris and Cilan on the other hand stared at Ash, mouths agape. After a while, Ash heard the rustling of old paper and found Ilene putting away the scrolls. Then she said: "I know you are interested in my presence, but would you mind if we eat first?" Ash and Lucario shook their heads immediately. The did hold some loyalty to the Queen. Paul had no problems with it either, while Cilan and Iris finally snapped out of their surprise. So the food came.

It was pretty relaxing. Never had anyone but the Pokémon known, but Ilene had become a pretty good friend to Ash. Although in Rota they'd barely had time to be more friends than Queen and Guardian.

"How is your training coming?"

Ash gave a smirk and answered: "In Aura, pretty well. Lucario and I don't spar everyday anymore, but with the new environment, that's not too much of a problem." _"Agreed"_, stated Lucario. _"New surroundings every day keeps the senses sharp."_

"And your Pokémon?"

"Also quite good. I got a few new ones and my older Pokémon are all at great level."

"That's wonderful to hear", answered the Queen, before Ash asked: "What about you?"

Ilene gave him a smirk back and answered: "Since I had lately more free-time, wonderfully. The tips you gave me are very helpful."

"You have Pokémon too?", asked Iris. Mime Jr. crossed his arms and huffed: "Mime!" Iris sunk back at that, but Ilene laughed: "There is nothing wrong with being surprised. With all my duties, I rarely have time." "M-Might we…see your Pokémon?", asked Iris now. Ash shook his head. There was absolutely no reason to be so shy around Ilene.

"Gladly", answered the Queen with a smile and stood up. She threw four Pokéballs in the air and her Pokémon appeared.

"Wow", exclaimed Cilan. "What a rare yet spicy combination!"

"They are unique, aren't they?", asked Ilene with a smile. In front of the group stood a Shiny Ninetales, a Ponyta, a Shiny Flareon and a Shiny Riolu. Mime Jr. jumped towards the group as well.

_"Vulpix evolved I see"_, stated Lucario while standing up from his seat. The Riolu's head snapped towards him and it beamed. It ran up to Lucario, to push both fists together and bow to him. Ash smirked. Lucario had acted as Riolu's Mentor for quite a while. After a while of getting to know the Pokémon, Ash turned to the Ilene and asked: "Ilene, honestly, now, why are you in Unova?"


	21. Tree of Beginning

**Summary:**

_**After Ash's loss, against Bianca's father, the young trainer returns to Pallet town. Afterwards he disappeared for three years without a trace, yet a mysterious Aura-Guardian appears and takes down Team Rocket by himself. After this, he comes to Unova, trying to enter the league. What adventures will Kanto's Guardian face until he can take on the league-battles.**_

* * *

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

"Burgh asked you to come here?", exclaimed Ash in shock.

Ilene nodded and explained: "I don't know any details, but I was requested to help since it apparently is a problem I have theoretical experience in." Ash frowned and shared a glance with Lucario and Pikachu. Could it really be? Had their senses not fooled them? "This is what I got sent", continued the Queen and placed something on the table. "It was what made me agree in the first place."

A nervous shudder ran down Ash's spine while he stared at the bright-orange crystal on the table. _"So one does exist in Unova too"_, said Lucario while he leaned closer to the crystal. _"We weren't wrong. Another Tree of Beginning is located directly under the City._" Queen Ilene nodded, agreeing with Lucario's words.

"But didn't Ash say it was just in Kanto and that Mew guards it?", asked Iris.

"Well, luckily the legendary Pokémon still keep some secrets. It's troubling enough for them that people in Kanto know about the tree. Rota is one thing, they accept it and respect it, but the rest of the region", said Ash while he gently touched the crystal. He pulled back with a hiss. _"Master?" _"Pikapi?" "It's alright", answered Ash. "It's just…not even when the Tree of Beginning started to dissolve when Mew fell in, I felt so much negative energy from it." At this his Pokémon frowned.

"But that still doesn't explain why the gym is closed. You said there was a connection", argued Paul, turning to Ilene.

"The heart of the tree lies deep under the City. Located directly under the Arena", explained the queen. "I heard Burgh's Greenhouse was legendary. I guess it came from the heart of the tree."

"And now that…this…happens, who knows what could be going on in the Arena", concluded Cilan.

Ilene nodded, then turned to Ash. "Ash, can't you think of something to do? I am honestly at loss right now."

Ash crossed his arms and leaned back. "As long as we don't know who was supposed to guard this tree, I can't seem to get an idea to help it. Even if Lucario and I give our Aura to this legendary Pokémon, which I would prefer not to, if it doesn't trust us, or isn't there, we can't help."

"I feared so", sighed Ilene.

_"Master"_, began Lucario, then hesitated. "Yes Lucario?", asked Ash. The fighting-steel-type still hesitated, but Pikachu seemed to have gotten the idea and blurted out: "Pi Pikachu Pika Pika Pikachu Ch Pikapi!"

"That could work", exclaimed Ash.

"What could work?", asked Iris.

Ash looked at her, then sighed and answered: "Sorry, as long as you don't meet her, I can't tell." "Why not?", asked Cilan. "Lugia and Arceus made me vow to not tell anyone anything of what I know through them. That is one part of this knowledge." With that he stood up. "I'll take a flight on Unfezant back into the forest. Get ready to move out, you too Ilene. We'll be back as fast as we can." Ilene nodded and stood up, followed by the others. "Meet me in front of the Arena in a few hours", ended the Kanto-Native before he pushed the door open and walked out of the hotel and onto the street quickly.

"Lucario I need to call you back for a while."

Lucario nodded and disappeared in red light. "Unfezant." The flying-type appeared and Ash explained: "You need to give me a ride to Pinwheel Forest."

"Fe?", asked Unfezant and tilted her head. "I'll explain on the way", promised Ash. Unfezant nodded and took off with him and Pikachu. During the flight he explained the situation to her. Soon she descended again and landed on the ground. "Thanks Unfezant." "Unfezant!", cried Unfezant out before the teen called her back. He called Lucario back out, then swiftly made his way to the centre of the forest. Pikachu and Lucario followed silently along.

A strange silence lay over everything and Ash wondered if Pinwheel Forest started to suffer from the dying tree. _"Master…something is wrong"_, said Lucario, voicing Ash's and Pikachu's thoughts.

"I know", whispered Ash back. "I can just hope, if Virizion has answers, she'll give them to us."

"Who dares to enter this clearing just like that!"

Ash took a step back in bewilderment. He had expected Virizion to recognize his Aura by now. "Virizion, it is I, Ash Ketchum and my companions Pikachu and Lucario." That was when some nearby bushes rustled and Virizion stepped out.

"Ah, Chosen One, I didn't expect another meeting so soon."

"Are you alright?", asked Ash worriedly. She seemed tired.

"The forest is in uproar", answered Virizion. "And I can't seem to find the reason."

"Pikachu!"

"Tree?", asked Virizion and gave the electric-type a quizzical look.

Ash took a deep breath, then asked: "Virizion, what do you know about the Tree of Beginning under Castelia City?"

"What the…who told you that?", cried the legendary Pokémon out and staggered backwards.

Ash raised his arms in a calming manner and explained: "Lucario and myself sensed it when we sent our Aura out in the city. At first we dismissed it, but Queen Ilene from Cameran Palace in Kanto said we were raid."

"Cameran Palace", whispered Virizion. "As in Cameran Palace, Rota, where the other tree is located?"

"Yes. Lucario and myself are partly under her service and Mew, who guards this tree, announced us to the Aura Guardians we are right now. So please", begged Ash. "If you know anything, help us." Virizion sunk her head, as if pondering if she should answer the question. Then she sighed and explained: "This tree has been there for long, although it is younger than Mew's and not as powerful. It also is one of the reasons of Unova's seclusion from the other regions. While Mew's tree provides life for Kanto, Johto, the orange Islands, Hoenn and Sinnoh, this tree only provides life for Unova. The guardian of the tree…he perished a long time ago. He didn't take his duty seriously enough and it ended him."

Ash's eyes widened in shock, then he whispered: "Who?"

Virizion looked up at him with sad eyes and ask: "Do you know the name Keldeo?"

Ash shook his head. "Never heard of him."

"No surprise, though I think you will meet him soon, however, the guardian of the tree was his father, but Keldeo is not ready to take on such a duty I'm afraid."

Ash thought for a long while, then asked: "Did you bring the message I asked you to?"

Virizion nodded and answered: "Although they only listened because I mentioned I was requested to deliver it by Lugia's chosen one."

"So, they accept?"

"If the circumstances need it, yes."

"In that case I have plan."

Virizion tilted her head, while Lucario said: _"Master I'm not certain that is a good idea."_

"What else can we do Lucario?", asked Ash back while he lunged into his bag. "The Tree is dying and it will take all of Unova with it." Then he pulled out a Pokéball. The top was in different shades of green and only had one white circle on the top.

"What is this?", asked Virizion curiously.

"A friend", answered Ash before he released the Pokémon inside. Its form was covered by shadows, but the voice that sounded out was young and playful.

_"What may I do for you Ash?" _

Ash couldn't help but smirk, then said: "I know you and Mew are best friends. Please, you need to get her here. Tell her the second Tree is dying." The Pokémon gave a sound of affirmation, then disappeared in a white flash. "Now all we can do is wait", sighed Ash.


	22. Help from Kanto

**Summary:**

_**After Ash's loss, against Bianca's father, the young trainer returns to Pallet town. Afterwards he disappeared for three years without a trace, yet a mysterious Aura-Guardian appears and takes down Team Rocket by himself. After this, he comes to Unova, trying to enter the league. What adventures will Kanto's Guardian face until he can take on the league-battles.**_

* * *

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

It was afternoon already when Unfezant descended over the gym of Castelia City. Ash gazed down to the ground, seeing his friends and Queen Ilene in front of it. Suddenly Ilene's Riolu leaped up and gave a happy cry before he started waving to the young Aura Guardian. Pikachu giggled at that and Ash gently swatted his first Pokémon over the head. "Pika!" This gained him a smirk. That was when Unfezant landed. Ash climbed off and got an expecting glance from the Pokémon, but he shook his head and said: "I rather have you out here in case we need you." At this Unfezant smiled, before she followed the teen to his friends. "Hey, sorry it took so long."

They all shrugged it off, then Cilan asked: "So, how do we get in there?"

Ash nodded to Unfezant in answer. "Unfezant use Air-Slash on the split between the wings of the door."

"Unfezant!", cried the bird and gave a quick flap of her wings. The bluish blade of compressed air hit directly in the split and the doors opened a bit. Ash walked forward and pushed it open the rest of the way. Immediately the negative energy he'd felt from the crystal Ilene had showed them hit him.

"Let's go." He walked in, followed by his friends and Pokémon. "Pikachu make sure the door is closed and stays closed."

"Pika", answered Pikachu, before pushing the door closed and electrifying it. "Thanks." Pikachu nodded and they moved on.

"I don't like it in here", stated Iris after a while.

"The negative energy is terribly powerful", agreed Ilene.

Ash remained silent while he scanned the ground with his Aura. When they reached the battle-field of the Arena, everyone frowned. The trees and the other plans in it were dead. Ash kneed down and placed his palm onto the field. "Iris, call out Excadrill. We need a Pokémon with Dig."

"Alright, c'mon out Excadrill." Ash turned back around when Excadrill appeared and Iris instructed him to listen to Ash's advices. Excadrill didn't seem pleased about it at all. "Excadrill", argued the Pokémon and crossed his arms.

Ash hid a sigh and explained: "Look Excadrill, I can guess you don't like the idea, but we need someone who can dig clear paths in a tunnel. I'd use Krookodile, but his tunnels are too uneven for humans to walk in." Excadrill glanced at him, then sighed and gave a small nod. "Thanks", answered Ash and continued: "All you need to do is to dig down as deep as possible. Preferable in a spiral so we can follow you. When you think you're only a meter from a cave, please stop."

Excadrill glanced back at Iris, who gave a nod to him. Excadrill sighed once again, then leaped into the air and dug into the field. Ash pulled out two Pokéballs and threw them. Infernape and Zorua appeared.

"Alright you two, we're about to go into a tunnel and we need some light. Infernape I need you at the back. Dig was one of your attacks once, you know how to secure a tunnel." Infernape nodded. "Zorua you need to change into a Chimchar and then I'll need you in the front to light us the wait. If you rather turn into a Ponyta or Charmander or anything like that, do it, but it needs to have an open flame."

Zorua thought for a second, before having himself covered in a violet glow. When it faded away, a Monferno stood in Zorua's place.

"And why a Monferno?", asked Paul.

"Zorua is a fan of Pokémon with long and perfectly controllable tails", explained Ash with a shrug. "How he got that knick, I don't know." With that he walked forward, followed by Pikachu and Monferno/Zorua. They walked for a long while, when Ash finally sensed Excadrill in front of him. After a last spiral, they saw the ground-steel-type.

"Ex-Exca Excadrill", explained the Pokémon. Ash glanced at Pikachu, who repeated his words. "What is it?", asked Ilene.

"Excadrill says there's a tunnel and a metal-door behind this last meter of stone", explained Ash.

"Can you carefully lay that door open Excadrill?", asked Iris. Excadrill nodded and got to work. He quickly got rid of the last meter of stone and soon started to work on setting the whole door free.

"Thank you Excadrill, thank you very much", said Ash and gave the Pokémon a smile. "Ex", answered Excadrill before Iris gave him a pet on the head and called him back. "So, how do we open this door."

"Anyone but me happens to own a psychic type?", asked Ash.

Everyone but Paul shook their heads, while he answered: "In Professor Juniper's lab, sorry." Ash shrugged it off and called Gallade out.

_"Master?"_, asked the white and green Pokémon.

"Gallade use Psychic on that door. Open it", ordered Ash. Gallade looked at the door, then nodded and placed a hand on it. Soon the door glowed in a bright blue and Gallade stepped back. It slid open, to reveal an incredible large cave. Ash stepped out, and froze. Despite the sickly orange glow, the Tree looked amazing. It was about a third of the size Mew's tree had, but was still gigantic. There was barely greenery left on it and the crystals all glowed orange.

"That's terrible", whispered Ilene.

Ash nodded, then closed his eyes and sent out his aura. "I found Burgh and Nurse Joy", said the teen.

"Let's go to them then", stated Cilan.

Everyone nodded and Ash lead the way.

The moment the two came in sight however, Ash commanded Pikachu, Unfezant, Zorua and Gallade behind him, while he fell back as well, walking a bit behind Ilene on her right. Ilene gave him a glance, to which Ash gave a nod. She straightened up and picked up her Mime Jr. Her Riolu stayed by her side. They got closer and Nurse Joy's Audino saw them first. It alerted its trainer and the gym-leader, who both looked up surprised. Then Burgh walked forward and asked: "Who are you and how did you get down here?"

Queen Ilene smiled and answered: "Greetings to you as well. My name is Queen Ilene Alice Rotario. My assistance was requested by you if I recall right. This is Sir Ash Ketchum. Aura Guardian and Guardian of Kanto and Pokémon all over the world."

Ash gave a short bow, before grinning and tipping his head: "How's it going Burgh. You remember Iris and Cilan?"

The Gym leader's eyes, if it was possible, widened even more. Then he got himself together and asked: "And…you're all here to help?" Everyone nodded and the gym-leader started to lead them to Nurse Joy. The group stared in shock at the numbers of injured or ill Pokémon around them. Burgh explained that he had found an entrance to this cave somewhere outside the city one day and had found the tree. It had been blooming with live back there. But one day the plants in the Arena had started to wither away, the Pokémon eating from them became ill. He'd come down here to check out if there was a problem. The tree had looked only half as bad as it did now when he found out about the trees illness.

"So, you can help us and these poor Pokémon?", asked Nurse Joy.

"We can", answered Ash. "Do you know where the centre of the tree is?"

"Yes", answered Burgh. "But why?"

Ash took a deep breath, then answered: "Because we can heal it."

"How?", asked Burgh.

"Show them", said Ash. Pikachu gave a nod and leaped into the air. In a flash of white light, a floating pinkish Psy-cat replaced the electric-rodent.

"Mew", cried the legendary out with a wave.

"What the…", asked Burgh.

"So that is Mew", whispered Cilan in awe.

Mew giggled and waved to all of them, before her gaze became serious and she turned to the tree. _"Your plan should work Ash", _stated her mental voice. Ash gave a nod and stood up.

"What the tree needs is a guardian to take care of it. Mew is willing to guard both Trees. But we need to get to the centre to create the connection they need. Will you help us?"


	23. A new Guardian

**Honestly guys, I'm happy about the reviews I get, but when I already make a poll about the person I'll pair Ash with, can't you simply choose there? No offense, but the person I got asked to make his girlfriend is the one that has the lead of the poll at the moment.**

**That's all I wanted to say. Enjoy the story XD**

* * *

**Summary:**

_**After Ash's loss, against Bianca's father, the young trainer returns to Pallet town. Afterwards he disappeared for three years without a trace, yet a mysterious Aura-Guardian appears and takes down Team Rocket by himself. After this, he comes to Unova, trying to enter the league. What adventures will Kanto's Guardian face until he can take on the league-battles.**_

* * *

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

Swiftly Ash ran after Mew through the Tree of Beginning. He'd called all his Pokémon back for now, even Pikachu. Alright, the little yellow rodent had been in his Pokéball since shortly after Mew had shown up in the forest. He'd powered himself out by transferring his electricity to the legendary in Pikachu disguise. "How much farther?", asked Ash. Mew gave him a look sympathy and understanding. She was just as worried as he was.

_"Though similar, there are differences between my home and the tree. But it was good that no one but us went in here. My connection with my tree allows me to have this tree accepting you, but no other human would be safe from the white blood cells. How that gym-leader wasn't swallowed by them already, I don't know."_

Ash nodded in understanding, then asked: "Mew, what do you know about Keldeo?"

_"Huh?"_, asked Mew, though Ash felt her Aura flaring up in slight panic.

"Virizion mentioned he was the Guardian of the Tree and that he has a son, but he wouldn't be ready to take up the duty of protecting the Tree", explained the teen.

Mew was silent for a while, before she answered: _"I see. Well, I didn't know Keldeo well, but probably the best of all non-Unova legendary Pokémon. He was always rather proud and liked to show off his skills. You see, before he accepted being the Guardian of the Tree of Beginning, he was the leader of the Swords of Justice. But he had to step down from that post for the Tree and was almost never with Virizion, Cobalion and Terrakion again. His son, meanwhile, was training under those three. He became restless."_ Mew locked eyes with Ash, all of her usual playful demeanour gone. _"You know that the Tree of Beginning and myself depend on each other to survive?"_ Ash nodded. Mew sighed and continued: _"Many centuries ago, Unova was a fairly dry land. My powers and the Tree weren't big enough to give Unova as much energy as the other Regions. That is why Arceus created another tree of beginning here. He asked me to Mentor Keldeo in how to take care of the tree. I taught him everything I knew from thousands of years of guarding the tree. I only can leave it for just so long. My battle with MewTwo, I think that's the longest time I've been away from it yet. But those restrictions proved to be too much for him. The short amounts of time he could leave were too short for him. Although I love to interact with other legendary Pokémon, they mostly came to visit me. But Keldeo…I always feared his pride and temper would end him."_

"How did he die?", asked Ash softly.

Mew sighed again and answered: _"Simple exhaustion actually. He pushed great amounts of his energy into the tree to sustain it. When I heard, I tried to come, but Unova was so closed off from the rest of the world already, Reshiram wouldn't let me pass. He left the tree. Two weeks later, he found his son and the other members of the Swords of Justice. But he was too weak already. He collapsed right in front of the cave the four had searched shelter in. Virizion tried to keep him alive and asked how they could help him, at least that's what I was told, but it was too late. He was too far gone already. Keldeo's son…he saw his own father dying. It shattered something inside of him and he ran. Although his mentors tried to catch him, he disappeared, disappeared till one hundred years ago. I heard he came back then, back to the cave his father died in. Terrakion found him, not one day older, but broken on the inside. That's all I know. Since then the three of them trained him again."_ Mew shook her head. _"I knew it was only a matter of time till this tree would show signs of dying. It held out long, but now it happens."_

"Are you sure you can handle two Trees?", asked Ash. He didn't want to doubt Mew, but it was a big duty.

_"With your help, yes. Your Aura can connect this tree's heart to the heart of the Tree I guard. Then it won't matter in which tree I am, both will be alright."_

The teen remained silent after that, praying to Arceus that his plan wouldn't have him ending up same as Sir Aaron or his Lucario. Twice he already supressed the urge to the same thing Sir Aaron had done to Lucario to his own friends. That would at least keep them from pain. Once again Ash dismissed the thought. Sir Aaron had meant well, no doubt, but it had left Lucario broken and unable to trust humankind.

_"Where there."_

Ash looked up and gasped. But not in awe, although the room looked magnificent, but in shock. The few remaining Aura-Crystals had cracks that were deep enough to have Ash guess Keldeo himself caused them. Like trees those crystals grew, though in a much slower pace. "This is terrible", whispered the teen. Mew only gave a nod, grief shining in her eyes while she looked around.

After a while she turned to face Ash, determination set on her features. _"Let's begin."_ Ash nodded and pulled out a few Pokéballs. He had no idea if his idea would work, but he would help Mew with all he had or die trying.

"Common out guys!" Pikachu, Lucario, Gallade, Primeape, Infernape, Scrafty and Emboar appeared. As fast as possible he explained the full situation to them. His Pokémon nodded in understand, each of them looking dead-serious. They knew how much this could cost. "Perfect, now Lucario and I will transfer our Aura to Mew. When I give you a sign, you fire your Aura-Sphere's into the energy that will surround you. Pikachu the moment Mew is in the heart of the tree, you have to shock it. The nervous- and circulatory system is collapsing. Your electricity will give it the push it needs."

"Pika!", agreed Pikachu.

Ash turned away from his Pokémon and pulled Sir Aaron's gloves out of his bag. Sure, he could give his Aura form without them, but to unleash a great amount of Aura in short time, it was easier using the gloves.

"Let's do this."

Ash held his hands out and concentrated. Immediately a bright azure orb built up in his palms, growing quickly. Lucario joined him and soon the orb that surrounded Mew was big enough to have his curled up Charizard fit into it. "Now guys!" The next second dozens of Aura-Spheres shot at the orb, adding to its raw power. The differences between the types of Pokémon that used the spheres had effects on them though. Ash smirked when he once again saw it. The spheres Infernape and Emboar created had, against to the spheres of a pure fighting-type like Primeape or an Aura Pokémon like Lucario, a slight orange tint. The same went for Gallade's and Scrafty's Aura-Spheres. Gallade's shone slightly pink while Scrafty's were a darker shade of Azure.

_"Enough"_, cut Mew's voice through his stray of thoughts. Ash sunk his arms immediately, followed by Lucario. The other Pokémon ceased their attacks as well. Mew gave a smirk, then flew directly into the energy that marked the Tree's heart. In an explosion of azure, Mew set the gathered Aura-Energy free. "Pikachu now! Thunder! Give it all you got!"

"Pikaaaaaa-CHUUUUUU!", cried Pikachu out and unleashed the biggest Thunder Ash had ever seen from him. In a flash the blue energy didn't just light up the heart of the tree, but spread over glowing veins through the whole tree. Everywhere around the group the cracks in the crystals disappeared and they restored themselves, new crystals growing out of the ground at rapid speed.

Mew floated back to the group, grinning from ear to ear. _"We did it!"_, cheered the small legendary Pokémon. Everyone grinned back at her and the Pokémon started celebrating. Ash would've too, but something caught his attention. He'd left Sir Aaron's staff leaning against a few of the stronger crystals and on the ground in front of it, something had appeared.

"Guys check this out", said Ash with a grin.

_"Uh?",_ asked Mew and came forward. _"Hey, a time flower!"_

The other's came forward as well, then everyone grinned even brighter. _"It appears we did something quite memorable"_, stated Lucario with crossed arms.

_"Of course we did"_, chuckled Gallade.

_"Indeed you did"_, agreed Mew. _"You saved this tree and all of Unova. Thank you, thank you all."_ Then she disappeared in a flash of light.

"Well, let's get out of here and see how the rest of the tree is doing, huh?", asked Ash. His Pokémon nodded and together they made their way out.

When they got out, Queen Ilene ran up to him and gave him a hug. "Young friend, whatever you did, you did it perfectly. Look at this!" She gestured to the tree and Ash and his Pokémon turned to take a look at it. "Pikahhh", breathed Pikachu out. His other Pokémon had similar reactions. Ash smiled. The Tree of Beginning looked incredible. The plants were from a deep green and looked healthy. The remaining formerly ill Pokémon recovered and gave Ash thankful nods before they returned to their homes in the tree. The crystals still glowed in a bright azure.

"Chosen One, thank you, really, I can't thank you enough", said a new voice.

Ash gasped and spun around. "Virizion, what are you doing here?", asked the teen, seeing the Pokémon in the shadows. He glanced around. Everyone was too occupied with staring at the tree to realise her presence.

Virizion smiled and explained: "Deep in Pinwheel Forest is a tunnel that leads here. I used it in the past to visit Keldeo. After…it happened, I came down here often, making sure the Pokémon are alright, but I soon didn't anymore. I couldn't bear looking at the tree. The crystals were dull and dark and the Pokémon often depressed. But now, it shines in more glory than I ever saw it."

Ash smiled and answered: "You don't have to worry. I know Mew will take good care of it." Virizion nodded, then turned around and rushed off. The teen turned back around, then walked up to Burgh. "So", began the teen, gaining Burgh's attention.

"Yes Ash? And might I thank you for this!"

Ash grinned and tipped his hat. "I did it gladly Burgh. But we actually came here so Paul and I could battle you."

Burgh smirked at that and said: "I still have some cleaning up to do in the gym. But we should open again in two days. You and your friend will be the first challengers."

"Thank you", answered Paul who had joined them. Burgh winked at them, then walked off to help Nurse Joy cleaning up.

"Pika Pika Pikachu Chu-Pika Pi", giggled Pikachu. Paul raised and eyebrow and before Ash had a chance to open his mouth, Lucario translated with a smirk: _"Wait till he finds the damaged lock on the main-door and the tunnel in the battle-field."_


	24. Paul vs Burgh

**Summary:**

_**After Ash's loss, against Bianca's father, the young trainer returns to Pallet town. Afterwards he disappeared for three years without a trace, yet a mysterious Aura-Guardian appears and takes down Team Rocket by himself. After this, he comes to Unova, trying to enter the league. What adventures will Kanto's Guardian face until he can take on the league-battles.**_

* * *

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

"This Gym-Battle is between the gym-leader Burgh and Paul from Veilstone City in Sinnoh. Each Trainer has three Pokémon to use. The match is over when all three Pokémon on one side are unable to continue! Trainers, call out your first Pokémon", called the referee out.

It was the first day the gym had opened again and Burgh was keeping his promise of battling Ash and Paul. Paul went first in this battle. Ash looked around. Burgh had done great work in those past few days. The trees and greenery had recovered and the Pokémon had returned. They'd also fixed up the battle-field. Then Ash focused on the battle, when he felt Ilene shift next to him.

"Something wrong?", asked Ash, keeping his eyes on the two sailing Pokéballs.

"No", answered the Queen. "It's just, this is the first gym-battle I will see in my whole life."

Ash grinned while the balls snapped open. "Then you're lucky. Paul is an incredible good trainer."

"I'm sure you're as well", argued Ilene, then both fell silent. The Pokémon appeared. Burgh's Pokémon was his Dwebble, Paul had called out his Snivy. "A grass type? Isn't that a bad idea in a Bug-Type-Gym?", asked Iris.

"Well, this surely spices up the flavour of the battle", stated Cilan.

"Typically Paul", argued Ash. Everyone looked at him expectantly. "Snivy is powerful already. This gym-battle is, for Paul, just the last push she needs to evolve. I'd bet my staff for it."

"The Gym-Leader called out Dwebble while the challenger chose Snivy. Only the challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémon. Begin!", shouted the referee.

"Snivy use Leech Seed!", shouted Paul immediately. His Snivy nodded and spun around herself. The brown seed shot to Dwebble, but Burgh called: "Dodge!" Dwebble dodged easily and Ash heard Paul state: "It's fast, however…Snivy while it still dodges, use Grass Knot while it's still dodging."

"That won't do much", stated Iris. "Dwebble isn't heavy."

That was when Dwebble landed and promptly tripped over Grass Knot. "Now close in and use Vine Whip! Tie it up!" Snivy shot forward and Dwebble promptly got slapped by a close-ranged Vine Whip before the vines wrapped around it. "Dwebble", called Burgh. "Get ready Snivy!", called Paul. Snivy nodded and Ash grinned when he sensed what Attack Paul had in plan.

"Free yourself with Protect, then use X-Scissor!", shouted Burgh. Dwebble cried out, then the shield appeared around him, causing Snivy to let go. Dwebble shot down and hit Snivy straight, since she was still powering an attack up. "VI!", cried Snivy and got flung back.

"Now! Solar Beam!", shouted Paul. "Sni-VI!", cried the Pokémon, her tail-leaf glowing brightly. Then the yellow beam shot forward and hit Dwebble straight. "Dwebble!", shouted Burgh. The smoke of the attack cleared and everyone saw Dwebble, quite bruised but still able to battle.

"Alright Dwebble, use Struggle Bug continuously!", shouted Burgh. Dwebble shot forward and glowed red. Again and again Snivy got hit, but couldn't do anything to stop it. Ash frowned. Snivy's Aura was weakening. Paul better do something quick, thought the teen. If on cue, it happened. Paul gave a grin when white glowing engulfed Snivy. Everyone gasped and Dwebble backed off.

"Snivy's evolving", exclaimed Iris. "Told you so", chuckled Ash.

Soon the light died down and a Servine stood in front of everyone. "Perfect, now Servine use Vine Whip to ground Dwebble in place, then another Solar Beam!", ordered Paul. "Ser-Vine", cried Servine out while she swiped her vines at Dwebble. "Dwebble dodge!" Dwebble leaped high into the air, having Ash stated: "That was it for Dwebble." Everyone stared at him, before returning their attention to Servine. She just fired Solar Beam, hitting the still air-borne Pokémon dead on. Dwebble fell down, clearly defeated.

"Dwebble is unable to battle. Servine wins!", shouted the referee.

"Great Battle Dwebble, take a good rest." Burgh recalled his Dwebble, while Paul shortly petted Servine's head. "Good battle." Then he recalled her too. Standing up, he faced Burgh's next Pokémon. It was Galvantula. Ash saw Paul smirking and stated: "Show off."

"Galvantula go!"

His own Galvantula appeared, glowering at the opponent. "Now this will be interesting", stated Burgh. "Galvantula use Shock-Wave!"

"Counter with Thunderbolt!"

The two electric-attacks clashed in the middle of the arena. Suddenly Burgh shouted: "Now Electro-Ball!" "Same attack!" The two attack clashed once again, destroying each other." Suddenly Paul grinned and shouted: "Galvantula use Rain Dance!"

"Rain Dance?", exclaimed Ilene, Burgh and the Referee. "How did it learn that?", asked the gym-leader. "Through Ash's Blastoise", answered Paul with a shrug, then clouds appeared at the Arena's roof. "Now Electro Web on yourself!" "GA", cried Paul's Pokémon, before surrounding itself with Electro Web. "Why that?", asked Burgh. Paul simply smirked, then the rain disappeared already and Electro Web with it.

"No matter, Galvantula use Cross Poison", shouted Burgh.

Galvantula advanced with great speed and hit Paul's Pokémon head on. It tumbled back and cried out. Ash gasped. "It's poisoned." He heard Paul curse then the trainer shouted: "Galvantula get yourself together and use Thunderbolt at close range!" And Galvantula got himself together. "But that won't do much", stated Ilene. Suddenly Burgh paled and cried: "No! Galvantula get away! It's a trap!"

"What?", asked Iris.

"Of course", exclaimed Cilan and snapped his fingers. "It's so obvious! Rain Dance was just to get Galvantula wet, while Paul's stayed dry through Electro Web. Now the effect of Thunderbolt is stronger, although Galvantula is part electric-type. A well though combination of ingredients." That was when Thunderbolt hit. Burgh's Pokémon cried out and stumbled back weakly.

"Now attack it head-on", shouted Paul. Galvantula charged and crashed into the other bug-electric-type. Both fell down in a heap.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle", shouted the referee. "Trainers, bring out your next Pokémon."

"Scolipede you're in now!"

"Magmortar go!"

"Now Paul has definitely the advantage", stated Ilene. "Advantage?", asked Ash. "He's won this match already. He already had this Pokémon, fully evolved, in the Sinnoh League more than three years ago." "Wow", said Iris.

"Scolipede use Rock Tomb!" "Jump to dodge, then use Rock Tomb too!" Magmortar jumped out of the way and Rock Tomb went for nothing. Then it landed on the ground with a crash, but Scolipede also dodged. "Flame Charge", shouted Paul. "Protect!", shouted Burgh back. That went on for a while. Magmortar crashed into protect with Flame Charge for a while, then Cilan asked: "I'm curios to what he's planning."

"I can guess why he needs to build up Magmortar's speed", answered Ilene. "That is, if I remember one attack of its' that you told me about right."

"I think the same", answered Ash.

"What is it?", asked Iris. Ash nodded to the battle.

"Now use Hyper Beam Magmortar!"

Hyper Beam shot forward, but Scolipede dodged, yet got stills lightly hit when Hyper Beam rushed by. "Quick before it can move again! Use-" "Flamethrower", ordered Paul. Magmortar grinned and shot the Fire-Attack at Scolipede. It was too much for it and it fainted.

"Scolipede is unable to battle. With that the gym-leader has no Pokémon left so the winner is Paul!"

"Great job Paul!", shouted Ash.

"Wait, I don't get it", exclaimed Iris. "Why wasn't Magmortar unable to move after Hyper Beam?"

"He was unable to", answered Paul.

"But through the speed-boost he got from Flame Charge, it went by rather quickly", ended Burgh. "An incredible strategy. I'm proud to present you the Insect Badge."


	25. Ash vs Burgh

**Summary:**

_**After Ash's loss, against Bianca's father, the young trainer returns to Pallet town. Afterwards he disappeared for three years without a trace, yet a mysterious Aura-Guardian appears and takes down Team Rocket by himself. After this, he comes to Unova, trying to enter the league. What adventures will Kanto's Guardian face until he can take on the league-battles.**_

* * *

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

"This Gym-Battle is between the gym-leader Burgh and Ash from Pallet Town in Kanto. Each Trainer has three Pokémon to use. The match is over when all three Pokémon on one side are unable to continue! Trainers, call out your first Pokémon", called the referee, repeating his earlier words.

Ash had calmly gazed at the gym-leader, but couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face when the man pulled out his first Pokéball. He sensed it was the Pokémon he'd hoped to battle.

"I will go first", began the gym-leader. "Whirlipede come out!"

"Alright. Donphan I chose you!" Ash's ground-type appeared and the referee called: "It's Whirlipede against Donphan. Begin!" "Donphan use Hidden Power!" "Donphan!", shouted the Pokémon and raised its trunk. A greenish sphere appeared there and shot at Whirlipede.

"Block it with Iron Defence Whirlipede, then use Steamroller!"

Whirlipede glowed silvery for a while, then Hidden Power hit, but did barely damage. Then Whirlipede suddenly rushed forward and Ash stated: "That's what I was waiting for! Donphan counter with Rollout!" Donphan yowled, then ran forward, to curl up and roll towards Whirlipede. They clashed, then bounced back, to clash again. Everyone watched how the two Pokémon tried to overpower each other. Finally Donphan's raw power got the upper hand and Whirlipede got thrown back. "Now Donphan, use Earthquake!" Donphan stomped his feet and the whole ground shook, having Whirlipede cry out in pain.

"Whirlipede don't give up. Use Solar Beam!" "Whi!" Whirlipede shot up after Earthquake was over and shot the bright beam at Donphan.

"No! Donphan use Rollout to block it!" Donphan rolled forward again and met the Solar Beam. It exploded. "Donphan!", shouted Ash. After a while the smoke disappeared and showed Donphan lying on his back, struggling to get to his legs again.

"End this with another Solar Beam Whirlipede", ordered Burgh.

Donphan started to panic and Ash shouted: "Donphan calm down and use Rollout to get away." The Pokémon obeyed and rolled in again, shooting away from the Solar Beam. "Time to end this Donphan!", shouted Ash. "Use Hyper Beam!" "Don-PHAN!" The Powerful attack shot forward, to meet Whirlipede's Solar Beam. "Hang in there Donphan!", shouted Ash. "You can do it!" That was when Hyper Beam overpowered Solar Beam and hit Whirlipede.

"WHIIII!", cried Whirlipede out.

"Whirlipede is unable to battle", shouted the referee. "The gym leader shall send out his next Pokémon."

"Thank you very much Whirlipede, return", said Burgh and called his Pokémon back. "I must say Ash. I was impressed with your idea to use Rollout against Steamroller and Solar Beam."

Ash grinned at the gym-leader and called Donphan back as well. "Great Job buddy. And thanks Burgh." Burgh smiled, then called out his next Pokémon.

"Leavanny please help me here."

"Butterfree let's go!"

The two Bug-Types appeared and Ash heard Cilan say: "What an interesting combination. Two Bug-Types, yet with different secondary types. This will be an interesting clash of flavours."

"But why didn't Ash use one of his many Fire-Types in the first place?", asked Iris.

"What fun would that be", asked Ash. "I need to give my Pokémon a little challenge every now and then after all."

"Well said", said Burgh. "Now use String Shot Leavanny. Bring it to the ground!"

"Dodge and use String Shot by yourself Butterfree", shouted Ash. Butterfree dived down effectively dodging the attack, and attacked back with String Shot. "Protect!" _Perfect_, thought Ash. String Shot disappeared through Protect, but Butterfree continued his way to Leavanny. Protect faded away and Ash ordered: "Use Poison Powder while you fly over!"

"Free", laughed Butterfree while the pink powder sailed down on Leavanny, who started coughing and gagging.

"Leavanny!", shouted Burgh.

"Now Psybeam!", ordered Ash. Butterfree flipped back and fired Psybeam at Leavanny.

"Build up Protect, quick!" "Leavanny!", cried the Pokémon and Protect shielded it once more. Yet the moment it faded away Leavanny cringed and bent over. "Leavanny hang on and use Leaf Storm!"

Leavanny got up once more and fired Leaf Storm at Butterfree. The butterfly just laughed again and Ash ordered: "Butterfree stop those leaves with Bug Buzz, then continue it!" "Butt-Butterfree!" Bug Buzz erupted from Butterfree's wings, which had started to glow red. It easily destroyed Leaf Storm, having the leaves rain down to the ground harmlessly. Then shot farther and hit Leavanny straight.

"Leaf!", cried Leavanny out, then screamed once more when the poisoning hit it again. "Leavanny please hold on", asked Burgh. Leavanny glanced back and gave a small smile, before toppling over and falling down. "Leavanny is unable to battle. The gym-leader shall call out his last Pokémon."

"Leavanny return, you did great."

"Wow, Butterfree was great", awed Iris behind Ash.

"Well, it is no surprise that he is this powerful and skilled", said Ilene.

"Why that?", asked Paul.

"Butterfree was the first Pokémon I ever caught", answered Ash. "As a Caterpie. Isn't that right?"

"Free", answered Butterfree with a nod and landed on Ash's shoulder. "You wanna stay out for the rest of the battle?", asked the teen. Butterfree nodded and Ash said: "Go ahead." "Butterfree", thanked the Pokémon before gliding over to the watchers and gently landing in Iris' lap. "I hope you don't mind him", said Ash while he pulled out his last Pokéball.

"Not at all", called Iris back. "Good." That was when both, he and Burgh, threw their Pokéballs. "It's Accelgor against Typhlosion. Begin!", shouted the referee.

Ash scanned the bug-type in front of him. It was fast, that much he knew. "Typhlosion be careful with him. No underestimation!" "Ty", agreed Typhlosion.

"Accelgor use Agility and Double Team!", ordered Burgh. Now Ash couldn't help but gape at the speed Accelgor had. Even with Aura Sight he couldn't pinpoint which of the six Accelgor on the field was the real one. _Then we'll just have to hit all of them_, thought Ash. _But how. I don't want to use it yet. I know!_

"Typhlosion use Eruption around yourself!"

Typhlosion nodded and took a steady position. "I don't think so", shouted Burgh. "Venoshock Accelgor, now!"

"Wait for it!" Time seemed to slow down while the six Pokémon advanced at Ash's fire-type. Typhlosion narrowed his eyes, not once moving them away from the Pokémon that charged at him head on. Then his eyes snapped open, the red irises glowing from the fire he prepared. "Now!", shouted Ash. "TYPHLOSION!", roared the Pokémon and the Eruption surrounded Typhlosion's whole body, before it started spreading out over the whole field.

"Accelgor dodge!", cried Burgh. But too late. Accelgor had rushed right into the attack. The copies faded away and the real Pokémon cried out when it got burned and blasted away.

"Bug Buzz as loud as you can Accelgor. Disturb its concentration!"

And the Bug Buzz Accelgor let out was loud alright. Ash had to cover his own ears. Typhlosion roared and Eruption disappeared while he clasped his paws over his ears. "Go on Accelgor", ordered Burgh. "Typhlosion snap out of it and use Aerial Ace!" But Typhlosion didn't react. _No_, thought Ash. _He can't hear me! Arceus help me. What do I do now? Should I try it? Well, I don't have much of a choice. _Closing his eyes, the young Aura Guardian called upon the deepest and most powerful part of his Aura. _Oh please Arceus, let this work. _Pushing it out of his body, Ash felt an immediate reaction from Lucario in his Pokéball and he found the fighting-steel-type wondering what Ash was doing. Pushing it aside, he soon felt Pikachu and Butterfree, who both wondered what he was up to as well. Once again he pushed them aside and finally felt Typhlosion. He was shutting himself off because of the noise. Taking another deep breath, Ash pushed his Aura towards his Pokémon and after the third try, was in Typhlosion's thoughts. _"Typhlosion if you can hear me, try to concentrate and use your Counter Shield. I didn't want to reveal your new attack yet, but it seems we have no chance"_, was what the trainer tried to make his Pokémon understand.

Suddenly an incredible hot energy pushed Ash out of Typhlosion's thoughts and his eyes snapped open. Typhlosion was still struggling with the loud noise, but he suddenly jerked his hands down and roared, the flames on his shoulders and scruff becoming higher.

"What is this?", asked Burgh.

Ash grinned and shouted: "Typhlosion let's go for it. Inferno-Counter Shield!"

"TY!", cried the Pokémon out and the flames on his body turned blue. Spinning around himself, streams of fire came from those flames and his mouth. For a while Ash was blinded by the blue light, but then it died down again. Everyone gasped. Typhlosion was on one knee, gasping heavily. The field had burn-marks everywhere and small flames still flickered here and there. Accelgor lay in front of his trainer, burns covering its body.

"Accelgor is unable to battle!", shouted the referee. "With that the winner of this match is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

"We did it!", shouted the teen and ran up to the Johto-Starter. "Typhlosion you were great!" Typhlosion gave him a tired smile and nudged Ash's shoulder with a grin. That was when Pikachu glomped him and Butterfree landed on his head. "Pika Pikachu Pi Chu Pikachu", stated the Pokémon. "Yeah, it was awesome, I agree", laughed Ash. Smiling at his Pokémon, he said: "You two and Donphan were incredible. I'm really proud of you all." Typhlosion gave another tired smile, before asking him to be called back. He wanted to rest. Not that Ash could blame him. This Bug Buzz had been incredible powerful and had done some damage, despite the typing.

"Ash, that was incredible", said Burgh. "Never before did anyone manage to get his Pokémon out of Accelgor's Bug Buzz without calling it back."

Ash smiled and answered: "Well, my Pokémon are pretty special. But then, every Pokémon is."

"Just in their own way", sounded Ilene's voice from behind, finishing Ash's sentence. Ash gave the Queen a smile and she smiled back.

"Well, I am proud to present you with the Insect Badge", said Burg. He gave the badge to Ash, who took it. "Thanks Burgh. It was a great Battle." Burgh nodded with a smile, then offered: "Why don't we all head over to the Pokémon Centre. My Pokémon need rest just as much as yours do."

"A good idea", answered Paul. "Mine need a check up too."

"And then we can see Queen Ilene off", ended Ash.

"What?", asked Iris.

Ilene gave a sad smile and explained: "As much as I enjoyed this adventure. Ash is right. What I came here for is done. I have to return. Rota needs me. Unova has Kanto's first Aura Guardian for centuries." The raven-haired teen gave a shy grin, then sighed: "Let's go then." Everyone nodded and the whole group made their way to the Pokémon centre.

After Ash, Paul and Burgh had given their Pokémon to Nurse Joy, they walked with Ilene till they reached the exit of the Pokémon Centre.

"Queen Ilene, thank you very much for your help", began Burgh.

Ilene smiled and answered: "It was my pleasure Burgh, although Ash did most of the work."

The teen simply gave a shrug.

"Queen Ilene, it was an honour to meet you", said Cilan, giving a small bow. Ilene curtsied in return and repeated the same with Paul.

Iris smiled at her and curtsied by herself, before saying: "I hope I can see you again someday."

Ilene smiled and answered: "If you ever wish to come to Kanto, just contact me or Ash. We can surely organise something. Goodbye Iris." She curtsied back.

Finally she turned to Ash, Pikachu and Lucario. "Well, you three. What can I say? Although many people won't ever know what happened, with your doings you saved all of Unova and brought honour to all of Kanto. Thank you for this." She curtsied once again.

Ash gave a sad smile and gave a traditional bow, his right hand placed over his chest. Lucario copied him and Pikachu bowed his head. "My Queen, it was my honour."

Ash stood straight again and once the pleasantries were out of the way, he and Ilene hugged. "May Arceus guard your path young Guardian", said Queen Ilene.

"Yours too", answered Ash. "Yours too."


	26. Parents?

**Summary:**

_**After Ash's loss, against Bianca's father, the young trainer returns to Pallet town. Afterwards he disappeared for three years without a trace, yet a mysterious Aura-Guardian appears and takes down Team Rocket by himself. After this, he comes to Unova, trying to enter the league. What adventures will Kanto's Guardian face until he can take on the league-battles.**_

* * *

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

A week had passed since Ash and Paul had won their third gym-badges. Right now the group was in a forest, having a lunch-break. It all could have been so peaceful, if it hadn't been for a certain electric-flying- and grass-type.

"Serperior for Arceus sake", cried Ash and pulled the furious snake away from where Iris was pulling Emolga back. "Calm down!" "Ser-Serperior!", raged the serpent and struggled against her trainer once again. "I do not care what Emolga called you", shouted Ash back and continued to try to stop Serperior from murdering Emolga. "You should know better!" "Rior Serp Serperior Se!", argued Serperior back and started pulling at his arms with Vine Whip. "I know I say that every time!", shouted Ash. "But that doesn't make it any less true. And stop that before I make Charizard keeping an eye on you!"

At this Serperior froze for a second, before glancing back at Ash uncertainly. "Oh yes I would do that", answered Ash to the unspoken question. All of Ash's grass-types, save Venusaur, but he knew Charizard since he'd been a small Charmander, feared the fire-flying-type. He had quite some temper and no one besides the other Fire-Types could train with him as long as Ash wasn't there. "So?!", asked Ash. Serperior looked at him a second longer, before sighing deeply and retracting her vines. "Good, now, why don't you go find Sceptile." Glancing away he thought; _Or anyone else you wouldn't kill when he starts to talk to you_.

Serperior threw one last glance at Emolga, who was occupied by trying to escape Iris, before she nodded and slithered off. Ash breathed out in relief and massaged his sore arms. Serperior was sure strong. Shaking his head, Ash glanced over to Iris, who was scolding Emolga, he walked off, deeper into the forest.

He liked it here.

It reminded him of the forest surrounding Pallet Town.

For a while Ash simply wandered through the forest. He didn't need to fear getting lost. He grew out of this unfortunate habit of his during his Aura training. And even if he would still get lost, he could easily trace his own path back with his aura.

_"Master?"_

Ash turned around, to find Lucario standing there. "Yes Lucario?", asked the trainer.

Lucario walked up to him slowly. Suddenly he smirked and lunged forward. Ash grinned back and dodged quickly. While Lucario spun around to face him, Ash launched a punch at him. Lucario ducked away, to try to kick him in the hip. Leaping high into the air, Ash managed to dodge, to have Lucario leaping after him, effectively delivering an uppercut in Ash's jaw. The teen fell to the ground, but rolled away from Lucario's next attack. Getting into a crouched position, Ash blocked Lucario's next punch and kick, keeping a firm grip on his arm and leg. Leaping up now, he brought Lucario onto his back, but before Ash could pin him, the Pokémon kicked out with his free leg.

Dodging quickly, Ash had to let go of Lucario, but managed to get the Pokémon to the ground a second time by swinging out his leg and hitting Lucario's away from underneath him. Lucario hit the ground with a gasp, to push himself high into the air and, with a somersault, leaping over Ash, to land behind him. The teen turned around and Lucario's elbow hit his stomach. Ash gave a cough and bent forward slightly. With this Lucario spun back around to face him and rammed his knee into the same place. At this Ash finally toppled over and grabbed his hurting stomach. But he wasn't done yet.

Falling down completely, he rolled out of the way of Lucario's next attack and brought the Pokémon onto its back for the third time, using the momentum of Lucario's attack as help. For a long while the two fought like this. Sometimes engaging in a quick exchange of punches and kicks.

Finally both fell back, gasping hard, but smiling. _"A…great battle Master",_ answered Lucario, his eyes blazing with mischief._ "Maybe, the next time…I shall battle, we send you…in instead…and I give the commands."_

Ash laughed at this. "Sure, what attacks would I have then? Aura Sphere and...?" Lucario laughed as well, shaking his head. No matter how stuck up he spoke most of the time, against to Sir Aaron's Lucario, he was a pretty relaxed Pokémon, especially when he was around no one but Ash's Pokémon or Ash himself.

_"Maybe we should head back now",_ said the Pokémon after a while, his breath ragged from the fight and the following laughter.

"Yeah", answered Ash, pushing himself up. "Or Snorlax will go nuts when he doesn't get his lunch." Lucario chuckled in answer and stood up as well. Together the two Aura Guardians made their way back to the rest of the group. Close to the clearing they'd chosen as resting place, Mienfoo ran up to them, leaping into Lucario's arms in process. "Someone likes you", stated Ash with a grin. Lucario rolled his eyes at his trainer, but nicely answered Mienfoo where they had been. While the two conversed in Pokémon speech, Ash bent down, to have Pikachu shooting out of a bush and climbing up his arm to his shoulder.

"Has everything been alright while I was gone?", asked Ash. Pikachu answered with a nod. Ash nodded back, relieved that there hadn't been more incidents including Serperior and Emolga. He knew the two didn't get along, but sooner or later their constant quarrel would hurt someone. Shaking his head to get rid of those thoughts, he started preparing his Pokémon's meals with Pikachu's help. After everyone had gotten his food, he joined Cilan, Iris and Paul at the table.

"Honestly", began Paul during the meal suddenly. "You two have to do something about Emolga and Serperior."

"Those two definitely don't get along. It was bad in the past, but now it's even worse", agreed Cilan.

"Tell me about it", sighed Ash and Iris unison.

"But those two just can't get along", continued Ash. "Serperior has a strong temper, especially when something happens to someone close to her. Emolga constantly trying to use Attract on Sceptile isn't helping."

"Now it's Emolga's fault?", asked Iris angrily.

"I didn't say that", argued Ash. "But she knows about Serperior's temper, and still is trying to do you know what to Sceptile. So it isn't entirely Serperior's fault either."

"At times I also believe that Emolga truly wants Serperior mad at her", agreed Cilan.

"Of course", said Paul. "This wouldn't be so much of a problem, when Serperior could control her temper better."

Ash gave a nod, then said: "When you have ideas, please tell me. I tried having her around Venusaur, Gardevoir and Lapras. Those three are the three Pokémon with the lowest temper and most patience I have. But that won't help and Sceptile won't always be around to calm her down." Everyone was silent and thought about his words. Suddenly Ash felt movement in his bag. He glanced down, to gasp. "Pikachu!"

"Pi?", asked Pikachu while looking up from where he ate with Pidgeot and Butterfree.

"Get Sceptile and Serperior. I think it's time."

Pikachu's eyes widened for a second, before he grinned and rushed off, shouting for the grass-types all the way. With a sweat-drop Ash muttered: "I could've done that too." He stood up and took of his coat placing it on the ground and turning it into a makeshift nest.

"Ash what is this all about?", asked Iris.

"While Paul and I battled Lenora and Cheren, Lucario came in with Mienfoo, remember?", asked the teen, pulling out a bit of grass-type Pokémon-food.

"Yeah, and?", asked Paul.

"Well, Lucario carried a bag and I had Pikachu checking out what it was. Turns out Professor Oak sent over Serperior's and Sceptile's greatest pride. I had it in my bag ever since, but now…" He lunged into his back and carefully pulled the wobbling thing out. The other three teens gasped. It was a light- and dark-green coloured Pokémon egg. It wobbled again and shortly glowed white before Ash placed it onto the coat. "It's been at Professor Oak's lab for two months before he sent it over. That was when it moved for the first time. Serperior and Sceptile are pretty eager to find out what their kid will be. I honestly have no idea either."

"But, if you already have a Sceptile and a Serperior, are you really going to train a Treecko or Snivy again?", asked Iris.

"No", answered Ash, shocking his friends. He gave them a smile. "Serperior and Sceptile both already decided on the trainer they want for their kid."

"Pikapi!"

Ash looked up, to find Pikachu returning with Sceptile and Serperior following him. The two grass-types slithered to a halt in front of the nest, their eyes widening at the movement of the egg. "We'll give you some time, okay?", asked Ash. Both nodded and Sceptile crouched down next to the nest while Serperior coiled around both. Ash waved at his friends to follow him.

"Why are we leaving?", asked Iris.

"Most Pokémon think that the first creature they see is their mother. Just a few don't follow that rule", explained Ash. "Treecko and Snivy are in the first group, so Sceptile and Serperior of course want the kid to see its actual mother first, then the father and only then anyone else. They want a good trainer for it, but they also want it to remember its parents."

Everyone nodded in understanding, then Ash turned back around and looked at his Pokémon, who watched the moving egg carefully. He smiled, whatever would hatch from this egg, would have wonderful parents and a great trainer.


	27. Proud Parents

**Summary:**

_**After Ash's loss, against Bianca's father, the young trainer returns to Pallet town. Afterwards he disappeared for three years without a trace, yet a mysterious Aura-Guardian appears and takes down Team Rocket by himself. After this, he comes to Unova, trying to enter the league. What adventures will Kanto's Guardian face until he can take on the league-battles.**_

* * *

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

Ash smiled while he sat against a tree. Pikachu was in his lap and his friends were around him. Everywhere around the clearing his, Paul's, Cilan's and Iris' Pokémon waited for the big moment. To make sure nothing went wrong, Iris had taken Emolga into her arms, not letting go of the squirrel. Suddenly Serperior gave a cry and bent more over the egg.

It glowed strongly now and started changing shape. He smiled. Finally it was time.

_Flashback_

_Ash sighed deeply while he strolled through Professor Oak's backyard. He'd just gotten back from Johto, taking down Team Rocket's last hide-outs there. Suddenly he heard a cry and Sceptile raced up to him. The Pokémon stopped next to him, gasping hard. _

_"Sceptile is something wrong?", asked Ash. _

_Sceptile shook his head and grabbed his arm, pulling him into the direction he'd come from. _

_"Sceptile Se", stated the Pokémon. _

_"Great News?", asked Ash. "What Great News?"_

_ At this Sceptile gave a grin and pulled harder. Ash gave in and started running next to the excited Grass-Type._

_Whatever happened had to be really good for Sceptile to act this excited. He was normally a pretty collected and calm Pokémon. After a while of running, they came to a few bushes. Serperior lay there, gazing down at something. Next to her stood Unfezant, Ivysaur, Gardevoir and Swellow. The two newcomers reached them and the Pokémon backed off, giving them some space. _

_Ash curiously followed the Hoenn-Starter to the Unova-Starter and once he was close enough, he gasped. _

_An egg. _

_A Pokémon egg lay on a bunch of leaves that had been pushed together for a nest. Serperior had curled around it protectively and smiled down at it. _

_"Yours?", asked Ash Sceptile. The Pokémon nodded and settled down next to Serperior. Ash walked a bit closer and bent down, to get a better look at the egg. It had different shades of green and the shimmer on it told Ash, it really wasn't old yet. Glancing at Serperior, he found her looking worried now. Knowing she feared Ash would be upset about it, he gave her a warm smile and whispered: "It's wonderful Serperior. I'm sure you two will be great parents." _

_Now Serperior smiled happily at him, before returning her attention to the egg. She nuzzled it happily and Ash smiled. Then he stood up and asked: "Does Professor Oak know yet?" Sceptile shook his head in answer. "I'll get him then. He can make sure everything is alright. And then you should tell everyone who doesn't know yet. They'll be very happy for you. I just know it."_

_ Both Grass-Types smiled and nodded. Ash turned around and started to walk back to the lab, but glanced back once more, to smile. _

_Swellow and Unfezant had taken into the air, blowing away the upcoming clouds. _

_Gardevoir and Ivysaur gathered a few more leaves for the nest. _

_Everyone helped to make sure the egg would be alright._

_End of Flashback_

Ash narrowed his eyes when the shape of the new-born became easier to see. It wasn't a Snivy so that left…

"Tree", cried the Pokémon out. Ash heard Serperior gasp in delight and saw pride and love in the parents' eyes. She bent down to Treecko and nuzzled him. Treecko cooed happily and examined her face with his eyes and hands. Serperior held still during it, then Treecko smiled and exclaimed: "Treecko!"

Serperior broke out into a wide smiled at that and Ash glanced at Pikachu in his lap, who whispered: "Pi Pikachu Chu-Pi."

"He called her Mommy", whispered Ash, more to himself than anyone else.

"Really?" He looked up at Cilan.

"Yeah, at least that's what Pikachu told me. And seeing Serperior, it must be true."

They all looked back to Serperior, Sceptile and Treecko. Serperior gently nudged the new-born into Sceptile's direction. The moment Treecko caught sight of his father; he froze, staring up at the big Pokémon. Sceptile smiled at him and gently rubbed his forehead. At first Treecko tensed up, then cooed again and leaned into the touch.

"Scrafty made us far more trouble", stated Iris with a silent laugh.

"Donphan made enough trouble as well", argued Ash. "Tyranitar too, but he stayed with me while the other two ran off."

Cilan smiled and said: "I guess now it is different since Treecko is with his true parents right now. The other three got born with humans; the first thing they all saw was you Ash. The first thing Treecko saw was his real mother, the first thing he felt was her love."

Ash nodded at the Connoisseur's words, then looked back at Sceptile, who waved him over. Ash stood up and Pikachu climbed onto his shoulder. Slowly the teen walked up to his Pokémon and their treasure. When he was close enough for Treecko to catch sight of him, he walked even slower.

The small Pokémon hid behind Serperior's coils, but the snake gently nudged him out again, nuzzling him. Treecko glanced at his mother, then looked at Ash warily. He kneed down in front of the nest and smiled at the small Grass-Type.

"Hey there Treecko", greeted Ash softly. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

Treecko tilted his head and Ash nodded to Pikachu. The electric type leaped from his shoulder and onto Serperior's coils.

"Pika Pikachu. Pika Chu Pi Cha Pikapi Pikachu", explained the mouse softly.

Treecko looked at both of his parents, then Ash and finally smiled nervously. Ash smiled back, then picked Pikachu up and said to Serperior and Sceptile: "I'll leave you alone again. If you need anything, ask me, the other trainers, Gardevoir or Venusaur, alright?"

Both nodded and Ash retreated again.

He would give them a bit time before asking them to allow Treecko's new trainer to catch the small Pokémon.


	28. Surprises

**Summary:**

_**After Ash's loss, against Bianca's father, the young trainer returns to Pallet town. Afterwards he disappeared for three years without a trace, yet a mysterious Aura-Guardian appears and takes down Team Rocket by himself. After this, he comes to Unova, trying to enter the league. What adventures will Kanto's Guardian face until he can take on the league-battles.**_

* * *

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

Ash took a deep breath before he walked up to Serperior and Sceptile. The sun had just risen and it was time to give Treecko to his new trainer. A few meters away, Serperior, the only one of the small Grass-Type family awake, spotted him and gave a deep sigh. With a warm smile Ash argued: "Oh c'mon Serperior. It's not like he'll be completely gone. And don't forget, you and Sceptile chose his trainer after all."

Serperior gave a nod in answer, before she slithered up to Sceptile and Treecko and gently roused them from their sleep. Both awoke together and glanced at her confused, before understanding washed over Sceptile's features and he softly started to explain to Treecko what was going on. Treecko's eyes widened at this and he gasped something back. Sceptile winced at it, having Ash frown.

Of course he knew it wouldn't be easy for Treecko to accept this, but it still hurt him to see Sceptile in such a situation. Suddenly Serperior curled around her son and nuzzled him, before softly and urgently talking to him. After a while she fell silent, but kept her eyes locked on Treecko. He stared up at his mother, before finally nodding and closing his eyes. Serperior smiled and nuzzled him again, then nodded to Ash. Ash nodded back and walked up to the three. He kneed down and explained: "Listen here Treecko. Your new trainer will need to catch you in a Pokéball. If you stay inside or out of it depends on you, but while he tries to catch you, don't struggle. You'll be out again much faster than when you struggle. Alright?" Treecko nodded once more and Ash turned back. "It's alright Cilan, he's ready."

The gym-leader walked up to them and stated: "Again I have to ask, why me Ash?"

Ash smiled at Serperior and Sceptile and answered: "Well, they had a hard time deciding for a trainer. At first they went more for the brother of an old travelling-companion of mine, but then Serperior remembered that you aren't just a great trainer, but specialised on Grass-Types. Both figured that a Snivy or a Treecko would be a great addition to your team." Cilan nodded in understanding, then pulled out a Pokéball and kneed down in front of Treecko, who clung to Serperior.

"Scep Sceptile Tile", cut Sceptile suddenly in.

Ash looked at the Hoenn-Starter, then nodded and said: "I guess you're right. Cilan wait, first Sceptile and I are gonna show Treecko how a Pokéball works." Cilan nodded and Ash pulled out Sceptile's ball. He held it out to Sceptile and pressed the button. "Sceptile return." Sceptile crossed his arms and allowed the red beam to hit him, disappearing in it. Treecko gasped in shock when his father was suddenly gone, but Ash already threw Sceptile's Pokéball into the air and the Grass-Type reappeared. The young Pokémon stared for a second, before slowly letting go of Serperior and taking a step towards Cilan.

"Pika Pika Chu-Pi", murmured Pikachu in Ash's ear.

Ash nodded and muttered back: "Brave young kid, right you are."

He smiled while he watched how Cilan gently tapped the Pokéball to Treecko's forehead. The small Grass-Type disappeared in red light and the ball in Cilan's hand started to shake. It stopped after a short while and Cilan called Treecko back out. Treecko looked around confused, then spotted his parents and ran up to hug them, grinning happily.

"I suggest either Serperior or Sceptile should stay outside with Treecko for a while", sounded Paul's voice from behind.

Ash turned back and found him walking up to them, his Servine in tow. Ash nodded and scanned his Pokémon, before asking: "Serperior mind staying out here for today. So Treecko has some company." Serperior shook her head, but asked what was about Sceptile. Ash answered: "Sorry, but you're big and powerful enough already. I can't run around with two power-house Grass-Types with me."

"Scep", agreed Sceptile with a smirk, allowing Ash to recall him once more.

"Is everything packed?", asked Cilan.

"All ready", answered Paul. "Iris waits with your bags so we can move on."

Cilan and Ash nodded and then Ash turned back to Serperior and called: "You coming? We're leaving."

Serperior nodded at him and gently picked Treecko up with her vines, before handing him to Cilan. The gym-leader held him carefully and made sure Treecko could either see or hear his mother nearby, to not frighten him. They reached their camp-site soon and picked up their bags.

"Well, let's move one", called Iris and walked on. The three guys exchanged glances. She was in a pretty good mood lately. Not that they complained. Yet…

"What's up with her?", whispered Ash. "I mean, I got a reason for my mood-swings, but what's with her?"

Paul shrugged, when Cilan suddenly smirked and answered: "Could it be…puberty?"

The Kanto- and Sinnoh-Native stared at him in shock, then Ash face-palmed and groaned: "That it could be this simple!" Paul simply shrugged once more, obviously not really caring if Cilan was right or not. From the corner of his eye Ash caught Serperior and Servine rolling their eyes at their trainers. He smirked, then looked straight ahead. Focusing on what could come.

_-Nimbasa City-_

The sun already started to set when they finally reached Nimbasa City. "Ser-Serperior Rior Serperior", told Serperior her trainer. Ash nodded in agreement and answered: "I guess it would be better to call you back now Serperior. Cilan you should do the same with Treecko." Cilan nodded and all three Grass-Types disappeared in red light.

"Well, now that this is done, let's head for the Pokémon Centre", offered Cilan. Iris, Paul and Ash agreed and they walked off. Nimbasa City was still buzzing with activity, despite the fact that it was almost night. Yet, though many people were still on the streets, the four teens made it to the Pokémon Centre quickly. They were about to walk in, when Ash heard _it_ again.

**"Look Out! Look Out! Look Out! Look Out!"**

Flinging his arms up, Ash cried out: "Arceus why me!", before he got knocked into a fountain in front of the Pokémon Centre. He gave a deep sigh, then stood up and climbed out of the fountain. Bianca stood there, blushing a deep red. Paul, Iris and Cilan snickered at her embarrassment. "Oh no, Ash! I'm so sorry but I…"

Ash waved it off and answered: "Like I said in Nacrene City, I'm used to it by now."

Bianca blushed even more at that, then quickly had a change of mood and beamed: "It's still great to see you guys. How have you been?"

"Quite well Bianca, we're actually here so Ash and Paul can battle for their fourth badges", answered Cilan.

"Only for gym-battles?", asked Bianca and tilted her head.

"What do you mean?", asked Iris.

Bianca grinned and pulled a flyer out of her bag. "This. The whole town is buzzing like this because of that!"

Ash quickly read the flyer, then Paul asked: "A…Pokémon Contest? I thought those didn't exist in Unova."

"They don't", answered Bianca. "But this one is special. A more the less try-out. Yet popular Coordinator's like Wallace from Hoenn and Fantina from Sinnoh will be judges. I'm gonna enter this!"

Paul rolled his eyes. Ash knew he still didn't think much of Contests. Smirking Ash shared a glance with Pikachu and asked: "How about it buddy. It's been a long time. Maybe Floatzel can even pull of _the_ move again." Pikachu smirked back and nodded.

"Ash, you're gonna enter?", asked Iris surprised.

"Sure, Contests can be real fun", answered the Kanto-Native.

"Oh that's gonna be so great Ash. Many good coordinators, even Top-Coordinators, will enter too. I just watched a trainings-battle between too. The clash of their Fire- and Water-Type attacks was so wonderful. And to think such a little sweet Water-Type keeps up with that powerful fire-Pokémon. And both birds too." Bianca got a dreamy look, yet Ash was glad he wasn't drinking anything, since he would've spit it right out now.

"They battled with a Blaziken and a Piplup?", asked Ash in shock. Both were Top-Coordinators by now and Bianca's description matched well.

"Uh, how do you know that?", asked Bianca.

Ash simply grabbed her shoulders and asked: "Where did they train Bianca?!"

"I-In the park", stammered the poor girl out.

Yet Ash was off already, racing for the park. Was it really those two?


	29. Old Friends

**Summary:**

_**After Ash's loss, against Bianca's father, the young trainer returns to Pallet town. Afterwards he disappeared for three years without a trace, yet a mysterious Aura-Guardian appears and takes down Team Rocket by himself. After this, he comes to Unova, trying to enter the league. What adventures will Kanto's Guardian face until he can take on the league-battles.**_

* * *

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

"You did a great job Piplup", praised a blue-haired trainer the small Pokémon next to her. "Pi-plup", gasped the Pokémon out, panting for air. The fourteen years old chuckled amused and shook her head.

"Dawn." She turned around to come face to face with a brunette fifteen years old. "That was great, don't you think so?", asked the girl.

Dawn grinned and answered: "It sure was. May, Blaziken was so strong."

May smiled back and answered: "One thing is sure. Our Pokémon will be in top-shape for the contest."

"And one of us is gonna win this!", cheered Dawn, having May and Blaziken laugh, while Piplup mimicked her.

"Well, good luck with that. You're not the only ones entering", stated a male voice suddenly.

Both girls froze up, their eyes widening. That was a voice they hadn't heard for years. Both spun to the owner, to see a sixteen years old teen standing there. He had his arms crossed and a Pikachu sat on his shoulder. "ASH!", shouted both together and ran at their old friend. They tackle-hugged him, knocking him to the ground and Pikachu off of his shoulder.

"Gah! May…Dawn…glad to see you too but…GET OFF!", cried the teen out.

Dawn laughed at this and argued: "Not a chance. Ash Ketchum you just disappeared for years."

"Yep", agreed May. "You definitely owe us an explanation."

"I do and I will give it to you, but get off me", shouted Ash and tried to shove them off.

Dawn gave a grin and held onto him tighter, May following her example. Now way they would allow him that after so long. The past few years, the two girls had come as close as sisters, if not closer. They even knew about each other's crushes.

"What the…Ash what are you…I mean…"

All four looked up, to find four teens standing nearby. One was a tanned girl with long purple hair, another girl had blonde hair, the first guy with the group had green hair and the fourth person surprised Dawn greatly.

"Paul?", asked the coordinator.

Paul gave a nod in greeting, before Ash repeated: "Honestly guys, let me stand up. My legs are falling asleep!" Both girls finally got off of their friend, but continued to stare at the group that had followed Ash. The raven-haired trainer cleared his throat and said: "Uh, I better introduce. May, Dawn, those are Iris", the purple haired girl, "Bianca", the blonde, "Cilan", the green haired boy, "and I'm sure you remember Paul." Both nodded, then Ash turned to the other four and repeated: "Iris, Bianca, Cilan, those two are May and Dawn. I travelled through Hoenn with May and her brother and Dawn travelled with me through Sinnoh."

"Oh, that's why you ran off once I told you what their Pokémon were", said the blonde.

Dawn saw Ash nodding, before turning back to her and May. "Well, you guys are coming with us to the Pokémon Centre? You do deserve an explanation." Dawn nodded, then picked Piplup up. May recalled Blaziken and Pikachu leaped back onto Ash's shoulder. Suddenly one of Ash's Pokéballs snapped open and, to May's and Dawn's surprise, a Lucario appeared. The Pokémon gazed around worriedly, before Ash asked: "You sensing trouble Lucario?"

_"I'm not certain."_

Dawn eeped at the sudden voice in her head, while May asked: "Ash your Lucario is using Telepathy. Like, like Sir Aaron's?"

Ash nodded, though Dawn saw that his mind was far off. _"Something…just feels amiss. It's not my Aura that tells me this Master. You could call it instinct." _The girls watched how both Ash and Paul frowned at Lucario's words, before Ash nodded and answered: "We'll keep our eyes open Lucario. Don't worry. You want to stay out here?"

_"If I may"_, answered the Pokémon, scanning the park once more.

"Well, let's go then", stated the Kanto native and walked off. Dawn shared a glance with May. How came it, that wherever Ash went, he got into something. And why were they pulled into it as well every time.

"I know why with you", hissed May with an evil smirk.

Dawn blushed beet red and hissed back: "Shut up! He could hear you!"

May raised an ironic eyebrow and asked: "So, you don't want him to know?"

"NO!", cried Dawn out, having everyone stop in their tracks.

"Is something wrong", asked Cilan.

Dawn shook her head rapidly and answered: "Nothing. Someone", she glared at May, "Just should keep to her own business."

May put on an innocent expression, having Dawn growl at her. Ash shrugged and walked on, stating: "Girls."

"What was that?", exclaimed Iris. In answer Ash and Paul smirked at her, before running off, Iris chasing them. Dawn stared and blinked confused, before Cilan shrugged and ran after them. "Wait for me guys!" The three remaining girls exchanged looks, before running after the others as well. They soon reached the Pokémon Centre, finding Ash and Paul sitting at a bi table that would fit the entire group. Iris stood nearby, fuming. Pikachu sat in front of Ash while Lucario kneed nearby, grimly talking to a small cream- and red-coloured Pokémon.

"What's that?", asked May.

Dawn pulled out her Pokédex and scanned the small creature.

**"Mienfoo, the Martial Arts Pokémon. Mienfoo's sharp claws strike quickly and precisely. It also overwhelms opponents with its skillful combination attacks."**

"A fighting-type", murmured the blue haired girl.

"What did she do now?", asked Cilan with a chuckle.

This gained him a smile from Iris, who answered: "Don't know. I guess Lucario has just gotten annoyed with her constant questioning. She's been out ever since I reached the centre as well."

Cilan chuckled at this and stated: "Well, she definitely has something with him."

"More like brother/sister though", cut Ash's voice in. Everyone looked at him. He smirked and gestured at them to sit. Dawn walked up to him and sat down next to Ash. Piplup leaped onto the table and started a conversation with Pikachu. The yellow mouse happily answered to everything Piplup said and Ash chuckled: "Glad those two still get along."

Dawn laughed as well, then May asked: "So Ash, explanation?"

Ash nodded and leaned back, beginning his tale.


	30. Contest Training (Part 1)

**Summary:**

_**After Ash's loss, against Bianca's father, the young trainer returns to Pallet town. Afterwards he disappeared for three years without a trace, yet a mysterious Aura-Guardian appears and takes down Team Rocket by himself. After this, he comes to Unova, trying to enter the league. What adventures will Kanto's Guardian face until he can take on the league-battles.**_

* * *

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

Dawn sat on a bench behind the Pokémon Centre and waited. Since Ash and Bianca would compete in the contest as well, not just her and May, the four of them had decided to choose their Pokémon for the Appeal-Round together. "Hey Dawn, up already?" Dawn looked up, to find Iris and May walking up to her. "For about half an hour actually", answered Dawn with a smirk.

"Well, Bianca is still getting ready", explained Iris.

"And Ash? Let me guess, he's still sleeping", chuckled May.

"He isn't." The three girls looked up, to find Paul, Cilan, Servine and Treecko walking up to them. "He actually left before sunrise already and hasn't come back yet", agreed Cilan with Paul.

"What?", exclaimed May.

"Wow, Ash changed more than I thought", mumbled Dawn, worrying how much he'd actually changed.

"He hasn't changed that much", argued Cilan. "Although he's far more focused on what he's doing and takes training his Pokémon more seriously."

Dawn gave him a thankful smile, then they heard Ash's voice. "Hey guys, sorry you had to wait!" They looked at him. The teen walked up to them with a grin, Pikachu perched on his shoulder like usual. "Where have you been?", asked May. "In the park, having a morning run with Pikachu, Lucario and Gallade", answered the Kanto-Native.

"Morning run? You?", asked May back.

In answer Pikachu started cracking up. Ash rolled his eyes and gently whacked his starter upside the head. Dawn smiled. Maybe he hadn't changed that much after all. That was when the door opened and Bianca rushed out.

**"Look Out! Look Out! Look Out! Look Out!"**

Surprised Dawn saw Ash face-palming at this, but before she had a chance to ask, Bianca crashed into Ash, pushing him down and into a puddle of water. The teen merely groaned and leaned back, an exhausted sigh came from him. "Uh, did we miss anything", asked May confused when Bianca blushed and Iris and Cilan burst out in laughter.

"Not much", answered Paul. "But this happens every time. Bianca shows up and cries those words and the moments she reaches the group, she somehow always knocks Ash into the water." Dawn looked back at Ash, who picked himself up from the ground and flashed blue for a second, before being completely dry again. "Aura?", asked May. That was when Dawn remembered everything Ash had told them the night before. Ash nodded, then said: "Well, let's get this done."

"Everyone got a number of Pokémon you would want to use in the first round?", asked May. Dawn nodded, followed by Ash and Bianca. All four walked a bit away and May threw her Pokéballs first. Out of them appeared Beautifly, Delcatty, Glaceon and a Ledian.

"Huh, Ledian is new", stated Ash.

"I caught it after Johto's Great Festival, short before I ended my Johto journey", explained May. Dawn smiled and pulled out her Pokédex. "It's cute", swooned Bianca.

_**"Ledian, the Five Star Pokémon. The evolved form of Ledyba. The spots on the Ledian's back are said to respond to the stars in the night sky."**_

"Nice, and a good Pokémon for a contest", stated Ash.

Dawn nodded, then checked them all. "I get why you can't decide May", said Dawn. "They all would be great, I'm sure of this."

"Yeah, that's my problem", answered May and looked at all of her Pokémon.

"Delcatty!" The three old travelling companions looked up and found Delcatty struggling to get away from Bianca, who was hugging the living daylights out of it. Dawn saw Ash sweat-dropping and muttering: "Typical Bianca." Dawn smiled, then said: "Why don't you use Delcatty. I saw your last contest and there Delcatty was still a Skitty."

"That would be interesting to watch", agreed Ash.

May looked at her Pokémon, then nodded. "Alright, I'll use Delcatty."

"Ca", cooed Delcatty, who'd finally gotten away from and settled down next to Glaceon. Beautifly and Ledian landed on the ground with them and the four started chatting away.

"Mind if I take a go now?", asked Ash. The three girls shook their heads and Ash pulled out a few Pokéballs. "Let's go guys!" Out of Ash's balls appeared a Gardevoir, a Froslass, a Pidgeot, a Lapras and a Floatzel. Pikachu leaped towards the Pokémon as well.

"Buizel evolved", gasped Dawn and scanned the water-type that had once been her Pokémon. Floatzel looked at her, then grinned and winked in greeting. Dawn smiled back, then asked: "Are you planning to use Floatzel, even if you don't use him in the first round?"

"Actually, I do", answered Ash. "After all, he's got some talent for contests. He learned much from being your Pokémon."

"I still think you should wait with him for a while Ash", cut May in.

Dawn nodded at that and said: "When you get lucky, you can even try to pull of an Ice Water-Jet."

"What I thought", answered Ash. "You alright with that Floatzel?" Floatzel gave a grin and thumbs up.

"I'd like to see Pikachu in a contest", stated Bianca suddenly.

"That would be cool", agreed Dawn. "I only saw Ambipom and Floatzel yet."

"I saw Pikachu in an appealing round and it was great", answered May. "Maybe you should use Pikachu Ash. He got some experience in being in a contest after all."

Dawn saw Ash thinking of this, then nodded and said: "Guess you're right. Alright, Pikachu you'll be in the first round." "PIKA!", cheered Pikachu, doing a fist-pump. Ash's other Pokémon, much like May's, showed no disdain, but rather congratulated the electric-type.

"Alright, my turn", called Dawn. May nodded and Ash stated: "Bring it Dawn!" Dawn smirked, then threw her Pokéballs. Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu and her newest Pokémon Manectric appeared. "Now who do you think I…" She trailed off when Buneary let out a happy cry and rushed up to Pikachu, rubbing her cheek against his. "Well, someone missed Pikachu", chuckled May. "Pi-ka", stated Pikachu, embarrassment in his voice.

"Never mind, who do you think I should use?", asked Dawn. She watched how Ash's eyes wandered to Manectric, before he asked: "Where did you catch Manectric?" Dawn smirked and explained: "The ship that brought me to Unova stopped in Hoenn for a few days. That was when I caught Manectric. It was still a Electrike then. But it's already a really powerful part of my team."

Manectric gave a proud huff and raised its head.

"Hm, why don't use it", offered May. "It would be especially interesting with Ash using Pikachu. Who knows how many coordinators will actually use electric-types."

"Not many is my guess", cut Paul's voice suddenly in.

Everyone looked to him. He was watching a trainings-battle between his Servine and Rufflet, yet turned to look at them and stated: "Well, Wallace is one of the judges, right?" Dawn nodded. "Then most will try to impress with water types, like in the Wallace-Cup."

"Paul's got a point", stated Ash, before wincing when Servine's Vine-Whip hit Rufflet. "Paul, do you want Rufflet to train with Swellow a bit more? It could still learn quite much."

Dawn stared with a dropped jaw. Had Ash just offered Paul help?

"Why not", answered the purple-haired teen. This shocked Dawn even more. Since when did Paul accept help, and Ash's no less? "Come to think of it", stated Paul suddenly, before Ash could throw Swellow's Pokéball. "Why don't you call out Serperior too? She could help Servine." Ash gave a nod and pulled out a second Pokéball, before throwing them. Swellow appeared, followed by Serperior.

Confused Dawn looked at May, who pulled out her Pokédex. They saw the similarity between Servine and Serperior, but weren't sure if their suggestion was right.

_**"Serperior, the Regal Pokémon and the evolved form of Servine. Serperior's glare can halt its opponent's movement. It increases the solar energy it absorbs."**_ So Serperior was Servine's evolved form.

"…understand?" Dawn looked at Ash, who'd just finished explaining to his Pokémon. Both nodded and Swellow took off, Rufflet following suit, while Serperior started talking to Servine. Ash turned back to them and stated: "Paul's got a point. With Wallace as Judge, I'm sure many coordinators will use water-types. Manectric could be interesting."

Dawn still tried to wrap her mind around Ash and Paul being somehow friends, but snapped out of it and nodded. "Guess you're right. Alright Manectric, I'll use you!" Piplup pouted at that, before brightening up again and congratulating Manectric, like Buneary and Pachirisu did.

Now everyone turned to Bianca, who threw three Pokéballs. Dawn didn't recognize one of the Pokémon she saw, so she pulled out her Pokédex.

_**"Emolga, the Sky Squirrel Pokémon. Emolga lives in trees and uses its cape-like membrane to glide through the air." **_

_**"Cinccino, the Scarf Pokémon and the evolved form of Minccino. Cinccino defends against its opponent's attacks using its specially coated white fur." **_

_**"Lilligant, the Flowering Pokémon. The beautiful flower on Lilligant's head gives off a relaxing fragrance, although getting it bloom can be difficult even for a veteran Trainer."**_

"They're all incredible cute", stated May.

"I know, but I know so little about contests that I don't know which one to choose", sighed Bianca. Dawn shared a glance with May and Ash, both nodding in agreement. "You know what Bianca, we're gonna show how an Appealing-Round is supposed to be. I'll use Piplup."

"I will use Beautifly", said May. "And I'll go with Floatzel", ended Ash. Bianca smiled at them thankfully, then May offered: "Ash why don't you go first?"

"Yeah, the amateur before the Top-Coordinators", agreed Dawn with a grin.

Ash glared at both of them, but called: "Ready Floatzel?" Floatzel nodded and Ash called him back, before attaching a Ball Capsule to it. "Here goes nothing. Floatzel go!" He threw the ball Floatzel appeared, surrounded by Ice-Shards.

"Wonder what he's going to do with those", muttered May. Dawn shrugged, but kept her eyes on Floatzel.

"Spin!", ordered Ash. Floatzel spun around, the shards were sent flying and dug into the ground in a neat circle. Floatzel landed in the centre and Ash ordered: "Aqua-Jet Floatzel!" Floatzel smirked and shot forward with Aqua-Jet, against on the Ice-Shards. He bounced back and shot against another one, shooting through the whole circle.

"That reminds me of the Wallace-Cup in Sinnoh", stated Dawn. "Ash pulled something a little similar there."

May nodded, then Ash shouted: "Spin and Water Pulse into the air Floatzel!"

Floatzel spun around, ridding himself of the water from Aqua-Jet and shot the blue Sphere into the air. "Send Razor Wind after it, followed up by Ice-Beam!" Dawn looked at May confused, who shrugged. None of them had any idea what he was up to. By now Iris, Cilan and Paul had stopped their training, to watch Ash as well.

That was when Razor Wind hit Water Pulse. It burst apart and Floatzel hit the splashing water with Ice-Beam. Dawn gasped when she realised what Ash's goal was, and gasped again when it worked. The destroyed Water Pulse, had frozen over and with the Ice-Shards from Floatzel's entrance had created some kind of pavilion around and over Floatzel. The sun got reflected by the mass off ice, causing Floatzel's fur to shine brightly.

"That…was an amateur Appeal-Round?", exclaimed Iris.

"He could've timed it a bit better", stated May. "But it was pretty good."

Dawn nodded, then turned to Bianca and explained: "What is important in a contest is the Pokémon. Ash showed off Floatzel's great strength and control, as well as his beautiful fur with his combination."

Bianca nodded, then May recalled Beautifly while Paul had his Magmortar burning the ice away.


	31. Contest Training (Part 2)

**Summary:**

_**After Ash's loss, against Bianca's father, the young trainer returns to Pallet town. Afterwards he disappeared for three years without a trace, yet a mysterious Aura-Guardian appears and takes down Team Rocket by himself. After this, he comes to Unova, trying to enter the league. What adventures will Kanto's Guardian face until he can take on the league-battles.**_

* * *

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

Ash went to stand next to Dawn while May walked to the battle-field they used for this show. Dawn stood next to him and next to her was Bianca. Paul had also leaned against a tree to watch, while Iris and Cilan sat on a bench.

"Ready?", asked May. Everyone nodded and she smiled. "Beautifly take the stage!" In a rain of pink ribbons, the bug-flying-type appeared. "Use Aerial Ace", ordered May.

Beautifly flapped her wings quickly and took off. The rush of wind, pulled the ribbons after it while it danced speedy patterns in the air, all the while glowing with Aerial Ace.

"And that's why May is a top coordinator", explained Ash to Bianca.

"I'm sure you see the difference between that show and Floatzel, right?", asked Dawn.

Bianca simply nodded, not taking her eyes off of Beautifly. "Now spin Beautifly." Beautifly did spin, which sent the ribbons away, floating gently around Beautifly, before disappearing in pink glitter. "Now use Morning Sun!" White glowing engulfed Beautifly in a soft shine, before it took on a yellowish shimmer, making the butterfly's wings glow brightly. It also illuminated the glitter that was still around Beautifly.

"Wow", breathed Bianca.

"And that would be enough of a performance already actually", added Dawn.

"What? Really?", asked Bianca. "Sure. May could do more and impress with other things, but sure can see how great she shows off Beautifly's wonderful wings, right?"

Bianca nodded, then May ordered: "Alright, let's wrap this up! Fall!" Beautifly stopped flapping her wings and fell to the ground. "What?", gasped Bianca, Iris and Cilan unison. "Wonder what she's up to", murmured Ash. "Knowing May, it's probably great", answered Dawn with a grin. Ash nodded and looked back up at Beautifly, to see that it wasn't truly falling, the Pokémon dived.

Suddenly May shouted: "Silver Wind!" Beautifly came to a sudden halt, shooting the bright silver wind to the ground. It hit and got pushed back into the air. Silver glitter surrounded Beautifly, which hovered about three meters in the air, the sun illuminating the wings once more. "Wow", breathed Bianca again. Ash smirked. It sure was something to see, when you didn't know contests, or May and Dawn for that matter. Beautifly landed on May's head, her usual spot, and May walked back towards them.

Dawn on the other hand recalled Piplup and clipped a capsule on the Pokémon's ball. Then she walked out onto the field. "Alright, here it goes. Piplup Spotlight!"

She threw the Ball and Piplup appeared in a flurry of bubbles. "We're gonna use those as well", stated Dawn. "Piplup spin and Bubble-Beam!" Piplup spun around himself, sending more bubbles to those the capsule had caused and got them higher into the air at the same tame. Then Piplup landed and Dawn ordered: "Ice-Beam!" Again Piplup spun around, firing Ice-Beam at the floating bubbles. One after the other got frozen and they started raining to the ground. It looked incredible. The bubbles from the Bubble-Beam had a different colour than the bubbles from the capsule.

Suddenly Dawn ordered: "Now Piplup dodge them!"

And Piplup did dodge, alright. It jumped and spun around, avoiding each of the falling bubbles. The bubbles burst apart once they hit the ground and sparkled blue. When the last bubble fell, Dawn ordered: "Under it and use Drill-Peck!" Piplup followed and used Drill-Peck under the bubble. Despite the small size of the bubble, the blue light that exploded once the bubble and Drill-Peck collided was incredible. Piplup stopped the moment it happened, having the light illuminate his feathers.

"Wow", breathed Bianca.

Behind Ash, Paul chuckled and murmured: "Seems like that's the only thing she'll be able to say for the next while." Ash smirked back at the Sinnoh-Native, silently agreeing with him. "That was great Dawn!", cheered Iris.

Ash looked back at his old travelling companion and smiled at her. "That really was something Dawn, you've gotten so much better!" He didn't miss that Dawn started to blush at his words, but didn't ponder the reason. Then Dawn walked back towards them, her face still tinted a light red. May grinned at Dawn evilly, having Dawn glare right back at her. Ash raised an eyebrow at his two old friends, having Dawn blush even more and May giggle. "You two are up to something", stated the Kanto-Native, before he turned to Bianca and asked: "So, Bianca, I guess now you have an idea how an appeal-round should be."

Bianca nodded and answered: "And I think I'll be using Lilligant. You're shows gave me some ideas."

"Great", said May and smiled at her. "When you need help, just tell us."

Bianca nodded, then Ash turned away and stated: "I'm going to wander through town a bit. Anyone up to join me?"

"I will", answered Paul and pushed himself away from the tree.

Ash nodded, then turned to his Pokémon and told them: "You guys can stay here and train for the contest if you want. When Serperior, Servine, Swellow and Rufflet come back, just tell them we'll be back soon." His Pokémon nodded and the two teens walked off. May and Dawn were busy discussing strategies for the later rounds in the festival, while Iris and Cilan trained their own Pokémon. Bianca was sitting with Dawn and May, listening to them.

A few meters from the Pokémon Centre, Paul asked: "So, what are you really up to?"

"I'm going to the Battle Club. I…just had a strange feeling this morning when I passed it while being in the park", answered Ash.

"Strange feeling?", asked Paul.

Ash glanced at his new friend for a second, before he admitted: "It was the same feeling I always had while battling you with Infernape ever since I caught him. The same feeling of loss he felt. I recognized it because I knew it from Charizard, who was sat out by his trainer and into the rain when he was just a small Charmander, and Emboar. He was tied to a pole by his old trainer, most likely to keep him from following." Paul nodded in understanding, his gaze on the ground. "You okay?", asked Ash.

Paul snorted and answered: "Yes, yes. But travelling with you makes me go soft. I regret treating Infernape like I did more day by day."

Ash grinned back at him and answered: "That's nothing bad, you know. And he, Infernape doesn't hold a grudge against you."

Paul looked at Ash, then even smiled a bit. Ash smiled back, then they'd already reached the Battle Club. With a frown the Aura-Guardian felt the strange feeling get stronger. Paul tensed up to, then asked: "Ash is it your Aura that I feel so anxious all of a sudden?"

Ash scanned the building, but answered: "Yes and no. Spending so much time with me, awakened your Aura to a certain degree. You feel tense now, not because I do, but because we both share a connection with Infernape. I told you, I felt the same I feel now with him." Paul nodded in understanding, then both walked in. Ash led Paul to the battle-field, the strange sensation getting stronger the closer they came. Paul clenched his fists and asked: "How can you take that?"

Ash shrugged and answered: "Been through much."

With that they reached the field, to watch a Pokémon battle unfold. On one side stood a trainer around their age, a Heatmor and Emboar battling for him. On the other side stood a girl that was probably fourteen. She had a Swanna and Pawniard battling for her. That was when the boy shouted: "You have to take everything your opponent gives you and smash them down even harder. Anything else is a third-rate Pokémon Battle! Emboar finish this with Flare Blitz! Heatmor finish this with Fire-Spin!"

The attacks combined and shot at the girls Pokémon. A big explosion took place. When the smoke cleared, the girls Pokémon were beaten. "Sheila's Pokémon are unable to continue, Shamus wins!", shouted Don George.

Shamus grinned and laughed: "Ha, you see, that is the unbeatable Power of my fire warriors."

The next second great anger flashed through Ash. At first he didn't know where it came from, but then he recognized the Pokémon that had caused this. The only Pokémon no one knew he had. Ash followed his instincts and stalked up to Shamus. Everyone watched confused, while Ash grabbed his arm. "What, what are you doing, FREAK!", shouted Shamus. Ash sent a pulse of Aura through the other teen, and slid into his memories. Immediately the one his friend wanted him to see came up.

Ash's breath caught in his throat once he realised what he watched unfold.

Shamus released a Tepig in front of a Battle Club. It ran after him, so he tied it to a pole. He said good-bye under tears, but once he was around a corner, he grinned and stated he would search for a real fire-type-Pokémon. That was when the vision ended in a fit of rage, Ash punched Shamus square in the face.

"How can you dare", roared the Aura Guardian out. Shamus stared at him and Ash sensed Don George about to interfere, so he continued: "How can you dare to lie to a Pokémon like this. The Tepig you abandoned three years ago almost died from starvation because of your selfishness! And you dare to call yourself a Pokémon trainer?" Gasps sounded through the room and Ash heard Paul hissing. That was worse than what he'd done to Infernape. "And farther, you let him believe you actually cared, but you never did!"

Finally Shamus spoke up. "How do you know this?! Who are you?"

"My name is Ash Ketchum", answered Ash. "And I'm this Tepig's new trainer!" With that he threw Emboar's Pokéball. He knew the Pokémon had heard everything and seen the scene Ash had seen. He had to be completely broken now. And indeed, he was right. Emboar took one look at Shamus, before turning away and clenching his eyes shut. "You dare to call yourself a Pokémon Trainer, but you care nothing about them. Pokémon Trainers like you are the reason so many people believe in Team Plasma's philosophy. But this is not necessary, we only have to treat our Pokémon with a certain amount of respect, nothing more. Obviously you don't understand that. Trainers like you make me sick. You're not the first trainer I meet who did what you did, but of all I met, I only know one who at least feels sorry for what he did. I trained all these Pokémon. They are skilled and in perfect shape. And you know why, because I cared!"

Shamus stared at him, then sneered: "Listen freak, I train my Pokémon the way I do, you train yours your way. How is this my Problem?"

"You deceived Emboar's trust in you, that's why it's my Problem. And because I am making it my problem! Pokémon have to be treated with respect!"

Both glared at each other, when Don George intervened and stated: "I can see you both have very different aspects of being a Trainer, how about a battle to see who is right?"

Shamus grinned and answered: "Ever, I'd like to see how much better this loser is now." He sneered at Emboar, who looked away.

"Emboar will not battle", answered Ash coldly. "He's in no right emotional state for it. But I'll gladly use two other Pokémon that went through similar things."

* * *

_**IMPORTAN NOTE**_

**The new Poll about Pairings for Paul and Pikachu is open. Please vote everyone. And don't forget, you have two votes, please use one for the humans for Paul and one for the Pokémon for Pikachu.**

**Thx in advance.**


	32. Comet-Blast

**Summary:**

_**After Ash's loss, against Bianca's father, the young trainer returns to Pallet town. Afterwards he disappeared for three years without a trace, yet a mysterious Aura-Guardian appears and takes down Team Rocket by himself. After this, he comes to Unova, trying to enter the league. What adventures will Kanto's Guardian face until he can take on the league-battles.**_

* * *

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

"This is a double battle between Shamus and Ash. The battle is over when both Pokémon on one side are unable to battle. BEGIN!", shouted Don George.

Shamus threw his Pokéballs with a sneer. "Emboar! Heatmor! Time to battle!" His Pokémon appeared and Ash snuck a glance at his Emboar, which sat next to Paul, still heartbroken. Paul's expression on the other hand was furious. He knew he'd treated his Pokémon wrong in the past, but he'd told Ash he'd released Infernape as a Chimchar, knowing that Ash would catch him.

"Destroy him!", snarled the Sinnoh-Native.

"With pleasure", answered Ash and threw his own Pokéballs. "Infernape and Charizard, I need your help here!" His own Fire-Types appeared and he smirked when Shamus paled at the power the two fully evolved starters displayed. Infernape and Charizard both glared at Shamus furiously. Each Pokémon Ash had with him right now had seen what he'd seen in Shamus memories. "May I introduce?", asked Ash.

"Charizard. He came into my team as a little Charmander almost six years ago. His former trainer left him alone in the middle of nowhere during a storm because he believed him to be too weak. He almost died from his flame getting put out by the storm." He gestured from Charizard to Infernape. "Infernape was the Pokémon of a, now, friend of mine. He got released because he was thought to weak. His heart was the easiest to mend, but it was no less painful for him." Infernape turned to look at Paul and gave his former trainer a grin. Paul stared for a second, before he slightly smiled back at the fire-fighting-type.

"Nice story, but nothing behind it", growled Shamus now. "Heatmor use Fury Swipes on Charizard! Emboar use Hammer Arm on Infernape!"

Ash snorted when he watched the opponents Pokémon charging. What had seemed like Powerful Pokémon from the outside, were bloody beginners as opponents. Both had an uneven run. They would trip over Infernape's tail and fall on their faces if Ash instructed Infernape right.

"Infernape block it with Focus Punch. Charizard block it with Thunder-Punch", ordered Ash and crossed his arms. Both Pokémon drew one arm back slowly and made a fist. White glowing started to gather around Infernape's hand, while Charizard's claws crackled with electricity. The next second both pushed their arms forward and easily stopped Emboar and Heatmor in their tracks.

Shamus' eyes widened while he watched how both of his Pokémon desperately tried to push against Ash's, while Infernape and Charizard looked just smug. Ash glanced at Emboar and found him watching the battle. His eyes were wide. Why, Ash couldn't tell right now. He'd ask Emboar later. After a few more seconds, he ordered: "Infernape Aura Sphere, Charizard Seismic Toss!"

Both Pokémon cried out and a blue sphere started appearing in Infernape's free palm. Emboar gulped when he saw it and tried to back off, but was to slow. The powerful sphere hit it straight and flung it right in front of Shamus. Meanwhile Charizard had grabbed a struggling Heatmor and taken off. He dived down at a neck-breaking speed and then threw Heatmor down. The Pokémon crashed onto the ground, bounced off it from Charizard's force, and landed on Emboar. Charizard on the other hand tucked his wings in for a second, then opened them wide. This caused him to spin and he quickly avoided crashing to the ground and landed next to Infernape.

"Is that all you can do?", asked Ash with a raised eyebrow.

Shamus glared at him, then shouted: "Just wait! Time for our most powerful Weapon! Emboar use Flare Blitz, Heatmor use Fire Spin! Super Flare Blitz GO!" Emboar leaped forward, getting engulfed by blue fire, before Fire Spin surrounded it.

"That's what you call a Super Flare Blitz?", asked Ash. "I'll show you one! Infernape use Flare Blitz! Charizard use Dragon-Rage on Infernape! Dragon-Blitz!" Infernape shot forward and got engulfed by blue Fire as well. Charizard fired his Dragon rage at him. Against to Axew's, Charizards was a combination of red and black, not blue and black. The moment the attack hit Infernape, it fused with Flare-Blitz, giving the Fire-Type attack the form of a Dragon.

The next second Infernape and Emboar collided, causing a massive explosion. The dust took long to settle down, but Charizard made it a little shorter by flapping his powerful wings. Emboar crouched in front of Shamus, panting heavily, bruises covering his body. Infernape stood near the middle of the field, gasping for breath as well, but looking not even half as fazed as Emboar. He even grinned, before leaping into the air and back-flipping to Charizard's side.

Shamus was desperate by now, Ash could see that, but he shouted: "Super Flare Blitz again!"

Ash frowned. This guy really didn't care for his Pokémon. "Just dodge", ordered the Aura Guardian. Emboar shot forward and Infernape and Charizard dodged, when Shamus shouted: "Go for the freak!" Ash hadn't been prepared for this, so he could only watch how Emboar shot directly at him. Then the attack collided, yet not with him.

Ash looked up and gasped in shock.

Infernape stood on front of him, facing him. He'd taken the hit, to protect Ash. Emboar leaped back after hitting and Infernape fell forward, where Ash caught him.

"Infernape!", cried the teen. "Infernape are you alright?"

"I-Infernape", gasped the monkey out and pushed himself away. He grimaced and stumbled a little, but grinned at Ash. The teen felt his eyes starting to tear up. Infernape wanted to continue the battle.

"Are you sure?", asked Ash. Infernape nodded, then turned around and limped back onto the field. Each watcher was in shock, besides Paul, and he and Ash both grimaced at the bad burn-marks they saw on Infernape's back. Since his back-fur was white, they were even easier to see. Suddenly Infernape stumbled and feel forward. "Infernape!", shouted Ash. Infernape fell down. Don George already raised his end, to call Infernape out, when Ash gasped. Burning hot energy surged through Infernape's Aura, sending the monkey's pulse racing. "He's not out yet", called Ash to the man. Don George stared at him, then Infernape leaped up.

"INFERNAPE!"

The Pokémon's head-flame shot high into the air while red glowing engulfed his body. He gazed around wildly, before his eyes landed on Ash. Recognition flashed through them and he gave Ash a nod. Ash nodded back, then Shamus cried: "What is that?!"

"That's Infernape's special ability, Blaze. It took long till we managed to get it under my control, but we did", answered Ash. "Ready you two?" His Pokémon nodded, grinning at each other. "Alright, Charizard gather yourself!" Charizard glanced at Ash surprised, then grinned and roared in answer. His tale-flame burned brighter and he shot into the air.

"What are you doing?!", cried Shamus.

"I'm showing you the most devastating Flare Blitz combination ever. Infernape Flare Blitz, give it all you got!" Infernape cried out loud enough to have some people cover their ears. He jumped and spun, covering himself in bright orange Fire, before it turned an icy blue. He jumped high into the air and Ash shouted: "Charizard, Blast Burn, NOW!"

Charizard roared once more, then fired an immense Ball of fire at Infernape. Blast Burn was one of the strongest Fire-Type attacks there are, if not the strongest a non-legendary-Pokémon could learn. Like with Hyper Beam, he would need time to recover afterwards though. That was when Flare Blitz and Blast Burn collided, engulfing Infernape in a bright red-blue-and-yellow light. Then he shot down and Ash shouted: "And that Shamus, is our Comet-Blast!"

Infernape hit Shamus' Pokémon directly, resulting in an explosion of bright light. Once it faded away, Infernape landed in front of Ash, on one knee, wincing from the recoil damage Flare Blitz gave him. He swayed a bit, when Charizard placed a claw on his shoulder, steadying him. The two exchanged smiles, then Don George shouted: "Emboar and Heatmor are unable to continue. Ash wins this battle!"

Ash grinned and walked to his two Pokémon. "You two were great. This was the first time we manage to pull Comet-Blast off." He hugged first Charizard, who snorted at first, but then gently blew hot air through Ash's hair, his way of showing affection. Well, other than burning Ash to a crisp. Then he hugged Infernape, who hugged back with force. "Thank you so much Infernape", whispered Ash and gently ran an Aura-Infused hand over the Pokémon's back.

Infernape relaxed once the healing began and answered: "Ape Infernape, Fer-Infernape."

Pulling back, Ash smiled: "I get what you tried to show Emboar. And I have a feeling, he got it too." Ash and his two Pokémon looked over to where Emboar was standing. The Unova-Starter stared at them with wide eyes, full of gratitude. Ash gestured at him to join them with a smirk and then Emboar ran already, throwing his arms around all three, tears spilling out of his eyes.

Charizard struggled out of the hug immediately, but grinned at his fellow Fire-Type-Starter. Infernape hugged back for a second, then slipped out as well and placed a hand on Emboar's shoulder. Ash stayed in the hug the longest, before he also stepped back and explained: "Emboar, don't worry about Shamus anymore. You're not the only one who went through this. Infernape and Charizard will help you whenever you need help."

The two Pokémon behind Ash nodded in agreement and Emboar said: "Em-Emboar Boar!"

"You're very welcome", answered Ash with a grin.

Finally he heard someone clearing his throat. He turned around and found Shamus standing there. He looked scared stiff and glanced at Paul, who still looked beyond pissed, fearfully. He mumbled something, having Paul his back: "Because I am sorry for it and asked Infernape for forgiveness idiot. If I receive it lies with him though." Paul glanced at his former Pokémon and Infernape grinned back at him. He winced a little, but raised his right arm and gave Paul a thumbs-up and a wink.

Ash felt how Paul's aura visibly calmed down when he relaxed, having gotten assured there were no hard feelings between him and Infernape. Now everyone looked back to Shamus, who grumbled, then mumbled: "Sorry." Ash snorted and Emboar rolled his eyes, before turning his head away.

"Well, it will take a while till Emboar forgives you", stated Ash and glanced back at his Pokémon.

His three Fire-Type-Starters did their usual fist-bump. Charizard used Thunder-Punch, Infernape used Focus Punch and Emboar used Fire-Punch. If Typhlosion had been out, the group would've been complete with him using Crush Claw.

It was good that Emboar had finally gotten over Shamus. Suddenly Ash heard a snarl and turned back to Paul. The Sinnoh-Native glared after Shamus, then asked: "Was I that irritating for you?"

"Not that much", admitted Ash.

"But a bit. Our personalities just clashed a lot though. Shamus…he's so much worse than you ever were, really." Paul nodded in understanding, then Ash called his Pokémon back and the two of them left the Battle Club.

They were on their way back to the Pokémon Centre, when he heard a shout.

"Ash is that you?!"

Ash turned around, to find an orange haired girl running up to him, a Glameow by her side. She was followed by a woman with pinkish-red hair. "Zoey, Solidad, it's you", answered Ash with a grin.

"Oh, hey Paul. You're here in Unova too?", asked Zoey once she'd reached them.

Paul just nodded, still beyond pissed at what happened with Shamus. Zoey snorted, but Ash soothed: "Don't mind him. We…had an unpleasant meeting with someone. Someone I'd rather forget." Zoey raised an eyebrow, but accepted his words.

Then Solidad reached them, smiling at Ash. "Ash it is great to see you again", greeted the Top-Coordinator.

"Same here Solidad. So, you two here to compete in the contest?"

"Are you kidding? Of course we are. Coordinators all over the world are coming for this occasion!", exclaimed Zoey.

"Don't I know it. May and Dawn are back at the Pokémon Centre and a girl from here in Unova wants to try her luck in the contest as well."

"May and Dawn are here?", asked Zoey with a grin.

Ash nodded and then he and Paul started leading the two Top-Coordinators back to the Pokémon Centre.

* * *

**I also want to thank Uranium235 for giving me the idea of Shamus attacking Ash during the battle. It gave me a great Chance to show how much Ash means to his Pokémon.**

**Also Congrats to everyone who guessed right that Ash would use Infernape and Charizard against Shamus...although that wasn't that hard to guess.**

**Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Don't forget to REVIEW! ;)**


	33. Unova Contest (Part 1)

**Summary:**

_**After Ash's loss, against Bianca's father, the young trainer returns to Pallet town. Afterwards he disappeared for three years without a trace, yet a mysterious Aura-Guardian appears and takes down Team Rocket by himself. After this, he comes to Unova, trying to enter the league. What adventures will Kanto's Guardian face until he can take on the league-battles.**_

* * *

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

"_**Hello and welcome to the very first Pokémon Contest in the region of Unova!"**_, shouted the announcer, standing on the stage of Nimbasa City's theatre. It had been changed slightly, to allow all kinds of battles. The battle fields were similar to league-battle-fields. There was a normal one, an ice-field, a grass field and of course a field with a great pool. The pool was open right now, enabling trainers to use their Water-Pokémon. _**"Trainers, Coordinators and Top-Coordinators from all over the world are gathered here to give us an extraordinary show! And now, let me introduce you to our judges! The first, which you surely already know is Nimbasa City's very own Top Model and Gym Leader Elesa!" **_

The crowd broke out in loud cheers and the gym-leader rose up from where she sat with the other judges.

"It's a true honour for me to be allowed to judge on such an event", called the blonde, before she sat down again.

_**"Our next judge is a Top-Coordinator and Gym Leader from Sinnoh, specialised on Ghost Types. Fantina!" **_

The violet dressed woman stood up and waved subtly, before stating: "I've judged many contests already, so I'll be eager to see what Unova can do."

_**"Our third judge is someone known throughout the world. Please great him with me. Wallace!"**_

Now the girls in the crowd went crazy and the Water-Type Coordinator rose up.

"I shall watch with interest what those young Coordinators can do!"

_**"And our last judge is Nimbasa City's very own Nurse Joy."**_

Joy rose up as well and said: "An honour to be here!"

_**"Well folks, let the contest start!" **_The announcer stepped back to the side, to stand near the judges and began anew. _**"Our first contestant is a familiar face in the history of Pokémon Contest. I introduce to you, winner of Johto's last Grand Festival and Top-Coordinator…May from Petalburg Sinnoh in the Hoenn region!"**_

May's picture appeared on the big screen. In the audience Iris, Cilan and even Paul cheered her on. May laughed while she ran out onto the stage. Like in the Wallace Cup in Sinnoh, she wore a belly-dancer outfit, yet this wasn't orange and pale-pink, but cream and violet. May stopped at the stage, then threw her Pokéball into the air.

"Delcatty take the stage!"

The ball snapped open and in a flurry of pink petals, Delcatty appeared, landing gracefully in front of her trainer.

_**"And May chooses he Delcatty, a Pokémon inhabiting her home region!"**_

"Delcatty use Iron-Tail on the water!", commanded May.

Delcatty leaped high into the air and over the pool. Her tail glowed white, before turning into shining metal. Then Delcatty flipped over and rammed it down on the surface of the water. The force sent the feline back into the air, where it spun through the many drops that danced in the air.

"Now use Blizzard!"

"DEL", shouted Delcatty and skidded to a stand in front of May.

She raised her head and fired the strong and cold wind into the air, hitting the water. The Blizzard stormed through the entire Arena, showing off its power, before it suddenly stopped. Everywhere were gasps. It had started to snow softly.

_**"Incredible folks",**_ shouted the announcer. _**"May and Delcatty used the water of the pool to let it snow. And look at this, you can easily see Delcatty's playful nature right now."**_

That was true. The snow started to cover the stage and Delcatty flipped and jumped through it, having her fun.

"Alright, time to finish this Delcatty. Use Assist!"

The crowd and especially the judges gasped. Fantina and Wallace got up from their seats. Delcatty grinned and got on her hind-legs, pushing one paw, glowing white, into the air. Then the attack came. A bright yellow ball shot into the air and through the opened roof. The next second the sunlight intensified and melted the snow away. Delcatty relished in the warmth and showed her fur in the sunlight.

_**"You wouldn't believe it"**_, called the announcer when both May and Delcatty bowed. _**"But through the risk of using Assist, May and her Delcatty put a wonderful finishing touch to their show. Look at this fur!"**_ May picked Delcatty up now, holding her close. _**"Now, what does our judges have to say?"**_

"Wonderful, just wonderful!", exclaimed Elesa. "The beauty of Delcatty and her grace was brought into the spotlight in a great way."

"Despite the risk Assist is, it showed not just the willingness of those two to take risks, but also how well they can handle that. An incredible show", stated Fatina.

Wallace rose up once more and said: "A really wonderful show that brought out the very best in her Pokémon. Watching Delcatty play in the snow like this reminds me of the time I was young and played with my friends in the cold winter days."

"It was wonderful to see how well May managed to present her Pokémon", ended Nurse Joy.

May bowed her head in thanks, then left the stage.

A few more trainers came, then it was Solidad's turn. She impressed the crowd with her Lapras, followed by Drew and his Roserade.

_**"And now welcome with me Dawn from Twinleaf Town in Sinnoh. She's a Top-Coordinator and winner of Sinnoh's last Grand Festival. Let's see what she has!" **_

Dawn came on stage. She wore a pink dress, similar to the one she wore throughout her first Sinnoh journey, but it was a little longer and there were less white accents. Also, he blue hair was in a careful bun and a pink flower was in it. She smiled, then threw her Pokéball.

"Manectric! Spotlight!"

She threw her ball and surrounded by lightning, Manectric appeared. It roared and the lightning shot away from him. "Now Manectric charge up!" Manectric raised his head and electricity started crackle over his whole body. The crowd awed at the sight, then Dawn shouted: "Now spin and use Swift!"

Following her instructions, Manectric spun around himself and golden stars started to surround it. Once done, Dawn ordered: "Discharge!"

The electricity Manectric had stored since charging up, burst free now, enveloping everything in bright yellow light, connecting the stars with each other. Yet, during all of this, Manectric's blue fur stood out, like the blue coloured lightning you often saw. Suddenly the attack ceased and a net of golden stars connected through lightning surrounded Manectric.

"Now use Hidden Power!", commanded Dawn. Manectric raised his head once more, three green spheres appeared in his opened Jaws. They shot forward and in a flash the lightning disappeared and the stars all shot at the electric-type. The crowd gasped and Nurse Joy leaned forward worriedly, when Dawn grinned and shouted: "Now Quick Attack! Dodge them!"

Manectric glowed white for a second, then shot forward. It evaded each and every star, which burst into golden glitter once they hit the ground. Finally, with a spin, Manectric skidded to a stop in front of Dawn, showering his blue and yellow fur in gold.

The crowd cheered loudly and Wallace rose up.

"An incredible show. Dawn gave us a taste of Manectric's power and speed we won't forget easily. Nothing less than what I expected from a winner of the Wallace Cup!"

Dawn blushed when he mentioned this, but Elesa already picked up speaking.

"I loved the presentation. Dawn showed in a great way how much you can do with Electric-Types."

"A wonderful presentation from Dawn and her Manectric. Using Swift and Discharge to cage itself reminds me of a wonderful attack an old opponent of mine once thought of."

Fantina winked at Dawn, who grinned back. What she'd pulled off her, had been kind of a counter-shield after all.

"I loved watching Manectric. It is obviously well raised", ended Nurse Joy.

Dawn bowed, then she and Manectric disappeared.

More trainers came out. There were also Kenny with his Empoleon, Harley with his Banette and Nando with his Kricketune.

Then it was Ash's turn.

"_**And now I give you Ash Ketchum. He's from Pallet Town in Kanto and a more familiar face in the Pokémon Leagues. Yet he has experience in contests as well!"**_

Ash came out, wearing a simple black tux, only without tie or bow-tie and the white shirt was a bit open. His black hair was freed from any kind of hat. He smirked, then already threw a Pokéball. "Pikachu, time to show them what we got!"

Pikachu appeared in a flurry on white confetti. "Pika Pika!", cried the small mouse.

_**"A Pikachu",**_ said the announcer surprised. _**"A very rare sight in Unova. It's main Region is Kanto." **_

Ash smirked and ordered: "Alright Pikachu, let's start this off with Extreme Speed!"

Pikachu nodded, then already shot forward. Everyone gasped at the speed Pikachu moved with, and then it happened. Surprised cries sounded when Pikachu raced onto the pool, which turned into awe when the mouse simply shot over the surface of the water, being too fast to fall in.

Then he left the pool and Ash shouted: "Alright, keep running but use Thunder as well!" Pikachu did as told, leaving a trail of electricity where it passed. Then Ash shouted: "Now Iron-Tail, then keep going!"

Pikachu hit his Iron-Tail against the gathered electricity, which turned into a straight line and shot through the field. Pikachu repeated this a few times, till five lines of electricity shot through the field. The whole time the mouse kept Extreme Speed up, now effectively dodging the lines.

Finally Ash shouted: "Now Pikachu, up into the air and Electro Ball!"

Pikachu leaped high into the air, directly in the centre of the field, and fired the Electro Ball to the ground. It drew the electric-lines like a magnet and the moment the ball made impact with the ground, the lines collided with it as well, resulting in an explosion of smoke and bright yellow light. Pikachu's fur shone in the light, then he spun down, having the smoke disappear and him standing proudly in front of his trainer.

Both gave grins, then bowed to the crowd.

"Another great performance with an electric-type", said Elesa. "Pikachu showed off his power in a great way."

"I agree", said Fantina. "Pikachu power is incredible and this show just made that clear."

"We saw not just how strong Pikachu is, but that he has complete control of his raw power", praised Wallace. "Had just one move been out of place, this could've ended in a disaster, but in this Coordinator and Pokémon gave us the feeling of being in a battle already."

"I really enjoyed watching how Pikachu controlled the lightning", ended Nurse Joy.

Ash and Pikachu bowed again, then the mouse jumped on his shoulder and they left the stage.

A few more trainers passed, and then the announcer shouted: _**"And now we have another entry from Unova. Please greet with me Bianca from Nuvema Town. Let's see what she got!"**_

Bianca ran out onto the stage, wearing a green and white sundress. All of her friends, as well as the new people she got to know through Ash watched her intently, curious to how she would do in her first contest. Bianca pulled out her Pokéball and threw it. "Lilligant let's go!" She threw the ball and it snapped open. In colourful notes, Lilligant appeared, doing a quick spin, before landing on the ground softly. The notes faded away around her and then Bianca shouted: "Alright, use Petal Dance Lilligant!"

Lilligant raised her arms and spun around herself. Surprised gasps erupted from the crowd when the petals weren't from the usual pink, but a strange shade of orange and red, matching the flower atop Lilligant's head.

"Now add Magical Leaf!", ordered Bianca.

Glowing green leaves shot through the petals, stopping the spinning altogether, allowing both, the leaves and the petals to float to the ground gently.

Bianca wasn't done yet though.

"Now use Sunny Day Lilligant!"

Lilligant's flower glowed yellow, before a bright sphere got blasted high into the air. The sunlight intensified, making the floating leaves and petals glow, as well as Lilligant's flower.

"Let's put an end to this with Synthesis!"

The grass-type glowed in a bright yellow, making its whole body shine. The moment the light faded away, the last petals reached the ground and both Bianca and Lilligant bowed.

"Not bad", commented Zoey in the waiting room.

"For a complete newbie", stated Kenny.

Dawn slapped him upside the head and stated: "I think it was great. I mean, it really is her very first contest."

"I agree with Dawn on that", stated Ash.

Solidad, Nando and May nodded, while Drew and Harley simply ignored everyone and minded their own business. Out on the stage, the judges spoke up now.

Nurse Joy was first. "A beautiful performance. I loved seeing the glow of Synthesis."

Fantina was next. "The performance showed not just how gorgeous Lilligant is, but also the smarts of Lilligant and its trainer. Synthesis looked so much more beautiful thanks to Sunny Day."

Wallace followed the gym-leader and said: "Fantina is completely right. The beauty Petal Dance and Magical Leaf displayed were wonderful, yet the performance showed the coordinators care for her Pokémon."

"A simply great performance", ended Elesa. "Both Bianca and Lilligant did wonderfully."

Bianca blushed a bit, but then she and Lilligant left the stage. Once she was back in the waiting room, she let out a long breath, then leaned against a wall. "Bianca!" The whole group of friends ran up to her and Dawn congratulated: "That was really great for you first contest Bianca." "You did better than Dawn or I did on our first", agreed May.

Ash kept silent.

They were saying the truth, but agreeing with them would get him whacked upside the head like Kenny before. Bianca beamed at that and everyone smiled back at her.

Then everyone settled down again. None of them had called the Pokémon they'd used for the performance back yet, so it was quite crowded, but no one minded. Ash had Pikachu on his lap and scratched the mouse between the ears. Happy "Chaaaa"'s came from the electric type and Ash chuckled. Dawn sat next to him, Manectric's head on her lap. Suddenly the announcer's voice sounded through the air.

_**"And that was our last performance for today. Our judges will now show you who managed to get into the next round." **_

The screen went blank, then one by one, faces appeared.

The first to appear was Solidad.

Her friends cheered for her and the woman smiled thankfully. A few foreign coordinators appeared as well, but in between they saw the faces of May, Dawn, Drew, Zoey, Kenny, Harley, Nando, Ash and on the last remaining spot, it was Bianca.

The Unova-Native stared open-mouthed at the screen, while her friends cheered her on. Ash pulled Dawn in a congratulating hug, and felt strangely warm inside while he did. He thought nothing of it though. When he pulled back, Dawn was bright-red in the face and Ash caught a smirk on May's face. He raised an eyebrow at the brunette, but she simply smirked back at him and shook her head.

With a growl the teen turned away, to get back into his normal clothes. The battles wouldn't start till tomorrow, so they could head back to the Pokémon Centre and get a good rest. That and Ash still had to decide on which Pokémon he wanted to use tomorrow. Of course he could get thrown out of the competition tomorrow already, but he felt that it was still too early to use Floatzel.

Once they were out of the Theatre, the rest of the group, Paul, Cilan and Iris, caught up with Ash, Dawn and May and the group of six made their way back to the Pokémon Centre. The only others that stayed there were Nando and Drew and the group rather kept a little distance to them. May got along with them, if she had to. The group was sitting in the Pokémon Centre eating dinner, when a voice stated: "Well, Hillbilly is back."

Ash immediately recognized the hated nickname, but bit his lip, before he looked up from his conversation with May. In front of their table stood a teen with dirty blonde hair and grey eyes. "Hi Trip", answered Ash with a smile. "Long time no see."

Trip nodded, then asked: "What brought you back here. You should've just stayed where you came from."

Ash got up at that and glared at the Unova-Trainer. "Trip if you say just one insult against my home-region. I know we are not friends, but at least don't insult my home!"

Trip simply started to walk off, when Dawn loudly snorted: "Wow, what a nutcase."

Trip froze and spun around. "What did you just call me?"

Dawn obviously got ready for an answer, when Cilan placed a hand on her shoulder. "Dawn, just don't", asked Iris.

"Why not?", asked May silently.

"Ash and Trip…don't really get along. All Trip believes in in battle is raw power. And he thinks of Kanto as…well, he's no fan of it", explained Cilan.

Ash was about to say something, when they all heard a loud cry from the trainings-ground behind the Pokémon Centre. Ash ran off, followed by his friends and Trip. He burst out, to find a Serperior coiling around his own. Servine rushed up to Paul and stood next to him, eyeing the two bigger serpents' worriedly. Ash and Paul had left Serperior and Servine at the Pokémon Centre during the contest, so the two could continue training together. "What with Arceus?!", exclaimed the Aura Guardian.

Suddenly Trip chuckled and stated: "Ah, so that's the scent he went after."

Ash spun to him and barked: "That's your Serperior?!"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because mine obviously doesn't like him being so close!"

Trip blinked, then glanced back at the two grass-types. "That's yours?"

"Yes, now tell your Pokémon to get off of her!"

Trip smirked, then answered: "No."

"WHAT?!", exploded Ash.

"Well, obviously your Pokémon still isn't strong enough to beat him."

"Beat?!", cried Ash. "Trip that's not battling! Your Pokémon is forcing himself on her!" Now Trip's eyes widened and he glanced back at the serpents. It was true. Ash's Serperior desperately tried to get away, only to have Trip's coiling around her tighter. Everyone was frozen, so Ash pulled out a Pokéball and stated: "Alright, I might regret this, but it should help. Sceptile let's go!" He threw the ball and Sceptile appeared. The Hoenn-Starter looked at Ash confused, who said: "Well…you see…sheesh, this is really awkward. Just look over there!"

He pointed to the struggling grass-types and Sceptile froze up.

"What is that about?", asked Trip frowning.

"Did I forget to mention that Serperior has a boyfriend and a kid?", asked Ash innocently.

Trip gaped at him, then Sceptile suddenly launched forward and wrapped his arms around Trip's Pokémon. He yanked him away from Ash's Pokémon and threw him against a tree. Serperior slithered behind Sceptile, searching for safety. Trip's Pokémon snarled and rushed forward, aiming a Dragon Tail at Sceptile. The lizard answered with Leaf-Blade. He pushed the other grass-type back and sent a Leaf-Storm after it.

"Trip dammit get your Pokémon under control", cried Ash when Sceptile got leaped upon again.

The two male grass-types got into a fierce battle, while the humans could do nothing more than watch.

Ash wasn't certain that this would turn out good.

* * *

Sceptile growled lowly at the male Serperior in front of him. He'd never ever felt jealous since he'd gotten together with Ash's serpent-Pokémon, but now he understood Serperior's actions when Pokémon attacked him with Attract better. "What exactly are you?", snarled his opponent. Sceptile glanced back at his mate, who had slithered behind Ash, watching him worriedly, before he answered: "My name is Sceptile. Grass-Type Starter of the Hoenn-Region and _mate_ of the Pokémon you just tried to for

ce yourself upon!"

"Mate?", chuckled Serperior. "What would a Pokémon like her want with a Pokémon like you?"

Sceptile raised an eyebrow and asked: "Like me?"

"A loser", answered Serperior with a wave of his tail. "I mean, what kind of good Unova-Pokémon would allow a relationship with Pokémon from the lower regions?"

"Lower Regions?!", exploded Sceptile. "Listen here you! I grew up in Hoenn and Kanto. I battled in Sinnoh and her as well. I was already fully evolved when you just hatched. So who's the lower one of the two of us?"

Serperior snorted and answered: "I could care less."

Sceptile growled, then thought_; I don't like bragging like that, but who cares right now. _"Oh really, have you ever beaten a legendary Pokémon?" Behind him he heard Ash chuckle: "Low blow buddy." "Definitely", agreed Pikachu with a laugh. Serperior's eyes widened at Sceptile's words, then he huffed: "Anyone can say that."

The next second he already rushed forward. _He's fast_, thought Sceptile when he realized that he advanced at his mate once more. _But I'm faster._ Pushing himself forward with his strong legs, Sceptile collided with the serpent and both rolled over the ground, before they sprang apart. Something inside the lizard snapped and he rushed forward again, his Leaf-Blades leaping forth. He lashed out at Serperior, who dodged him frantically. Suddenly the serpent wrapped his tail around Sceptile's leg and pulled.

He got yanked to the ground, but rolled to the side to avoid a Dragon-Tail. Getting up again, Sceptile quickly thought through his options, making a plan, before nodding to himself. He would allow Serperior to power himself out, before landing a devastating hit. Again and again Serperior lashed out at him with Dragon-Tail and Frenzy Plant. He was fast enough to barely need time to recover after using the latter.

Yet Sceptile saw that his opponent got more and more exhausted. Suddenly Serperior stopped his advance, making Sceptile hesitated, only to barely avoid a Solar Beam. The Hoenn-Grass-Type glanced to the sky. Despite it being almost night already, that Solar Beam had been damn strong. However he saw Serperior gasping after the attack and decided it was time now.

Rushing forward with Leaf-Blade, Serperior evaded him, to have Sceptile grin. Concentrating his strength onto his claws, they took a blue glow and he heard the humans, besides Ash, gasp.

"Is that Dragon Claw?" That had been May.

"Yup", answered Ash and Sceptile, though his back was turned, almost saw Ash smirking. He brought his claws down, hitting Serperior, before flinging him into the air. He cried out and Sceptile crouched down, tensing his muscles.

"What is he doing?", asked Serperior's trainer.

"Finishing this", answered Ash.

Sceptile grinned, then Serperior came down. In a heartbeat Sceptile pushed himself of the ground and shot into the air.

"Is that…?", asked Dawn.

"Aerial Ace, yes", answered Paul.

Sceptile still grinned, then already collided with the Unova-Grass-Type. Serperior cried out, then fell limp. He wasn't heartless, so Sceptile wrapped his arms around Serperior and landed with him, placing the knocked out Grass-Type to the ground gently. He stirred and before the trainers could reach them, he pinned the other down. Serperior glared at him weakly and Sceptile hissed: "Stay away from _her_!"

Then he leaped off and turned to the approaching trainers. His mate collided with him and coiled around him in a hug. Sceptile hugged her back and finally allowed himself to relax. The rage and primal need to protect her finally started to fade from all of his thoughts and he glanced down at Trip's Pokémon, to wince. He'd gone a bit very hard on him. Serperior, having obviously seen where he was looking, used her vines to make him look at her. Greenish-blue and red eyes met and Serperior pecked his nose. "You did the right thing", whispered Serperior to him and nuzzled into the crock of his neck.

"I was a bit too rough I think", murmured Sceptile back.

"Rough my tail-tip. Look where he bit me!" Serperior used a vine to push her collar down. A furious growl erupted from Sceptile when he realized what he looked at. It was the scar only him and Ash knew about. "He bit you there?", he hissed loudly.

"Bit her where?", asked Pikachu curiously.

Immediately Serperior's vines disappeared and her collar snapped back in place. "Nowhere", answered the serpent.

"I wouldn't call it nowhere", argued Ash softly. The Grass-Types looked at him and he said: "Serperior, I really think you should finally allow Nurse Joy to take a look at it. You are a very powerful Pokémon, but we both know the scar handicaps you. It slows your movements when you are stressed." Sceptile glanced at her surprised. He didn't know that yet. But when he thought back, it made sense. He'd seen it a few times already, but had written the loss of speed of as her exhaustion. He should've thought upon it longer.

Serperior looked down, when Pikachu softly asked: "What scar?"

"A scar her old trainer gave her, Pikachu", explained Ash softly.

Sceptile hugged Serperior closer to him. He heard an enraged hiss from 'Pikachu, when Serperior suddenly whispered: "Alright." Everyone relaxed and smiled at her. Ash petted her head and said: "Tomorrow morning, before the contest, we'll talk to Nurse Joy. Sceptile will stay to spend you some company."

Sceptile nodded and smiled when Serperior kissed his cheek.

* * *

"**On the right we have Jonas, who is from here! Nimbasa City! And on the left we have Ash, who is from Pallet Town in Kanto!"**

Ash gripped his Pokéball tightly. This morning, he'd left Serperior and Sceptile at the Pokémon Centre, in Nurse Joy's care, to continue with the contest. From the whole group, Ash was the first to battle. He had gotten paired with this guy. May with Drew, Dawn with Harley and Zoey with Nando. Bianca, Kenny and Solidad had, like Ash, gotten paired with trainers or coordinators they hadn't heard about yet.

**"Both Coordinators have five minutes to show us what they and their Pokémon can do. BEGIN!"**

The clock sprang from 5:00 to 4:59 and Ash threw his Pokéball into the air. "Pidgeot, time to show them what we can do!" His opponent also threw his Pokéball. To Ash's amusement, an Unfezant came out. A male one at that. That meant Pidgeot had advantage in speed and maneuvers.

"Let's make this an Aerial Battle to remember Pidgeot. Ascend!"

Pidgeot cried out, then shot into the air, faster than most Pokémon's Quick Attack would've been.

"Unfezant after it!" Unfezant took off as well and quickly followed it. "Aerial Ace!", shouted Jonas.

Ash grinned and ordered: "Dodge!"

Pidgeot drew sideways the moment Unfezant would've hit her and easily evaded the attack.

"Again!", cried Jonas and Ash rolled his eyes. The more often Pidgeot dodged, the more points Jonas would lose.

After a while the announcer shouted: **"Jonas should find a better strategy. Pidgeot's clear maneuvers, that allow it to dodge each and every Aerial Ace cleanly, cost him many points."**

Jonas went wide-eyed and glanced at the board. The clock just hit 3:00 and he'd almost lost half of his points, while Ash still had all of them.

"Now we will show them what we got", stated Ash. "Pidgeot use Hurricane!" Pidgeot, who was just trying to get Unfezant off her tail, swooped down, then spun to face Unfezant and flapped her powerful wings. The next second, Unfezant was already caught in a powerful Hurricane. Everyone gasped, then the Hurricane disappeared and Ash: "Now Hyper Beam!"

Pidgeot cried out and raised her head. An orange glowing sphere gathered in her open beak and then she fired the powerful attack. Unfezant didn't manage to dodge and was hit straight. It cried out, then plummeted to the ground. He crashed down, while Pidgeot simply circled over the field.

The moment the sight was cleared, the announcer shouted: **"Incredible folks. 0:46 seconds left and Ash Ketchum hadn't lost any points, yet he ended the battle in knocking Unfezant out with a powerful combination of Hurricane and Hyper Beam."**

Ash bowed and Pidgeot landed in front of him. He petted the bird's head, then recalled her and walked forward to shake hands with his opponent. Jonas growled while they did so and Ash rolled his eyes once he couldn't see it anymore. He walked back through the tunnel, to meet Dawn on her way out.

"Hey Ash, that was a great battle", congratulated Dawn.

Ash smirked at her and answered: "Eh, he was a real beginner. Definitely worse than Bianca could ever be."

Dawn nodded, then raised her hand. Ash laughed and they high-fived, before both walked on. He returned into the waiting room, to get congratulations from his friends. Then all of them turned to the TV, to watch Dawn's battle.

* * *

Dawn took a deep breath, before she looked at Harley, her opponent. She had no idea who he would use in this battle and honestly wasn't that eager to find out. He was good after all. Suddenly the announcer shouted for them to start. Without thought Dawn threw her Pokéball high into the air and it snapped open. Harley did the same and their Pokémon started staring each other down.

Harley had brought out his Wigglytuff, while Dawn had brought out her newly evolved Lopunny.

Finally Harley made the first move.

"Wigglytuff Hyper Voice!"

Wigglytuff took a deep breath, then shouted out. The sound-waves shot forward, but Dawn yelled: "Lopunny dodge!"

The Pokémon complied and spun out of the way, but Wigglytuff moved as well and the attack moved to hit once more. "Dodge again with Bounce!" Lopunny crouched down, then shot high into the air. Wigglytuff stopped and Dawn glanced upwards, to grin. Lopunny was exactly between the sun and Wigglytuff. "Now come down with Jump Kick!", ordered Dawn.

The crowd gasped and Harley shouted: "Dodge it Wigglytuff!"

But Wigglytuff was blinded by the sun and squinted its eyes.

Dawn's plan worked and Jump Kick hit. Wigglytuff got thrown back and Lopunny landed in front of Dawn in a crouch. Harley glared at her, then already shouted out a new attack.

"Use Thunderbolt! GO!"

The attack shot forward with a speed Dawn hadn't expected and hit Lopunny straight. The taller normal-type staggered back a bit, but held her ground and growled at Wigglytuff. Wigglytuff grinned proudly and rushed forward. "Double Slap!"

"Dodge them Lopunny", shouted Dawn. The pink Pokémon lashed out at Lopunny, who evaded the attacks quickly. "Body Slam!", shouted Harley. "Dodge!", cried Dawn. But too late. Wigglytuff had been to close and hit Lopunny directly in the stomach. She fell, Wigglytuff over her. "Kick it off with Jump Kick Lopunny!", ordered Dawn.

Lopunny started to struggle under her stubby opponent and after at least ten seconds of struggling, she finally managed to kick herself of the ground and Wigglytuff down against it. Dawn took a deep breath, then ordered: "Ice Beam!" Lopunny raised her head and shot an Ice-Beam at Wigglytuff. Harley had other plans and countered: "Thunderbolt!" The two attacks clashed and exploded. Ice started to cover parts of the feel, electricity still running over it. It looked beautiful and Dawn grinned when an idea came to mind.

"Let's use our new surroundings Lopunny! Fake Tears!"

The bunny-Pokémon let out a startled cry at that, before collapsing on her knees and starting to sob. Wigglytuff froze at it and stared at the taller normal-type in confusion. Dawn caught a glance at the board and smirked. That move had cost Harley quite some point. Especially their new surroundings, the ice and electricity, making this so much more realistic. Finally Wigglytuff snapped out of it though and Harley ordered Hyper Voice again. Lopunny didn't managed to dodge in time, so Dawn ordered: "Use it, then Fake Tears again!"

At this the Pokémon slithered backwards on the partly icy ground, till she fell over a small ice-shard. Fake Tears followed not one second too late. Harley was about to shout out another order, while Wigglytuff still stared at Lopunny, who still crouched on the ground, sobbing her eyes out, when the five minutes were up.

Immediately Lopunny got up, not one trail of the tears left on her face.

_**"And with that the battle is over. And advancing to the next round are…Dawn and her Lopunny!" **_

Dawn gave a joyful squeal and hugged Lopunny, who hugged back with a laugh. Backstage all of Dawn's friends smiled at her accomplishment.

"I have to admit, using Fake Tears like that was brilliant", stated Solidad with a smile.

"She did make Wigglytuff seem like a big old meanie and bully", agreed Zoey.

"I have the feeling she planned to do something like that all along. It's a great strategy against Harley", stated May before she walked up to the door. "Wish me luck." And she was gone. Her battle against Drew was…interesting to say the least. Blaziken wiped the floor with Absol, but the white Pokémon had fought on till the very end of the five minutes.

Zoey and Nando had been neck to neck till the very end, but then Zoey and her Mismagius had won against Nando and his Roserade with barely more points left.

Bianca and Solidad had both managed it into the next round as well, but Kenny had lost against a Top Coordinator from Kanto Johto no one but Solidad had ever really heard off. After the last battle, everyone waited anxiously for the next pairings. 16 Coordinators were left by now, tomorrow the number would be down to eight. Then the pairings finally came.

Bianca faced off against Dawn, May and Zoey against strangers and Ash had Solidad as his partner.

* * *

Ash said a quick goodbye to his friends after the pairings had gotten broadcasted and ran back to the Pokémon Centre. He was terribly worried about Serperior. When he arrived, Nurse Joy immediately waved him closer. Her expression was grave and Ash gulped. "What is it?", asked Ash immediately. "Is she going to be alright?" P

anic started to spread through the teen when Nurse Joy hesitated, then explained: "Yes, but it will need time."

"Time?", asked Ash.

"Come", asked the woman and led him away. They wandered through a hallway and Nurse Joy explained: "I checked the scar through today. It is a terrible wound and should've gotten treated the moment it was inflicted. It damaged some of the nerves in Serperior's scruff, which is what causes the lack of speed in stress situations. Her nerves can't respond properly."

"So?", asked Ash in a whisper, while holding a nervous Pikachu in his arms.

"Oh I can heal her, but first, a surgery will be necessary, second, the healing will take a lot of time, and third, she will need to make some kind of therapy after being completely healed. That can take a few weeks altogether. Do you have someone with a medical-degree who can look after her. Of course we can, but she isn't surrounded by the necessary nature here."

Nurse Joy looked at Ash, who said: "Well…I guess Professor Oak could take care of her in his laboratory."

With a smile Nurse Joy nodded and said: "That will do, but are you alright with it?"

Ash hesitated, then explained: "All I want is for Serperior to well again. If that's what it takes." With another nod, Nurse Joy opened a door. Ash looked in, to find Serperior sleeping in a bed in there, connected to some kind of sedative. Sceptile leaned against the wall, watching her carefully, worry etched all over his features.

"I'll leave you to explain everything, alright?", asked Nurse Joy.

Ash nodded and she left. Allowing Pikachu to climb back on his shoulder, Ash walked into the room and closed the door behind him. The small noise had Serperior waking up and both Grass-Type Starters looked at their trainer expectantly. With a deep sigh, Ash proceeded to tell them everything Nurse Joy had told him.

Sceptile looked horrified in the end, before crying: "Scept-Sceptiel Tile Sceptile!" He demanded to go with Serperior when she got sent to Professor Oak.

Before Ash could argue anyhow, Serperior hissed back at him, bringing up Treecko. They couldn't both leave him right now. Sceptile, though understanding her reasoning, didn't look happy at all, actually still horrified. Trying to soothe him, Ash promised: "Sceptile, don't make yourself crazy over it. I'm going to send some Pokémon back with her. Venusaur or Gardevoir, maybe even both. Alright?"

Sceptile glanced between Ash and Serperior, before giving a defeated nod in answer. With a smile Ash wished his Pokémon a good-night, figuring they had much to talk about, and left to find Nurse Joy. She scheduled The surgery for the day after tomorrow, and Ash was pretty sure he was free by then. He wouldn't be able to win against Solidad, which didn't mean he wouldn't try.

_-the next day-_

"Floatzel let's do this!"

"Lapras on stage!"

Ash stood in front of Solidad and smirked. It had been good he'd chosen Floatzel for today. He did expect this to be his last battle in the contest, which wouldn't make him fight any less hard though. For their battle, the pool had gotten brought out, only a few islands floated in the water. Lapras was in it, while Floatzel had taken place on an island.

"Floatzel use Aqua-Jet!", ordered Ash. Floatzel nodded and shot into the water.

Solidad smirked and answered: "Stop it with Hydro Pump!" Lapras drew its head back, then shot the powerful attack directly at Floatzel.

"Spin!", ordered Ash. Floatzel spun around himself, causing a spinning Aqua-Jet and avoided being hit by Lapras, then went for it again. "Dive under", ordered Solidad. A second before Floatzel would've hit, Lapras was gone, disappeared underwater. Floatzel allowed Aqua Jet to disappear and he landed on another island, scanning the water for Lapras.

"Spin and use Surf!", ordered Solidad.

Floatzel glanced at Ash, who gave a shrug in answer. He had no idea what Solidad was up to. Suddenly waves came crashing over Floatzel from everywhere. "Jump into the air", shouted Ash. And Floatzel did jump, just a second before the waves would've forced him into the water. While Floatzel was in the air, Lapras came back up and Solidad ordered: "Sheer Cold!"

A memory flashed through Ash. Floatzel was in no position to be knocked out by the attack, but she had used it once already. There she'd frozen the water in the pool. And she did. The waves and the water froze, turning the pool into an icy landscape. Lapras sat in the middle, looking quite smug. Floatzel came back down, but lost his balance on the ice and stumbled a bit, then found his stand again.

"Now Lapras, Ice Beam", ordered Solidad.

"Floatzel Aqua Jet!", shouted Ash.

Solidad had seen the Wallace Cup, but he wasn't certain she remembered this little trick. Floatzel grinned when he got Ash's plan, then shot forward with Aqua Jet. Ice Beam hit, turning the water surrounding Floatzel to ice. Ice-Aqua-Jet.

On the other side of the battle field, he saw Solidad clenching her fist. Obviously she just remembered that trick. Lapras however was taken by surprise and Ice-Aqua-Jet hit straight. Lapras slithered backwards, while Floatzel had luck and landed with his back to one of the frozen waves. He hit his tail against it, stopping his movement.

"Not bad", commented Solidad. "But this isn't over yet! Lapras use Ice Beam again!"

"Use the same Floatzel", ordered Ash. He was certain Solidad had a strategy against Ice-Aqua-Jet by now. The two Ice-Beams collided in the middle of the arena, sending out a thick smoke-cloud like mist. "Floatzel use Razor Wind", ordered Ash. Floatzel leaped a bit into the air, then swung his tails. A whit glowing blade came from both and shot into the mist. It burst apart and the razor wind hit Lapras.

"Lapras answer with Surf!"

"Right back at her with Water Pulse!"

The two attacks clashed, drenching the Pokémon in water. Suddenly Solidad stated: "I really didn't want to do this, but you're an opponent worth it Ash! Lapras close in!" Lapras slithered forward on the ice and Ash shouted: "Whatever she's planning, don't let Lapras get close to you Floatzel." Floatzel complied and shot away. The two Pokémon chased each other over the ice for a while, when Solidad ordered: "Ice Beam!"

"Floatzel dodge!"

Lapras shot Ice-Beam at Floatzel, who tried to dodge, but was to slow. The blue light of the beam covered both Pokémon for a second, then faded to show Floatzel on all four, Lapras still advancing. The orange Pokémon leaped up and tried to run, to find himself unable to. Ash cursed under his breath. Ice-Beam had frozen Floatzel's leg and Tails to the ice. Suddenly Lapras slithered to a stop and Solidad ordered: "End this with Sheer Cold!"

Lapras grinned, then glowed blue and icy winds shot at Floatzel. "Floatzel!", shouted Ash. The moment the attack faded, it showed Floatzel on the ground. The battle was about to get called to an end, when the impossible happened. Floatzel struggled to get up. Tumbling the water-type stood up again, then shook himself and widened his yellow flotation device, before letting it shrink back to normal size. Ice broke away from it and everyone gasped.

_**"Folks you won't believe it",**_ shouted the Announcer. _**"Floatzel used its very special collar to block part of Sheer cold, having him damaged, but very well still able to battle."**_

Ash glanced at the clock and rolled his eyes. He had only a quarter of his starting points left, while Solidad still had half of them. Only ten seconds remained. "Let's make this a big ending Floatzel", ordered Ash. "Use Ice-Beam, give it all you got!"

"You too Lapras", ordered Solidad, giving Ash a grin. The teen grinned back, then the two beams collided, bathing everything in blue light. Suddenly the horn blared, signalling the end of the battle.

_**"And this is the end of an incredible battle",**_ shouted the announcer. _**"And advancing to the next round will be…Solidad and her Lapras!" **_

The crowd burst out in cheers, while Ash simply leaped onto the ice and ran up to Floatzel. Floatzel just shook hands with Lapras. Or rather, Lapras carefully took Floatzel's extended paw in its mouth and then the shook. Ash smiled at both Pokémon, then bent down and made quick work of the ice chaining Floatzel with his Aura.

When he got up again, Solidad held out her hand for a handshake. "Ash, this was a great battle, thank you very much for it. I never had to actually use Sheer Cold in a battle except to freeze the field."

Ash smiled back at her and answered: "I'm honoured. No, really, thanks for such a great battle. I think Floatzel, despite his aversion to losing, enjoyed it."

"Floa", agreed Floatzel with a nod. Ash shortly petted Lapras head, while Solidad shook hands with Floatzel, then both recalled their Pokémon and left the field.


	34. Unova Contest (Part 2)

**Short explanation:**

**I know, a while ago this were 5 chapters and now it's down to 2. The explantion is, I'm planning on having this story going on for a long while and that were just to many chapters circling around the contest.**

* * *

**Summary:**

_**After Ash's loss, against Bianca's father, the young trainer returns to Pallet town. Afterwards he disappeared for three years without a trace, yet a mysterious Aura-Guardian appears and takes down Team Rocket by himself. After this, he comes to Unova, trying to enter the league. What adventures will Kanto's Guardian face until he can take on the league-battles.**_

* * *

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

Dawn walked out onto the field with a smile. She really had enjoyed watching Ash's battle Solidad, but now it was her turn with Bianca. A small grin appeared on her face when she wondered how this battle would turn out. Finally both reached the field and Dawn smiled at Bianca. Bianca smiled back, but Dawn easily saw how nervous she was.

_**"BEGIN!"**_

Both threw their Pokéballs.

"Cinccino I need your help here!"

"Togekiss Spotlight!"

Cinccino and Togekiss appeared and Bianca already ordered: "Alright Cinccino use Attract!"

Dawn cursed inwardly. Togekiss was a female, and Cinccino was male. Attack was short before hitting when Dawn remembered. She had an attack that could block Attract. "Togekiss use Safeguard! Hurry!" Togekiss nodded and crossed her wings, before drawing them apart and having a green shield surrounding herself. The hearts of attract disappeared upon contact and Dawn ordered: "Now use Sky Attack Togekiss!"

Togekiss flew forward, the white glow of Sky Attack combining with the green glow of Safeguard. Then Togekiss headed for Cinccino.

"Dodge with dig!", cried Bianca.

Cinccino escaped in the last second and Dawn shouted: "Ascend quickly!" She wouldn't risk anything coming at Togekiss from the underground. Togekiss flew high into the air and Dawn shouted: "Attack with Aura Sphere!"

Togekiss raised her head and multiple blue spheres shot to the ground. Attacking like this wasn't as effective as having Togekiss create one sphere and attack with it, but she wanted to get Cinccino out of the ground. Suddenly she heard a cry and then Cinccino was catapulted out of the ground and into the air.

"Air Slash", ordered Dawn.

"Protect!", cried Bianca.

"Sky Attack", shouted Dawn at the same time.

The bluish-green shield appeared around Cinccino, protecting it from Air Slash, only to have Cinccino getting hit with Sky Attack the moment Protect faded away.

"Ah, Cinccino use Iron Tail quickly!"

Cinccino sun into the air, then smashed his tail down on Togekiss forehead. The Pokémon cried out and Dawn ordered: "Ascend again!" Togekiss shook her head, then took off again.

"Let's try Attract once more", ordered Bianca.

"Safeguard again Togekiss!", shouted Dawn. Once again the greenish shield blocked Attract and Dawn ordered: "Now finish it up with Aura Sphere!"

Togekiss raised her wings over her head, creating a blue sphere between them, before flinging it at Cinccino. The grey normal-type got hit and flung back, the same second the horn blared, signalling the end of the battle.

_**"And advancing to the next round are…Dawn and her Togekiss!" **_

"Yes", cheered Dawn and hugged her Pokémon.

"Dawn?" Dawn looked up from her Pokémon, to find Bianca smiling at her. "Thanks for the great battle", stated the Unova-Native.

The Sinnoh-Native smiled at Bianca and answered: "Your welcome, but you gave us quite a battle too. Who knows where we'd be without Safeguard."

* * *

Ash leaned against the wall in front of the surgery and bit his lip nervously.

Sceptile crouched in a corner and had his gaze fixed on the door to the room, while Pikachu and Lucario sat on the chairs, both looking just as nervous and worried as Ash. No one but the four of them even knew of Serperior's scar. To get himself to calm down a little, Ash thought about the day before.

Eight trainers had made it to the next round.

He and Bianca were out, not that he was surprised. With so little Coordinators left, it was bound that only Top-Coordinators continued.

Dawn, May, Zoey and Solidad didn't battle against each other today, so if all of them won their battles, it would be just them in the Top 4. The Top four would battle today as well, and tomorrow there would be the final battle.

Ash got snapped out of his thoughts when the door to the surgery room opened and an Audino rushed out. It closed the door behind itself, then ran off. The Aura Guardian took a shuddering breath, wondering how long this surgery would really take.

Nurse Joy had said some of Serperior's nerves had gotten damaged when she'd acquired that scar, and that healing them would take a lot of work. But Nurse Joy was not one to let a Pokémon suffer. She'd gotten even more into helping Serperior when she'd gotten to know that she was a mother.

It was now almost noon and Nurse Joy and Serperior had been in that room since 9 in the morning already. Ash had no idea how long this would still take, but also wasn't certain how much more his nerves could take. Suddenly someone called his name. He looked up, to find May walking up to him, a bag in her hand.

"May?", asked Ash confused.

She grinned at him sadly and answered: "I lost. Then I thought I could get you something to eat and spend you some company. How is it going?"

Of his human friends, everyone knew of the surgery and the scar, how could they not? Nurse Joy had talked to him about it often. "Thanks May and...well, me and Sceptile are nervous wrecks. We have no idea what's going on in there", answered Ash, then coughed. He hadn't said one word since Nurse Joy had started the surgery, so now his voice was rough. May smiled at him with sympathy, then handed him a water bottle. He smiled at her, then proceeded to drink a bit.

While he did so, May gave Pikachu, Lucario and Sceptile something to drink and eat each, before turning back to Ash and handing him a few sandwiches. Ash nodded in thanks, than sat down in one of the chairs and started eating. His stomach churned and he didn't get down much, but at least a bit.

"You're very worried, aren't you Ash?", asked May. Ash only sighed and nodded, before placing the sandwiches aside. "You know…I went through something similar once", continued his friend.

Everyone's eyes snapped to May and she explained: "Glaceon got…terribly injured in a storm. She needed a surgery to get better again. But now she's as good as new."

She pulled out a Pokéball and her Ice-Type appeared. She bent down and brushed a bit of the fur on Glaceon's shoulder aside. Ash gasped. A surgery scar went down from the top of Glaceon's shoulder till almost her paw. Pikachu slowly walked up to Glaceon and gently ran his paw over the scar.

"Pika?", asked Pikachu. Ash understood he'd asked how it had happened, but he wasn't really eager to hear that story. May sat down next to him again, while Glaceon and Pikachu walked off a little, the Eeveelution explaining about her accident to Pikachu.

Ash and May just talked about everything in the next few hours, catching up on what had happened while they hadn't seen each other. It was close to five already, when May said: "Ash?"

"Mh?", asked Ash, tearing his eyes away from the door to the surgery room. He needed to this every few minutes.

"Promise me no to tell Dawn I told you this."

"Told me what?", asked Ash and finally looked at his friend.

May bit her lip and said: "Promise me first."

"Al-right?"

The Hoenn-Native took a deep breath, then explained: "Ash…Dawn…really likes you."

"Well, that's nothing new. She's a great friend", answered Ash.

"No, not in that way", groaned May. "Ash, I mean like like."

Something clicked when Ash caught up with what May said and he felt his cheeks heating up. Of course, he did feel more for Dawn than any of his other female friends, but he hadn't expected Dawn to feel the same.

"OMG! You're blushing! You like her too", squealed May suddenly.

Everywhere Ash's Pokémon looked up now, while Glaceon burst out in laughter.

Ash winced and glared at her. "Any louder! I think the other side of the city didn't hear you yet!", growled the teen back.

May simply grinned at him and said: "Finally, maybe you make the first move now. Dawn's a nervous wreck whenever I try to get her to do it. It really gets annoying. Besides, you two are really sweet together." Ash felt his blush heating up at the casual way May talked about him and Dawn together. Ash's Pokémon, now having caught up with what was going on, looked at their trainer. Pikachu and Lucario started to laugh as well, joining Glaceon. Even Sceptile cracked a smirk. "Well, are you going to tell her you like her?", asked May.

"MAY", exclaimed Ash.

"What? You do like her, or do you not?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, having Ash gulp and glance away. He tried to respond, but only got stutters out.

May rolled her eyes and stated: "Boys. Fine, Ash I have a plan." Ash looked at her now and May grinned wickedly. "Of course it only works when Dawn wins the contest. If she doesn't, well, we'll have to wait a little."

Confused Ash blinked at her, then relented and asked: "Alright, what's your plan?"

The wicked grin on May's face grew and she proceeded explaining her plan to him.

* * *

Dawn took a deep breath while she waited for the battle to begin. She was facing Zoey, who'd managed to beat May the day before. The last time she and Zoey had faced off, Zoey had won the battle and the contest, something Dawn didn't plan on letting happen again. Suddenly:

_**"Welcome Unova to the final battle of our contest. We watched a few very hard battles and many interesting strategies. Before we start we wish to show you a few reminders of the First Pokémon Contest in Unova!" **_

Dawn looked up at the great screen and found the clips from Solidad's battles running. Suddenly the scene changed and it showed May, followed by Drew, Ash and some girl from Unova Dawn had forgotten the name off.

_**"Now then, are you ready?!"**_

The crowd cheered loudly. Dawn gulped and laughed at herself. One would think with all her experience she wouldn't be that nervous anymore. Fact was, she was.

_**"Then let's get this started! On my right is Zoey! A Top-Coordinator from Snowpoint City in Sinnoh! And on my right we have Dawn! She's also a Top-Coordinator from Sinnoh! Her hometown is Twinleaf Town! Now girls, are you ready?"**_ Dawn looked over at Zoey, who looked back. Both nodded and the announcer shouted: _**"Then…BEGIN!"**_

Dawn threw her Pokéball high into the air and shouted: "Quilava Spotlight!"

"Gallade show them what you can do!"

"Gallade start with Swords Dance!", ordered Zoey.

Dawn bit her lip and ordered: "Don't let it get that far Quilava. Smoke Screen!"

Gallade's arms glowed light purple and it swung them around, like real swords, drawing confusing patterns. Dawn glanced at the board and frowned. That had already cost her points. Quilava reacted fast and exhaled a great amount of smoke. Gallade stopped and staggered back when the smoke-cloud engulfed him.

"Push that smoke away with Vacuum Wave", ordered Zoey.

Nothing happened for a second, then the smoke burst away from the battle-field and Dawn cried: "Flame Wheel, now!"

Quilava leaped into the air and disappeared in flames, before racing at Gallade.

"Stop it with another Vacuum Wave", ordered Zoey.

Dawn made a fist, then something came to mind. She smirked and muttered: "Thanks Ash." Raising her voice, she shouted: "Add Flame-Thrower!"

Streams of Fire erupted from the Flame-Wheel, creating a mobile Counter Shield. Zoey's eyes widened in surprise and Dawn smirked at her. Ash had used the same trick with Infernape, Chimchar back then, against Fantina's Mismagius. Flamethrower had stopped Psywave, to hit it with Flame Wheel. Much like back then, Vacuum Wave stopped Flamethrower, but didn't manage to reach Flame Wheel. Quilava collided with Gallade, sending the Psychic-Fighting-Type a few meters backwards, before the attack stopped and Quilava leaped back.

"Not bad", commented Zoey. "Let's see what you do now. Signal Beam Gallade!"

Gallade crossed his arms in front of his chest, then forced them apart.

The colourful beam shot forward and Dawn cried: "Answer with Flamethrower Quilava!"

The attacks collided and exploded. Dawn faintly heard Zoey order something, but before she could react, Gallade burst out of the smoke and hit Quilava with Psycho Cut. Quilava was thrown back, but struggled up again.

"Quilava use…"

"Psycho Cut again!", ordered Zoey before Dawn could finish her sentence.

This time Gallade didn't come closer, but the Pokémon's arms glowed and it redrew the patterns from Swords Dance. With each and every draw, a blade of Psychic Energy shot at Quilava.

"Quilava block them with Swift!"

Quilava raised its head and the golden stars shot at Psycho Cut. The attacks collided and exploded, showering both Pokémon in golden-blue glitter. "Swift again!", ordered Dawn. Again Quilava attacked with swift. Gallade reacted to Zoey's order fast and used Vacuum Wave, sending them back against Quilava. "Heat them up with Flamethrower, then use Flame Wheel", ordered Dawn.

The fire on Quilava's body grew a bit, then the flames shot forward. They engulfed the stars, which took on a faint orange glow. Then Quilava leaped into the air, bursting into a Flame Wheel once again, and shot forward. He raced directly at the glowing stars, which burst into golden dust once Flame Wheel hit them. So, while Quilava shot at Gallade, the Fire-Type pulled a trail of gold along.

"Stop it with Signal Beam Gallade!"

Signal Beam hit Quilava and it got thrown back and out of the attack.

"Spin!", ordered Dawn while Zoey ordered Gallade: "Swords Dance!"

Quilava spun around himself, the gold and flames trailing behind him, before he landed in front of Dawn. While that happened, Gallade once again had started drawing patterns with his purple blades. The flames that also surrounded the Psychic-Fighting-Type made it look all the more dangerous.

"Gallade use Signal Beam once more", ordered Zoey.

"Answer with Flamethrower!", ordered Dawn.

The attacks shot forward and collided in the middle. They formed a great sphere of rainbow-coloured Psychic-Energy and Fire, before the sphere burst apart, blinding everyone. Dawn raised her arms and turned away from the light. Faintly she heard the horn that indicated the five minutes were up.

Slowly the blue-haired girl lowered her arms, to find Zoey doing the same.

_**"And that was it!",**_ shouted the announcer. _**"And the winner of this contest is…DAWN AND HER QUILAVA!"**_

For a second Dawn felt numb, before she gave a squeal and raced onto the field, pulling Quilava into a tight hug. "lava", rumbled the Pokémon happily and nuzzled her.

"Dawn." She looked up, to find Zoey grinning down at her, Gallade standing behind his trainer. Dawn got up, to have Zoey offer her hand. "Congrats Dawn", said the other Coordinator.

Grinning back at her friend and rival, she grabbed Zoey's hand and answered: "Thanks Zoey, also for the great battle." Zoey nodded, then stepped back.

The announcer led Dawn up the stage a little and asked her to call out every Pokémon she'd used in the contest. Nodding Dawn grabbed her Pokéballs and threw them. Manectric, Piplup, Togekiss and Lopunny appeared around Quilava. Then the announcer stepped back and Wallace walked up to her. "You deserve this ribbon Dawn", stated the Contest-Champion. He held a multi-coloured ribbon out to her. "First the Wallace Cup and now this Contest. You have a bright future in front of you!", praised the man and shook her hand.

Dawn couldn't help but beam back at him. Then she turned to the audience and held the ribbon into the air. Around her the Pokémon burst out in cheers, as did the audience.

* * *

May waited together with Ash, Paul, Cilan, Iris, Solidad and Bianca in front of the hall for Dawn and Zoey. She smirked to herself, happy that her plan could be put into action. Glancing to her left, she found Ash looking back at her worriedly. She gave him a grin and saw how he took a deep breath to calm himself.

"There they are", exclaimed Iris suddenly.

Everyone looked up, to find Dawn and Zoey running up to them. May smiled when she saw the ribbon Dawn had won around her neck. Laughing the brunette rushed forward and cheered: "That was an amazing battle you two!" Both grinned back at her, then the three joined everyone. Dawn got congratulations from everyone but Ash, who stayed back a bit. May watched how Dawn finally seemed to realise that and walked up to the black-haired trainer.

Ash winked at her and raised his hand for their usual high-five. What Dawn didn't know, it would end different than usually. Dawn smiled now and raised her hand as well, giving him the high-five. However Ash grabbed her hand now and pulled her closer, before smirking and finally pecking her lips. Dawn had frozen up and gone beet-red now.

May had trouble not bursting out in laughter. Around her she found everyone smirking or grinning. Suddenly Dawn squealed and threw her arms around Ash's neck, hugging him. The Kanto-Native smiled and hugged back, before giving May a thankful grin.

May grinned back and thought; _Mission Accomplished_.

* * *

Ash hugged Dawn strongly, the other answering it with equal force. It was kinda unfair that they had to part just two days after they'd gotten together as boyfriend and girlfriend. But Dawn had promised to come back to Unova once the Grand Festival was over. In return Ash had promised her to watch each of her battles in that festival. "C'mon Romeo, let go of her. The plane is about to leave", called a voice suddenly. The two pulled apart, to find May grinning at them and waving at Dawn to hurry up.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in a while then", sighed Dawn.

Ash chuckled and gently pecked her on the lips, before stepping back and said: "See you in a while." Dawn laughed now as well and waved him while she ran to catch up with May. Ash, Iris, Cilan and Paul watched how the plane took off and the moment it was out of sight, he stated: "Man I'm gonna miss Dawn now." The others laughed at him, having Ash glower back at them.

Then Paul turned away and stated: "Well, how about we make our way over to the arena? The sooner we get this gym-battle over with, the sooner we can leave."

"Sure", answered Ash.

"Why not", agreed Iris.

Cilan nodded as well and the four turned their backs to where the plane had taken off and walked through the city. It didn't take long to find the Arena. They walked in, to find a battle already taking place there. Ash watched interested how Elesa's Zebstrika easily took on the challengers Excadrill, despite Excadrill having Type-Advantage.

"That Excadrill is poorly trained", stated Paul, standing next to Ash.

Ash nodded and Cilan said: "Agreed. The communication between trainer and Pokémon tastes bitterer than an old Rawst Berry. This is no good recipe."

Iris rolled her eyes at Cilan's words, but Ash saw her nodding in agreement as well. Suddenly there was an explosion. Focusing back at the battle-field, Ash saw that Zebstrika stepped back from a collapsed Excadrill.

"Excadrill is unable to battle! The challenger has lost all of his three Pokémon. With this the winner is the gym leader Elesa!"

The people in the gym cheered loudly for the gym-leader, who smiled and bowed together with her Zebstrika. "Thank, thank you all. Through you my Pokémon and I can shine brighter than the stars! I will be ready for more battles tomorrow. Do we have any trainers here who wish to battle me?"

Ash saw a few trainers fidgeting around, uncertain if they should challenge Elesa. Rolling his eyes, Paul raised his hand and shouted: "Here!"

Elesa looked up and asked: "How many are there?"

"Just Paul and myself", called Ash now.

Elesa smiled warmly at Ash and winked at him. The teen rolled his eyes. She could've shown him she remembered him in ways that wouldn't make people believe she flirted with him too. "Perfect, tomorrow we will see if either of you has the strength and grace to shine like the brightest stars!" Ash saw how Paul rolled his eyes once more and heard him mutter: "What is it with gym-leaders and their antics?"

The Kanto-Native chuckled, then proceeded to lead his friends back to the Pokémon Centre. Back there they all retreated to their room to rest and plan. Pikachu who leaped from Ash's shoulder now had been quite silent to day, which worried the teen a little. But before he could question his first Pokémon Iris asked: "So, who are the two of you going to use in your gym-battles tomorrow?"

Ash crossed his arms in thought at that, then said: "Floatzel for one."

"Floatzel?", asked Iris and Cilan surprised.

"Yeah, why not?", asked Ash.

"Floatzel is a water-type Ash! And that's an electric-type gym", exclaimed Iris.

"I know that", answered Ash. "But I know Floatzel. He'll want to prove that he's strong after we lost against Solidad. Of course we both know that the chances to win that battle have been almost non-existent, but that's how Floatzel is."

"I see", answered Cilan. "It is always impressive how one can have so many Pokémon with so many different personalities and yet know each of them."

Ash nodded, then said: "For the other two…I thought I could give Mienfoo a chance by now. I'll need to ask her first of course."

"I think it's a great idea", argued Iris.

"She will enjoy a real battle", added Paul with a nod.

Ash smirked at them and said: "And last I thought about Pikachu."

"Pika?", asked Pikachu confused, though his eyes gleamed happily.

Ash shrugged and answered: "Well, I know you enjoy proving your power to other electric-types." The next second the mouse glomped him. Laughing Ash pried Pikachu off of his face and said: "Alright Pikachu, I get it, you're happy!" Pikachu giggled, before settling down on Ash's shoulder once more.

"What about your Pokémon Paul?", asked Cilan.

"Weavile, Froslass and Electivire", answered Paul.

"Why are both of you using Electric-Types and no ground-types?", asked Iris. "You both have some."

"Where's the challenge in that?", asked Ash.

"Besides, Electivire loves showing off just as much as Pikachu", added Paul. At this the whole group laughed, while Pikachu scowled at the Sinnoh-Native.


	35. Ash vs Elesa

**Summary:**

_**After Ash's loss, against Bianca's father, the young trainer returns to Pallet town. Afterwards he disappeared for three years without a trace, yet a mysterious Aura-Guardian appears and takes down Team Rocket by himself. After this, he comes to Unova, trying to enter the league. What adventures will Kanto's Guardian face until he can take on the league-battles.**_

* * *

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

"Hello Ash, it's wonderful to see you again", said Elesa, standing on the stage-like battle-field.

Ash smirked at her and answered: "Great to see you again too."

"Pika", agreed Pikachu.

Elesa smiled, then turned to the audience: "And thank you all for coming watching me glow!"

"Self-centred much?", asked Paul from behind Ash.

"Not so much actually", answered Cilan. "But she is a model, so she has very interesting character."

"Prepare for a battle that glistens. I'm shining as bright as the sun. I'm planning on dazzling you as well Ash."

Ash fought back the urge to roll his eyes. That move would've worked before he'd gotten together with Dawn. However both moved to their positions and the referee called: "This gym-battle challenge will now begin! Challenger Ash versus the gym leader Elesa! This will be a three on three match and the battle will be over when all three Pokémon on either side are unable to continue. Also, only the challenger may substitute Pokémon. Begin he battle, NOW!"

"Feel the spark and feel the tingle, watch me mix and mingle", called Elesa.

"That's not normal anymore", muttered Paul. Ash bit back a laugh and grabbed his own Pokéball.

"Zebstrika the bright light is on you!"

"Mienfoo help me out here!"

Both threw their Pokéballs and their Pokémon appeared. Using Floatzel would've probably been better to counter Flame Charge, but though Ash didn't doubt Mienfoo's abilities, that was his first real battle with her. He wanted to use her against the Pokémon he knew about. "Ready Mienfoo?", asked Ash. She nodded and slid into a fighting-stance.

Ash remembered how he'd told her about his plan and the sheer joy she'd shown at being allowed to battle.

"Zebstrika start with Flame Charge!", ordered Elesa.

_They're trying to push up Zebstrika's speed_, though Ash. Zebstrika rushed forward, surrounded by flames. "Mienfoo use Detect to dodge!", ordered Ash. Mienfoo kept her gaze on Zebstrika, but the last second, she side-stepped the attack and Ash ordered: "Now Force Palm!"

Mienfoo rushed forward faster than Zebstrika had been with Flame Charge. Mienfoo was fast, but it lacked in her reaction-time, especially when she had to be defensive. Detect was a useful attack till that changed. Before the electric-type managed to turn around, Force Palm hit its back. Zebstrika cried out and stumbled a bit, but held its ground, before spinning to Mienfoo.

"Zebstrika Quick Attack!", ordered Elesa.

Zebstrika rushed forward and Ash shouted at Mienfoo to dodge, but the attack still hit the dodging fighting-type's arm. Mienfoo stumbled and then Zebstrika already collided with her in a Wild Charge.

"Mienfoo", shouted Ash. The small fighting-type picked herself up and glowered at Zebstrika angrily. "Mienfoo use Force Palm once more", ordered Ash.

"Dodge Zebstrika!" Mienfoo attacked, but Zebstrika got away. "Double Kick!"

Zebstrika spun around and pushed its hooves at Mienfoo.

"Detect!" Again Mienfoo managed to dodge the attack and Ash ordered: "Force Palm once more!"

"Double Kick!"

Mienfoo managed to clip Zebstrika's shoulder with Force Palm, but got hit with Double Kick and thrown back. "Mienfoo!", shouted Ash. Grunting the fighting-type pushed herself up, when Elesa shouted: "Flame Charge let's go!"

"Detect!" Again Mienfoo managed to dodge, only to have Zebstrika coming at her once more, again with Flame Charge. "Detect again!", shouted Ash. He had to risk that now. With increased speed, Mienfoo wouldn't be able to dodge by herself in time. Unfortunately, right now Detect failed to work and Flame Charge hit straight. Mienfoo cried out and got flung right in front of her trainer. Struggling Mienfoo tried to get up, but had trouble remaining on all fours already.

"It appears I've dazzled your Pokémon", chuckled Elesa. "Let us end this Zebstrika! Wild Charge!"

Zebstrika cried out, then rushed forward with Wild Charge.

"Mienfoo please get up", encouraged Ash. "I know you can do it. You're strong!" He saw how Mienfoo suddenly stopped struggling, her eyes fixed on Zebstrika and she leaped up. "Perfect, now use Swift! Confuse it."

Mienfoo leaped into the air and crossed her arms, before forcing them apart. Bright golden stars swirled onto the field, hitting Zebstrika, but the electric-type kept going. Mienfoo kept the Swift up as well and finally Zebstrika had to stagger to a stop, since the stars obscured its sight. "Now Mienfoo, finish it with Drain Punch!" Green energy started to surround Mienfoo's arm and she shot down, hitting Zebstrika's forehead.

A small explosion took place and the fighting-type flipped back to stand before Ash, looking quite refreshed now.

The smoke from the attack settled, revealing a knocked out Zebstrika

. "Zebstrika is unable to battle and Mienfoo wins!"

"Great work Mienfoo", praised Ash. The young Pokémon grinned up at him, before jumping into a back-flip and landing on his free shoulder.

"Zebstrika you went down with grace. You're beautiful even covered in dirt", said Elesa and recalled her Pokémon. The crowd cried for Elesa and Ash heard Paul grumble at it. "Alright Emolga, the bright light is on you!"

Elesa threw her Pokéball and her Emolga appeared. Ash grabbed his own Pokéball and murmured to Pikachu: "I'm keeping you for last buddy." "Pika", answered Pikachu. Throwing the Pokéball, Ash shouted: "Floatzel help me out here!"

"A water type?", asked Elesa. "My dear Ash, what are you planning?"

Ash smirked back at her while Floatzel crossed his arms, certain of his abilities.

"Floatzel use Razor Wind!"

"Emolga use Acrobatics!" Floatzel shot two blades at Emolga, who easily dodged them with Acrobatics. "Now use Aerial Ace!"

"Dodge with Aqua Jet!"

Emolga shot at Floatzel, who suddenly shot away with Aqua Jet. For a while both chase each other over the battle-field, until Elesa stated: "A wonderful battler you have here Ash. I do remember his sparkling performance at the contest. But it ends now! Emolga use Attract!"

Ash groaned and face-palmed.

"What is it with Unova and Attract?", asked Paul.

Ash shrugged and ordered: "Evade it Floatzel!" Floatzel spun out of Aqua Jet, to dodge Attract. He skilfully slid through the small spaces between the hearts, having the audience and Elesa gasp in shock.

"What…how?", asked the gym-leader.

Ash smirked at her and answered: "I have a Pokémon wit Attract by myself. Most of my Pokémon are trained to evade the attack."

Elesa nodded and Ash shouted: "Now use Water Pulse Floatzel!"

Floatzel shot Water Pulse at Emolga, when Elesa shouted: "Block it with Electro Ball!"

The attacks collided and Ash shouted: "Ice Beam, now!" With a grin Floatzel opened his mouth and the beam shot at Emolga. "EMO!", cried the Pokémon before plummeting to the ground. She crashed down and Ash saw that her right gliding-membrane was froze over. "Finish this with Water Pulse Floatzel!" Floatzel shot another Water Pulse at Emolga, who was too occupied with the ice to defend herself.

It was a direct hit and the referee shouted: "Emolga is unable to continue! Floatzel is the winner!"

Floatzel grinned, then shot with Aqua Jet back to Ash, moving to stand with him. Elesa recalled her fallen Pokémon, before calling over to Ash: "You and your Pokémon are shining bright, so bright that I can hardly look straight at you both. Like a million shooting stars. So if that's the case, I just have to make sure we shine a million times brighter than you."

"Oh can't she just get on with it?", asked Paul behind Ash.

"Patience", soothed Cilan.

"Yeah, chill out a bit Paul", agreed Iris.

Paul snorted and stated: "I just think this is ridiculous."

Ash rolled his eyes and chuckled. From the crowd they heard whispers about some strange and mega-powerful Pokémon. Ash raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing.

"Now it's time for my electric-queen. The bright light is on you… Tynamo!"

Tynamo was a white, eel-like Pokémon with a red cross comprising a mouth. Its eyes were oval-shaped and dark, and further down its body it had a yellow stripe and a long fin membrane, giving its body a tapered shape.

"That…is her mega-powerful Pokémon?", asked Iris.

Pikachu tilted his head as well, when Paul muttered: "I wouldn't underestimate it. If it's the Pokémon of a gym-leader, it has to be somehow special." Ash nodded, yet pulled out his Pokédex. That wasn't a Pokémon he'd seen before.

_**"Tynamo, the EleFish Pokémon. Tynamo usually lives in groups, and has an electricity-generating organ which discharges when in distress."**_

"Mh, well, we'll see what it can. Pikachu let's do this."

"Pika-Pika!", cried Pikachu and leaped onto the field.

"So, electric-Type versus electric-type?" asked Elesa with a laugh.

"It seems so", answered Ash. "You may start then Ash."

_Alright, she knows all of Pikachu's moves, still I think Extreme Speed is not a good start right now._ "Pikachu start this off with Thunder!"

"Dodge, then Tackle!" To Ash's utter amazement, Tynamo dodged easily and sped at Pikachu with a speed that almost matched Pikachu's Extreme Speed.

"Dodge!", cried Ash. Pikachu leaped to the side, to have Tynamo disappear. Confused the mouse walked back to where he'd previously stood, looking around for Tynamo. Ash sent out his Aura, to gasp. "Pikachu it's above you!", shouted Ash. Pikachu looked up, to have Tynamo colliding with his forehead forcefully. Once Tynamo retreated, it showed Pikachu, the lower half of his body stuck in the ground.

"Pikachuuuuu", exclaimed the mouse and tried to struggle free.

"Tackle once more", ordered Elesa. Tynamo shot at Pikachu again, Tackle after Tackle colliding with the stuck Pokémon. "Tynamo has got some incredible speed", exclaimed Cilan.

"How shall Pikachu dodge that?", asked Iris.

"First he needs to get out of the ground", said Paul. "Wonder how he's gonna do this."

Pikachu fell limp now.

"So where's your sparkle now?", asked Elesa.

"Pikachu", exclaimed Ash, tough he wasn't fooled by his starter's act. Pikachu was the most powerful Pokémon on his team. The bruises might look bad, but Pikachu barely felt them. He just acted to Tynamo would cease attacking for a while. "Get out of there now Pikachu", ordered Ash. Pikachu opened his eyes and started struggling. The ground started to crack and then he was out! "Great Job Pikachu!"

"Pika-Pika", shouted Pikachu.

"Tynamo use Tackle", ordered Elesa.

"Any ideas?", asked Ash with a smirk.

"Pika Pikachu!", answered Pikachu.

"My thoughts exactly. Pikachu Thunder, spread it over the field!"

"Pika-CHUUUU CHUUUU ...!"

Thunders shot over the field, colliding with the round and causing smoke. Again and again a thunder hit the ground.

"Now what?", asked Iris.

"I think I know", answered Cilan.

"But electric-type moves aren't effective against electric-types", argued the girl back.

"Who says he's targeting Tynamo?", asked Paul.

"Keep it up Pikachu", instructed Ash. The smoke started to cover the field. Finally the smoke covered the whole field. Then it opened, leaving one tunnel between Tynamo and Pikachu. "Ready Pikachu?"

"Pika!"

"Let's do this."

"Now what?", asked Elesa, repeating Iris' earlier words. Tynamo shot forward now, intending to use the tackle Elesa had ordered before. "Tynamo", shouted the gym leader.

"Use Iron Tail Pikachu!", ordered Ash. Pikachu grinned. His tail glowed white, before turning metallic. "A little closer…okay now!" Pikachu fell a bit to the left and Tynamo missed. Then he swung around and slammed Iron Tail in Tynamo's flank. Tynamo was flung back to Elesa and into the wall behind her.

"Tynamo is unable to battle, which means Pikachu wins. That means the winner of the match, is Ash the challenger!"

"Pikachu!", cheered Pikachu.

"We did it", called Ash and caught the mouse that leaped into his arms.

"Mienfoo!", cheered Mienfoo.

"Fl-Floatzel", stated Floatzel with a smirk.

"Don't get a big head over it Floatzel", chuckled Ash.

Once Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder again, Elesa walked up to him and said: "Ash congratulations and thanks. You made me remember so much, today and during the contest. A brilliant display is important, but not the most important thing. Especially not in a gym-battle. It's that unbreakable bond between a trainer and his Pokémon."

"I think I know what bond you talk about. My Pokémon remind me of that all the time", chuckled Ash and elbowed Floatzel before scratching Pikachu between the ears and offering his hand to Mienfoo for a high-five. All three gladly accepted.

"You and your Pokémon, especially you and Pikachu, make such a brilliant team. I got dizzy with your blinding pace. Here, I present you with the bolt-badge."


	36. Scrafty and the demanding Gothorita (P1)

**Summary:**

_**After Ash's loss, against Bianca's father, the young trainer returns to Pallet town. Afterwards he disappeared for three years without a trace, yet a mysterious Aura-Guardian appears and takes down Team Rocket by himself. After this, he comes to Unova, trying to enter the league. What adventures will Kanto's Guardian face until he can take on the league-battles.**_

* * *

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

"That battle was very impressive after all", stated Cilan.

"Impressive?", asked Iris. "Paul's Pokémon wiped the floor with Elesa's!"

Ash chuckled at Iris' words while the group walked back to the Pokémon centre. He had to agree with her though. Paul's battle with Elesa had been fairly fast. The Sinnoh-Native had used his more experienced Pokémon this time after all. "She's still a strange woman", said Paul, staring straight ahead.

"Her personality freaked you out that much?", asked Ash back. It wasn't so much stranger than the personality of some gym-leaders in the other Regions. Paul shrugged and answered: "Actually, yes." Ash rolled his eyes and thought; _I guess that's because Elesa is very much like a coordinator. Or at least how Paul long believed a coordinator would be. They do freak him out a bit. Maybe it would've been worse when he hadn't spent the last few days with May, Dawn, Solidad and the others._

Ash snapped out of his musings when they reached the Pokémon Centre, where Nurse Joy immediately called his name. He jogged over to her and asked: "Yes?"

She smiled at him and answered: "Serperior is ready to be released from the Pokémon Centre. She will need two to three weeks of recovery though. I already sent everything that would be necessary over to Professor Oak's laboratory. Now we only need to send Serperior and the Pokémon you want to spend her company after them."

Ash nodded and asked: "Can you get Serperior ready? I'll see which Pokémon will join her."

Nurse Joy nodded and turned away. Ash turned away as well, to find Iris asking: "It's time to tell them all?" He nodded and walked out of the Pokémon Centre again and onto the trainings-field in the back. Paul, Cilan and Iris followed. They all had been just a worried about Serperior and understood that Ash wasn't having an easy time right now. And he had to explain to all of his other Pokémon what was happening right now. With a deep breath, he quickly released all of his Pokémon, some looking quite confused.

Once they all saw Ash's expression, which the teen was certain displayed worry, nervousness and pain, they calmed down and looked at him expectantly. Taking another deep breath, Ash began. He explained about Serperior's scar, how she'd gained it, the problem with it, the surgery and the recovery she would need at Oak's lab.

"Now, I guess you're wondering why I'm telling you all right now, when Serperior's about to get sent over huh?", asked the teen. The Pokémon nodded and he explained: "Serperior will need company there and Pokémon who watch over her recovery when Professor Oak can't. I want to ask if some of you would be ready to go back with her. Venusaur, Gardevoir, I'd ask both of you too. You're great at taking care of others. Serperior will need you both."

Both Pokémon nodded immediately and Venusaur stated: "Venusaur, -saur."

Ash smiled at his first Grass-Type in gratitude and answered: "A family sticks together, right you are Venusaur."

Venusaur smiled at him, then Kingler stepped forward, followed by a whole lot of Pokémon. Ash hadn't expected that so many of them would join in, but was relieved all the same. For one, Serperior would have a lot of company and help and two, it was also easier for him. He always worried that some of his Pokémon felt left out when he chose some for battling. With so many going back, he could concentrate on those he had with him and switch them every now and then. "Thanks guys", whispered Ash. The Pokémon that had chosen to go back were Venusaur, Gardevoir, Kingler, Muk, Tauros, Snorlax, Heracross, Feraligatr, Torkoal, Glalie, Noctowl, Gliscor, Floatzel, Leavanny, Gigalith, Seismitoad and Krookodile.

Each one of those Pokémon smiled at him warmly, then he recalled them, before recalling those who would stay as well. Lucario and Gallade evaded the read beams of the Pokéballs though and the Psychic-Fighting-Type stated:_ "We'd like to stay outside for a while Master, if you don't mind."_

"I don't mind at all", answered Ash and smiled at his Pokémon. He turned around to walk back into the Pokémon Centre, when Paul stated: "That was a whole lot of Pokémon who wanted to go back." Ash nodded and admitted: "I'm kind of relieved about it though. I always worry I could leave someone out." The Sinnoh-Native nodded in understanding, before actually giving Ash a smile and assuring: "I'm sure Serperior will be fine." Ash smirked back weakly and answered: "I can only hope you're right."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I know Paul is right", cut Iris in. The two teens turned to look at the only female in their group, who grinned and said: "Paul is right Ash, Serperior will be fine. She's strong."

"Agreed", added Cilan. "Serperior is a very powerful Pokémon Ash. And she has many reasons to fight through this."

At this the gym-leader glanced at his own Pokéballs, more so the one who held Treecko. The only thing the young grass-type knew, was that his mother was ill and needed to visit Professor Oak to get better. He'd accepted it immediately, something Sceptile had admitted he admired his son for. He worried for Serperior24/7. Ash smirked when he remembered what Lucario had told the distraught Grass-Type this morning_. "When we are children we seldom think of the future. This innocence leaves us free to enjoy ourselves as few adults can. The day we fret about the future is the day we leave our childhood behind._ (Patrick Rothfuss, The Name of the Wind) _Treecko is a child. And no creature is more innocent, more forgiving than children."_

That was when the teens reached Nurse Joy, who led them into the room where they would send Serperior and the others over to Professor Oak. Sceptile and Serperior where there already and Ash did his best not to wince at the bandages that covered the serpent's neck. She smiled at Ash tiredly, before leaning her head against Sceptile's chest. Ash followed Nurse Joy to a video phone and after the first ring, Professor Oak accepted the call already.

_ "Ash, my boy, I already waited for your call_", stated the Professor.

Ash smirked weakly and answered: "Thanks again for doing this Professor."

Now Professor Oak got completely serious and answered: _"It is no trouble at all Ash. I'm just glad there was finally something done. And you're sending a few Pokémon over with Serperior?"_

"More than a few actually. A little more than a dozen."

Professor Oak nodded and stated: _"Well, it will get a little more lively here again then. Don't worry Ash. I'm prepared for anything."_

Ash nodded and answered: "Thanks for this again Professor."

_ "You're welcome my boy", _answered Professor Oak. Then he typed on something off screen and stated: _"The connection is built, now you just need to send one Pokéball after the other over." _

Ash heard the sound of a machine powering up, and found Nurse Joy stepping back from the transfer machine. "Here you go Ash", said the Nurse. Ash nodded in thanks and turned back to Professor Oak. "I'll sent Venusaur and Gardevoir over first, then Serperior and the rest, alright?" Professor Oak nodded and Ash walked up to the machine, placing Venusaur's Pokéball into it. In a flash of light, the Pokéball was gone and Gardevoir's followed soon. Then Ash turned to the reason for all this and Serperior pried herself from Sceptile, to nuzzle Ash's face. The teen rubbed her forehead comfortingly, then whispered: "It's gonna be okay. I'll be seeing you soon."

Serperior nodded and Ash recalled her, before placing her Pokéball into the machine. This went on for a while, till every Pokémon that had wanted to go, was with Professor Oak. _"Call me in any Pokémon Centre Ash and I'll gladly give you updates on Serperior's health",_ offered the Pokémon Professor.

Ash smiled at him, then answered: "Thanks Professor."

* * *

The group of four trainers and a lot of Pokémon sat in the nature, enjoying their lunch after a hard morning of training, when suddenly some sort of ruckus started a little farther off. All four shot up and ran there, to find Scrafty standing there, staring at a black-coloured Pokémon in obvious confusion. Primeape, Lapras, Gengar, Samurott and Staraptor rolled on the ground in laughter.

"What's going on here?", exclaimed Iris, who picked up a very worried looking Axew.

"Guys?", asked Ash. His Pokémon didn't respond. They just continued laughing. Sighing Ash turned to the foreign Pokémon and pulled out his Pokédex.

**_"Gothorita, the Manipulate Pokémon and the evolved form of Gothita. Gothorita uses starlight as its power source. It arranges rocks in the same way as the stars, and can use its Psychic powers to control people and Pokémon."_**

"A Psychic-Type", stated Paul.

"But what is it doing here?", wondered Cilan. "And more important, what did it do to have the Pokémon react like that?"

Ash shrugged, when suddenly a female voice cried: "Gothorita there you are!" The teens looked up, to find a girl in a short sky-blue dress with purple hair, almost Paul's shade, running towards them. She looked at them and said: "Hi, I'm Katharine and this is my Pokémon Gothorita."

"I'm Ash, nice to meet you", greeted Ash.

"Paul."

"I'm Iris."

"And I'm Cilan."

Gothorita turned to Katharine now and made a few signs with her hands, before jumping up and pulling something forward. It was a badge-case. The Pokémon opened it and proudly showed them three badges. "You got three gym-badges, impressive", stated Iris. The three badges were the Basic Badge, the Insect Badge and a purple badge Ash hadn't seen before.

"Hey, that's a Toxic Badge", exclaimed Cilan.

"Toxic Badge?", asked Paul.

Cilan nodded and explained: "The Toxic Badge is given out at the Virbank City Gym, a fairly new gym at that. As far as I know, the gym leader uses Poison Types."

"And getting that badge was quite some work", added Katharine.

"Congrats then", said Ash.

Katharine smiled, then asked: "Are any of you on a gym-battle journey too?"

"Me and Paul are", answered Ash and nodded to the Sinnoh Native.

"So, how many badges do you have?"

Ash and Paul pulled out their badge cases and opened them. "We both got four of them", answered Ash.

"Awesome, that's one more than I have", awed Katharine. Gothorita huffed annoyed, then a low grumble echoed through the air. Everyone turned to look at Axew. The small Pokémon looked sheepish and Iris laughed: "Well, with all that just happened, we didn't finish lunch."

"Ew", mumbled Axew.

"Then let's continue our lunch", offered Cilan.

"Oh boy", smiled Iris.

"Katharine, up to join us?", asked Ash.

"Gladly", answered Katharine.

Everyone turned away, when Ash suddenly turned back to his Pokémon. Scrafty returned to his lunch as well, but the Pokémon that had been in fits of laughter before still snickered whenever they looked at him. Kneeling down next to Gengar and Staraptor. "Now, what was so funny when Gothorita showed up?", asked the teen. Both Pokémon shook while they tried to supress their laughter, but finally Gengar managed to stutter out: "Gengar Gengar Gar. Geng Ar Gengar Ar. Genga!"

Ash froze for a second, then looked back a Scrafty, whose attention was still on his lunch. Then the teen got up and briskly walked back to the table. "What took you so long?", asked Paul when Ash sat down next to him. The Kanto-Native grabbed a Sandwich and answered: "I found out what sent my Pokémon into fits of laughter." He bit back a smirk at the reason and took a bit from the Sandwich.

"Well?", asked Cilan.

Swallowing, Ash grinned now, then answered: "Well, apparently Scrafty had no idea that Gothorita flirted with him quite a lot."

"Wait, Gothorita did what?", asked Iris and glanced at Katharine, who had completely missed their conversation in order to talk to her Psychic-Type.

"You heard me", answered Ash with a smirk. "Apparently it was rather hilarious to everyone that Scrafty had no idea what's going on. It seems he still doesn't have."

Everyone at the table chuckled now, but fell silent once Katharine joined them fully. After lunch, which had ended with Gothorita annoying Scrafty enough for him to hurt himself while trying to scare her off, which again was hilarious to the Pokémon who knew what was going on, Katharine walked up to Ash and asked: "Excuse me Ash?"

The teen looked up from his conversation with Iris, to come face to face with Katharine and her Gothorita.

"It looks like Gothorita has taken a real liking to your Scrafty."

_No surprise there_, thought Ash, while he heard Samurott, who was talking to Meganium nearby, snicker.

"So, would you be willing…to trade Scrafty for one of my Pokémon?"


	37. Scrafty and the demanding Gothorita (P2)

**Summary:**

_**After Ash's loss, against Bianca's father, the young trainer returns to Pallet town. Afterwards he disappeared for three years without a trace, yet a mysterious Aura-Guardian appears and takes down Team Rocket by himself. After this, he comes to Unova, trying to enter the league. What adventures will Kanto's Guardian face until he can take on the league-battles.**_

* * *

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

_"Excuse me Ash?" The teen looked up from his conversation with Iris, to come face to face with Katharine and her Gothorita. "It looks like Gothorita has taken a real liking to your Scrafty." _No surprise there_, thought Ash, while he heard Samurott, who was talking to Meganium nearby, snicker. "So, would you be willing…to trade Scrafty for one of my Pokémon?"_

* * *

_Wait, what?, _wondered Ash while he stared at the girl.

"She did not just ask that", whispered Cilan surprised.

Most of the Pokémon had fallen silent by now too and Ash caught a glance at Scrafty, who still looked a little lost. "Gengar, could you finally explain o Scrafty what's going on here?", asked Ash in a mumble. A cold feeling rushed down his spine when Gengar sent his agreement. Thought the Fighting-Dark-Types confusion was amusing, no one of the group wanted to lose Scrafty. "A trade?", asked Ash, still hoping he'd just heard wrong.

By now all of the Pokémon had fallen silent and looked on confused. Trades were close to none existent within Ash's team. The only two that had ever happened had been between Ash and Dawn, with Ambipom and Floatzel, and Ash and Professor Oak. He had traded Haunter with Professor Oak's Charizard for a minute, to trade them back immediately. Gengar, Haunter back there, had wanted to evolve finally, so the two had decided to do it that way.

Katharine smiled brightly and threw four Pokéballs into the air. In a row appeared a Mandibuzz, a Sawsbuck, a Darmanitan and a Klang. "You can have your pick from any of these wonderful Pokémon", explained the girl. "Gothorita", agreed the Psychic-Type from her trainer's arms.

Ash heard a surprised gasp all of a sudden, to see Scrafty staring at Gengar in utter surprise. If the situation wouldn't have been how it was, the Ghost-Poison-Type would've probably found Scrafty's situation terribly funny, but not now. Looking farther, he saw the most shock and fear on Axew. Ash understood that. Despite the three years they hadn't been together, Scrafty and Axew had found back to their brotherly relationship quite fast.

"So, who will it be?"

That pulled Ash's attention back to Katharine, before he answered: "I'm not making any trade." Now Gothorita and her trainer looked surprised. "I want to raise the Pokémon I already have and help them get stronger. Scrafty and I put a lot of work into his training the past three years. Besides, he has strong relationships with almost all of the Pokémon you see here. Right Scrafty?" He looked at his Pokémon, who nodded quickly, still looking slightly freaked out. Again Ash had to remind himself that, besides Mienfoo, Scrafty was the youngest member of his team. Axew and Iris breathed out soundly now.

"Now what do we do, we've been turned down", asked Katharine her Pokémon.

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me she's one of those trainers who take orders from their Pokémon and follow each and every one of them", groaned Paul now. _I sure hope not_, agreed Ash, but watching the two interact, he knew it was a vain hope. Honestly, Gothorita seemed like the actual trainer here.

"Oh, you mean you wanna have a Pokémon battle with them. And when we win, we'll trade." Before Ash had time to argue, Katharine skipped in front of him and begged: "C'mon Ash please. Gothorita can be so stubborn once it makes its mind up. So if we battle and I win, will you trade with me, please?"

"I told you no", answered Ash. "I have no reason to battle you. I don't want to trade."

"Oh please Ash. You don't even have to use Scrafty. As far as I'm concerned, you can use any Pokémon of yours that you want."

"No thanks. I'll pass on that", answered Ash and backed off a little.

That girl stood too close for comfort. Gothorita huffed once more at his words and after a look at her Pokémon, Katharine said: "I see. I guess that means you don't think you can beat me."

"Come again?", asked Ash and shared a confused glance with the others.

"Say what you want. You're just afraid of losing."

"I'm not afraid of losing", stated Ash and crossed his arms. "I learned a while ago that you can learn through losses just as much as from wins, if not more."

"And you call yourself a Pokémon trainer, do you. Turning down an innocent battle-challenge. Pathetic, isn't it Gothorita?" "Gothorita."

Ash rolled his eyes and muttered: "Tell me she's not really trying that."

"I'm afraid she is", answered Cilan and shook his head.

"You know what? I bet your badges are all fake and you made them yourself, didn't you Ash? It's okay, you can admit it."

"For the love of all that's holy", exclaimed Iris and Paul added: "Ash, just accept that challenge. It will shut her up and you'll beat her anyhow."

Ash nodded and heard a sharp gasp. Turning around, he found Axew staring up at him with wide eyes. Smiling softly he petted the small dragon's head and promised: "Don't worry Axew. I won't lose and you won't lose Scrafty, I promise." Axew nodded slowly, then jumped into Iris' arms. Turning to Katharine, who was still talking, Ash raised his voice and called: "I accept your challenge Katharine."

The girl smirked, obviously thinking she'd managed to annoy him enough to get him to battle her. Well, half the truth. Ash was annoyed, but the reason he battled was that she annoyed the others just as much as him. He watched with a shake of his head how Gothorita jumped in front of Mandibuzz and pointed at the bird-Pokémon.

"So, you want me to battle with Mandibuzz?" The Psychic-Type nodded. "Which Pokémon are you going to use Ash?" Ash looked at Mandibuzz, before pulling out his Pokédex. At the chance, he scanned Klang already as well.

_**"Mandibuzz, the Bone Vulture Pokémon. Mandibuzz swoops down from the sky to attack its prey using its sharp, powerful claws and beak." **_

_**"Klang, the Gear Pokémon and the evolved form of Klink. Spinning mini-gears are rotated at high speed and repeatedly fired away. It is dangerous if the gears don't return."**_

Turning to his own Pokémon, Ash scanned over them, then asked: "How about you Staraptor?" The Pokémon from Sinnoh looked up at him, then grinned and took off. Ash took it as confirmation and asked: "Cilan, will you make the referee?" Cilan nodded in agreement and stepped a bit forward. The Pokémon cleared a field where the battle would take place.

"This is a battle between Mandibuzz and Staraptor. BEGIN!"

Ash was about to shout out an order, when he saw something completely ridiculous. Gothorita seemed to explain something to Katharine, before she shouted: "Right! Mandibuzz Fury Attack! GO!"

"Did Gothorita really just tell her which attack to use?", asked Paul from behind, disbelieve lacing his voice.

"Seems so", answered Ash, before he called: "Staraptor dodge it!" Staraptor flew up and skilfully manoeuvred around Mandibuzz' attack. His training with Pidgeot and Unfezant being put to good use now.

"Use Sky Attack now!" Staraptor shot forward, white light engulfing the Pokémon, before he collided forcefully with Mandibuzz. Mandibuzz was thrown higher into the air, but managed to balance itself out.

"Gothorita!" "Mandibuzz Air-Slash!"

"There, again!", shouted Paul.

"Staraptor Double Team!" In the blink of an eye a dozen flying-types appeared in the air, only three of the copies fading through being hit with Air Slash.

"Gothorita!" "Now use Dark-Pulse!"

"Dodge it Staraptor, then answer with Sky Attack once more!" Staraptor shot forward and slid past the dark energy at close range, before once again bursting into white light. "Dodge", cried Katharine. This time Mandibuzz actually managed to dodge, but had to land and gasp for air. That Dark Pulse seemed to have taken a lot out of it.

"Keep it up Staraptor", called Ash. Staraptor nodded while he eyed his opponent disdainfully. He was a fierce battle and though Mandibuzz dodging his Sky Attack was impressive, this wasn't the kind of battle he preferred.

"Goth, Goth, Gothorita!" "Now Mandibuzz, fly high in the air", ordered Katharine.

"Star! Staraptor!", cried Staraptor and backed off a bit, shocked they would try this when Mandibuzz was that exhausted already.

"Use Brave Bird!"

Ash frowned as well. Of course his Pokémon used Brave Bird when they were in the same state Mandibuzz was in now too, but only when he saw no other chance. The recoil-damage from Brave Bird was something not to be messed with. "Fine, if they want it that way! Staraptor answer with Brave Bird!", ordered the teen.

Staraptor nodded and shot forward, sliding into his attack in less than a second. Blue light covered the Sinnoh Pokémon. Mandibuzz dived down at him, covered in the same light. The two Pokémon collided and a big explosion covered them. Then Staraptor shot out of it, wincing slightly under the recoil of Brave Bird, and glided back to Ash's side of the field. Mandibuzz followed him, but swerved of course through the damage it took as well. Ash saw Staraptor glancing back at Mandibuzz with slight pity.

"Sky Attack Staraptor, let's end this", called Ash. Staraptor nodded and shot at Mandibuzz once more. To Ash's surprise, Mandibuzz managed to glide out of the way the last second. "Staraptor take a turn!" Staraptor spun in mid-air, still using Sky Attack, and headed for Mandibuzz once more.

"Now Brave Bird."

_Has she gone crazy?,_ wondered Ash while Mandibuzz burst out in flames, before blue energy covered the bird once more. _I can't be sure that Mandibuzz will be beaten when those two collide, but maybe…Yes! _"Staraptor just cut it!", shouted Ash, just in time too. A heartbeat before the birds collided, Staraptor swerved to the lest and his wink hit Mandibuzz chest. The other flying type cried out and was thrown out of Brave Bird. "End this with Close Combat!", ordered Ash.

Flying type or not, Mandibuzz was also a Dark-Type. Staraptor nodded and shot forward. His right talons hit Mandibuzz' chest, while his left wing collided with its head at the same time. Staraptor beat the crap out of his opponent, but the second Mandibuzz fell limp in mid-air, he caught its scruff and lowered the other bird to the ground.

"Mandibuzz is unable to battle, Staraptor wins, and the match goes to Ash", called Cilan.

"No surprise there", stated Paul.

Axew on the other hand cheered loudly, before he glomped Scrafty. The Fighting-Dark-Type looked terribly relieved as well. Ash smiled and brushed through Staraptor's feathers carefully. "Great work Staraptor", praised Ash. Staraptor nodded and relished in the feeling of Ash's fingers in his feathers.

"Look at them", stated Iris suddenly. Everyone followed her gaze, to find Gothorita reprimanding Katharine. "It's hard to tell which one of them is the trainer." "Tell me about it", agreed the three guys in unison.

"I'm so sorry Gothorita. You're just going to have to forget Scrafty."

The Psychic-Type huffed, then spun to Staraptor and forced the bird into the air with Psychic. Staraptor cried out in shock and started to struggle. "Stop!", shouted Ash. "Gothorita stop", begged Katharine. Gothorita ignored her and attacked Staraptor with hidden power. Caught in Psychic, the Pokémon couldn't dodge and was hit directly. Suddenly Gallade rushed forward, his eyes turning from a calm red to a glowing blue in a mere heartbeat, before he forced Gothorita's Psychic away from Staraptor and caught the bird in his own, before gently lowering him to the ground.

Staraptor gasped for air and shook himself once Gallade's Psychic wore off too, then glanced at the white and green Pokémon thankfully. Ash, having enough of Gothorita now, turned to glare at Katharine and her Psychic-Type, before he growled: "You two will leave now. Gothorita just endangered my Pokémon and you don't want me madder at you than I already am."

Katharine nodded and immediately recalled all her Pokémon. Gothorita on the other hand growled back and sent a Psy-Shock at Ash. Ash dodged it and before he managed to do anything else, a Dark-Pulse hit the Psychic Type straight.

Glancing left, Ash couldn't help but grin.

The attacker had been Scrafty. The Pokémon glowered at Gothorita angrily and prepared another Dark-Pulse, when Katharine finally managed to recall her Pokémon. She apologized profusely for Gothorita, before she left quickly, her cheeks red in embarrassment.

Once she was gone, everyone was silent for another few seconds, before Gengar burst out laughing and clapped Scrafty's back in praise.

That broke the ice and finally everyone started to laugh and calmed down.


	38. Stopping the Rage of Legends! (Part 1)

**Summary:**

_**After Ash's loss, against Bianca's father, the young trainer returns to Pallet town. Afterwards he disappeared for three years without a trace, yet a mysterious Aura-Guardian appears and takes down Team Rocket by himself. After this, he comes to Unova, trying to enter the league. What adventures will Kanto's Guardian face until he can take on the league-battles.**_

* * *

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

Deep within Pinwheel Forest Virizion was roughly awakened from her rest.

She shot to her legs and gazed around. _What was that?_, wondered the musketeer. Curious to what woke her up, and more than a little confused, the female legendary Pokémon closed her eyes for a second, then she already leaped forward. Trusting her instincts, Virizion shot through her forest as quick as she could, nearing the western cliffs at rapid speed.

She stopped right at the cliff that reached the farthest into the ocean and her heart skipped a beat. Dark grey clouds gathered at the horizon and she saw flashes of blue lightning shooting through them. _"_

_Impossible!",_ gasped the Pokémon out.

The next second a strong wind blew around the cliffs, almost throwing her into the ocean.

_"How?",_ whispered the female to herself. _"Those two were supposed to never come close to the island again. Why can they now?"_

Something Virizion felt very rarely started to spread through her. It was fear. Not alone her fear though. It was the fear of every Grass-Type in Unova. All of them felt something going on, but barely any knew what it was. A shudder ran down Virizion's spine and she thought; _I cannot help. The closer I come to Milos Island, the weaker I would become. _

"You don't have to worry so much my friend."

Virizion spun around, to come face to face with Mew. The pink Psy-Cat giggled, then soothed: "Ash and his friends are on their way there. What for, I cannot tell, but in the six years of his journey, Ash encountered just about every legendary Pokémon outside of Unova at least once. And he made it out of every of these confrontations alive."

Virizion tilted her head, then stated: _"You seem to have much faith in him. I can't help but wonder why. Despite being Lugia's Chosen One and an Aura Guardian, isn't he a mere human child?"_

With a laugh Mew twirled around herself, before answering: "Ash? A mere human child? He's much but not that Virizion. Ask any legendary Pokémon that met him and you'll get the same answer."

With that Mew turned away, before looking back at Virizion once more. Her voice was soothing, but serious, when she said: "I know you feel restless considering what is happening on Milos Island harms Grass-Types. Yet I ask you to step down from this challenge Virizion. Let Ash and his friends handle it. I promise, everything will turn out fine."

And in a flash of pink she was gone. Stiffly Virizion turned her head back to the ominous clouds on the horizon, which approached Milos Island, before took a deep breath and dashed back into the forest.

_"I pray to Arceus that Mew is right."_

* * *

"So we really need to gather those herbs for the gym-leader before we can battle him?"

Disdain coloured Paul's voice and Ash shrugged. He could understand why the gym-leader wanted the Revival Herbs.

"Yep", answered Iris cheerfully.

Paul growled to himself something that sounded to Ash like: "I really am getting soft. Before I would've just gone to another gym." That was most likely true, though Ash would use another term instead of 'going soft'.

The group was walking over Milos Island, looking for someone called Lewis who was supposed to be able to help them find the herbs. In the evening they reached a very big clearing.

"So, this Lewis really lives out here?", asked Ash.

"Wow", breathed Cilan.

Suddenly Ash felt something through his Aura and turned his head a little to the left. The next second someone appeared from between the trees. "Look", called Iris. "Someone's coming, that must be him!"

The group jogged to meet the young man across the grass and Ash asked: "Hey, how are you doing? Are you Lewis?"

"That's me alright", answered he, a slight frown etched on his face.

"Pika, Pikachu Pika Pikapi", whispered Pikachu to his trainer. Ash nodded to himself. Something really did seem to be wrong here.

"My name is Ash, this is my best friend Pikachu", he gestured to his starter, who raised a paw and called: "Pikachu!"

"I'm Paul."

"I'm Cilan, a Pokémon Connoisseur."

"And my name is Iris. And this is Axew, my best friend."

"You've all obviously travelled a long way, why are you here?", asked Lewis.

"We came here so we could find some revival herbs", answered Ash

"I see", answered Lewis, his mood dropping a bit more. "It's getting dark, let me take you back to my cabin." The teens shared a glance, before nodding and following Lewis.

-...***~~~°~~~***...-

"So", began Iris. Ash's gaze stuck on the ill Lilligant in the cabin. "The whole island seems to be…dying?"

Lewis nodded with a sigh and Ash glanced at Paul, who skipped through the pages of the book that held the legend of Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus Lewis had just told them. "Something the matter?", asked the Kanto Native silently.

Paul looked up, then stated: "With all that happened in Castelia City and wit Infernape and Emboar, I think I shouldn't ignore the feeling that this legend has something to do with what's going on here."

Ash frowned. So he hadn't been the only one who'd felt that something ominous was happening here. "I agree with you", stated the rave-haired finally. Paul nodded, then Lewis informed them about some rain-making ceremony. Despite the fact that Ash was close to completely certain that this ceremony would help nothing, he agreed to help, followed by everyone else.

Suddenly a Pokémon jumped through the window, startling everyone. Ash, as well as his friends, winced when he saw it was a Gothorita, but the teen relaxed again when he felt the difference to the Aura Katharine's Gothorita displayed. Gothorita had something in its right hand. Ash recognized a Revival Herb, but it was all dried up.

"Oh", began Lewis. "Meet my friend Gothorita. Legend also says that Gothorita helped heal Landorus long ago."

"Gothorita", stated the Pokémon and held the plant out.

"Pika", whispered Pikachu sadly. He'd already scented that the herb was dead.

"That's great, you found a revival herb", said Lewis. Then he looked closer and sighed: "Oh no. Dried up like all the rest." He took it from Gothorita and only seconds later it fell apart. Gothorita looked ashamed and softly called: "Goth Gothorita." "Please don't be sad", asked Lewis. "We've got some very special visitors with us today."

That was when Gothorita saw everyone else. The next second she already rushed over to Pikachu and Axew, who crouched on the ground. Gothorita stopped in front of both, then took a close look at Axew, scanning him. The next second she started talking. Axew answered happily and Iris asked: "Please tell me it's not the same as with Scrafty."

Ash glanced at Pikachu, who shook his head and stated: "Pika! Pika Pikachu Chu-Pika Pikachu."

Nodding the teen turned to his female friend and answered: "It's not. Pikachu said Gothorita is just overjoyed to meet a dragon she's not afraid of since Axew is smaller than her and doesn't look frightening."

"You can understand what Pokémon say?", asked Lewis wide-eyed.

Ash shrugged sheepishly and answered: "Only with my own, but yeah."

Lewis raised an eyebrow and Cilan explained: "Ash is an Aura Guardian. He has many interesting, and sometimes strange, abilities. Understanding his Pokémon is one of them."

Lewis nodded, then stated: "I guess that means you know quite a number of legends too."

With a laugh Ash answered: "I do, though not so much from Unova."

"Would you share one or two?"

"Sure."

-...***~~~°~~~***...-

The next day the group got up early and left the cabin. Lewis led them over the island and with every step they took, Ash felt the legendary energy on the island getting stronger. After about an hour of walking Lewis stopped in front of a shrine and explained "Here. This is called the Shrine of Landorus." Then he sent the bundle of dried grass he'd carried down and ordered: "Line them up down here. First we ignite them, then Gothorita sends our request to Landorus. Ash nodded and placed his bundle down next to Lewis', Paul, Iris and Cilan following his lead. Then all four stepped back and Lewis pulled out two stones. He hit them against each other for a while, then a spark sprang forth, setting the grass on fire. Taking a few steps back, Lewis now kneed down next to Gothorita, who was on her knees, her hands clasped together.

"Ready to start?"

"Gothorita", answered the Psychic-Type with a nod.

Lewis raised his head, then called: "Landorus! The Revival Herbs have all dried up! We ask for rain for Milos Island."

Gothorita, focusing her Psychic-Powers, repeated Lewis' words in a mumble again and again. Suddenly the Pokémon got engulfed by purple energy and Ash stumbled a step backwards when her Aura flared with raw power.

"Ash?", whispered Iris.

"It's nothing", muttered the Kanto-Native back. _What a power,_ thought the teen. _Could she really be a descendant of the Gothorita that helped Landorus in the legend? _

By now Gothorita had switched from Lewis words to some sort of chant that turned into a melody. The smoke that rose from the burning Grass got turned into a swirling grey circle in the sky while the purple energy disappeared in it.

"Unbelievable!", shouted Cilan.

"Rain Clouds?!", exclaimed Iris.

"It's working", called Lewis. "It's gonna be a downpour!"

Suddenly an extremely powerful Aura reached Ash. The teen felt it from a greater distance than usual, Gothorita's former burst of power had strengthened them temporary. That was also why Ash recognized the power immediately.

It came from a legendary Pokémon.

One with no good intensions!

The smoke started to disperse all of a sudden and Ash rushed forward, tackling Lewis down. In a rush of wind, the smoke disappeared and cry sounded through the air.

"TORNADUS!"

"Tornadus!", exclaimed Lewis in shock.

_I knew it_, thought Ash while he helped their new friend up. "What is Tornadus doing here?!", asked Paul.

"I don't know", answered Lewis.

Suddenly Tornadus started lashing its tail out. Ash, having seen those air-patterns before, shouted: "Dive for cover! It's using Hurricane!" And the teen dashed off, Pikachu, Axew and Gothorita following close behind. Everyone dived behind some rocks just in time. The Hurricane blew strongly, but didn't manage to hit anyone. At least not as far as Ash could tell.

Everyone came out, to have Tornadus attacking again.

"Look out! Now it's Air Slash!", cried Iris. Ash closed his eyes, sending out his Aura, and gasped. Tornadus aimed for Lewis and Iris.

"Pikachu block that Air Slash! Electro Ball and Iron Tail!"

"Pika Pika!", answered Piakchu and leaped forward. The same second Air Slash shot forward as well. Iris cried out in fear, then Pikachu was in front of her and Lewis, his metallic tail crackling with Electro Ball's energy. He managed to block three of the four blades of compressed air. The fourth whizzed past him, but damaged nothing more but a tree.

"Use Thunder!"

Of course Ash knew Pikachu couldn't beat a legendary Pokémon just like that. Especially not an enraged one. Despite the fact that the yellow rodent had beaten an Regice and Latios before, even he knew he couldn't Tornadus was wild, so fought differently from the Pokémon Brandon and Tobias owned.

"Pika-CHUUUUUUU", cried Pikachu while he launched the mass of electrical energy at the legendary Pokémon. Tornadus dodged easily though and started to glow green. It attacked with Hidden Power and multiple green spheres shot at the group.

"Pikachu buy us some time with Counter Shield", shouted Ash when the smoke stared to fade. "Then come after us with Extreme Speed!"

Pikachu nodded and leaped forward while Ash and the rest of the group ran off. Despite the fact that everything Ash learned as an Aura Guardian revolted against him fleeing now, he knew they had no chance of winning or calming Tornadus down now. They would have to wait.


	39. Stopping the Rage of Legends! (Part 2)

**Summary:**

_**After Ash's loss, against Bianca's father, the young trainer returns to Pallet town. Afterwards he disappeared for three years without a trace, yet a mysterious Aura-Guardian appears and takes down Team Rocket by himself. After this, he comes to Unova, trying to enter the league. What adventures will Kanto's Guardian face until he can take on the league-battles.**_

* * *

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

Virizion gave a pained groan and rolled over to lie on her flank. Since last night when the trouble at Milos Island had started her condition had gone from bad to worse. No other Grass-Type that far from the Island was affected. Not that it surprised the only female member of the swords of Justice. She had a connection to many Pokémon, especially Grass-Types. Virizion was affected by what the Pokémon on Milos Island went through. _Chosen One_, prayed the Pokémon_. Please hurry. I trust Mew and you…but things will soon start getting even worse if you can't stop this._

Suddenly a few bushes rustled.

Out of instinct Virizion leaped to her legs and spun around, her Sacred Sword pointing at whoever snuck up on her. The one gave a surprised cry and staggered back. That was when Virizion recognized the voice and allowed her attack to fade away. She shook her head and looked at the Pokémon in front of her.

It was a light blue Pokémon with yellow horns. A confused frown was etched on his face.

_"Co-balion…what brings you here?"_, asked Virizion, trying to hide her state from her leader.

The legendary in front of her narrowed his sharp yellow eyes and answered: _"If you recall, you were supposed to meet Terrakion, Keldeo and myself today. I came to see why you did not show."_ Virizion cursed herself for forgetting this and took a step towards Cobalion, when her legs gave out and she fell. The female gave a pained cry. Cobalion shouted her name, then crouched next to her and asked: _"What's wrong?" _

_"T-T-Trouble at…Milos Island",_ managed Virizion to groan out before consciousness left her.

* * *

Ash glanced back again and again. He, Iris and Lewis ran over a bridge to a small island of stones only one hundred meters from the main-land of Milos Island. Paul and Cilan had turned around and stayed with Tornadus the moment Pikachu had caught up with them again.

Right now the two gave their best to hold the raging legendary Pokémon at bay.

"Almost there", shouted Lewis, snapping Ash back to the present. The teen's grip around his staff tightened and he looked forward. They reached the island and Lewis froze. Ash and Isis skidded to a halt behind him and heard him shout: "The wedge has been destroyed!"

"Does that mean what I think?", asked Iris warily and looked at both Ash and Lewis. Ash only gave a nod. Someone had destroyed the wedge on Tornadus' obelisk to have the legendary Pokémon return here. "There's nothing to stop Tornadus", agreed Lewis grimly. Fear rushed at Ash and the teen looked at Gothorita, who looked quite scared and shaken. Nodding to Pikachu, the mouse nodded and jumped to Gothorita, trying to calm the Psychic-Type down. "Who could've done such a thing?", asked Lewis now.

_If I wouldn't have destroyed their organisation, I would've said Team Rocket now_, thought Ash while he crossed his arms. _But I did. So who? And why? If they want to destroy that Island, there have to be easier way than forcing a repeat of the legend. The legend…Oh No!_ "Lewis!" The older teen looked at Ash. "If there is an obelisk for Tornadus, is there also one for Thundurus? To keep it away?"

Lewis eyes went wide and he exclaimed: "Yes! Oh no!" He looked to the left. "Over on that island. Let's hurry and hope for the best!"

The three ran off, to see a blinding light halfway to Thundurus obelisk. Ash turned around and frowned. Tornadus Hurricane collided with a combination of Thunder and Solar-Beam. "We have to hurry", shouted Iris. "Paul and Cilan won't be able to do that forever!" Ash nodded and the three ran off once more. They ran onto the bridge and crossed it swiftly.

"Over there!", called Ash and pointed forward.

Once they arrived, Ash had to take every ounce of self-control to not curse loudly. Thundurus' wedge got destroyed as well. "Not Thundurus' wedge too", called Lewis.

"Then that means", began Ash.

"It's coming here too", ended Iris.

"And soon", whispered Lewis.

The next second blue lightning shot over the sky. Once again the powerful and enraged Aura of the legendary Pokémon the attack belonged to sent Ash staggering backwards. Good thing it did in this case, since a massive lightning-bolt hit the obelisk. Lewis and Iris back off too while the small island got illuminated by blue light. It was so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes. With his eyes closed, Ash frowned.

Thundurus seemed even more enraged than Tornadus. Even the Pokémon's Aura crackled with electricity. The light faded away, to reveal a sky-blue coloured Pokémon on a cloud.

"Is that…", breathed Iris.

"Yes", answered Lewis. "It's Thundurus."

"THUNDURUS!", cried the legendary Pokémon and shot blue lightning at the group.

Everyone ducked out of the way and Pikachu cried: "Pika Pikachu Pika Chu Pi!" "I don't get it either Pikachu", growled Ash back. "I don't know how Thundurus can display so much more Power than Raikou and Zapdos. That Thunder is incredible." The moment the attack stopped, Ash closed his eyes, to hiss. Thundurus prepared another attack. It was Focus Blast. He also sensed Iris and Lewis coming out of their hiding place and cried: "Focus Blast Incoming!"

Immediately the two disappeared again and the attack hit nothing. Then Thundurus rushed off and, not surprising for Ash, directly at Tornadus. Who was still battling Paul and Cilan! "This is bad", stated Lewis darkly. "The battle between Tornadus and Thundurus is starting all over again!"

"Worse! Paul and Cilan are caught in the middle!", argued Ash and jumped forward, unclipping two Pokéballs from his belt. He'd placed them there when they'd reached Tornadus obelisk, anticipating that they would need fast transportation soon. "Pidgeot! Staraptor! You need to give us a ride!" He threw the two Pokéballs and the two bird-Pokémon from Kanto and Sinnoh appeared. "Get on Staraptor's back", ordered the teen while he leaped onto Pidgeot's. "We'll be faster that way! Pidgeot, Staraptor, you need to get us to where Thundurus and Tornadus are fighting. The two Pokémon on the clouds."

Both nodded and with a cry Pidgeot took to the air. Staraptor followed the moment Iris, Lewis and their Pokémon were safely on his back. They arrived just when a big Thunder clashed onto the ground. In the blue light Ash barely saw Paul and Cilan backing away from it, but there they were. "Land with Paul and Cilan", ordered Ash.

His Pokémon complied. Once they were on the ground Ash recalled them and ran up to his two friends, Iris and Lewis following suit. When they arrived they found the two teens recalling a fallen Simisage and Electivire.

"How are things going here?", asked Iris.

"What does it look like!", growled Paul back.

"Not good, and with Thundurus showing up, it just got worse!", added Cilan while putting Simisage's Pokéball away.

Up in the sky, Tornadus and Thundurus seized each other up, waiting for an attack or the chance to attack by himself. Tornadus reacted first, attacking with Air-Slash. Thundurus responded with Focus Blast. The two attacks hit their targets, covering the legendary Pokémon with smoke.

"Things are getting scary", shouted Iris.

_That's not bad or scary yet_, thought Ash, but refrained from saying it out loud. He would only tempt fate when he did.

"Those two have been rivals for a long time", explained Lewis.

"Tornadus and Thundurus are fighting, just like in the legend", murmured Ash. "But what's going to happen to Milos Island."

That was when Tornadus and Thundurus attacked each other once again. "We have to stop them somehow!", called Lewis.

"Then let's get them to focus on us", offered Cilan.

Ash looked at him, then nodded and threw three Pokéballs. Charizard, Sceptile and Samurott appeared. Those three were the strongest fighters Ash had of their types. "Charizard use Dragon Rage! Sceptile use Leaf Storm! Samurott use Ice Beam and Pikachu use Thunder!" The four attacks shot into the air. Tornadus dodged Dragon Rage, but got hit with Thunder while Thundurus dodged Leaf Storm but wasn't able to evade Ice Beam.

Then Tornadus attacked back with Hurricane.

Immediately Charizard and Samurott moved in front of Pikachu and Sceptile. Sceptile because of the typing, Pikachu because he was the smallest and lightest right now and could get blown away. It worked for a while, until Tornadus directed Hurricane into another direction. That forced one of Charizard's wings from his body and the fire-flying-type tumbled to the right. The next second Pikachu already sailed through the air.

Thundurus saw that and shot a Focus Blast at the falling mouse.

"Steady yourself Pikachu!", shouted Ash. It took one more second, then Pikachu head managed to steady himself in mid-air. "Now use Iron-Tail to control your fall and dodge that!" Pikachu's tail turned metallic and a second before Focus Blast hit, the mouse swung it to the left, effectively cutting into an air-current and getting pulled away from Focus Blast. "Sceptile catch him!"

Sceptile leaped high into the air, to catch Pikachu and land again with the mouse in his arms. Immediately the electric-type leaped out of the Grass-Type's arms and got into a battle-stance, followed by the other three.

"Excadrill come out and use Focus Blast", shouted Iris now. Her Pokémon cried out, before firing Focus Blast. Tornadus answered with Hidden Power and the attacks collided. Unfortunately some Sphere's from hidden Power got through and Ash ordered: "Pikachu Multiple Electro-Ball, Sceptile Leaf-Blade!" The two Pokémon attack, effectively saving Excadrill from the attacks.

Axew gave a few exclamations and Iris ordered: "Alright Axew, Dragon Rage!"

"Charizard you too!"

The two Pokémon fired their attacks, which combined into one, and shot it at Thundurus. They managed at hit, but Thundurus didn't look fazed. Ash knew why. He'd protected himself with a last second Focus Blast. Now Thundurus attacked back with Thunder.

"Alright Stunfisk use Mud Bomb and Sawsbuck use Energy Ball", ordered Cilan. The brown fish-like Pokémon and Sawsbuck came out and attacked. Energy Ball and Mud Bomb connected and easily blocked Thunder. Then Tornadus already fired the next attack and Iris groaned: "They can't give a break."

"Obviously", stated Paul and threw two Pokéballs. "Aggron use Zap Cannon and Nidoking use Stone Edge!" The two Powerful Pokémon appeared and fired their attacks. Hurricane was partly blocked and partly directed somewhere else.

Suddenly Ash felt something strange. Giving Pikachu a sing, he took a few steps back and closed his eyes. Sending out his Aura, he allowed Aura Sight to be his eyes and frowned. It looked like someone was watching their battle. That wouldn't worry him though if the emotions those watchers had wouldn't range from joy to mischief.

_What's just going on here?_, wondered the teen.

Snapping out of it he ordered: "Sceptile Leaf Storm one more time!"

"Excadrill use Drill Run into Leaf Storm!"

Tornadus and Thundurus countered with Hurricane and what Ash guessed was either Volt Tackle or Wild Charge. Hurricane destroyed Leaf Storm while Thundurus collided with Excadrill. The ground-steel type got thrown back and directly at Sceptile, who smashed into the walls of the cliff as a result.

"Pikachu use Thunder!"

"Stunfisk Thunderbolt!"

The two combined their electrical power and shot the attack at Tornadus. The flying-Type legendary dodged though and they hit Thundurus. Oh, so when they are attacked by an outside source they can work together perfectly well, thought Ash while Pikachu and Stunfisk dodged another Focus Blast. Suddenly Pikachu got blasted by another Focus Blast while Stunfisk got hit with Tornadus' Hammer Arm.

The next second both legendary Pokémon shot higher into the air, leaving the trainers on the ground with nothing to do but tend their Pokémon. Ash picked up Pikachu, who looked quite battered, but was still awake. Charizard and Samurott had taken the least damage, but he still rather recalled both. Then he turned to Sceptile, who was still caught behind a knocked out Excadrill. Together with Paul's help, he and Iris managed to move Excadrill off of Sceptile. The girl immediately went to treat her fallen Pokémon while Ash checked Sceptile through. He looked a little worse for wear, but had definitely had it worse already.

"You did great Sceptile, but take a rest now", soothed the teen when the Grass-Type looked at him.

Sceptile gave a weak grin and answered: "Scep-tile Sceptile. Tile Scep-Sceptile."

With a small laugh Ash said: "I promise we're going to crush them. Don't worry. I'm sure Pikachu wouldn't mind giving Tornadus or Thundurus a greeting for you." Pikachu gave a nod from where he perched on Ash's shoulder and then the teen finally recalled his strongest Grass-Type.

"It's no good. They're both too powerful", stated Cilan once everyone was done.

Looking up, Ash saw Thundurus and Tornadus facing each other once again. Suddenly Ash felt how Gothorita's Aura flared once again with raw Psychic-Power. Glancing there, he found small waves of purple energy emitting from her body and he understood that she tried to communicate with Thundurus and Tornadus. It did not work, the two continued attacking.

"I would have been surprised if it would have worked", muttered the teen to himself while he watched the battle. "They're too enraged to listen. Much like Arceus was back there." He shook his head at the memory of even Sheena being unable to calm the powerful legendary Pokémon. Now as not the time for this. The two legendary Pokémon disappeared in the clouds and Ash's eyes widened. "Oh no", whispered the teen. Then it happened already.

Lightning shot from the clouds, hitting the already dry trees and causing a fire. The wild Pokémon started to flee. The ones bound to the land to the edges of the island, the ones able to fly flew away and the ones in the water swan for their lives.

"If they don't stop Tornadus and Thundurus destroy the island! But what can we do?", asked Lewis.

"There is one more chance", called Ash over, then thought; _Before I'm going to involve legendary Pokémon that aren't from Unova that is._

Lewis nodded and said: "We can try to summon Landorus."

"Landorus?", asked Iris.

"Yes", answered Lewis. "Landorus is the only being that can stop those two."

"So how should we get him here?", asked Paul.

"Landorus is the guardian of Milos Island. It will come if summoned by a shrine maiden."

Pikachu's ears dropped at Lewis words and muttered to himself: "Pika Pikachu Chu?" "Shrine Maiden, where do we find one?", asked Iris, unknowingly repeating Pikachu's words.

"Iris you can do it", offered Lewis.

Iris stared for a second, before finally nodding and saying: "Al-Right? But…I have no idea what to do!"

"Don't worry, Gothorita will help you out."

"But I'm not a Shrine Maiden", argued Iris back.

"True", answered Ash now. He knew enough about Shrine Maidens, and how rare true ones were. "But a Shrine Maiden has to be a girl." Iris still seemed too nervous and Ash placed a hand on her shoulder. "The second thing is. True Shrine Maidens are really rare. As long as you believe in what you do, it will work."

"O-okay…I'll do it", answered the girl finally.


	40. Stopping the Rage of Legends! (Part 3)

**Summary:**

_**After Ash's loss, against Bianca's father, the young trainer returns to Pallet town. Afterwards he disappeared for three years without a trace, yet a mysterious Aura-Guardian appears and takes down Team Rocket by himself. After this, he comes to Unova, trying to enter the league. What adventures will Kanto's Guardian face until he can take on the league-battles.**_

* * *

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

"Everyone ready?", asked Lewis. The whole group nodded and Iris, dressed like a true Shrine Maiden now, kneed down next to Gothorita. Lewis placed a few multi-coloured stones around Gothorita and explained: "Those are mysterious stones that increase Gothorita's powers." Ash narrowed his eyes at the stones. Somehow the Aura's draped around them were familiar to him. He just couldn't pinpoint why. "Now, let's begin."

"Right", answered Iris and folded her hands together. She glanced back at Ash, who gave her a nod and reminded: "Just believe in it." He saw Iris gulping, then she turned back to Landorus' shrine and lowered her head. Immediately her Aura started to flare and Ash smirked. Iris may not be a Shrine Maiden, but she sure had the potential to be one.

"Please Landorus", pleaded the girl softly. "Hear our request and come to our aid." That was when Gothorita copied Iris' position and started to chant again. Waves of Psychic Energy came from her and slowly they engulfed the stones which started to float. The higher the floated, the stronger their Aura seemed to pulse the stronger they caused Iris' and Gothorita's Aura to flare.

Suddenly all four orbs burst out in bright light and Ash gasped. He felt Lucario jerk in his Pokéball as well and Pikachu whispered: "Pika?" _Unbelievable_, thought the young Aura Guardian while he watched the stones. _The Aura's of those four! I should've recognized them. But how? _Iris snapped him out of his musings by starting to talk again.

"Landorus. Milos Island is in danger. You've got to help us. I'm begging you!" Gothoritat's strong purple Psychic-Aura started to engulf Iris as well. Then Gothorita cried out and the four stones burst apart. White light shot into the air dancing on the wind, before colliding and sending a beam of yellow energy at the shrine. Ash gasped when a third legendary Aura rushed against him. This one though wasn't filled with rage, but confusion and curiosity.

Gothorita thrust her arms forward pushing her powers through the energy and sending a beam of her own into the air. One the light faded, it happened. Directly above the shrine appeared an orange Pokémon residing on a cloud, just like Tornadus and Thunderus. "Is that Landorus?", asked Iris. Next to him Ash heard Paul mutter: "She really should've looked into this legends book."

"It is him! Landorus, the Island Guardian", exclaimed Lewis. New hope had brightened his Aura again and Ash was about to say something, when a shudder crept up his spine. Spinning around, he focused his aura, to one again feel mischief and joy.

"What is this?", wondered the teen softly.

That was when Landorus lowered himself to the group and Lewis explained: "Landorus. Tornadus and Thunderus have descended upon Milos Island and are battling fiercely. I beg you to stop them." Landorus looked at Lewis closely, and Ash knew he assessed the young man. Legendary Pokémon often did that. Deciding if the one who requested their help was worth it. Lewis apparently was, since the legendary Pokémon gave a small nod. Suddenly a flash of lightning lit up the sky and Landorus turned around. His eyes narrowed and he took off with a cry.

"Amazing", breathed Iris the second Landorus was in the clouds. "Landorus actually heard us."

"Heard you", corrected Ash and gave his friend a smile. "But yes. Amazing."

"I saw it with my own eyes and can't believe it", said Cilan.

"It is incredible", agreed Paul.

"Pikachu", stated Pikachu and nodded his head. Iris bent down and said: "Thanks so much Gothorita, it's all because of you." "Axew!", cheered Axew and threw his little arms up in the air. Gothorita blushes a little.

That was when Paul leaned to Ash and asked: "Will Landorus really be able to stop those two from fighting with each other?"

"I don't know", answered the Aura Guardian while he scanned the sky. "Something is amiss here. There's a third party besides us and the legendary Pokémon and I have no idea what they want." Paul raised an eyebrow at him, but said nothing. Suddenly Tornadus and Thunderus shot down through the clouds, followed by Landorus. The legendary Pokémon started to talk to his brothers intently and Ash raised an eyebrow at Pikachu while they all ran to get closer to the legendary Pokémon. "Pika Pikachu Pi Pikachu Chu. – Pikachu Pika. – Pika", translated the mouse.

Ash nodded and Cilan asked: "What is it?"

"Pikachu said Landorus tries to persuade them to stop, but they won't listen." The next second Tornadus' Hurricane went for Landorus, who raised his arms and created a bluish shield. "That's protect", exclaimed Cilan. "Tornadus isn't listening to Landorus at all", added Iris. "Neither is Thunderus", called Ash while Landorus blocked a Focus Blast. Landorus attacked back with Extrasensory, blasting the other two against the mountain. The battle raged on, while the group on the ground could do nothing more than watch. Ash wouldn't dare to send any of his flying types up there. That could do more harm than good.

Again those strange Aura readings hit Ash, this time stronger than before. He turned his head away from the fight and allowed his Aura Sight to mix with his normal sight. It was exhausting to keep up, but it would only be momentary.

"Pika Pikachu?"

"I don't know Pikachu. I really don't know", answered Ash back, then there was a loud explosion and Iris screamed in fear. Ash spun back around, to gasp. Stones from the mountain rained atop the group, some of them bigger than Charizard. "Get a cover!", shouted Paul before he sprinted off. Ash followed his lead holding onto Pikachu, who had dug his little claws into his trainer's shoulder to not fall off. The stones hit the ground and a massive cloud of dust shot forth. The wind knocked Ash to the ground. After a while everything fell completely silent.

"Is everyone alright?" That was Cilan. Sitting up, Ash found his friends scattered around them, all looking shaken, but fine. "Axew! Gothorita wake up!" Looking up, Ash gasped. Axew and Gothorita hadn't been as lucky. They both were covered in bruises and didn't move. "They need help right now", stated Lewis. "Let's take them to the cabin."

Ash nodded and said: "Go ahead, I'll be right behind. I just want to make sure no other surprises jump at us." Everyone nodded and, Lewis and Iris picking Gothorita and Axew up, made their way to Lewis' cabin.

"Don't worry you two, I have medicine", said Iris and pulled her backpack to her. "That won't work. There's too much damage", argued Lewis and pulled something out of a shelf. "Use this." He placed a small glass onto the able and Ash narrowed his eyes. It was a Revival Herb. A very young and small one at that. "A Revival Herb", muttered Cilan. Iris on the other hand just took the glass and got everything she needed to mix medicine out. "The herb is too young to have full power", stated Lewis while Iris worked. "But it will have to do." Ash lunged into his own bag, then pulled out a small leather-bag and a glass-jar. "Ash?", asked Iris. The teen opened the bag and pulled a Sitrus Berry, a Tamato Berry and a Lum Berry. He handed them to Iris, then pulled a root. "Here, add those to the mix. The berries will help in their own ways while the Energy Root will give those two strength. Don't use more than one of the Tamato Berry's peaks though."

Iris nodded in thanks, then started mixing the herbs and berries together. Once they were done Iris and Lewis fed the mixture to Axew and Gothorita. Both were still a little moveless for a while, but then they opened their eyes. Ash couldn't help but smile when he saw the two recovered Pokémon, same for the others. Suddenly the door burst open and Paul rushed in.

Wind rushed through the entire cabin. The Sinnoh Native had offered to keep an eye on the legendary Pokémon. "Things are getting worse out there", stated he and glanced back outside. "I almost got flattened by a falling tree." The group shared a glance, then rushed forward, intend on finding a way to help Landorus.

"Where are they now?", asked Cilan while they ran.

"They're battling in the clouds", called Ash back and took a lead. He couldn't exactly pinpoint the legendary Pokémon, they moved to fast, but he had a general idea where they were. Suddenly the three dived to the ground. Again they faced each other. Landorus fired a Hyper Beam at them, then, once it was over, spoke to them once more.

"Trying to persuade them again?", asked Paul. Pikachu gave a firm nod.

Suddenly, for the fourth time today, Ash felt mischief and joy through his Aura, only so much more Powerful.

The next second it happened. Three strange spheres closed around the legendary Pokémon, each matching them in colour. "What's going one?!", asked Iris.

"Is it me or do those spheres look like a little like Pokéballs?", cut Paul in.

"Landorus!" , cried Lewis. "Who would do this?!" The legendary Pokémon started to hammer away at the spheres trying to break free. "Who would do that?", whispered Cilan, repeating Lewis' words.

"Us!"

Everyone looked up, to find a woman with short orange hair and piercing blue eyes standing atop a high bolder. She wore a dark-grey and black outfit, as well as a black hat. On her chest pranged an emblem Ash recognized easily. "Team Plasma?", asked the teen. The woman gave what Ash assumed was a grin. It was hard to tell with the lover half of her face covered in grey fabric.

"Correct. My name is Jay. And I have to thank you. We were after those three legendary Pokémon since long already. You were the ones who summoned Landorus."

"Doesn't capturing legendary Pokémon go a little against what you always claim to wish for?", asked Paul with a raised eyebrow. Ash bit back an impressed whistle. Paul's Aura burned with supressed rage, but only his eye let in on that.

"Oh no, because we need the Power of those three, to put our plan into action."

"Then you are the ones who destroyed the wedges!" exclaimed Lewis and took a step forward.

"Who else did you believe did it? We let them to the island, knowing you would summon Landorus. We let them battle and when they were completely exhausted…Tada!"

"Our entire island is suffering", growled Lewis out, his fists clenching. "All for your selfish wishes!"

"How could they?", asked Iris.

"Guys like them don't care about others Iris", answered Ash his eyes locked on Jay. "They go out of their way to get what they want. Team Plasma might claim they do all this for the best of the Pokémon, but they don't. They're no different from Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma or Team Galactic. No different from Hunter J or Lawrence III or anyone else along those lines. They care about themselves and no one else. Who cares if Pokémon and Humans have to suffer when they get what they want. I've seen them all. They're all the same."

Jay now glared at him and growled: "You know nothing about us."

"I know more than you think", shot Ash back. He felt his Aura flare and saw Jay take a step back when his eyes flashed a brighter shade of blue. Taking her frozen position in, Ash started to move forward. "Pika", whispered Pikachu, his cheeks sparking dangerously. "Not yet buddy", murmured Ash while he continued his way. Finally he stopped, then thrust his arm up, effectively catapulting Pikachu high into the air. Jay staggered back once more, to have him shout: "Pikachu use Thunder on Landorus' sphere. We have to know what we're dealing with."

"Pika! Pika-CHUUUUUUUUU!"

The powerful move collided with the orange-coloured sphere Landorus was caught in, surrounding it completely. Ash connected his Aura with Pikachu, sensed through his best friend how the sphere seemed to work. Pikachu flipped back on his trainer's shoulder once he was done, the sphere still standing strong. Jay laughed and asked: "Fool. You can't destroy these cages with a flimsy little attack like that."

Ash clenched his fist, then turned back to his friends and called: "Call out your Pokémon. Those spheres have limited energy resources, maybe we can chip away at them!" "Good enough for me", stated Paul and threw his Pokéball.

"Magmortar go!"

"Druddigon help us out here!"

"You too Simisage!"

Paul's Magmortar, Iris' Druddigon and Cilan's Simisage appeared, lining up in front of Ash. Pikachu leaped towards then, then all four shouted: "Fire!" And fire they did.

Pikachu powered prepared an Electro Ball, powering it up with Thunder before flinging it at Landorus.

Magmortar used Flame Charge, before absorbing the power of the attack and converting it into a super powered Flame Thrower.

Druddigon followed their lead with flinging a Dragon Pulse into the air, before smashing his Dragon Tail against it.

Last but not least was Simisage who created an Energy Ball and swallowed it. Ash's Torterra had taught Simisage that. The Pokémon started to glow green, before it fired a Leaf Storm.

The four attacks hit the spheres, but they still stood. Suddenly Jay's rage caught his attention and he looked there. The Pokémon were still busy firing at the spheres. Jay pulled out a Pokéball and shouted: "Bisharp use Guillotine on them all!"

"Look out!", cried Ash. The Dark-Steel-Type rushed forward and his attack collided with something. An explosion took place and Ash felt his heart skip a bit. No! Bisharp flipped out of the smoke and landed in front of the group. Once the smoke faded, the Aura Guardian clenched his fist. Pikachu lay in front of the other three Pokémon, knocked out cold.

"That was supposed to hit all of them", exclaimed Jay.

"Did Pikachu take the attack for our Pokémon?", asked Iris, her voice barely above a whisper in her shock.

Ash only gave a nod, then raised his arm and returned Pikachu into his Pokéball. He didn't believe the mouse would complain right now. "No matter", growled Jay. "It's too late anyhow." The clouds burst apart, revealing a helicopter with Team Plasma's logo.

"What can we do?", asked Lewis.

The helicopter stopped a few meters above the trapped legendary Pokémon. "It was very nice meeting you", called Jay, her voice full of mirth. "But we'll leave now. You lost." She returned her Bisharp, to stop cold when she heard chuckles.

Everyone turned to look at Ash, who had a grin on his face. "You really think it's over already?"

"Of course it is! Or do you still have something to say?"

"Actually, I do…Triple Aura Sphere! Now!" To everyone's shock, a dark figure leaped into the air right in front of the spheres and fired three Aura Spheres at them. Upon contact, the azure glow covered the prisons, then they suddenly burst apart effectively freeing the legendary Pokémon. The dark figure came to a stop right in front of Ash, finally revealing who the attacker was.

* * *

"_**Actually, I do…Triple Aura Sphere! Now!" To everyone's shock, a dark figure leaped into the air right in front of the spheres and fired three Aura Spheres at them. Upon contact, the azure glow covered the prisons, then they suddenly burst apart effectively freeing the legendary Pokémon. The dark figure came to a stop right in front of Ash, finally revealing who the attacker was. It was a Lucario. "Great Job Luc-"**_

Everyone froze and then a voice stated: "He is far more skilled than you will admit it." A light went on, showing that Ash and Lucario were seen on a screen. A pale-green haired young man stood up and turned to leave the room, not before giving a small glare to the five Plasma Grunts in the room. "You should not underestimate him again."

"Yes your majesty", answered the five and the door closed.

* * *

"So, you knew all along?", asked Iris while the whole group harvested some Revival Herbs for the gym-leader of Driftveil City.

"Knew isn't the right word", answered Ash. "I had a guess, so I sent out Lucario to gather energy for whenever I'd need him. Pikachu getting knocked out wasn't part of the plan though." He glanced at his started, who dug out a Revival Herb with Axew's help. At least he'd recovered.

"I'm really glad this is over though", breathed Lewis. "And know that Landorus, Tornadus and Thunderus get along again, all three are guarding the island and the Revival Herbs are spreading better than ever before."

* * *

Virizion gave a start when energy returned to her body and she leaped up. Her eyes snapped open and she gazed around wildly. Cobalion was nearby, watching her confused. She ignored him for now and took a deep breath. A small smile made its way over her face when she thought; _It's over. It's finally over. You were right Mew. Thank you._


	41. Ash & Paul VS Clay

**Summary:**

_**After Ash's loss, against Bianca's father, the young trainer returns to Pallet town. Afterwards he disappeared for three years without a trace, yet a mysterious Aura-Guardian appears and takes down Team Rocket by himself. After this, he comes to Unova, trying to enter the league. What adventures will Kanto's Guardian face until he can take on the league-battles.**_

* * *

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

"This double battle is between the gym leader Clay and the challengers Ash from Pallet Town and Paul from Veilstone City. Both sides have a total of four Pokémon. The battle is over when one side has no Pokémon left."

"Well then ya' whippersnappers. Let's see what you go", called Clay over, pulling out two Pokéballs.

"And here I thought my region's gym-leaders were strange", sighed Paul to himself, but pulled out a Pokéball. "I hear ya", chuckled Ash, grabbing one of his own Pokéballs as well.

"Onix! Excadrill! Come on out!", shouted Clay. His Onix and Excadrill appeared with loud roars, having everyone cover their ears.

"Ouch", groaned Ash, then threw his own Pokéball. "Anyhow! Gallade take a stand!"

"You too Weavile!" The Psychic-Fighting and the Dark-Ice Type appeared with a silent grace, completely opposite from Clay's Pokémon. The two exchanged a glance, then nodded to each other and got into position.

"A'll start this off! Excadrill use Drill Run! Onix use Bulldoze!"

If someone else but Ash and Paul would be battling here, they would've been frozen in fear, but alas, it was those two, so they reacted accordingly.

"Weavile freeze the ground with Blizzard and scoot away!"

"Gallade use Swords Dance to dodge, then right back at Excadrill with Close Combat!"

Weavile acted first. It took a deep breath, then exhaled the freezing wind that was Blizzard. The ground froze over in second and it shot off. Excadrill, not moving on the ground, was unaffected, but Onix slipped and crashed against a wall, roaring.

"Weavile Metal Claw!", ordered Paul.

While Weavile skated to Onix, Gallade's blades glowed purple and with a few quick steps he had evaded Excadrill and shot forward. Swords Dance faded away and his arm trust against Excadrill's back the same second Weavile's Metal Claw hit Onix forehead. Both of Clay's Pokémon cried out in pain and Clay gave a few choice words, before he ordered: "Onix shove it off! Excadrill use Rapid Spin to block!"

Both Pokémon reacted and Onix shot up, flinging Weavile back. The Pokémon just flipped and skidded back on the ice though. Gallade was less lucky. Not only had Rapid Spin stopped his attack, but it had injured his right arm badly. And an injured limp was a major drawback for a fighting Type. "Gallade you okay?", asked Ash. Gallade, having leaped away from Excadrill and skidding on the ice till he was next to Weavile, gave a short nod, but he held his injured arm tightly.

"Onix use Rock Slide! Excadrill use Drill Run again!"

Clay knew his Pokémon were at disadvantage on the ice, especially Onix, so he had the stone-snake attack from the side. Excadrill could simply shoot above the ground with Drill Run though.

"Dodge with Swords Dance!", shouted Ash and Paul in unison.

Gallade and Weavile leaped apart, while their claws and blades started to glow, leaped and skidded over the ice, dodging Excadrill and the stones that came from Onix Rock Slide. Unfortunately Rock Slide destroyed the ice layer on the ground, evening the ground for Onix. Before Clay got a chance to give an order though, Paul turned to Ash and ordered: "Keep those two away from Weavile."

Ash nodded and called: "Gallade Psychic, force them back!"

Gallade nodded and his eyes glowed blue. Onix and Excadrill were caught in a field of Psychic Energy and got thrown against the wall behind Clay. Again the gym-leader shouted a few choice words and accused Ash of foul play because of Psychic. While this all happened, Paul had shouted: "Weavile Blizzard again! Freeze the whole field this time!" Weavile complied and leaped into the air, before it exhaled a massive amount of cold air and snow. Slowly but steadily the whole field got covered by eyes. Ash didn't mind. His second Pokémon, should he lose Gallade, wouldn't have any problem with this kind of field. Clay on the other hand looked quite upset at what happened.

"Now Ah have enough! Onix use explosion!"

"WHAT?!", cried Ash and Paul in unison. Onix rushed forward, flailing on the ice, and started to glow white. Gallade, Weavile and Excadrill tried to dodge the flailing snake frantically, when it happened. A loud explosion echoed through the air and Ash crouched down when wind blue against him strongly. Slowly but surely the smoke started to fade, to reveal a knocked out Onix and Weavile, who'd been thrown against a wall by Onix tail. Excadrill had managed to stay in the battle and Gallade staggered out from behind a big shard of ice as well.

Bruises and scratches covered the white Pokémon and he gasped hard, but he stood strong. Paul growled and recalled Weavile, not before giving the Pokéball a nod though. Then he grabbed his second Pokéball. Clay recalled his Onix as well and called out his third Pokémon.

"Servine onto the field!"

"Seismitoad help me out here!"

The grass-type and the water-ground type appeared. Servine went wide-eyed at the destruction she saw, but Seismitoad just shrugged. It apparently saw this more often. Gallade staggered back to Ash's side of the field and the Aura Guardian asked: "Do you want to take a rest?" Gallade just shook his head. Ash nodded, ten ordered: "Alright Gallade, use Heal Pulse." Gallade gave a relieved smile while he complied. White-Yellow-and-Pink glowing engulfed the Psychic-Fighting-Type and after it faded a few of the bruises had disappeared and Gallade straightened up.

"Why you little", cried Clay.

"Don't tell me that's cheating to him as well", groaned Ash.

Paul just shook his head, then called: "Servine use Vine Whip on Seismitoad!" Servine's attack shot forward, but Seismitoad caught them, which in turn made Paul smirk. "Leer!" Servine's eyes glowed red and then the glowing shot at Seismitoad, who was too busy holding the pulling vines to react. He was hit directly, lowering his defence.

"Seismitoad use Rock Smash, Excadrill you too!"

"I'll handle Excadrill", offered Ash. Servine would have a better chance against Seismitoad. Paul nodded and Ash shouted: "Gallade answer Excadrill's Rock Smash with Close Combat"

"Servine use Grass Pledge!"

Gallade shot forward, his injuries forgotten and met Excadrill in the middle of the arena. Shouts in their native tongue echoed through the air while they tried to overpower each other. Nearby Seismitoad used Rock Smash to punch through the torrent of leaves and grass Servine shot at it. Suddenly Ash sensed Clay's temper flaring again, just like it did before he'd ordered Onix explosion.

"Gallade jump as high as you can!", cried Ash, guessing what was coming.

"Seismitoad Earthquake!"

Gallade jumped up in the nick of time. The ground started to shake when Seismitoad stamped its feet and Excadrill cried out and collapsed. Servine, despite being a Grass-Type, took quite the hit as well. Gallade himself, due to his injuries, wasn't able to jump high enough and landed again a few seconds before Earthquake was over. This caused him to stagger back and cry out, getting damaged as well.

Before Ash could order anything, Gallade contacted his mind and requested something. "Are you sure? That'll knock you out", asked Ash. Gallade nodded, his eyes hard. Ash nodded back, then ordered: "Alright Gallade, use Heal Pulse and send it to Servine with Psychic."

"WHAT?", asked Paul and Servine stared surprised.

"Gallade's idea", answered Ash.

He watched with a frown how Gallade gathered a ball of white-yellow-and-pink energy. He staggered, but flung it at Servine just before he collapsed, out cold. Servine was hit and glowed in the colours of the orb, before she leaped up, refreshed. "You did great Gallade, return." Ash looked up, to find that Clay had brought out his Krookodile. _Well, let's do this_, thought the teen.

"Gengar help me out here!"

The ghost-poison Type appeared, floating five meters above the ground. He grinned evilly and gave a laugh. Seismitoad shuddered at it, but Krookodile ignored it. Servine, who knew Gengar, wasn't too bothered about the laugh either. " Krookodile use Sandstorm!", ordered Clay. Krookodile leaped into the air and the Sandstorm started pelting through the arena. Gengar pushed against the sandy wind while Servine lay herself flat against the ground, hoping to evade it like that.

"Now Seismitoad use Sludge Bomb on Gengar and Krookodile use Stone Edge!"

The two attacks shot at Gengar, who was still busy fighting against the Sandstorm, hitting directly. Gengar gave a cry and fell. He caught himself a meter from the ground, looking pretty pissed off.

"Gengar use Ice Punch"

"Servine you use Vine Whip!" Gengar rushed at Krookodile, his right fist glowing an eerie blue. Seismitoad caught Vine Whip once again, to having Paul shout: "Now! Grass Pledge!" And now Grass Pledge hit directly. Seismitoad staggered back, to get hit with Ice Punch.

Fact was, Gengar had never really aimed at Krookodile and changed direction the second Krookodile had dodged.

Seismitoad cried out and collapsed, the Leer from before doing its work in weakening its defence. Now Krookodile remained alone. The red Pokémon scowled at the two opponents, who both had bruises covering them and still struggled against the Sandstorm.

"Servine Vine Whip once again!"

"Dodge!"

Krookodile jumped into the air to dodge, to have Ash shout: "Confuse Ray Gengar, now!"

And that attack hit Krookodile directly. The ground-dark-type crashed to the ground headfirst and started toppling over the battle-field.

"We can't use Solar Beam in here Servine, so Grass Pledge, give it all you got!"

"Gengar go right after that Grass-Pledge. Poison Jab!"

First Grass-Pledge hit the confused opponent, then Poison Jab followed. Gengar, as pissed off as he still was from being shot down, put a lot of power in it and Krookodile, who'd gotten hit in the jaw, crashed against the ceiling before he landed on the ground, out cold.

"Krookodile is unable to continue. With that the gym leader lost his last Pokémon and the winners are the challengers Ash and Paul!"

* * *

**Ash:**

**_Gengar:_ Poison Jab, Shadow Ball, Confuse Ray, Ice Punch**

**_Gallade:_ Psychic, Heal Pulse, Close Combat, Swords Dance**

**Paul:**

**_Servine:_ Vine Whip, Solar Beam, Grass Pledge, Leer**

**_Weavile:_ Blizzard, Ice Shard, Swords Dance and Metal Claw**

**Clay:**

**_Krookodile:_ Dig, Sandstorm, Bite and Stone Edge**

**_Seismitoad:_ Earthquake, Hydro Pump, Sludge Bomb and Rock Smash**

**_Excadrill:_ Rapid Spin, Horn Drill, Drill Run and Rock Smash**

**_Onix:_ Explosion, Bulldoze, Rock Polish, Rock Slide**


	42. Unova - PokéRinger

**Summary:**

_**After Ash's loss, against Bianca's father, the young trainer returns to Pallet town. Afterwards he disappeared for three years without a trace, yet a mysterious Aura-Guardian appears and takes down Team Rocket by himself. After this, he comes to Unova, trying to enter the league. What adventures will Kanto's Guardian face until he can take on the league-battles.**_

* * *

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

"Only about two more days, then we should arrive in Mistralton City", announced Cilan over lunch. "Great", sighed Iris. "I'll be glad to be in a town again. The last week was soooo stressful." Now, Ash couldn't disagree with that.

What exactly Team Plasma had wanted at Chargestone Cave a few days ago, Ash didn't know, but they'd stopped them no less.

Just a day later Cedric Juniper came stumbling out of Chargestone Cave and the group had joined him in his exploration. They'd also heard of the legends surrounding Reshiram and Zekrom. Ash had no idea how true those legends were. He did know many of the legendary Pokémon he knew would most certainly be able to tell them, but doubted many of them _would_ tell him. Anyhow, they'd found the ruins Professor Juniper's father had looked for…and had promptly gotten lost in them, as well as almost killed by traps. The ruin had messed up Ash's Aura and Lucario couldn't help either. Before Ash had even thought of asking his companion for help, Lucario had mentally pleaded to be allowed to sit this out, since the ruins gave him a killer head-ache. Somehow, after hours of danger, they'd gotten out again and said their good-byes to Cedric Juniper.

"I'll never go in there again without a legendary Pokémon with me", had Ash promised himself, loud agreement coming from Pikachu and Lucario, who'd strangely recovered the second they'd left the ruins.

The next day they'd arrived in a small town, yet hadn't had much time to rest. Through a short thunderstorm, Pikachu had gotten separated from them and had landed in the hands of Mick, a boy who was barely a year away from starting his journey. He and his two friends loved to battle, but one of his friends was quite the bully. In the end, Ash had lent Mick Pikachu and Zorua. Of course both were powerful, but Mick had barely experience, which had evened it out. All in all, Mick had made a great win and, after everything had been completely cleared up, the boys had pestered Ash and Paul for another hour.

They wanted to see a real Pokémon battle.

Having gotten fed up with them, the two had agreed and had battled. Perhaps choosing Infernape and Electivire for this hadn't been one of their best ideas. Those two were as competitive as one could get and after twenty whole minutes of constant battling Cilan had interfered. Neither Infernape nor Electivire had been happy about it, but their trainers had managed to stop them from attacking the gym-leader.

The day after they had managed to step into the territory of a herd of Bouffalant and gotten separated. Even with the help of the groups numerous flying types it had taken them till sundown to regroup and get the hell out of this place.

So really, it was no surprise that they longed for some peace and quiet.

"BRAV!"

Not that they got it.

Ash looked up, to gasp. In the air circled a Swanna, a Braviary, a Tranquill and a pink Frillish. And they circled around a hot air balloon that had a ring hanging from it. "PokéRinger Training?", wondered Paul, also watching how the four Pokémon tried to trick each other and reach the ring first. "PokéRinger?", asked Iris confused. Cilan also raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah", answered Ash. "It's more common in Hoenn and Sinnoh. It's a competition featuring Pokémon that can fly, not necessarily Flying-Types. A hot air balloon is released, a ring hanging from it. The Pokémon try to retrieve the ring before the others and deliver it to a target on the ground. The one who manages first wins the round."

Cilan nodded impressed, then asked: "Have you ever taken part?"

Ash and Paul both nodded and Ash added: "Two times, won both of them." "Two times, one win", answered Paul with a sour look on his face and a quick scowl to Ash. Iris looked surprised at that and Ash snickered: "That one loss was against me."

Understanding appeared on her features, then she wondered: "Do you think I could take part with Druddigon or Emolga?"

Ash shrugged and answered: "I don't see why not. You want to take part?"

Iris nodded and answered: "It could be interesting."

Ash nodded back at that and asked Paul: "That competition is always near a Pokémon centre, right?" The Sinnoh Native nodded and raised an eyebrow. Ash grinned and explained: "I'm gonna ask Professor Oak to send Noctowl back to me. Swellow and Staraptor already won that competition and none of my Flying-Types can match Pidgeot and Unfezant in Speed and skill. It'll be a nice training for him."

"Maybe you could enter with Rufflet", offered Cilan Paul. "It would be great training for him too." Paul made a thoughtful face for a minute, then nodded and said: "I guess I'll enter too."

* * *

"So, the three of you want to register for the PokéRinger Competition?", asked a bored looking man. Ash nodded and the man sneered: "Hmph, more and more no one's entering this competition."

"Pika, Pikachu Pi Chu-Pika!", hissed Pikachu. "Nah, I don't think it's worth it to mention that I won two competitions buddy", argued Ash silently and handed the man his Pokédex. Paul did the same while Iris handed him an ID-Card.

"Alright, you are registered. Ash Ketchum; 16 years; Pallet Town/Kanto; Noctowl. Paul; 16 years; Veilstone City/Sinnoh; Rufflet. Iris; 15 years; Village of Dragons/Unova; Emolga." He handed the ID's back and turned away. Ash rolled his eyes, but followed the others out of the Pokémon Centre. There, he threw his Pokéball and Noctowl appeared.

Noctowl hooted happily and settled down on Ash's shoulder, pecking his head in an affectionate way. "Haha, I missed you too Noctowl", laughed the trainer and scratched his Pokémon's chin. Noctowl hooted again and flapped his red wings.

**"WILL ALL CONTESTANTS FOR THE POKÈRINGER COMPETITION PLEASE FIND THEMSELVES IN THE ARENA? THE COMPETITION IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!"**

The group shared a glance, then the Ash, Paul and Iris separated from Cilan and walked into the Arena. Including them a total of 32 trainers had entered the competition. Ash was up first, together with three Unova Natives. Their hot-air balloons rose into the air and it began.

"Noctowl give it your best!" He and Noctowl were facing an Unfezant and two Tranquill. Ash wasn't very worried about the two Tranquill. As long as they got nowhere near the ring, they wouldn't cause many problems. Now the Unfezant on the other Hand...

"Unfezant spin and use Air-Slash!", shouted Unfezant's trainer. "DIVE!", cried the trainers of the two Tranquill.

"Noctowl concentrate and wait for it!" Noctowl gave a nod and waited while Unfezant's attack suddenly disappeared from it and, looking similar to Hurricane, moved directly at him. "Now use Foresight!" Noctowl's eyes glowed red and then he tipped to the side, cleanly dodging the Attack. "Use itto gain height Noctowl! Get that Ring!" And that Noctowl did. His wing cut into the _Hurricane_, carrying him upwards at high-speed, before he tipped away again and dived for the ring. He caught it in his talons and dived headfirst for the ground.

"After it!", cried the other three trainers. Ash clenched his jaws while he watched the Unfezant gaining on Noctowl. It was using Aerial Ace. "Noctowl swerve to the left, then Sky Attack! Get that Ring to the ground!"

"Unfezant catch it with Tailwind!" Unfezant shot forward even faster, but shot past Noctowl, who dodged in the last second. Then he spun and white light engulfed him. He shot down again and dropped the ring onto the goal.

The competition continued and, with Noctowl getting knocked out in the half-finals after taking an attack for Emolga, Iris and Paul faced off in the finals.

"Emolga off we go!"

"Rufflet!"

The two small but strong Pokémon appeared and first only circled each other. Finally though… "Rufflet go for the Ring." "Emolga fend it off with Discharge!" "Aerial Ace Rufflet!" Rufflet continued heading for the ring, Aerial Ace allowing him to move fast enough to dodge Discharge, at first. But finally, Discharge hit and Rufflet swerved of course while he tried to shake it off.

"Go for the ring now Emolga!"

Emolga dived for a second, before catching enough air to glide up to the ring quickly. "Rufflet use Whirlwind!" Rufflet spun to face Emolga again and flapped his wings. The new wind hit Emolga, throwing her off course. "Now go for the ring again!" Once more Rufflet shot up, to be hit with Discharge again.

Meter by meter Rufflet lost height, still trying to shake off Discharge. That was when it happened.

Rufflet burst out in white and blue light.

"It's evolving!", cried Iris. And indeed Rufflet did evolve.

"BRAVIARY!", cried the newly evolved Pokémon out and Ash pulled out his Pokédex. "_**Braviary, the Valiant Pokémon, and the evolved form of Rufflet. Called "soldiers of the sky," Braviary fights tirelessly to protect its friends. If it has many scars, it earns more respect from its comrades."**_

"Impressive", stated Cilan. "And very interesting, that Braviary evolved just now."

Ash snorted and stated: "Not when you live my life."

Cilan raised an eyebrow and with a grin he explained: "In the competition I won in Hoenn Taillow evolved to Swellow and in Sinnoh Staravia evolved into Staraptor. So really, I expected Rufflet to evolve today."

"The strangest things tend to happen around you."

** "AND IT'S A NECK TO NECK DIVE BETWEEN EMOLGA AND BRAVIARY! WHO WILL CATCH THE RING FIRST?"**

Ash and Cilan looked back up to their friends' Pokémon, to find both diving after the ring. Looking farther up, he found Iris and Paul watching with narrowed eyes, when suddenly realisation washed over Paul's features. He locked eyes with Ash and grinned. The Kanto Native grinned back, guessing what Paul was planning.

"Braviary use Wing Attack on that Ring!"

"WHAT?!", came from most of the audience. Braviary cried out and shot forward, slamming his wing forcefully against the ring, much like Swellow and Staraptor did years ago. The ring shot down and directly at the goal. **"GOAL! And the winners are Paul and his newly evolved Braviary!"** Cheers broke out all over the Arena and Ash raised his arm, showing Paul a thumbs-up. The Sinnoh-Native nodded at him, then turned to Braviary, who'd ascended back to his height.

Ash couldn't hear what they were saying, but with the way the flying-normal-type beamed, it must've been something quite nice from Paul. Slowly but surely the hot-air-balloons came down again and landed. Like in the last PokéRinger Competition Ash took part in, the winner was awarded with a lot of food and honourary citizenship of the town.

"Congrats Paul", said Ash once the four of them finally left the town again. "Not just for your win. Braviary evolving", Ash smirked. Paul shrugged his shoulders, but Ash did sense the proud wave in the other's aura at his words and smiled. Paul was a strange fellow, alright. Lately often in a good mood, but then again brooding, sometimes a loner, sometimes in everything. _Then again_, thought Ash. _He did change a whole lot since we started travelling…scratch that, since the Sinnoh League. Yet somehow he also still struggles to remain himself. Fact is, I'm glad he's a, more or less, friend now._

* * *

**Next Chapter they'll finally meet Skyla and a certain friend will return to Ash...just wanted to mention it.**


	43. Ash VS Skyla (Part 1)

**Summary:**

_**After Ash's loss, against Bianca's father, the young trainer returns to Pallet town. Afterwards he disappeared for three years without a trace, yet a mysterious Aura-Guardian appears and takes down Team Rocket by himself. After this, he comes to Unova, trying to enter the league. What adventures will Kanto's Guardian face until he can take on the league-battles.**_

* * *

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

Ash gave a satisfied yawn and stretch when he stepped out of the Pokémon centre. They'd reached Mistralton City yesterday late in the evening, so they'd decided to sleep first and check out the gym the next day. "And you two, ready for your gym battle?", asked Iris. "You bet", answered Ash with a grin. "Pika Pika!"

Paul only shrugged. Ash raised an eyebrow, but knew better than to ask. All in all, they set off for the gym, but when they reached it…

"This is the Mistralton Gym?", asked Cilan. "It says Mistralton Cargo Service", agreed Iris. Ash tilted his head and closed his eyes, to frown. Not one person was inside. "It's empty too." No one commented on Ash knowing this, by now everyone had gotten used to his abilities.

"Hey you guys!" The four teens looked up, to see a boy with brown hairs walk up to them. "Us?", asked Iris. "Yeah, do you want to challenge the gym?" Ash gave a nod and the boy said: "Well, then you'll have to wait there." He pointed to the left, to a very long line of people.

"Huh?", asked Iris. "That line?"

"I'm afraid so", chuckled the boy. "The morning group is all filled, so you're looking at the afternoon group." And he ran off.

"Morning Group? Afternoon Group? What the heck?", asked Ash.

"That is weird, I mean, it's the gym, right?", agreed Iris.

Paul sighed and stated: "I have the feeling this will be the most annoying gym-leader I faced yet." _And to think almost all of them seem annoying to him, that says something,_ thought Ash.

"That is new", sighed Cilan. "Let's ask someone."

The group nodded and they walked off. They stopped a worked and Ash said: "Hi. I'm here to challenge the gym-leader."

"Do you have an appointment?", asked the worker.

"Appointment?", asked Ash. Pikachu tilted his head as well.

"Mistralton Gym battles must be booked in advance", explained the worker. "Well, it appears we got a small opening in the afternoon, do you want me to write you in?", cut another worked in. Ash stared, wondering how in the world a small opening would be sufficient for a gym-battle. Then he looked back at Paul. The Sinnoh-Native shook his head.

"I'll pass this gym. I've got the feeling I'd only get pissed off with this gym-leader."

Ash shuddered when he remembered the loss of self-esteem the Veilstone City Gym-Leader had suffered after being crushed by Paul, who thought she was too weak to be a gym leader. "Alright, write me in", answered Ash the worker.

"Very well, I'll just need your name, so please let me scan your Pokédex."

"Sure", answered Ash and held out his Pokédex. The man scanned it and said: "There, the scan is complete, now please hang onto your appointment card for later." He handed it to Ash and walked off.

The teen stared at the numbered card curiously, wondering what with Arceus was going on here. "Skyla's coming!" The group spun around, to see a small plane land right in front of the arena. A young woman jumped out of it. She had long red hair and smiled at the assembled trainers brightly.

"Hi! I'm Skyla and I'm the Mistralton City Gym-Leader, but everybody calls me High-Flying-Girl. So should you!"

"So she is the gym-leader", murmured Iris. Ash and Cilan nodded, but Paul seemed to have tensed. Glancing back, Ash found the purple-haired trainer watching Skyla with narrowed eyes, his aura giving signs of hostility.

"Do you want to leave? Before you lash out at her?", offered Ash.

"I don't lash out at people without a good reason anymore Ash", answered Paul, his eyes remained focused on Skyla. "And somehow I think she'll give me a very good reason. I stay." Ash frowned, but accepted Paul's decision.

"Right, so let's get these gym-battles over with. There are fifteen of you in the morning group?", asked Skyla.

"RIGHT!", called the assembled trainers. Cilan gasped and Ash asked: "How can she handle fifteen of them." "I think she's about to explain", stated Iris.

"Alright, ready to take off! First you'll be using three Pokémon. Come fly with me my winged beauties!" Skyla threw her Pokéballs. "Presenting the sweetheart of the skies, Swoobat!" Ash pulled out his Pokédex quickly. For whatever reason Skyla showed her Pokémon. He better inform himself about them. _**"Swoobat, the Courting Pokémon and the evolved form of Woobat. Swoobat produces multi-frequency sound waves which come from its nose."** _"And next up! The shooting star Unfezant!" _A male one, huh?,_ wondered Ash. His was faster then. "And last but not least, the white wings of grace, Swanna!" A Swanna, huh, wondered Ash and held his Pokédex out once more. _**"Swanna, the White Bird Pokémon and the evolved form of Ducklett. Swanna uses its long neck to attack repeatedly and rapidly with exceptional strength."**_

"So, what now?", wondered Iris. That was when the boy from before ran forward.

"Alright! I'm up. Now check out my Pokémon!" He threw his Pokéballs and they appeared as well. He had Zebstrika, Boldore and Emolga. "Alright, so the challengers do the same", said Cilan while they waited for what happened next.

"Now Morning Flyers, we're all ready for the air battle!", called Skyla. "Air battle?", asked Ash. His friends shrugged while they continued to watch intently. Skyla closed her eyes and relaxed for a while, before she said: "Hm, you showed great strength, so you win it."

Ash's eyes widened and Iris asked: "WHAT? That's it?"

"Talk about unusual", agreed Cilan. They watched how Skyla handed out the badge. Suddenly Paul stepped forward and held the kid that had just won back. "Hey, what's up."

"Just a question", answered the Sinnoh-Native. "That was a real gym-battle?"

"Hold on, you don't know about air battles?"

"Time to take off for our second flyer!" Paul and Ash looked back to Skyla, to see a Leavanny, Pansear and Swadloon face Skyla's Pokémon. After a while she said: "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I win this battle. You don't stand a chance with those bug and grass types."

"Wait a second, she decides after Typing", asked Ash in shock. He saw how Paul clenched his fist, but for now the Sinnoh Native did nothing else. "But they didn't even have a battle!", argued Iris.

"Oh yes they did!", argued the kid Paul had stopped back. "How in the world was that a real battle?", asked Ash. "They battled in Skyla's mind." _Her mind?,_ thought Ash, a deadpan expression on his face._ She's a flying type gym-leader, not Psychic-Types!_ "Skyla is so strong, that she, with just one look at her challengers Pokémon, can imagine the gym-battle in her head!"

"I get it, that's how she can handle 15 challengers", said Iris.

Suddenly Ash felt a flare of anger next to him. He glanced left, to find Cilan looking just as pissed off as Paul, although with Cilan he understood it. Cilan was a gym-leader by himself after all. One last _battle_ took place before… "Of all the ridiculous…STOP IT!", cried Cilan out. He stalked forward and Iris warned: "Cilan", when Ash called: "I'm coming too." "As am I", growled Paul out.

The trainers that hadn't left yet stared after them in utter shock. Skyla was just talking about taking a flight, when the three teens reached her, Iris shortly after. "Skyla!", cried Cilan out. "What's wrong?", asked the girl and turned around. Cilan was about ready to start shouting at her, when Ash grabbed his shoulder. The Striaton City Gym Leader looked at Ash angrily, but the Kanto Native only smirked evilly and said: "Let Paul handle it."

They both looked at the Sinnoh Native, who towered in front of the gym-leader already. "You call those Gym-Battles?!", snarled Paul out.

Skyla took a step back before she answered: "You're scheduled for the afternoon, we'll talk then! You have no idea how busy I am." She laughed and walked off.

"She shouldn't have done that", sighed Ash and shook his head. The plane started up when Paul suddenly threw a Pokéball. "Electivire ground this thing in place!" His electric-type appeared and sent a bolt of electricity at the plane, frying the motor. It stopped and Ash saw how shocked Skyla looked at what happened. "What do you think you are doing?!", exclaimed one of the workers. "Teaching your gym-leader a lesson!", snarled Paul back at him. He turned to glare at Skyla and ordered: "You! Out here! Now!"

As quickly as possible Skyla scurried out of her plane, keeping a good eye on Electivire. Unnecessary though, since Paul had recalled him already. "Now, would you mind telling me why you keep being a gym-leader?! This…this is a sorry excuse for gym-battling!", growled Paul out.

"It is not!", argued Skyla. "I'm just timing it really well."

"You cannot know your opponent by sight alone", argued Ash and stepped forward as well. "You cannot know by simply looking at your opponent's Pokémon what attacks they have. What if the Leavanny from before had Electroweb as an attack? That would've changed the whole battle, wouldn't it?"

"You're point being?", asked Skyla.

"You forgot what being a gym-leader means", stated Cilen. He joined Ash and Paul and explained: "Being Gym-Leader is a great honour and a great responsibility. The main job of a Gym Leader is to test Trainers and their Pokémon so that they are strong and resourceful enough to compete in the Pokémon League. If a Trainer defeats a Gym Leader in battle, and only then the Trainer earns that Gym's Badge. How do you prepare the trainers that come to your gym for their battles in the Pokémon league, when they don't battle? Those trainers are supposed to gain experience from their battles with you, but how are they supposed to do that when you don't battle them?"

Skyla stared at Cilan wide-eyed when an aged voice cut in: "That is what I have been trying to tell you all along Skyla."

Everyone looked up, to find an elderly man walking up to them. "But Grandpa", whined Skyla. "I'm not getting any complaints. And when I know the results, why bother going through all that trouble? Besides, sweaty battles are so yesterday!"

"Arceus how stubborn can someone be!?", cried Ash and ruffled his hair. He glared at Skyla and said: "You know what, let's make a deal!"

"Deal?", asked Skyla.

"Yes! You and I will have a _real_ Gym-Battle this afternoon. I'll even tell you the types of the Pokémon I'll use to battle you. If you win, we'll leave and you can continue doing your good-for-nothing Air Battles. If I win, at least try to understand what being a Gym-Leader means, and reopen the gym to have it be a proper Gym. If you rather fly around than be gym-leader, give your job to someone else."

"And if I don't want to make that deal?", asked Skyla cheekily.

Ash grinned back at her and answered: "Then I'll let Paul finally get his anger out. You pissed him off pretty much." The teen jerked his head to his friend, who was still scowling. Skyla gulped at the sight and turned to Ash. "Alright you can have your battle 3 o'clock sharp. The types?"

"I'll use a Fighting-Type, a Grass-Type and a Bug-Fighting-Type", answered Ash and crossed his arms. Skyla blinked at him, before she laughed and asked: "Why, how would you ever win that battle?" "You'll see", answered Ash and turned around. The others followed him quickly.

* * *

At 3 o'clock Ash found himself inside the Arena, facing Skyla for their battle. "This is a Gym-Battle between the challenger Ash and the Gym Leader Skyla. Each side has three Pokémon to use. The battle is over when all Pokémon on one side are unable to continue! Only the challenger may substitute Pokémon!", shouted Skyla's grandfather.

"Well Ash, let's call our Pokémon out together, shall we?"

"Let's", answered Ash and grabbed his Pokéball. This Pokémon was the only of the three he wanted to use he had right now. Professor Oak had had some problems with the transporter, but they should be arriving any time now.

"Time for Take Off Swoobat!"

"Mienfoo I count on you!"

Swoobat and Mienfoo appeared on the battle-field and Skyla blinked. "You…knew I'd use a Psychic-Flying-Type and you still send out a Fighting Type?", asked the Gym-Leader. Ash gave a grin and answered: "I'll show you the real Power of Pokemon. Skyla, be ready." The two Pokémon stared each other down, then Skyla finally ordered: "Swoobat start this off with Attract!"

"Pika! Pikachu Chu Pika?!", cried Pikachu from his spot on Iris' lap and facepawed. Ash could only groan in agreement. What with Arceus was it with Unova and Attract, indeed.

"Wait it out, then use Swift!" Mienfoo nodded and simply got ready to attack. Skyla blinked surprised, and gasped when Attract had no effect at all. "Is your Mienfoo a girl too?", asked the Gym Leader. "Yep!", answered Ash. "Now Attack!" Mienfoo thrust her crossed arms apart and a barrage of stars shot at Swoobat.

"Ah! Swoobat dodge that attack and use Air Cutter!" Swoobat dropped to the ground, to rise up again and fire Air Cutter at Mienfoo. "Dodge it Mienfoo, then use the momentum of it and Force Palm!"

Mienfoo slid past the blades of compressed air easily and catapulted herself forward, her palm connecting with Swoobat's chast. Given, the Fighting-Type move hadn't cause too much damage for Swoobat, but it still had hit. "Swoobat use Gust!" Before Ash or Mienfoo could react, Gust hit straight and carried the small Fighting-Type high into the air. "Mienfoo use the speed from your fall. Swift and follow it up with Drain Punch!"

Mienfoo, who'd clenched her eyes shut, steeled herself and broke free from Gust. First she shot Swift, creating a thin but good barrier between herself and Swoobat. Like Ash had expected, another Gust want right for Mienfoo, but was cancelled by Swift. That left Mienfoo free to use her fall and, with a great burst of speed, hit Swoobat directly on the head with Drain Punch.

Swoobat was catapulted to the ground while Mienfoo flipped back to Ash's side of the field.

"Swoobat get up! Supersonic!"

Swoobat pushed herself up and shot Supersonic directly at Mienfoo. She got hit and staggered back. Ash almost toppled over when the effects of Supersonic hit him as well. Quickly he cut the connection between his Aura and Mienfoo's down to almost nothing. Then he shouted: "Mienfoo calm yourself. You need to concentrate." He didn't think she heard and he couldn't switch her out yet either.

For now she was the only Pokémon he could fight with.

"Swoobat Air Cutter!"

"Mienfoo get yourself together!"

It didn't help. Air Cutter hit straight and Mienfoo was pushed backwards. "Mienfoo please!" Nothing, she was still too confused. Skyla was about to order a new attack, when Ash felt it. "Oh thank Arceus!", breathed the teen and held up Mienfoo's Pokéball. "Mienfoo return for now!" The Fighting-Type disappeared in red light and returned to Ash.

"Huh?", asked Skyla. Ash simply put the Pokéball away and raised his hand. "What are you doing?", asked Skyla. Ash grinned at her, then two Pokéballs landed in his hand.

"Thanks buddy", called Ash upwards and held his other arm up. A hoot answered him and Noctowl landed on his arm, his wings flared. The Pokémon had been kind enough to wait for the two Pokémon Ash had requested and bring them here.

"Is that…A SHINY NOCTOWL?!"

Ash winced at the shriek and Noctowl gave a surprised cry before he calmed down again. Both looked at Skyla, who looked positively ecstatic. "Uh…yes?", answered Ash carefully.

Skyla was truly beaming now and gushed: "Oh my gosh! I never saw a Shiny Flying-Type before. Scratch that, any shiny Pokémon! How did you catch it?!"

Ash raised an eyebrow at her while Noctowl tilted his head. He was used to comments about his colouring and size, but this was new for him. No one had ever pulled a Fan-Girl on him just because he was different from other Noctowl. _Somehow I should've figured that_, thought Ash while he watched Skyla and how she continued gushing about Noctowl. Of how his feathers shone, how he looked so much more interesting than other Noctowl, that he had to be faster and more agile than other Noctowl because of his size and so on.

"Skyla dear, we're in a Gym-Battle here", reminded her Grandfather.

"But…", tried Skyla.

"I think I'll answer your questions later, alright?", asked Ash, cutting her off. Skyla nodded eagerly and Ash, hoping to be able to ignore the still beaming Gym-Leader, asked Noctowl: "You wanna stay out here and watch the battle?" Noctowl hooted in agreement and ruffled his feathers before he hopped up Ash's arm till he perched on the teen's shoulder. Ash adjusted his own position a bit, luckily he was used to the constant weight Pikachu presented, and threw one of the Pokéball's Noctowl had just brought.

"Alright! Heracross time for battle!"


	44. Ash VS Skyla (Part 2)

**Summary:**

_**After Ash's loss, against Bianca's father, the young trainer returns to Pallet town. Afterwards he disappeared for three years without a trace, yet a mysterious Aura-Guardian appears and takes down Team Rocket by himself. After this, he comes to Unova, trying to enter the league. What adventures will Kanto's Guardian face until he can take on the league-battles.**_

* * *

**Pokémon doesn't belong to me.**

**R&R please.**

* * *

"Alright! Heracross time for battle!"

With a cry the blue Bug-Fighting-Type appeared on the field and glared at Swoobat. Ash swore he could see Swoobat gulping. "Alright Swoobat, let's start this off with Attract!", ordered Skyla. Heracross cast Ash a nervous glance, having been hit with Attract often enough during training. His trainer gave a grin and ordered: "Wait for it." The Pokémon nodded and turned back to the hearts. They came closer and closer and closer until…

"Take off!" Heracross wasn't as much of a flyer than actual Flying-Types, but he could stay in the air for a while and manoeuvre quite well. The Pokémon crouched down and pushed himself into the air. His wings unfolded and he evaded Attract completely. "Now, use the boost from your height! Horn Attack!"

"HERA!", cried Heracross and shot down.

His horn glowed silver and Swoobat gave a surprised cry when the attack hit. It ascended quickly though and Ash ordered: "To the ground Heracross, then up again, this time with Megahorn!" Heracross practically crashed to the ground and Ash was certain if his Pokémon had Earthquake as attack, this would've been one now.

While a strong white glow overtook his horn now, Heracross crouched down and shot up again. With unbelievable speed he shot straight upwards and his attack rammed into Swoobat's stomach. "Swooo!", cried Swoobat. "Swoobat use Supersonic!" Ordered Skyla.

"Don't let it get to you Heracross. Throw it down and follow up with Focus Punch!"

Swoobat flapped her wings and flew away, but when it turned to attack with Supersonic, Heracross' Horn flashed in its vision. The horn impaled and the bug practically picked Swoobat up, before throwing it to the ground. "Swoobat fly up again!", ordered Skyla. Swoobat managed to control its fall and flew up, to meet Heracross' Focus Punch.

Again it was pushed to the ground.

The impact created a small crater and Skyla gaped in surprise. None the less, when Heracross landed back with Ash, Swoobat pushed itself up.

"Swoobat get up, please!", called Skyla. Swoobat grunted and pushed again.

"Heracross let's end this! Hyper Beam!" "WHAT?!", exclaimed Skyla. Heracross fell on all four and a sphere of pure energy started to gather at the tip of his horn. Then the beam shot forth. "Swoobat!" Skyla's cry was drowned out by the explosion the hit caused. The smoke started to fade slowly and Skyla's grandfather called: "Swoobat is unable to continue! Heracross wins this battle!"

He gestured to Heracross, who'd just regained movement.

"You did great Swoobat, take a good rest", said Skyla and recalled Swoobat.

"You see my point now?", asked Ash.

"Of course not", answered Skyla and waved him off. "You surprised me and your Noctowl distracted me. There's no way you can win."

Ash heaved a sigh, then raised a Pokéball. "Heracross return, you did great." Heracross gave a grin and his form of a thumbs-up, before he disappeared in red light.

"Unfezant time for take-off!", cried Skyla and threw her Pokéball. Her Unfezant appeared and preened his wings proudly.

"Noc-towl", hooted the shiny Pokémon in Ash's ear. The teen chuckled. In Noctowl's opinion this Pokémon held nothing against Ash's other Flying-Types. Noctowl apparently would like to put a damper on Unfezant's ego, but wasn't about to interfere with Ash's plan. He knew of the surprise the teen had planned. After putting Heracross' Pokéball away, he grabbed another one and threw it.

"Mienfoo help me out once more!" Mienfoo appeared with a spin and landed on the ground in battle stance, before she turned her head to Ash. "Mienfoo Mie-Mienfoo", called the Pokémon. Ash waved her off and answered: "You couldn't help it Mienfoo. Supersonic had you and out. You can make up for it now." She nodded, relief playing on her features, before she turned back to Skyla and Unfezant.

"Trying it again with your Fighting-Type. Didn't we already show you it has no chance against my wonderful flyers?"

Ash crossed his arms and asked: "Didn't you just managed to properly hit her because she was confused?" Skyla faltered, before glowering at him. "Unfezant start this off with Air Slash!"

"Counter with Swift!"

Unfezant's wings glowed light blue and he flapped them quickly, releasing multiple light blue glowing disc-like blades. Mienfoo on her side crossed her arms, where they took on a golden glow, and then thrust them apart, stars springing forth. The attacks collided mid-air and cancelled each other out, bathing everything in smoke and golden-blue light. _So contest-like_, sighed Ash internally, before he hissed: "Mienfoo into the smoke. Use Drain-Punch!"

Mienfoo nodded and ducked down, before she dashed into the smoke. She'd started training with Lucario, since her kind of Pokémon was the only other kind that could learn Aura-Sphere. Given, she wasn't a real Aura-Adept, but she could sense the general position of people and Pokémon. So while Unfezant wouldn't be able to find her, Mienfoo knew where Unfezant was.

The smoked started to thin out at the edges and surprise flitted across the faces of Skyla and Unfezant whent hey found Mienfoo had disappeared. "Where did your Pokémon go?", asked the Gym-Leader.

"Maybe it hid away!", cried a voice. Everyone looked left, to find a member of Skyla's afternoon-group standing there.

"Yeah! This newbie can't beat her, so he sent his Pokémon to hide."

"He's just scared."

"Stupid to use a Fighting-Type anyhow!"

Those shouts got louder and Mienfoo, getting quite upset at them prepared her newest attack. "Not yet", hissed Ash into the smoke. He more felt than heard her growl, but kept an eye on Unfezant. Finally the Pokémon turned around, to make sure Mienfoo wouldn't try to attack from behind, and Ash shouted: "Now Mienfoo!"

A cry came from within the smoke and Mienfoo burst out of it, landing on the unsuspecting Flying-Type's back. Unfezant gave a surprised cry and glanced back. Ash believed to see him pale when he saw Mienfoo's green glowing fist moving at his back. Drain-Punch hit directly, restoring some of Mienfoo's health. Although she was still fit, Swoobat had landed some hits.

"Unfezant Aerial Ace! Throw it off!", ordered Skyla. Unfezant cawed and shot into the air. "Hold on tight!", called Ash to his Pokémon.

The bird spun and dived and climbed, gathering more speed with each attempt while Mienfoo clung to his bag for her dear life. "Towl Noc Noctowl", hooted Noctowl worriedly and Ash frowned. When Noctowl meant Mienfoo wouldn't be able to hold on much longer, he was most likely right. And then it happened.

Mienfoo was thrown off of Unfezant's back and tumbled to the ground. "Steady yourself!", ordered Ash. Mienfoo jerked out of the panic that had gripped her and tire to steady her fall when Skyla's voice rung out. "Heat Wave!" Unfezant's wings glowed orange and he flapped them wildly. Waves of hot winds clashed against Mienfoo, who still tried to steady her fall.

Ash growled and shouted: "Mienfoo spin around and use Swift!" And she did. Meinfoo spun around herself, stars shooting out in every direction. This not only blocked Heat Wave and slowed her fall, it also prompted Unfezant to cancel his attack in order to dodge the stars. "Alright stop it!", shouted Ash up. Mienfoo was still good fifteen meters up.

"PECK!", cried Skyla. Unfezant rushed forward and Ash shouted: "Alright Mienfoo, time for you new move!"

"New move?", questioned Iris from the side while Noctowl snickered into his red wing. He was pretty gleeful that he wasn't the one facing Mienfoo right now. Her new move was nothing good for Flying-Types after all. Mienfoo on the other hand nodded, finally completely steadied herself and curled up. Skyla looked confused, as did Unfezant, but the bird didn't stop his advance. Ash waited one more second, the shouted: "Now! Stone Edge!"

"WHAT?!", exclaimed Skyla, her face in the same picture of shock she'd had when Heracross had attacked with Hyper Beam.

With white glowing rings of stones appeared around Mienfoo, who suddenly uncurled and thrust her arms directly at Unfezant. The stones shot forward and hit the advancing Pokémon directly. Unfezant cried out while Mienfoo dived, before landing in a skilful crouch on the ground. Across the field Unfezant staggered, but landed as well. The bird had scrapes all over his body and panted for air, but he most certainly wasn't done yet.

One more Stone Edge should do the deed though.

"Unfezant Heat Wave once more!"

_Now, how do I do this again?_, wondered Ash. _Oh yes!_ "Mienfoo Swift, keep he attack low and cutting!" Mienfoo nodded and the golden stars shot forward. To everyone's, even Ash's, surprise, the trick worked. The stars cut through the Heat Wave and took on an orange glow. Unfezant flew up, dodging the heated stars, when Ash shouted: "Finish this off with another Stone Edge Mienfoo!"

"Mien-FOO!", shouted the Pokémon and shot another Stone Edge at Unfezant.

The bird was hit and tumbled to the ground, where he stopped moving.

Skyla's jaw had dropped. She gaped disbelievingly at the scene in front of her. Sure, Mienfoo panted for air and had scratches and burns on her body, but she had more energy left than after he battle against Elesa's Zebstrika.

"Unfezant is unable to continue. This battle goes to Mienfoo and Ash!"

Only at their referee's call Mienfoo allowed herself to relax her stand. She limped back over to Ash, who picked her up and rubbed her forehead soothingly. Mienfoo cooed happily, once again reminding him that, despite her incredible abilities, she wasn't even a year old yet. "You did great Mienfoo", praised Ash. Mienfoo pressed her head against his hand, then blinked up at him tiredly. The battle had worn her out. He held up her Pokéball and instructed: "Take a good rest, kay?" She nodded before the red light appeared and sucked her into the Pokéball.

"I must admit to being surprised Ash", called Skyla over. "But I stand with my opinion. Swanna time for take-off!"

At the referee-stand Skyla's grandfather groaned slightly and rubbed his forehead. Ash chose the second Pokéball Noctowl had brought, prompting another snicker from the Johto-Pokémon. He was about to throw it, when he hesitated. "Is something wrong?", asked Skyla's grandfather.

"Well…I was wondering. Would it be alright if I call out another Pokémon so he can watch this? He should see it."

The man thought for a second, then answered: "As long as he stays out of the battle, I don't see why not."

Ash grinned at the man thankfully and pulled out another Pokéball. He pointed it next to him and simply allowed it to open. In a flash of light Sceptile appeared. "Tile?", asked the lizard and gave Ash a confused glance. "I just think you should see this battle. Why don't you stand over there with the others?" He gestured to his friends. Sceptile regarded him with a suspicious glance, but accepted and stalked over to the others. He gave Pikachu, who'd retreated to the watchers once Noctowl had arrived, a questioning glance, but the mouse simply grinned at him and zipped his lips. Sceptile scowled at that, but returned his attention to the battle-field.

"Now, what makes this Pokémon so special that you needed to call out another one?", asked Skyla.

"Well, she's been gone for a while. This is a, more or less, comeback-battle for her." He heard a gasp and found Sceptile's eyes had gone wide in disbelieve, yet he saw a shimmer of hope in them. He grinned at the Hoenn-Pokémon and finally threw his Pokéball.

"Welcome home girl!"

And with a loud cry Ash's third Pokémon appeared. It was a pale-green, snake-like Pokémon with on the sides of its face and snout, and small, pointed yellow extensions on the back of its head. It had a fancy collar, narrow red eyes, and curled yellow patterns adorned on its body.

"SERPERIOR!", cried the serpent, her gaze flickering to Sceptile, who she gave a cocky grin. Sceptile in turn could only stare, dumbfounded. But slowly something akin to elation appeared on his features and his whole body went tense. Ash grinned, knowing very well he kept himself form running onto the battle-field an hugging his mate close. Then he turned back to Skyla and asked: "Well, shall we begin?"

Skyla nodded and ordered: "Alright Swanna, start this off with Bubble Beam!" Blue bubbles shot at Serperior, but she simply slid past them, faster than she'd ever been. "Well, seems like you are fully healed, huh?", asked Ash, impressed. That speed could almost match Sceptile, who was Ash's fastest Grass-Type. That and her snake-like body gave her the ability to manoeuvre in ways other Pokémon couldn't.

"Alright, now it's our turn Serperior. Use Leaf Blade!"

Serperior hissed at Swanna before she coiled up. Then she shot forward and into the air. "Dodge it Swanna!", cried Skyla. Swanna dived to the side just in time, when Ash shouted: "Now Serperior, use Vine Whip!" Serperior spun in mid-air and her vines shot forward, wrapping around Swanna's wings. With a _thump_ the Grass-Type landed on the ground again, straining against Swanna, who tried to pull away.

"Swanna use Hurricane!"

Swanna spun around in Serperior's grasp and flapped her wings. "Dammit! Serperior get away from there!" Serperior reacted immediately and slithered off, but a second the late. Hurricane only grazed her but, while not as powerful as Pidgeot's, it was powerful enough to draw her in. She gave a pained cry when the Flying-Type move started to chip away at her.

"Swanna use Aqua Ring!" Swanna cried out and Aqua Ring surrounded it. "Now Brave Bird from top of the Hurricane, end this!"

Swanna shot high into the air, then dived down to the eyes of the Hurricane. Flames engulfed the Water-Flying-Type, followed by blue light.

Ash squinted into the Hurricane, to find Serperior coiled up, bracing against the winds. "Serperior get yourself together! Swanna's coming from above." He faintly saw a flash of red when the Grass-Type's eyes snapped open and her head shot up. That was when Swanna entered the eye. "Alright Serperior, let's see what the move you learned from Garchomp can do! Dragon Pulse!"

Serperior gave a high screech and raised her head, ready to meet Swanna. A turquoise energy ball appeared and shot forward. It collided with Swanna just a meter from Serperior, who'd been clever enough to coil up again. The Hurricane burst apart and Swanna was blasted back into the sky, yet it seemed it was barely damaged.

_Of course, Aqua Ring shielded Swanna_, thought Ash while he looked at Serperior. The Pokémon had risen up again and glowered up at Swanna. Oh she was in a bad mood now. But maybe Ash could use that. "Swanna use Brave Bird once again!"

"Dodge it Serperior!" Swanna shot down at Serperior, who curled into a tunnel Swanna shot through. "Now Dragon Pulse once more, followed up by Leaf Blade!" Serperior had barely landed when she shot the Dragon Pulse at Swanna, then already rushed after it. Dragon Pulse hit Swanna, who spun around, just to meet the glowing green of Serperior's Leaf Blade.

It hit Swanna directly in the face and shot the Water-Flying-Type down to the ground.

Serperior landed heavily, panting for air a bit, but her eyes were clear and attentive. It was obvious she'd missed battling dearly.

"Swanna use Aqua Ring!", ordered Skyla, obviously trying to restore some of Swanna's health.

"Serperior block it with Vine Whip, then chain it up!" Swanna raised its wings and the rings appeared around it, when Vine Whip cut cleanly through them. Before Swanna could reacted, the vines had wrapped around her completely, rendering her incapable of moving. "Let's finish this off Serperior! Throw it to the gound, then one last Dragon Pulse, full power!"

Serperior gave a sharp nod and did just that. Swanna gave a chocked cry when the collision with the ground knocked the air out of it, but before it could move a Dragon Pulse hit it already. Swanna stopped moving.

"Swanna is unable to continue, this round goes to Ash and his Serperior. Skyla has no Pokémon left, so the winner is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!"

"You did it Serperior!", cried Ash and ran forward. He hugged his friend, who coiled around him in her way of a hug. Once Ash had stepped back, Sceptile was there already, scooping Serperior up and hugging her tightly while he nuzzled her. Serperior laughed and coiled her tail around his while she tucked her head under his chin.

Ash dearly wished for a camera now. Not only would he enjoy blackmailing Sceptile with that picture, but it would also always be a nice reminder that two of his Pokémon, two who had gone through much heartbreak, had found each other. "Congrats Ash!" Iris' voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned around, to find his friends standing there.

Pikachu leaped from Iris shoulder onto Ash's while Noctowl flew up, hovering on his trainer's right.

Cilan nodded and agreed: "A truly delightful battle Ash! I couldn't get enough of the surprising ingredients of your strategy. And Serperior's return was like the sweetest and most delicious desert ever served."

Ash tilted his head at his friend while Iris groaned, before he turned to Paul. The Sinnoh Native only nodded and stated: "You did great…let's just hope Skyla gets the point." Ash nodded at that and turned to look at Skyla. She was talking to her grandfather, looking pretty defeated. Finally she seemed to get herself together and walked up to Ash.

Ash stepped a bit away from his friends, primarily Paul, and towards the gym leader. Once she faced him, she took a deep breath and said: "Thank you."

"Huh?", asked Ash and tilted his head.

Skyla smiled slightly and explained: "Thank you Ash. For reminding…my I wanted to become a gym leader in the first place. I always admired my Grandpa when I watched him face challengers and I wanted to be like him for so long. A few months ago…I still did battle like this…but so many people started to come, that I never found time for my second passion, flying. I guess I just…got caught up in the stress. Thank you Ash, and your friends too", she looked at the other three, "Thank you for reminding me what Pokémon battles and especially being a Gym Leader is about." She stretched her hand and held a Jet Badge out to him. Ash smiled back at her and took the badge.

"You're welcome Skyla, just don't forget it again or I might have to come back and beat it into your head again."

At that the Gym-Leader laughed and said: "You know…somehow I almost look forward to that. It's been long since I had such a great battle, even before I came up with Air Battling." Then she looked at Paul. "Are you sure you wouldn't want to try your luck tomorrow?"

Paul shook his head and answered: "Thanks, but no thanks. Believe me, I'm still pissed at how you acted and you don't want to battle me then." Skyla tiled her head, but Ash whispered: "Listen to him. He managed to get a Fighting-Type Gym Leader lose her self-esteem once." Skyla stared surprised, then nodded and asked: "Would you mind if I join you to the Pokémon centre?"

"Not at all", answered Cilan with a smile. He seemed to have warmed up to Skyla quickly, now that she did remember what her job was about. And so the group of six, Ash, Paul, Iris, Cilan, Skyla and her Grandfather, left the Arena to head for the Pokémon Centre. Once there Ash and Skyla gave their Pokémon to Nurse Joy and were about to sit down at a table and chat, when Iris asked: "Huh? What's that?"

She walked up to a poster and read:_ "Clubsplosion Tournament in Ambiga Town. The Clubsplosion Begins! Come you trainers and match your Pokémon's strength in hand-to-hand combat and more."_

"I heard of that tournament", said Skyla.

"Really? What is it about?", asked Cilan.

"As far as I know mostly Fighting-Type take part in it, but you can enter any kind of Pokémon. The winner gets Clubsplosion champion. The last few years the title always went to some guy called Montgomery. It's actually quite interesting to watch, but I would never enter it", explained Skyla and glanced at the poster. "If you want to enter it, you could reach Ambiga Town in two days and would still have one day to register." Her Grandfather nodded in agreement to her words and Ash looked at his friends.

Iris bore a grin on her face, he knew she'd like to participate with Excadrill and Cilan also seemed to play with the idea of taking part. He looked at Paul, who smirked back at him and stated: "I think it's time someone pushes that Montgomery-guy off his throne."

Ash smirked back and Cilan called: "Then it's settled. We'll leave for Ambiga Town first thing tomorrow Morning."

"Cheers", joked Skyla and raised her glass with juice.


End file.
